I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!
by Trihexa.dxd.666
Summary: in the vast void of nothingness in the edge of multiverse; a bored vampire found a dying youngman that destined for a certain gremory and a doom world because the hero of the time is missing. fortunately or unfortunately wether what you think, our lovable(not) interdimensional Vampire is here to mess things up in the name of boredom! GAMER!ISSEI/SIEG OOC ISSEI/SIEG
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE: DERAILED FROM HIS FATE THANKS TO AN ECCENTRIC OLDMAN!**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd, fate/apocrypha or any other story that may appeared in this fanfiction**

In the vast sea of multi-verse, one bored vampire is looking for a new universe where he could mess things up and spice things up.

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Nope!"

In endless void, the said vampire is sitting comfy in a floating sofa while browsing on a floating giant tv while eating some popcorn.

"Hmm fate route, there's not much change here."

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Heavens feel? Nah! Still depressed on that emotional rollercoaster! And there's a few UBW route with new cast but ultimately same ending!"

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Oppai Dragon with class card! My counter-part already done that!"

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Our favorite agent orange of awesomeness with sword origin? Hmm how many times I'd done that before?"

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Maybe I should throw some emiya shirou in bleachverse and for the fireworks?"

(*Bzzzzt*)

"Hmmm what is this?"

In a monitor, a certain teenage boy laying on ground with his blood.

"Ah oppai Dragon! Looks like he's in the way on a road for being an awesome devil with breast fetish."

(*Bzzzzt*)

"And this one is a universe of where that homonculus never develop his own individualilty thus leaving an empty husk with good amount of magic circuit. Ah pity I guess there's no siegxjeanne here!"

The old troll feel something even more different than this world so he opened his connections to reality with the second magic and try to feel the flow of events here where there's no homonculus protagonist and Jeanne being taken out so early in the war(not that he haven't see this one before) and ultimately killing all masters in the war and all citizen of trifas Transylvania.

Yup typical saint of the east winning the war despite being rare occurrence.

"Hmmm... What's this? Looks like this homonculus was created so early in the game! 2 weeks earlier before Jeanne d'arc got summoned by the grail~"

The old troll Glee on the prospect of the potential train wreck that his going to unleash!

Come to think of it he might actually use the previous dxdverse that he sees earlier!

(*Bzzt*)

"There you are red dragon emperor! I can see your still waiting for your crimson ruin princess! We can't have that can we?"

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

Blood.

The very ground has been dyed by the pool of blood where a brunette teenager with spiky but tame hair style is now laying in his own blood with a large gaping hole in his stomach.

This is Hyoudou issei, 17 year old Young Man with a huge libido.

This young man which a dream of having a girlfriend is nothing but a distant dream was suddenly taking aback when a beautiful and cute black haired girl asked him to be her boyfriend!

Could you believe that!?

Miracle do happened after all!

Or so he thought but...

He didn't know that what awaits him after a single date would result on him in the end of the stick...a glowing dildo stick that is.

Of course the moment that rumor's about the oppai–baka end up having a girlfriend, chaos emerge when issei brag about to everyone that he have a very cute girlfriend and literally paraded in his whole school: kouh academy, previously known as an all girl's school until the later date.

Of course issei and his girlfriend, amano Yuuma went on a date where the pervert tried his hardest not to leered at his girlfriend when they went out til later when things got ugly.

When amano Yuuma grew older, change from decent clothes to a glorified BDSM attire and grew a black feathered wings after wishing issei to die and shoving Said glowing dildo right through his stomach that leaves on a large gaping hole that normal human would died.

Of course only through his sheer will alone that he isn't died yet.

Hyoudou issei on this day realized that he regretted alot of things and things that he haven't done yet! Like being a virgin!

{Don't screw with me!}

A little while ago issei thought that dying in the arms of beautiful red-haired lady would be ok but those things flew away when he realized that he's going to die a virgin thus instead of lamenting about his final moment, he trying his best on not dying.

"If*cough* on-only...*cough*there's something I can do...*cough* to be saved here*cough* I'll do anything e-even if...it changes me forever!"

"Well said lad!"

And right on schedule for ruining things, kischur zelretch schweinorg our favorite troll has appeared before Hyoudou issei.

"Tell me lad if by no means having second chance at life, are you going to take it despite being turn into someone else?"

"...What?"

"I'll be frank here with you, I'm only saving you because I needed something from you in return."

Issei, couldn't help but stare to the weird foreign old man in weird cloth that looks like he came out straight from Sherlock Holmes story.

"The only thing that I can do for you is that fusing your dying body to a souless artificial body."

As the old troll stated, a rainbow swirl appears besides him and spew fort a large glass tank container with strange liquid inside it but if you look closely you'll see a naked boy from age 12-14 inside it with from the looks of it, a life support attached to the said body.

There's a lot of wrong here, like the weird oldman, the appearance of said container and the things that what he spoke about but compared to the earlier incident when you're girlfriend grew black wings and stab you with a glowing dildo then this is a bit tame.

"Hurry up and decide boy, you don't look like you'll last long."

And from what he stated, issei could feel that his consciousness is beginning to slip, so despite all of this silliness situation all he could do is believe in this old man and ask the old troll for help.

"D-do any*cough*thing you must do... please I *cough* don't want to die a*cough* virgin...!"

The only thing issei last saw was the delighted look of kischur zelretch schweinorg before passing out.

If he's going to look back into this, he rather sale his soul to the devil than taking zelretch's offer.

"Welp, let's get to work! Let's see I already planted the saber class card into the homunculus, prepare the summoning ritual for Ruler...ohh looks like his soul got potential to have 'THAT' power let's give him that and viola."

In the time that Rias gremory got to the park, all she saw was a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 1: SIEG Dragon blood knight

**Chapter 1: SIEG dragon blood knight**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals, events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

_**Flashback**_

_'monologue'_

Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd, fate/apocrypha or any other story that may appeared in this fanfiction...I don't own anything of these franchise!

**Unknown Forest, France**

**13 days remaining before ?**

_Ding!_ **HP and MP are fully restored!**

"Ugh five more minutes."

In a small clearing in the woods, a 17 year old dress like a certain bar tender, lying on grass face first is none other than our protagonist-hopeful started groaning and stirring awake.

"I swear that was the weirdest dream ever!" The Young man shouted while he shift his posture immediately into upright sitting position and massaging his forehead.

"That was crazy! I mean yuuma-chan..." Said Young man stops his ranting after seeing the thing in front of him.

He blinked and stared at the semi-transparent floating square hovering in front of his face like those virtual images that he once saw in the scifi movies which suspiciously looks like a dialogue box. he went completely still for a moment by this strange event that his first thought was not of the fact his not in his room but an unknown woods that he finally recognized after he averted his eyes on the floating virtual box which still followed his sight when he look his surroundings.

He took a deep breath and count to ten while closing his eyes to calm his nerves or tried to if not for his mind which is calm as a still water. He returned his gaze to the dialogue box and eyeing it suspiciously (after he shrugged off the weird calmness of his mind), looking around for the source of this strange apparition, but was greeted only by the sight of wide clearing in the woods instead of his otherwise unremarkable and disorganized room.

"Let's added that to weird things that I should find out like how did I get here?"

Normally he would began to panic but Being stab by your girlfriend with wings, a weird oldman suddenly appearing in front of you and take large container with body inside in the tin air easily beat this strange situation he finds himself. Besides he knew that there were plenty of strange things in the world however the great majority of them were of the deadly sort and unlikely to happen spontaneously, thus he just choke this up as some weird dream his having right now.

"Hmm maybe this is all just a dream like what happened yesterday. I mean murderous girlfriend with wings and an old man offer to give you a new life is like some anime plot line! And before I knew I'll have some super power to fight evil doers!"

Warily, he stood up and look his surrounding which is lots of trees, so he walk up and tried to find a way out of this jungle/Forest/woods or whatever this one called but no matter what, the transparent virtual-like box was always in floating right in front of his eyes. Even when he was facing the ground, rolling around the ground, it hovered precisely in the same relative position and distance to his face, even when said distance was further away than the floor itself.

Hell, he could even see it with his eyes closed!

This thing, he realized, wasn't truly in front of him, just into his vision. After an excruciatingly long minute of staring at it without nothing happening, he took the chance of reaching out to touch where this thing appeared to be. With a dull noise it collapsed onto itself and disappeared.

"The fuck!?" he asked to the empty space, waving his hand pointlessly in front of his face. "Great, I'm finally losing it."

Sighing, he started walking up while being cautious his surrounding, this continued until he finally found his way out of the woods to the river bank.

And said other side of the river(or is it?) is more woods, at least the water look so Crystal clear that any water he sees his life isn't as clean as this one, granted that he uses water that came from faucets or water that bought in the supermarket.

Giving another careful look around the sea of trees after finding nothing out of place, he shrugged and went to wash his face, putting this event behind himself as a product of his imagination. A result of someone spiking his drink apparently combined with that weird dream that felt so real tends to do this to you.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he layed his eyes in front of reflection in the water, whoever this handsome bastard probably break alot of girls heart and not leaving any cute girls behind for the likes of common men like himself!

He stare to this handsome bastard and found out that his own reflection is missing! Instead this bastard looks back!

Blinked

Yup this guy is the one that mimic his actions instead of... "Holy crap! It's me!? When did I started turning into a bishounen!?"

Yup he may look different but the resemblance is there, the less spiky and slightly longer brown hair that for some reason looks lighter than usual, the now milky white skin compared to the lightly tanned skin of his and now his golden brown eyes turn ruby red...

"Damn I looked like a foreigner! Well I still held the resemblance of my previous look so I could still pass up as a half-japanese with more foreigner side on my looks! If this is a dream please don't let me wake up! But I still look familiar more than my previous look like I held a resemblance to someone I saw once I mean look at this familiar hair style with a floating...name on the top of my head!?"

he could only stare blankly at his reflection... or rather above his reflection.

**[SIEG/HYOUDOU ISSEI]Lv: 1**

**[THE GAMER]**

"WHAT.THE.FUCK.!?" He said dumbly. He immediately looked above his head where the writing was supposed to be according to the water reflection but found nothing at all. Again he looked at his reflection, finding the apparition unchanged.

He tried to wave his hand above his head and watched in the water/mirror as they went through the writing without resistance and without dispelling it either. He tried rubbing his eyes as well as wiping the the water to disrupt his reflection and wait until his reflection return but nothing bore any result. He took a steadying breath, closed his eyes and splash another round of water on his face but it still there.

**-1 HP**

"Ow!"

He Yelp in pain after pinching his cheeks hard enough to let it swell a little, he exhaled and opening his eyes.

**[SIEG/HYOUDOU ISSEI]Lv: 1**

**[THE GAMER]**

"Ok. I have lost it." he decided. "I'm crazy, that's how it is."

Seeing no way out of it, he shook his head, he slid out of his clothes and into the river to wash himself. he felt the cold water through his body as he slowly wash himself while he analyze his situation.

"Okay let's recap, I wake up in a strange unknown Forest/woods with fancy waiter suit getup, looks different but can still pass up as me just a handsome foreigner side of me and let's not forget the damned pop up message that looks like came from a game when I woke up and even when I wash my face with water to clear my mind it still there! I even hurt my self to wake up but it still there..."

He blink before splashing another water to his face and pinching his cheeks.

**-1 HP**

"It felt real...too real in fact!"

Hyoudou issei maybe an IDIOT but his not that much of an idiot...this is real.

He returns his gaze to his reflection as he thinks about the events yesterday and have sudden realization that was too is real.

"So...I got killed by my girlfriend Yuuma...met this old dude who offers his help to revive me while he brought out a container with a 12 year old boy in the inside that said old man a souless artificial human which his gonna use to fuse my body like he's talking the weather everyday...said body now looks like a fuse version of said boy and my body..."

Suddenly a pit despair felt on his stomach as he continues to look at his new body that really just look like a fusion of him and the body inside the container, then he remembers the old man's word.

_**"Tell me lad if by no means having second chance at life, are you going to take it despite being turn into someone else?"**_

"No... freaking way!?"

The events yesterday keep repeating on his head as a sudden dawn of realization happened to him.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-

XXX **1 hour later... **XXX

1 hour later of panicking, shouting through the heavens, a lot of ways of notification like [**Gamer's mind**] returning his state of his mind's clarity which further drove him mad before deciding "what the heck let's get this over with" route and he had dried himself, dressed up and walked in the other side of the river(or is it!?) to continue to look the way out of this place.

After round of hours of long walk...

_Ding!_ **Due to extensive long walk your AGI increase by 1!**

**Due to extensive long walk your END increase by 1!**

"Wha!" SIEG/issei exclaimed, almost tripping on his own feet as he keep walking for an hour now, Again he was confronted with a strange apparition.

"What the hell is this thing?"

**[NEW QUEST: A Gamer's humble beginning]**

**[OBJECTIVE: Understand the way of 'THE GAMER'(tutorial)]**

**[Reward for Success: 100 EXP]**

**[Reward for Failure: Repeat QUEST]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

SIEG/issei stared and stared, until he resigned himself to the fact that this thing wasn't going away on its own, no matter how long he ignored it. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the [**Y**] button, hesitating for one last time.

"Is this seriously real? My life is turning into some kind of an rpg game? Then again I got gutted by my girlfriend who grew wings! or is it EX-girlfriend now? I'm pretty sure our relationship is over the moment she stabs me...do we even have a relationship?*sigh* then got brought back to life by this oldman by going an instant plastic surgery and waking up to this strange place with this strange gamer power...huh my life really sucks."

He tried to press [**N**] to test if this thing will go away the moment he rejected it.

He pushed the [**N**] button instead.

**[NEW QUEST: A Gamer's humble beginning]**

**[OBJECTIVE: Understand the 'THE GAMER'(tutorial)]**

**[Reward for Success: 100 EXP]**

**[Reward for Failure: Repeat QUEST]**

**[QUEST IS MANDATORY!]**

**[OK]**

This time, there was only one button for him to press. Sighing, he resigned himself to figure out whether he truly went insane or not at terms that weren't his own.

**[CONGRATULATIONS]**

**[For a strange reason of GAIA planted this power to all humans, you have the potential to awaken as her champion 'THE GAMER' power that resides on your soul! And with the help of kischur zelretch schweinorg this power has awoken! From here onward, you will experience your life and the world around you like a game.]**

"..." There was nothing he could say to that so he kept on reading the message repeatedly.

**[For more information and options access the Main Menu. The Main Menu can be reached by calling it out.]**

"Main...Main Menu?" SIEG/issei said tentatively

**[STATUS]**

**[INVENTORY]**

**[EQUIPMENT]**

**[SKILL LIST]**

**[QUESTS]**

**[MAIL]**

**[PARTY LIST]**

**[FRIEND LIST]**

**[REPUTATION]**

**[TITLE]**

SIEG/issei viciously pinched his cheek, feeling pain before faded whatsoever. Feeling much more relaxed, he decided to check things and hit the [**STATUS**] button. A window opened with his image, identical down to his clothing, and a series of values besides and under it.

**STATUS**

**[SIEG/HYOUDOU ISSEI] Lv: 1**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 0/84**

**Gold: 0**

**HP: 334/334 HPregen: 15.6 per minute**

**MP: 718.4/718.4 MPregen: 19.5 per minute**

**Max MP unit: H -- 400**

**Status effect:**

**[Golden rule]**

**100% gold drop, 300% loot and 1 rank down on LUK**

**[GAIA's blessing]**

**inmmunity towards [magical deterioration] and [world's rejection]**

**[Magical schoolar]**

**100% EXP on any skills know as 'Magic'**

**[100% EXP]**

**100% EXP rate**

**ATK: I -- 19.5**

**DEF: I -- 6**

**SP: 3**

"...So these are my stats, huh? This really look like a god be damn RPG." he chuckled. It did not feel like a dream at all. "Let's see some more details."

**[HP] Health Point. How much life value you have in you, You'll die if it reaches 0.**

**[MP] Magic Point. How much Magic you have at your disposal. If Magic is performed with 0 MP, HP are used instead.**

**[Max MP unit] maximum magical point unit. How much MP you can use at once, mostly depends on how much Magic circuit(there's always an exception like [magic core] or other methods to increase your Max MP unit.), you cannot perform said skill despite having MP that requires it if the said skill exceeded your max MP unit(150 per rank)**

**[SP] Status Points. You can use this points to improve other stats as you prefer. They are rewarded upon Level Up and occasionally by Quests.**

**[Lv] level. You can measure this as to how strong or battle experience you have by how many Lv you are but there are cases when lower Lv can bested a higher Lv opponent.**

**[EXP] experience points. The amount you needed to Lv up, EXP can be obtained by killing/beating opponent, completing quest or by some cases items.**

**[ATK] attack power. The damages you can inflict to your opponent via normal attack, ATK can be increased by STR 1 for 1 ATK or weapon, item or skill(100 original STR per 1 rank but sometimes when the weapon rank your using is higher than your original STR rank then the the rank of your ATK will be base on your weapon and thrown weapon class.)**

**[DEF] defense point. Decrease the amount of damages you received by how much DEF you have.(100 DEF per 1 rank)**

The more he looked at it, the more he felt like he playing an RPG game with his life as a basis on it.

**STR: I -- 19.5**

**END: I -- 15.6**

**AGI: I -- 7.8**

**INT: I -- 27.3**

**WIS: I -- 19.5**

**LUK: -I -- 0?**

**[STR] STRENGTH. Your physical prowess. This value represents how strong you are as well as your attack power.(100 STR per 1 rank)**

**[END] ENDURANCE. This value represent your resilience, 1 END is equivalent of 15 HP(100 END per 1 rank) and 1 HP regen**

**[AGI] AGILITY. This value represents your agility and speed.(100 AGI per 1 rank)**

**[INT] INTELLIGENCE. This value represents your knowledge, logic ability and increased MP, 1 INT is equivalent of 8 MP(100 INT per 1 rank)**

**[WIS] WISDOM. This value represents your awareness, both of yourself and the world around you, 1 WIS is equivalent of 1 MPregen.(100 WIS per 1 rank)**

**[LUK] LUCK. This value represents your loot, creation skill, gambling and finding treasure chest, etc(100 LUK per 1 rank)**

"So this is my stats huh? Compared to others, my STR, INT and WIS are higher thought that doesn't explain why I have alot of HP or over inflated MP."

He went back to main menu and press 'skill list' button.

**[SKILL LIST]**

**[Gamer's body] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: EX**

**Description: your body turns into RPG game avatar, any injury or body imperfections will be removed as a result of turning one's body into a game avatar. A proper sleep will removed all negative status effects and restored 100% HP and MP**

**[Gamer's mind] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: EX**

**Description: This skill can give you a clear mind to play the game without issues, Restored clarity on your mind Everytime your judgement get clouded by your emotions and let you thinks logically if it determined that such actions might harm you. Immunity towards any mind compulsion and suppress extreme level of emotions that have negative effects on one's mind**

**[Homunculus] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: C**

**Description: Homunculus created by appropriating the einzbern's talent. Unexpectedly, it was fuse with a human issei Hyoudou with his [class card] and [sacred gear] that resulted gaining an individuality of Hyoudou issei. add 100 HP, 100 MP, 5 STR, 10 INT and 10 WIS. This skill give the user with [magical schoolar] status effect**

**[40 high quality Magic circuit] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: F**

**Description: The body of homunculus that you fuse with contains magic circuit that considered high enough to catch the attention of gordes and tried to used this body as a material to servant caster's ultimate golem. Add 400 MP unit and added 400 MP**

**[Golden rule] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: -C**

**Description: Due to the achievement of ????? In his life gaining the large wealth, ????? Invited bad luck to his person that you inherited on him. Add 100% gold drop rate, 300% item drop rate and 1 rank on LUK**

**[Element: haven't develop yet]-unavailable-**

**[Origin]-unavailable-**

_Ding!_ **[Mail from: kischur zelretch schweinorg]**

**Open/delete?**

"Who in the bloody nine circles of hell would send me a message in this forsaken Forest!"

_'Besides the name looks familiar...'_ SIEG/issei press the message in order open and read it not knowing this will be the start of the war that he shouldn't join to be begin with.

**[Mail from: kischur zelretch schweinorg**

**Subject: Hello lad! I see you finally awaken to your new body, if you're wondering who is this then you can say this is me! Your savior and Messiah kischur zelretch schweinorg~**

**Read: I know you're wondering where you are, but first SIEG...ohh right SIEG will be the name that you'll use in this world that is derives on your class card that I implanted on your own body just like Garcher wants to be called EMIYA hahahaha!**

**Ohh yeah your right on the money lad~ your no longer in your world SIEG but a parallel world in France~ I know this is unbelievable and wondering why I drop you here but seriously you'll still doubt what am I saying after what happened to you? And what are doing here in France at a parallel world is a part of why I help you before. Go search for an abandon old house in these woods! Just follow the instructions on my second message~]**

_Ding!_ **[Mail from: kischur zelretch schweinorg]**

**Open/delete?**

"Open."

**[Mail from: kischur zelretch schweinorg**

**Subject: Your wondering what is this right~?**

**Read: Well you can say it's summoning ritual that let you summoned a hero of the past that will help you survived in this world considering you'll fight lots of battle like in the RPG games~**

**what? you think you'll live a normal peaceful life full of oppai~?**

**Second life's ain't cheap you know! Anyway here's your going to do, use the paper with drawn magic circle you'll receive later inside of the house. Just put it in the floor with the [old head piece] on the top of [paper drawn magic circle] later and started in Midnight when the leylines are strongest pumping all magical energy you'll get...aw don't look at me like that boya~ it's instinctual kind of thing, just put on your hands on the magic circle and you know what to do~ Of course don't forget to said this lines and I suggest you started memorizing this boya:**

**Let silver and steel be the essence.**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**

**Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor's surname) be the ancestor***

**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

**I hereby declare.**

**Your body shall serve under me.**

**My fate shall be your sword.**

**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail**

**If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!**

**An oath shall be sworn here!**

**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.**

**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,**

**Come forth from the ring of restraints,**

**Protector of the Holy Balance!**

**Remember boya you have to do this in the exact midnight, and be thankful this altered summoning circle doesn't rely on your abyssal luck of yours to make your servant inherited your shitty luck~ anyway Chao! see ya~ don't wanna be ya~]**

"THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

SIEG(from now on that will be his name) yelled on the top of his lungs then he keeps re-reading the message several times to confirmed: yes this is real and yes he's in a parallel world and half a world apart from Japan.

But before he continues his thoughts about surviving in a foreign land with foreign language and untold danger of RPG genre another message pop in.

_Ding!_ **[You received gift from kischur zelretch schweinorg!]**

**[GIFT] system has been added to 'GAME' system! Updating start.DOWNLOAD NEW DATA...DOWNLOADING DATA...10%...DOWNLOADING DATA...50%...DOWNLOADING DATA...80%...DOWNLOADING DATA...100%...DOWNLOAD COMPLETE! UPDATING SYSTEM COMPLETE! [GIFT] HAS BEEN ADDED AT MAIN MENU! HUD IS NOW AVAILABLE!**

"HOLY SHIT! I HAVE A HUD NOW!? SHIT LOOK AT THOOSE HOTKEY PARTY LIST AND MY NAME, HP MP DISPLAYED ON THE CORNER OF MY SIGHT! HELL EVEN STAYS THERE EVEN I MOVED MY HEAD! AND IS THAT A TIME DISPLAYED ON MY RIGHT SIDE OF MY SIGHT!?"

XXX **Five minutes later...**XXX

After SIEG calm down on the sheer ridiculousness of his situation, he open the [**GIFT**] and select to receive all gifts transferring said items to his inventory.

**[You received [Paper drawn magic circle]x1]**

**[You received [Old head piece?]x1]**

**[You received [Basic magecraft skill book]x1]**

**[You received [Iron long sword]x1]**

**[You received [Blank class card]x8]**

SIEG took out [**Paper drawn magic circle**] to observe the said item that looks like came straight out of occult and from the previous events of his life he can say yes to that one.

"The drawn magic circle in this paper reminds me of full metal alchemist anime and magic circle those magic from games I played before...it even have tiny runic letters written on it."

**Due to special action [Observe] skill created!**

**[Observe] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank D**

**MP cost: 1**

**Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the more information can be displayed.**

"...So I can create skills sometimes if I done some special action that might trigger said skill? Useful for surviving this RPG world."

SIEG look on the paper that his still holding and quietly whisper "**Observe**", triggering said skill.

**[Paper drawn magic circle]**

**Rank: -I**

**Durability: 1/1**

**Description: A portable ritual Magic circle draw in paper made by kischur zelretch schweinorg in order to summon a heroic spirit as a familiar, only usable in the holy Grail war event.**

He put back [**Paper drawn magic circle**] and pull out [**Old head piece?**].

It looks like a worn out piece of metal with a resemblance to M.

"**Observe**."

**[Old head piece?]**

**Rank: -E?**

**Durability: 23/1000**

**Description: A head piece once belonging to a heroine that ended the hundred-year-war, this item can no longer use as equipment. Catalyst for summoning a servant.**

_'Old man zelretch did said that I could use this to summon a heroic spirit that could help me survive this place and that it's hero from the past guess thanks to the information I got from this item I now have a clue to what hero or heroine that I could summoned... I have to do some research on whose heroine that ended the hundred-year-war to know the heroine's identity.' SIEG thought.'_

**Due to right decision you made, your WIS increase by 1**

_'Whoa just thinking about doing something good or making right decision raised my **WIS**!? I wonder if working out would raise my physical stat, gambling for my **LUK** and reading book for **INT** just like in the dating Sim's that I played before?'_

**Due to realizing the obvious WIS increased by 3**

"...I don't know if I should be thankful for more stats or get annoyed that This game state that I'm some kind of an idiot."

**Due to realizing the reality of one's thought capabilities your WIS increase by 5**

"Oh come on!!!"

SIEG learned fast that goading the said '**GAME SYSTEM**' would endup insulting you back and despite the added stat he's not looking forward to be insulted by a non-sentient thing.

**Due to wise decision in your life**-

"I get it already!!"

-**WIS increase by 5**

Sad that SIEG is the one on the losing argument here with a '**GAME**' of all things.

After the said debacle towards man and a '**GAME**' SIEG put back the two items and take out [**Basic magecraft skill book**] which happens to be a book and with a quick usage of observe shows information.

**[Basic magecraft skill book]**

**Rank: I**

**Durability:7/10**

**Description: The theory contains the basic knowledge of thaumaturgy, contains skill: [Structural grasp, [Gradation air, [Reinforcement] and [Alteration]. Requirements: 10 max MP unit**

**[Observe] Lv up by 1!**

"Okay looks like I have to constantly use Active skill to level them up, Time to use the skill book."

**[Basic magecraft skill book]**

**Open/close?**

he press the '**Open**' button. _Ding!_ "The fuck!?" The book that SIEG held burned to nothing as a new notification displayed on his HUD.

**You have gained a new skills through the usage of skill book.**

**[Structural Grasp] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: -E**

**MP cost: 1**

**Description: A magecraft that allows the user to analyse the blue print, structure and purpose of the item with a single touch. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a faster rate.**

**[Gradation Air] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**MP cost: 1**

**Duration: 30 minutes**

**Description: A magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. The higher this skill get the more you can duplicate complex object is, can use in conjunction with [structural grasp] and [observe] for the highest chance of success. Can increase durability of an imitated objects per skill level.**

**Current object durability: 1**

**[Reinforcement](-E) -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**MP cost: 2**

**Duration: 4 hours**

**Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the materials that make up an object to its completion like piecing pieces of incomplete puzzle. Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object depends on how lower items are. 1 for physical stats per skill level if uses on yourself. Gaves off [Reinforcement] status boost**

**[Alteration] -Active- Lv.1/100**

**Rank: -E**

**MP cost: 3**

**Duration: 1 minute**

**Description: A magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. temporary alterations adds a quality to the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and cost 100 times the Mana cost of this skill.**

"Okay I guess this new skills is cool and all."

SIEG choke up the burning skill book for game mechanic in order to burn the knowledge in his head or something and move on while taking out [**Iron long sword**] which automatically equip on his equipment after holding it in.

SIEG got intrigued at this and open the [**Equipment**] menu and look at his current equipment.

**[CG SIEG white shirt]**

**[CG SIEG sleeveless coat]**

**[CG SIEG leather belt]**

**[CG SIEG black pants]**

**[CG SIEG black shoes]**

He looks down on his own clothes and realized it wasn't just a simple bartender/waiter outfit before using Observe on it.

**[CG SIEG white shirt]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 300/300**

**DEF: 1**

**Description: One of the set outfit that base of homunculus sieg that will help him recognized later as ???? Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG sleeveless coat]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 300/300**

**DEF: 1**

**Description: One of the set outfit that base of homunculus sieg that will help him recognized later as ???? Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG leather belt]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 300/300**

**DEF: 1**

**Description: One of the set outfit that base of homunculus sieg that will help him recognized later as ???? Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG black pants]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 300/300**

**DEF: 1**

**Description: One of the set outfit that base of homunculus sieg that will help him recognized later as ???? Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG black shoes]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 300/300**

**DEF: 1**

**Description: One of the set outfit that base of homunculus sieg that will help him recognized later as ???? Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

From the looks of it, it was 1 set item that have bonus effect when your wearing all 5 from inner upper armor, outer upper armor, lower body, shoes and belt that complete the whole [**CG SIEG costume set**]. although it doesn't have high **DEF**, the perk of leveling twice as fast and bonus 1 **DEF** per level is enough for SIEG to not part of this set for a while.

SIEG tried [**Strucral grasp**] on [**CG SIEG costume set**] that tooks 4 minutes to understand the materials that needed to recreate it and history which zelretch just created it with one of the five true MAGIC which fashioned of a parallel world of homunculus sieg.

SIEG think on what he just saw on [**CG SIEG costume set**] history and came to conclusion that this sieg guy was supposed to be the one using this body, not him.

Despite he only have a few glimpse on what he had saw on his clothes history because of being a copy it's all what he need to know that this sieg was meant to be great and he feels that he stole those opportunity to someone else...

SIEG took 10 minutes to understand that he's in a parallel world of sieg where his body didn't develop it's own soul and meant to be sacrifice to create a golem before Hyoudou issei fuse to the empty body of homunculus sieg.

After debating whether he should use his previous name or the name of the being that never born on this realm, in the end he didn't feel like Hyoudou issei anymore after the whole event. to him Hyoudou issei died that day at the park and born again. He decided to honor both Siegfried and Sieg, to live the life they never manage to live with happiness and took the name that the weird old suggested: SIEG.

Also he now atleast have a little idea of what's going on with his situation.

The great holy Grail war, he only see glimpse on history of the original clothes but its enough to see tidbits of foreshadowing of what's to come in the future which he cannot help but to get involved despite being trick by that oldman! he didn't care anymore and just want to fill the shoes of someone that meant to be a hero that he replaced accidentally...is it guilt that makes him dive on the cluster fuck that known as holy grail war? Perhaps it was despite he didn't know either if that was the case or something else.

From what he gather so far this is a parallel world situation of the great holy Grail war where 14 magus(people that can utilize 'magic') would summoned 14 heroic spirit and fight in team battle with the winner would attain the grail that function like genie in the lamp with one absolute wish that would come true no matter ridiculous it is and someone is trying to use it to enslaved humanity!

He didn't know who or what event would happen in order since what he saw is only fragmented memories which is so little when sieg fought saber of red, Siegfried's sacrifice in order for sieg to survive, lancer of red fighting sieg's in Siegfried's form 'which pure awesome!' and half of it is a woman with armor but have her face blur so he can't see said woman's face.

All he knew is she's wearing dark purple clothes silver armor and she's wearing silver head piece that looks a bit like an M shape which is suspiciously look like the [**Old head piece?**] item that he have on his [**Inventory**] that he'll use as a catalyst for summoning a heroic spirit...

"*Sigh* Knowing my luck, there's a big chance she's going to be a parallel version of the heroic spirit that I'll endup summoning instead."

From what SIEG seen on sieg's memories then there's already difference on this world and the world he saw, for starters if he believes kischur zelretch schweinorg's words then sieg are not meant to exist on this world and from the memories of sieg then this body would be in the recycling bin but with him here then things would be different which doesn't change his outcome because of his very limited knowledge of this war which would start in 13 days

It's a good thing that sieg's memories gives him knowledge to speak decent in English, on what he sees is the language they use in trifas or the local have enough knowledge to understand and speak with them in English. If his servant would be that knight lady that from what he glimpse on would be appears 1 week later then it already changes things.

There's Siegfried's sacrifice to consider too since in this world he doesn't need to sacrifice himself to sieg and if that happens it would be for SIEG's instead which he prayed that wouldn't need to happen for both of they're health.

SIEG dismissed the blue box that said his [**Structural grasp**] level up by 2 and began on using [**Structural grasp**] on the sword that he still hold on his hands but forgotten earlier.

This one only took 1 minute at top for him to see the inner workings of said sword from how the blacksmith made the sword, what materials uses, and the history of the sword where it spent months on the weapon shop before it was bought by that oldman.

Then he used [**Observe**] on the sword.

**[Iron long sword]**

**Rank: I**

**Weapon Class: One-handed sword**

**Durability: 100/100**

**ATK: 18**

**Description: A two handed sword that made of iron. Forge by a blacksmith and sold in the weapons store before kischur zelretch schweinorg bought it and send to a parallel world.**

Yeah just like what he seen on [Structural grasp] this is a newly made sword from a parallel world where adventurer roam free and doing odd jobs from here and there, It's simple looking long sword with grayish color, it's length is 110cm and...made of iron...

"It looks legit so I guess I can used it for more temporary weapon if I'll end up fighting mobs later and magus in this the great holy Grail war...but I can do more durable ones like something steel! Iron is not the best metal when it comes to durability damn it!"

SIEG started swinging the sword to practice for five minutes before he received 3 notification of him learning two skills.

**Base on your special action you learn 2 skills**

**[Basic sword mastery] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**Description: Through practice of somewhat sloppy sword swings you learn the art of swords, the higher level of this skill the better you are at using swords and daggers from basic to master level. Increase 1 ATK damage with One-handed sword or Dagger Class Weapons per skill Lv**

**[Siegfried's swordskill(false)] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: C**

**Description: Due to the saber class card of Siegfried implanted to your soul, any sword you wielded that close to the swords he use would raise the sync of you and Siegfried. Add 800% EXP to any one-handed and two-handed sword skills related Siegfried wielded in his life.**

"How the hell did I learned a skill related to Siegfried's when I didn't receive a heart transplant and become a demi-servant!? I would understand if it's sieg but me!? And what's this class card a about that said it's implanted deep in my soul!?"

Of course SIEG received Revelation after Revelation that let him move further away to what others perceived as "normal" but after what happened to him, he'll never be categorize as normal.

SIEG calm down after [**Gamer's mind**] kick in and analyze where he heard the term "class card" which he later remembered when kischur zelretch schweinorg mentioned about implanting a class card on the homunculus body before the merging begun. He found a tree to sit down and lean on it as he focus and used [**Structural grasp**] on his body where he found out about his new body from cell to cell, obtained the basic knowledge of how to create a basic body of homunculus which created the skill [**Homunculus Re-creation**].

SIEG look further deeper when he found out two odd thing, one is there's something sealed on his left hand but sadly he can't analyze it further, just that he knows that there's another soul inside of it and it's deeply intertwined in his soul while on his heart is different soul yet again tied to his but this one is slowly getting absorb into his soul which deeply disturb him.

On one hand he knows he's not in constant danger of being controlled or replace by someone else while on the other hand he feels sicks because he feels like he slowly killing someone. He dive deeper where his mind brought him in empty space with nothing but white and two giant doors with one demonic dragon's head red mark on the center of the giant door with full of thick chains at the center which signifying that he still can't enter through that door yet while the other giant door have a giant golden sword mark on it without any locks or chains signifying that he can enter.

If Naruto and bleach would be his basis on this bizarre place then he can say that SIEG is now inside of his mindscape or soulscape whatever floats your boat which he didn't know actually exists for real awhile ago! He gave one last look on the lock door before he walks in the sword mark door before he pushed the center of the door where it slowly opens.

A strong gust of wind came out of the door the moment he opens it, it slowly pushed him back but SIEG use all his strength to walk forward without getting blown away. he slowly advance and continues to walk on the opened door with bright light inside that SIEG couldn't see a thing but that didn't stop him when he finally got inside on the other side of the door, the door closed and the blinding light faded with SIEG's sight slowly coming back.

When his sight came back what greeted him is a city that looks like it came out of fantasy setting like the Lord of the rings movie and Hobbit where SIEG looks like he's in the middle of city in this movies with a castle up ahead on the top the hill stood and looks like whoever is in there build that castle in order to look down on the town.

Of course the biggest attractions in this place is a giant size gold which in the shape of unmined Crystal in the middle of the city ohh and despite the sky is blue and the sun is up there visible, it's raining gold coins... yeah it's raining gold fucking coins!

"... it's a good thing this is in the mindscape, if not then the undending gold coins would not say "fuck you gravity" and instead would fall with force like a hailstorm! this thing fell on the sky for crying out loud! Some of it fell on my head! It's a good thing the raining gold coins falls down slowly like a snow."

"Hmm I agreed."

Suddenly a deep voice cut through SIEG's thought which actually startled him, he look at the origin of the voice which slowly approaching SIEG with the said man walk towards him.

SIEG analyze the man and found out he looks familiar, not that he met this person before but he was on sieg's memory.

Said man was a tall male with long white grey hair, He wore ornate heavy armor over black clothing that for some reason exposed his chest that itself was covered by a glowing green sigil.

This is Siegfried the dragon Slayer, a heroic spirit that slay the evil dragon fafnir and said that his swordskill transcendent humanity.

"... Siegfried, I can finally say that it is an honor to meet you."

Siegfried stops when they were in the talking distance, Siegfried gave SIEG a small smile.

"Even though this is earlier than I expected but I'm glad we finally met Hyoudou issei or should I call you SIEG?"

"SIEG please."

Siegfried nod at SIEG then he gave him a motion that signaled SIEG to continue.

"I have alot of questions Siegfried."

"You may have then."

SIEG want to ask him alot of questions but he started the first thing that came to mind when he stepped in this place.

"...what is a class card?"

"SIEG you already have the basic knowledge of heroic spirit and the grail war right?"

"Yes I already have."

"Then I will simplified the explanation of class card, the class card is like the spirit container of heroic spirit when summoned as a servant in the holy Grail war which means the class card contains a heroic spirit or a piece of them that knows as servant."

"Then what's the difference of class card and summoning a heroic spirit in class container?"

"There are two types of class card, the first one was the original class card made by the ainsworth while the one that kischur zelretch schweinorg which by himself said, a modified and better version of ainsworth class card. The ainsworth class card, have a basic seven class like the ones in the summoned servant. Saber the servant of the sword, Archer the servant of the bow, lancer the servant of the spear, Rider the servant of the mount, caster the servant of the spell, berserker the servant of madness and assassin the servant of murder but there are extra classes like avenger the servant of vengeance and ruler the servant that should not participate in holy Grail war because they're job is to be the one that oversees the war in order to run it smoothly without any foul play or when something is not right on the war where ruler would be summoned."

"And just like the summoned servant, the class card divided with seven class but sometimes more with extra classes right?"

"...yes, but instead of summoning a servant, the ainsworth class card imbued a piece of said heroic spirit in a container far more restrictive than a servant container...the card and let the user use the skills, parameters and Noble phantasm of said heroic spirit turning the user into a temporary container of heroic spirit in limited time where the card user is the one controlling the body with the power of heroic spirit on his/her command."

"Turning the user into a demi-servant... temporarily."

"Yes and just like a demi-servant, card user of class card can't compete with the original heroic spirit of same heroic spirit in the class card. From what the vampire said the heroic spirit inside the card suffers all rank down the moment the user manage to use even the full capabilities of the card. There are two types of class card activation: [**include**] is when you get the partial skill and power of the Class card can give while [**install**] can grant you the full access of the power of the class card can give you. Of course in order to achieve [**install**] you need to be familiarize and spend enough time of the card usage in order to use install and even then you wouldn't perfected the usage of they're power even you have all the time of the world. Fake is always inferior to the original and you wouldn't master all the skills given to you in one go."

"In short the class card turning the magus into a weaker version of servants instead of summoning the real deal."

"Yes but the class card can be use anytime because the card didn't need the grail to do the heavy lifting on sustaining the servant in order for the servant to stay in the real world, but the body of the user."

"So what is the difference of kischur zelretch schweinorg's perfected class card?"

"The class card made by the vampire can do all those ainsworth class card except they don't cause rank down even you uses the card, the card that in you is saber class card of me made by kischur zelretch schweinorg. and the last thing is the class card of kischur zelretch schweinorg can imbued the class card into someone else and the piece of the soul of heroic spirit inside the class card can be merge into the user... turning him/her into a perfect demi-servant without suffering into rank down system and the card user into the incarnation of the heroic spirit inside the card when they merge together, of course the user would be the dominant soul."

SIEG look bewildered on the information for a moment before asking Siegfried.

"That's what's happening to us right?...me slowly absorbing you and made me into your incarnation...made into demi-servant permanently?"

"Yes."

"And that's alright with you!? Me absorbing you whole and disappear permanently!?"

SIEG look disturb as he looks at Siegfried, Siegfried close his eyes like his thinking deeply before he opens them once again to look at SIEG in the eyes.

"SIEG, if you were to have power, and you were capable of being the one of the strongest human on this planet what would you do with that power?" SIEG looked at him and spoke without hesitation.

"I would fight those who aim to harm me and anyone close to me like mom and dad, Irina, matsuda and motohama and of course any whose need help that I can see, I would save them. Anyone that would oppose me will be destroyed. I will also build a place of my own so I could live in peace. I wasn't much on my life before, and I can say even the things that I've done wrong is small and can be forgiven easily yet still wrong...but I haven't regretted the way I live because it's my life so I wouldn't let others talk shit the way I live even it's selfish! It's alright! I am selfish but would give when I can spare and continued to do things that considered wrong as long as it's small things and it didn't made someone suffer horribly! But that's Hyoudou issei talking...and Hyoudou issei died yesterday...this life of mine no longer belongs to me...it belongs to sieg and me! That's why I'll continue to live for the both of us! Cry for the both of us! Smile and be happy for the both of us! I would experience the life twice as best for me and sieg while protecting my friends and family or some occasional strangers that needed help with all my power now knowing the world is far more dangerous than before!"

Siegfried smiled. A true smile knowing him and this boy will become real friends if given time.

"That's the reason why I'm okay being merge and absorb by you, because even you have flaws I know you'll do good things...you said your selfish while that is true, in a way your also selfless... you may saw your self as nothing but a selfish individual but you Know what I see when I look at you? A hero in the making."

SIEG look at Siegfried with wide eyes like Siegfried grew another heads.

"You know SIEG, I live a good life like my legends say before my death. I have love, wealth, power and fame. Yet despite all of that the feeling of emptiness keeps growing in me and the only thing that strongly fill the void of this emptiness is helping others... people say I am selfless but helping others is my way of being selfish that I couldn't help but become what people says as selfless, not knowing why I do things I do for them. But the moment of my last breath, I finally figured what I want...what I want to become from the very beginning and selfish wish...to become a hero of Justice."

"BUT I'M NOT A HERO OF JUSTICE! Just as I said I'm too selfish to become one!"

SIEG yelled at Siegfried like a parent telling they're kid 'no means no' but like a persistent kid, Siegfried still insist.

"True, you may not become one but that is okay to me...I am sure you'll be a hero... perhaps to your friends and family only or perhaps be the symbol of hope to others. That is the difference between you and me but it's okay that were different because I am me and your you, meaning even you may endup as my incarnation... SIEG would still remain SIEG even with few changes. Your selfishness, is what makes you different than me. In a way I'm a bit jealous of this selfishness of yours like this is the reason why your not a selfless empty person like me...and just like I said what makes you "you". That's why when zelretch offer this to me, I accepted it because I know you would use my power to protect the people important to you and help others within your power."

SIEG look on the ground while muttering about Siegfried's disappearance.

"No I won't SIEG, I am nothing but a piece of soul of Siegfried in the throne of Heroes. I may be merge and absorb by you but the knowledge of you would be past down to my original self at the throne, so I wouldn't disappeared completely but live in you as my incarnation and in the throne of Heroes."

Siegfried summoned his sword balmung then he Pierce his chest with his own sword.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?"

SIEG couldn't help but shriek and look horrified to Siegfried when he put he's own hands on his own wounds before he pulled something on his chest...He pulls out that familiar looking organ which happens to be his heart and his spiritual core, the very core of servants in his hand.

"This heart will extremely increase the time of our merging when I directly implant my spiritual core to you. It will start the dragonification curse I received from bathing the blood of fafnir with the piece of him still lingering on my person and now you but thanks to your other resident, the dragonification curse has been halted and altered to more tame version of dragonification with his combined knowledge of dragons in both your and this world and perfecting the dragonification process that wouldn't harm you in the process...don't worry about the lingering consciousness of fafnir, he obliterated the said consciousness and take fafnir's station territory of your soul expanding his influence to your soul so that he could make our merging and dragonification more faster and safer."

"Okay that's cool and all but who is this "partner" exactly that he can destroyed fafnir completely?! And dude are you going to be okay? You just gouge your own heart out of your rib cage!! and that happens to be your spiritual core which from what I can guess would instantly kill the servant."

"From your first question, the Y Ddraig goch of your world sealed inside you since birth, second is in the real world yes it would be fatal but were inside your mindscape and class card so I would be okay."

If SIEG is an anime character he would a giant sweat drop on his head after seeing Siegfried holding his own heart while casually explaining on why he wouldn't die inside of his mindscape. "I'm not that good with mythology so I have no idea who's Y Ddraig goch is but I'll research about him when I have time... since you said he's looking out for me then I can only assume that his on my side. So when we merge on the faster rate, will I be able to come here and talk to you again?"

"Yes SIEG, but only until you have gotten a hold of my past skills especially with my noble phantasm. But after that my spirit will fade and will be absorbed into the class card which in turn would absorb to your soul. The merging already faster than it should before this, now I'm trying to force your body to adapt the power of demi-servant... it will be painful but in exchange, it will only take one week before you become a demi-servant."

Siegfried spoke. With a slight frown which turned into a slight smile, SIEG said with much vigor. "Well I will make you proud then Siegfried because I'm your incarnation, with the abilities you will give me, I will change the world. This life wouldn't be just sieg and me but to yours as well, I will live for the three of us! I may not become a hero of Justice but I will try my hardest to become one and if not then become a hero worthy of being your incarnation. Come high or come low I will be the greatest incarnation that carries the legacy of Siegfried! SIEG DRAGON BLOOD KNIGHT!" Once again Siegfried smiled a true smile and said. "Well SIEG we have a long way ahead of us, once you absorb my spiritual core we will merge faster and you will get my skills but we will have to work on them to make them perfect."

SIEG gave him a determined look and Siegfried gave a nod that signifies his approval of his determination. "Absorbing this will hurt you and you will feel pain like never before. After, you will wake up and move to your destination. Are you ready on this SIEG?" Siegfried finished. SIEG without hesitation said

"Lets do this then, here comes nothing." SIEG took the heart which turn into orb when he tooks it, it slowly floated up then smashed towards his chest. SIEG looks over himself.

"Ah Siegfried I thought you said I was supposed to experience pain I've never felt before?" Siegfried smile awkwardly and at that instant SIEG was screaming for dear life. SIEG is moving around in pain on the floor like he got shock by high voltage or a fish that got out of the water, he starts to diminish from the mindscape and with that, Siegfried began to think about his experience of meeting SIEG.

"This boy, he will become someone great, I know it. I can see the potential and if I train him right he should be able to surpass me. This boy is very interesting indeed."

**[I know dragon Slayer, he lack on many areas but have a drive that rivaled the most tenacious dragons if have a right motivation.]**

A deep voice resounded through all the area like the voice is coming all over.

"How was the dragonification process?"

**[I've been adjusting alot through the combined knowledge of dragons in my world and this one...after I devoured this world's fafnir in his defeat, I acquired the knowledge of this world's dragons...it will take time to perfected it so for now he will get the lowest magic core in history but knowing his power that given to him by Gaia of all things then he will end up leveling this one up to the highest Magic core.]**

"Even I couldn't believe THAT Gaia gave this power to humans in different world."

**[Hmm Gaia of this world is such a stingy one. Ohh your noble phantasm [armor of fafnir] has been modified too and I'm able to remove the weakness and the conceptual curse by mixing my own essence into it.]**

Siegfried look surprised at that news, considered that the curse he received is something that cannot be removed and the weakness to [**Armor of fafnir**].

"I could understand the weakness of [Armor of fafnir] can be fix by you since I obtained it by bathing the blood of fafnir but the conceptual curse... there's something happened after the removal of both of this is it?"

**[...yes, it was the only reason I managed to remove the curse since our "partner" is not you Siegfried who the curse aim at but even then it's still a very taxing way to remove said curse... it's a good thing I managed to remove the glaring weakness of your noble phantasm to suit for our "partner" with a bonus but...the armor loss a lot of defense that it only has a very tin protection towards anything.]**

"*Sigh* as I thought, having those removed is too good to be true..."

**[Don't worry about it dragon Slayer, our "partner" can still use it and strengthen this noble phantasm through the power he received from Gaia... although he can get this skill later...ohh and it's [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] now dragon Slayer.]**

"...I see."

Siegfried spoke before started walking towards the castle.

"When are you going to introduce yourself to him Y Ddraig goch?"

**[Soon dragon Slayer, soon. He's still not strong enough for my voice to reach into him specially that I got a power boost after devouring that fafnir of this world but at this rate of his then I wouldn't be surprised before he managed to activate the [boosted gear] 2-3 days.]**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

Moments later SIEG woke up in the same forest he was in before he use [**Structural grasp**] on himself.

"Ow my god damn head, why is it always my head? Why can it be any other body part! Where's [**Gamer's mind**] when you need it!?"

[**Gamer's mind**] restored your mind to healthy state

"Thank you! I didn't know this skill can cure headache or is it considered a mind compulsory thing since it cause by a backlash at forcing the merging faster than it should be and it happened in my mindscape? Somehow I got a feeling that this merging at this rate is only possible because of [**Gamer's mind**] and [**Gamer's body**] preventing me from shattering my mind and destroying my body from inside out."

As soon as he stood up he immediately noticed the difference within his power and himself.

"Is this what it feels like to use the class card and becoming a demi-servant, hmm interesting. I feel like I can move mountains. I also feel taller, Way taller." He thought to himself.

Actually he is taller than before, before he stands at 170 cm but now he's standing in 180 cm tall. SIEG now looks more mature and gained additional 10 cm in height. his face become more leaner too! one quick [**Structural grasp**] after 10 minutes later, he found out that he actually become taller, all the fats his body reduced as his bones and muscles become sturdier.

"Shit! I become more of a bishounen with mature athletic build! I even looked like Siegfried now with shorter light brown hair!"

Just as SIEG stated, SIEG now can pass up as Siegfried's sibling or even as a son when he gained almost the same body height and body mass closer to Siegfried's then his face gain more characteristics of the the dragon Slayer when he now starts to become Siegfried's incarnation at accelerated rate within 1 week, he'll be a demi-servant. SIEG then saw tons of pop up notification notice.

Due to the extensive usage of [**Structural grasp**] and study of human body you created [**Homunculus Re-creation**]

**[Homunculus Re-creation] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: E**

**Description: the knowledge to recreates body of homunculus, the higher of this skill the more higher quality of body you can create!**

**Lv: max -creation of homunculus of same caliber as your body.**

**Due to gaining large amount of knowledge at human and Homunculus anatomy you increase INT by 5**

**[Structural grasp] level up by 11**

**Due to the merging with Siegfried's hastened you unlock [include: saber]**

**[Include: saber] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: D**

**Description: The power you gain after the merging process to be hastened by Siegfried, this skill let you tap the little power of heroic spirit Siegfried. Add 30% to all stats**

**Due to unlocking [include: saber] you unlock [armor of Y Ddraig goch]**

**Due to unlocking [Include: saber] you unlock [riding]**

**Due to unlocking [Include: saber] you unlock [disengage]**

**Due to unlocking [Include: saber] you unlock [Dragon Slayer]**

**Due to unlocking [armor of Y Ddraig goch] you unlock [magic core]**

**[Armor of Y Ddraig goch] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: EEE**

**Description: A former noble phantasm of Siegfried's [Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon] is an ability that embodies granting him a dragon's body with invulnerability that made all weapons ineffective against him during his life, This skill allows you to nullify attacks and magic equivalent to this skills rank or lower. It requires attacks or magic of higher rank of this skill to harm you but they're effectiveness will be reduced the values of an amount of equal to this skill's rank(double or triple of it's rank didn't matter. Example EEE rank still treated as E rank by this skill.) Add 100% DEF when fighting Dragon kind, add bonus 100% DEF when equipped with [Balmung]. Add 500 DEF with additional 100 DEF per skill rank up**

**[Riding] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: B**

**Description: A skill of saber and rider class servants that pass on to you base on Siegfried's fame of riding skills, Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill with knowledge on how to used said mount. even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

**[Disengage] -Active- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**MP: 300**

**Description: the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. A Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match (before you engage the said opponent) and At the same time, it forcibly releases all of the negative status effects inflicted on the user of this Skill and 100% chance to miss all attacks on your person while performing the said skill**

**[Dragon Slayer] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**Description: Grants significant attack power and defense power against the dragon kind, Dragon Slayer is one of the special Skills provided for those who have took down a member of the Dragon Kind. It is not a talent given from heaven, but from killing a dragon. It can be said that the anecdotes themselves have become this Skill. Increased 100% ATK and DEF when fighting Dragon kind**

**[Magic core] -passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The core that only possesses by the strongest phantasmal beast, dragon. By unlocking [include] awaken your dragonic heritage that sleeps within you and the heroic spirit Siegfried that carries dragon essence by bathing the blood of a dragon and gaining a low class magic core that you inherited. add 50 MP and Max MP unit per skill level, Give status boost [dragon Aura]**

**[Dragon aura]**

**Description: 100% reputation of opposite sex and attract potential enemy to hunt you down.**

**Due extensive use of [structural grasp] your INT increase by 3**

**[Structural grasp] level up by 2**

**[Homunculus Re-creation] level up by 2**

**[Element: dragon] unlock!**

**[Origin: dragon] unlock!**

**Title [dragon incarnate] unlock!**

**[Element: dragon] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**Description: Due to the heavy influence of Dragon in your life, your undiscovered element have changed into dragon. Add 400% EXP on any dragon related skills, and 400% success rate at learning any dragon related skills with 400% success rate at working with items that related to dragons**

**[Origin: dragon] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**Description: Due to the ??? Sealed in your soul and the heavy influence of Y Ddraig goch, your origin has been shape into dragon since birth. Add 400% EXP on any dragon related skills, and 400% success rate at learning any dragon related skills with 400% success rate at working with items that related to dragons**

**New titles unlock!**

**[Siegfried's incarnation: you are Siegfried's living legacy! x2 reputation rate gain to anyone that knows the name Siegfried, -50% towards Siegfried's decendants and 100% EXP skill related to weapons that once wielded by Siegfried]**

**[Dragon incarnate: you are a living incarnation of humanoid dragon! Gives [Dragon aura] status effects! Add 200% EXP skill on any related to dragons!]**

**[Dragon aura]**

**it is a status effect that projects the users charisma to lure opponents and opposite sex. 100% aggro to hostile enemies and reputation rate to opposite sex**

"... holy shit bro! I'm a monster when it comes to dragon related skills! But dragon related skills is very hard to come by."

SIEG dismissed all those annoying blue box and look at his outfit [**CG SIEG costume set**] that now looks small to him and a bit tight, pity this is the only clothes he has for now. If only he can atleast altered it to his size...wait he has a skill like that!

SIEG used combination of [**Reinforcement**] and [**Alteration**] to change it's size to be a perfect size for his new body mass...the result?

**[CG SIEG white shirt(Alter)]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: The iconic set clothes of SIEG the incarnation of Siegfried. Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG sleeveless coat(Alter)]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: The iconic set clothes of SIEG the incarnation of Siegfried. Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG leather belt(Alter)]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: The iconic set clothes of SIEG the incarnation of Siegfried. Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG black pants(Alter)]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: The iconic set clothes of SIEG the incarnation of Siegfried. Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

**[CG SIEG black shoes(Alter)]**

**Rank: D**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: The iconic set clothes of SIEG the incarnation of Siegfried. Add 100% EXP rate and bonus 1 DEF per the user's Lv when wearing [CG SIEG costume set]**

"Yup perfect fit~ and my first success at [**Alteration**] and [**Reinforcement**]."

Thanks to the combination of [**Reinforcement**] and [**Alteration**] the clothes turns out ok... "Now that I think about, the [**Iron long sword**] needs more customized, looks like I'll have to altered this one too~"

And just like before, [**Iron long sword**] has been altered to enhanced it's durability and sharpness with the original sword's appearance didn't change much except with longer hilt that obviously made to be held with both hands.

**[Iron long sword(Alter)]**

**Rank: I**

**Weapon class: One-handed sword, Two-handed sword**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**ATK: 32**

**Description: A simple newly made sword of unnamed blacksmith that put into market after being made and bought by kischur zelretch schweinorg. Later on this sword has been sent to SIEG in the parallel world and altered it's appearance permanently via [Alteration] and [Reinforcement] by SIEG to suit his style of swordskill.**

"Looks like this boi is ready for journey of a lifetime on this dangerous new world!"

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

After walking with a sword in the woods for several hours, SIEG got bored fast and stored the altered Two-handed sword into his inventory while spamming his [**Observe**] skill on anything he sees but mainly trees... lots and lots of trees!

At least he managed to level it up to 4 and his **END** raised by 4 while his **AGI** into 2 as a result of this constant walking. I mean he doesn't even know where his going and.._ 'I swear came across that tree 4 times!'_

"I think I'm lost..." SIEG sounds annoyed when he said that because he recognized the tree that he came across 4 fucking times! He even use [**Observe**] and [**Structural grasp**] to verify the said trees a about passing on it 4 times!

"Not only that but from the color of the sky it looks like the sun is finally coming down... meaning I've been walking in this woods, Forest or whatever this place is in 6 FUCKING AWFUL hours! And I actually haven't realized it yet but I haven't eaten since my date! The [**Gamer's body**] is probably the only reason why I haven't been crawling in my feet and succumb to hunger! But the craving on tasting food haven't been dealt with! I didn't know why other NEET's want to go on the Pokemon world to capture some Pokemon in the wilderness but if this is the indication of going around circles in unknown woods to capture some Pokemon then good luck to those people because they're gonna need it!"

GROWL

"Okay now what...?"

SIEG look at the origin of the dog like sound only to find a whole pack of wolves... "[**Observe**]."

**[Forest wolf lackey] Lv: 7**

**HP: 60 MP: 3 EXP:?**

**STR: 10 END: 4 AGI: 10 INT: 3 WIS: 1 LUK:?**

**Resistance: ?**

**Weakness: ?**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: this special area's designate "watch dog"**

"And that's just one... which is there's more of them I'm pretty sure of it, and lackey!? Is this mean there's a pack leader here somewhere!? Of course there is! There always have! Shit I'm starting to hate my 0 **LUK** here!"

**Detect bloodlust!**

**Due to this special action [detect bloodlust] created!**

**[Detect bloodlust] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: G**

**Description: The talent to perceived the killing intent you! 10 meters range.10 meter range per skill level**

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**[Detect bloodlust] increase by 1**

"...fuck my life."

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG] Lv: 1**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 0/84**

**Gold: 0**

**HP: 361/361 HPregen: 23.4 per minute**

**MP: 1,038.5/1,038.5 MPregen: 37.7 per minute**

**Max MP unit: G -- 450**

**STATUS EFFECT :**

**[golden rule] [GAIA's blessing] [magical schoolar] [100% EXP] [Dragon Aura] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch]**

**ATK: I -- 51.5**

**DEF: HHH -- 551**

**SP: 3**

**STR: I -- 19.5**

**END: I -- 23.4**

**AGI: I -- 10.4**

**INT: I -- 37.7**

**WIS: I -- 37.7**

**LUK: -I -- 0?**

**[SKILL LIST]**

**[40 high quality Magic circuit](E) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Alteration](-E) -Active- Lv: 2/100**

**[Armor of Y Ddraig goch](EEE) -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**[Detect bloodlust](G) -Passive- Lv: 2/100**

**[Disengage](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Dragon Slayer](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Element: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's body](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's mind](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Golden rule](-C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gradation Air](I) -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**[Homunculus](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Homunculus Re-creation](E) -Passive- Lv: 3/100**

**[Include: saber](D) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Magic core](I) -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**[Observe](D) -Active- Lv: 7/100**

**[Origin: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Reinforcement](-E) -Active- Lv: 2/100**

**[Riding](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Siegfried's swordskill(false)](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Structural Grasp](-E) -Active- Lv: 18/100**

**[Basic sword mastery](I) -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**[TITLE]**

[**THE GAMER**: by the stroke of luck, you awaken the hidden power that GAIA bestows upon human once upon a time! Wearing this title will give you a protection to any malicious intent of GAIA and her servant's! Add 100% EXP skill and success rate to any attempt to learn or leveling any nature and elemental base skills! x2 at reputation gains to phantasmal creatures and nature spirits!]

[**Siegfried's incarnation**: you are Siegfried's living legacy! x2 reputation rate gain to anyone that knows the name Siegfried, -50% towards Siegfried's decendants and 100% EXP skill related to weapons that once wielded by Siegfried]

[**Dragon incarnate**: you are a living incarnation of humanoid dragon! Gives [**Dragon aura**] status effects! Add 200% EXP skill on any related to dragons!]

XXX I shouldn't have trusted that oldman! XXX

**[Hmmm looks like the negative 97.3 LUK that partner have bite his ass so early in the chapter or is it 0 LUK? I don't if what more sad, partner have 0 LUK or if it's possible to have lower LUK than 0 then he'll end up with -138.3 luck. oh? Hello you miserable humans! I'm the great Y Ddraig goch and I'm the one that task to do today's preview but you may just call me the Ddraig the greatest heavenly dragon! I'm sure we all know that I'm the greatest dragon compared to that white bastard. Let's start! Looks like partner is going to taste the real fight to the death, but that's better if he's going to be part of the supernatural world then he have to get used to fighting real soon and beat the white bastard! Hmmph! Looks like he's also going to tried to summon a servant, I'm okay at any servant that partner summon as long as it's not that ass Arthur pendragon! What is it author? Were out time!? I haven't tell the readers the juicy part of the story which is about me and how great I am! I'm the great Red dra--**


	3. Chapter 2: SUMMONING A SERVANT

**CHAPTER 2: SUMMONING A SERVANT**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals, events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

**_Flashback_**

_'Monologue/inner thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd or fate/apocrypha or any other story

**P.O.V. SIEG**

Here I was standing in the middle of the woods and barely see a thing, in the moonless night sky covered in the clouds.

Once the clouds move and uncovered the moon, the moonlight shine once again and showed a very big wolf the size of a big horse...the barely two meters tall [**Wolf pack leader**] which is not supposed to be possible to exist... except if the wolf itself is a freak of nature!

I tightened my grip on my sword then raised it over my head, ready to swing it while I wait for the pack leader to come in my range when the said pack leader walks in towards me ...not minding the mutilated corpse of it's packs that spread around us...

XXX **30 minutes earlier...** XXX

"Shit!"

That's all I can say to these mutts when they all jump at me, faster than I could think, my body started running away before my brain registered on what's happening.

"Shit!" All my talk earlier about being able to live not just for me but to sieg and Siegfried's sake as well and yet...here I am running away from barely 20 wolves while I used [**Reinforcement**] on myself.

"Useless." Like a coward, I run for my life.

Fear...right now I'm feeling absolute fear for my life, never mind being killed by your definitely-not-human Ex-girlfriend! That doesn't count since it happened so fast that my brain temporary shutdown from the shock on what I saw that day and so far removed from daily normal scene that I'm accustom to, so excuse me if I'm scared to shit at being chase by wolves than being killed by a psycho-crow girlfriend!

_Ding!_ **[Gamer's mind] restored the clarity of your mind Due to erratic fluctuations of your emotions that could lead to damaging your psyche**

It's a good thing I have this skill or else I'll be in even more shitty situation than I already am. *sigh* Let's check our situation, 1: even I used [**Reinforcement**] on myself to boost my physical stats, there's no way I'm getting rid of this mutts because they'll Detect my scent. 2: despite my barely superior speed I might endup GOING in circles here like you know...FOR THE REST OF FUCKING NOON TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN EARLIER!!!

I mean what the fuck!? It feels like I've been played by Spirits or fairy on the stories that my mom used to read on me before bedtime! There was one or two scenario like that I swear! It feels like some higher power have been pranking on me for the rest of the day!

XXX **Somewhere in the edge of multiverse... ****the almighty troll sneezes.** XXX.

"...what do you know~ who knows that the legend about 'THAT' true after all~"

A certain old vampire couldn't stop from grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohh~ I should find a way to thank you for proving this little fact SIEG-kun~"

For the rest of hour if your a plainwalker or a dimension traveler and end up that area, you could have heard a maniacal laugh that could trigger fear on the ones that experience a real terrors of prank that by instinct alone; you can tell that whoever is the target of 'THAT' being should be running for the hills right now...

XXX **back to the unknown woods** XXX

**SIEG's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I felt chill from my spine...and I can tell it's not from these damn mutts!!! What the hell was that!!?? I felt that whatever was that would bring a huge headache later on!

**GROWL**

Oh? Right I'm being chase by wolves, I should've probably think whatever was that later. I guess I have no choice but fighting this overgrown puppies, but I can't take them all on because I'll be quickly overwhelmed by they're numbers...Hmmm Hit and run tactics it is then!

_Ding!_ **Due to choosing right decision in you're current situation your WIS increase by 1**

I purposely slows down while I take out [**Iron long sword(Alter)**] from inventory, I hold it just like how Sora hold into his key blade and ran slowly.

Minutes later, I heard the howling of the wolves which means they're here! Time to get myself ready.

**Detect bloodlust!**

Faster than I anticipated, I did a side roll and swing my sword with all my might with both of my hands grip tightly on the hilt, the blade of the slab of metal meet resistance when it bury at the wolf's back!

**CRITICAL HIT!**

The said wolf cry in pain and started convulsing on the ground...before it stop moving...I keep myself from trying to vomit whatever it is that I ate last time...which is a tall order.

**EXP 8x2!**

**Gold 1x2!**

**Due to a bit crude of using a Two-handed sword, you learn [Basic Two-handed Basic sword mastery]!**

**[Basic Two-handed Basic sword mastery] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The art of basic Two-handed sword art is upon you. The higher of this skill the better you are at using Two-handed swords. Increase 1 ATK damage with Two Handed Sword Class Weapons per skill Lv**

**[Basic Two-handed Basic sword mastery] level up!**

_Ding!_ **[Gamer's mind] activate!**

Yeah thank God for this skill!

**62h3!!@$'uaaixj@!!!!**

Whatever that was strange sound, I have no idea but I'm glad to hear it when I thrown myself to the ground, I endup Dodging one of the wolves attack! Wow that was a close one!

I quickly returned on my feet and swing my sword, hitting the back of the wolf! And severing it's spine in the process!? Damn I underestimate my strength or is it the sword's sharpness!?

**CRITICAL HIT!**

With the sound of flesh and bones being cut into two, I tried my hardest to ignored the wolf's howl of pain when I cut it into two and the vile feeling that's trying to rise in my throat.

_Ding!_ **[Gamer's mind] activated!**

**EXP 8x2!**

**Gold 1x2!**

**[Basic Two-handed Basic sword mastery] Lv up!**

**Due to special action [Sixth sense] skill created**

**[Sixth sense] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: E**

**Description: Due to the dangerous situation, a sixth sense has been created to sense the danger within 10 meters to your person. 10m per skill level.**

Okay looks like my swordskill is leveling faster thanks to [**Siegfried's swordskill(false)**] it takes one good hit to kill theses puppies when I hit them sometimes and then this [**Sixth sense**] is God's gift on my situation! this might also the one that I heard with that weird sound.

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**[Detect bloodlust] Lv up!**

"Time to go now~"

Xxx **TEN MINUTES LATER...** xxX

And just that it took ten minutes of hit and run with a lot of diving on the ground and hack and slash to remove 15 of them, I learned from earlier that I can do critical damage when I hit vital parts of they're body that helps me to one shot them but looks like I can now kill each one of them without doing any critical damage.

In the process, [**Basic Two-handed sword mastery**] levelup by 12. Of course I level up [**Detect bloodlust**] and [**Sixth sense**] but I haven't paid much attention to it since gaining range of this skills aren't important for the moment than added damage that I can use effectively to the pack leader that haven't show up yet! But as long as [**Detect bloodlust**] and [**Sixth sense**] gave me warnings then the range isn't an issue for now and speaking of warning.

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**Detect bloodlust**

**38rh4'flu249djf'!!!**

I spin in the right to dodge another wolves that pounced on me, I used the momentum of the spin to raise my sword over my head and swiftly brought it down resulting on cleaving the wolf in half.

"Ugh if I don't have [**Gamer's mind**] to calm down the feeling of sickness everytime I killed one of these then I probably busting my guts out right now!"

**EXP 8x2!**

**Gold 1x2!**

**[Basic sword mastery] level up!**

**[Basic Two-handed sword mastery] level up!**

"Sheesh I feel like Dante in devilmaycry! This is how he fight demons except he didn't run and it's more badass of him fighting demons not some wolves! Hell I almost got the same size of his sword here! All I need is white hair, red coat and twin guns to mimic him!"

**Detect bloodlust!**

"Yeah yeah I got it."

Jeez all this killing makes me desensitize in dealing with this guys...wait maybe I could create sword skills while I'm fighting these guys?

"Okay what kind of swordskill that I can use with a Two-handed sword? Omnislash? Nah too advanced, I need simple and easy to excute."

**HOOOOOOWL**

Wait I did mention Dante with almost the same weapon style that I uses...

"Yup here goes nothing."

Stinger, is the only thing that I can think of for now that I can use with Superior speed and force that this sword skill uses.

I concentrate and let my instinct in magic to guide my magical power through my body and sword while I continue to repeat the skill on my head.

When the wolf came out and run on my direction, I blasted forward like a missile hot on trail on my traget with the same posture stabbing motion and the blade of the sword glows red probably because of the magical power that I poured into it to execute the skill.

**SQUELSH BOOOM!**

The sound flesh is the only thing that registered on my ears before the red glow of the sword's blade flash strongly and emit a force to throws the wolf away from me like a projectile and hit several trees before it drop limply on the last tree that concussion it's direction.

Every trees that the wolf hit got several missing parts like something gouged it and the wolf itself look deformed like it's bones got dislocated in several areas and it probably was.

**New skill created through special action**

**[Stinger] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: -E**

**MP cost: 30**

**Weapon class: Two-handed sword, One-handed sword, Dagger, Rapier**

**Description: A parody skill of Dante sparda that he developed with a long career as a devil Hunter, when used this skill you will rush faster into enemy and give it a viscious stab that the force of attack will throw back the target depending on the weight of enemy or how high your STR. when use by you it inflict 120% ATK damage and twice as fast of your AGI. add 10% skill damage and add 10 MP cost per 10 skill level.**

_Ding!_ **Due to special action of using magical energy pour all over your body, you unlock [Mana affinity]!**

**[Mana affinity] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: F**

**Description: the skill to control and releasing your inner magical energy in any parts of your body thus makes you more sensitive to magic like a phantasmal beast that let you feel and recognized magical energy and if this skill is high enough, it can recognized any individual through their magical energy alone. Add 1M AoE per skill lv**

**Due to special action of releasing Mana to your body to copy how jet accelerated you created [Mana burst]!**

**[Mana burst] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: -E**

**MP cost: 200 per minute**

**Description: A skill that reinforce body and weapon by Infusing and expelling magical energy like the mechanics in jet burst, it mainly uses to attack, defense and high-speed movement. While the user of this Skill possesses average physical strength, he/she can defeat countless enemies by strengthening all of his/her actions with his/her excessive magical energy. add 50% STR END AGI. -10 MP per 10 Skill level.**

**EXP 8x2! LV UP!**

**Gold 1x2!**

**[Basic sword mastery] Lv up!**

**[Basic Two-handed sword mastery] Lv up!**

"Well shit! I actually perform real-life Stinger! And by zelretch's fake beard! the mutt got throw by the force that the skill generate!"

**Bloodlust detected!**

"Yeah come here!"

In an instant three wolves run side by side while I run forward instead of running away to continue my hit and run tactics, okay maybe I'm growing cocky here but I guess I have to face my enemies head on from now if I want to get stronger in faster rate as the coming holy Grail war will be in two weeks where heroes are the participants were being OP is ordinary for them.

Oh and maybe because I want to test [**Stinger**] on live target and the fact that I now have a skill that can I can throw and disrupt my opponent's bearing and give me openings to strike.

When the first wolf jump at me, I swung my sword upward giving the wolf in the air a sideway upward wound on it's chest before the blow throw the said mutt but it's **HP** went red only so I guess I can safe to say that it's still alive.

**GRRRRRHH!**

The second one rush at me while my sword is still held up just after finishing an upward slash.

"Haaah!" I hold my sword tightly with both hands before I swing it downward cleaving my attacker's face. I'm pretty sure this one is dead with an obvious critical damage I inflicted.

Last one that fell behind running towards me but wasn't motivated like killing me is just a chore that it irritates it, like this mutt think that even he didn't put effort into killing me I would still be killed and this mutt would end up getting the piece of me...big mistake for this guy.

"[**Stinger**]!"

I used Stinger on the last one to reduced the distance twice as fast as my current speed and hit it right through the heart when my sword buried to the hilt before the excess Magical power in the sword burst fort combined to the force of collision, throws the wolf away.

Not far away from me, the first wolf that got wounded snarling at me and it run towards me despite it's wound.

"Really? You could just walk away and yet Still you didn't? Well your funeral."

Well I could test this skill too since Dante's Stinger work then why his other skills then?

And just like before, I summoned Magical power into my body and use the sword as conduit, then try to imagine Dante throwing his sword but it looks slower since it looks like it only made to look stylish and not for more damage.

Again I imagine another image but this time it was Sora throwing his key blade, I tried to imagine Dante copying Sora on how he throws rebellion to solidify it's image before I too did what they did in exact same manner.

"**Strike raid**!"

I threw the sword and it spin like a disk of death, striking the wolf with enough force to carry the wolf 2m with the sword before slicing the poor mutt into two and the spinning sword stops in mid air still spinning before suddenly go back on my direction while still spinning.

I honestly got scared but my right hand raised on it's own before catching the sword without cutting myself then the red glow of the blade fades away.

"So... That's what the red glow of magical power did on it. [**Stinger**] used it's magical power to force away the enemy while [**Strike raid**] makes sure the sword return to the hand that throws it."

**Due to learning the obvious difference of two skill you gain 5 WIS**

"Son of a-!" _Ding!_ **EXP 24x2!**

**Gold 3x2!**

**[Basic sword mastery] Lv up by 2!**

**[Basic Two-handed sword mastery] Lv up by 2!**

**Due to special action you take [Strike raid] has been created**

**[Strike raid] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: -E**

**MP cost: 20**

**Weapon class: One-handed sword, Two-handed sword, Dagger**

**Description: The skills of Sora and Dante of weapon throw has been combined into one, the the range of this skill depends on how large your STR(1M range=1 STR). 110% ATK damage. Increase 10% ATK damage and 10 MP cost per 10 skill level.**

**Bloodlust detected**

**Bloodlust detected**

**Bloodlust detected**

**[Detect Bloodlust] Lv up!**

"Okay here goes another round~"

XXX **5 MINUTES LATER...** XXX

"Phew I guess that's the last of them."

5 minutes of hackslash with a lot of drop and roll to dodge attacks with lots of [**Stinger**] there before I realized that I'm wasting alot of **MP** for nothing to give an Overkill skill to waste **MP** so I stop using [**Stinger**] when my **MP** went half of capacity so I decided to not used skills for now because of the hidden boss and now we came in this.

**HOOOOWLLL!!**

Okay that feels different than the other ones.

**[NEW QUEST: bring down the pack leader!]**

**[OBJECTIVE: kill [Forest wolf pack leader](boss)]**

**[Reward for Success: 200 EXP, MAP system and mini-map unlock!]**

**[Reward for Failure: Death]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

Well looks like the boss is here and I don't have much of choice, if I'm going to kill this boss then I rather done it with reward plus the reward is the map of this place so I guess it's understandable when I press the [**Y**] button.

[**Quest accepted**]

**HOOOOOWWWLLL!!**

"It's getting close."

When the thing shows up I can only say that this thing is freak of nature because it's double the size of it's lackey and it's color black compared to others.

"[**Observe**]."

**[Forest wolf pack leader(boss)] Lv: ?**

**HP: 650 MP: 200 EXP: ???**

**STR:? END:? AGI:? INT:? WIS:? LUK:?**

**Resistance:?**

**Weakness:?**

**Drop: ???**

Okay this guy is obviously higher Lv than me since mostly I read at it's info is nothing but question mark compared to an ordinary mob...which is good since it's a boss but I can kill this guy, with my **DEF** being more than 500 and my skill [**armor of Y Ddraig goch**] made me impervious to any E rank damage and lower.

XXX **PRESENT** XXX

...now that I think about it, I went nuts earlier in those wolves...hahaha maybe this transition with a new body, GAMER system and turn into incarnation of a heroic Spirit is altering my mind? is it too late to say no now after all it feels like I'm turning into someone else?

nah who am I kidding! I'm not issei hyoudou anymore, I'm SIEG dragon blood knight now! of coarse it feels different when I'm still issei hyoudou.

besides I did promised Siegfried that I'll be the best incarnation there is! I can't go back now so I just have to move forward!

...where am I earlier...oh right this huge dog-- oh shit! The boss jump at me where I'm ready to strike when he came to my range but for some reason, the boss manage to dodge my blow in midair and when it landed on my side it swing it's claws at me but it feels like gentle flick! it attack me again with claws buy just like before it didn't hurt! hell my **HP** is still 100%! my clothes didn't have any damages!

"So my "armor" really won't destroy normally? Sweet! And my **DEF** is so high that this guy's attack barely hurt me! hell because of [**Armor of Y Ddraig goch**] every E rank attack and lower will be instantly negate its damage value the Moment it made contact with me! its pay back time bitch! [**Stinger**]!"

I close the distance and stab my sword but this stupid mutt dodge again!? How is this mutt doing this!? Is it because of it's **AGI** ?

**ROOOOAAARR!**

**-10% ATK status!**

"What!? It just fucking roar and it reduce my damage to 10%!? Is this guy have a skill or something? As I thought this thing is a freak of nature!"

**Due to a mental base negative status effect that inflicted fear on the hearts of its target, [Gamer's mind] negate the [Fear] effects**

Oh never mind then, Try dodge this mutt!

"[**Strike raid**]!"

And just as before it dodge again! It starting to get on my nerves but [**Gamer's mind**] calm me down again. so this battle became a dance where we attack each other and dodge each other's attack but where this thing dodge all of my attacks and occasionally land blows of it's own...I haven't land a single blow just yet! What really are this mutt!? Are you perhaps the dog version of bastard love child of chuck Norris and segata sanshiro!!?

...wait that's ridiculous because if I'm fighting that kind of absurd version of enemy then my [**Armor of Y Ddraig goch**] will surely pierce like a paper! Why did I even think of this! Calm down SIEG! You can do this, do not succumb to the pressure of this battle. Breath in...breath out, okay I'm good-- ow what the hell!? Didn't this mutt learn the rule of when your opponent is busy monologing you do not interrupt them or attack them! you uncultured swine-- err mutt!

"...this is a stalemate huh, it could take me forever to land a blow to this muttt while none of it's attack are actually making any damage to me..."

I have to do something to break this stalemate because I don't plan on playing with this mutt for whole night, and the only thing that I haven't try is...

"This is crazy...but it is my only chance! [**Strike raid**]!"

I thrown my sword to the boss which the boss miraculously dodge it like my previous attacks before it pounce on me and bitten my left shoulder! it hurts!? how is this possible!? is it another skill that directly reduce my **HP**!? and how the bloody hell is this skill bypass the negating property of [**Armor of Y Ddraig goch**] just lik THAT!!? is this skill actually higher than E rank!?

"Guhhh! it actually hurts!!! But I got you now motherfucker!"

Just as planned! If this guy always dodge my attacks then I'll attack it when it can't dodge like how this guy is bitting me. Just ignore the several **-1 HP** that keeps popping fast SIEG! I used my left hand to headlocked it's head that still bitting my left shoulder and my right arm stretch in the air to catch my sword that came back in my hand after using **Strike raid**, the moment that my right hand manage to catch my sword I didn't hesitate and buried it to the boss ribcage.

It howl in pain and letting my shoulder go with its jaw while I still held it's head in a headlocked.

"That took large chunk of it's **HP** but not dead yet."

I twisted the sword that buried in it's side, scraping it's **HP** further but it tried it's best to get out of my grip with **STR** superior to mine, it's a loosing battle but I at least injured it.

When the mutt had enough it twisted it's body fast and spin? I don't know because I'm busy eating grass and dirt after being thrown several meters on the way of me being hit by trees and case of a bad landing.

**[SIEG]Lv: 3**

**[THE GAMER]**

**HP: 108/361**

**MP: 818/878**

"**THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD! [MANA BURST]!!**"

**AGI 50% up!**

**STR 50% up!**

**END 50% up!**

I can feel that the whole world around me change like I'm floating in the sky yet just standing right here, So this is what it feels like when you're flooding your body with magical power.

**ROAR!!!**

**-10% ATK! [Gamer's mind] activated negated [Fear] status effect!**

**[Wolf pack leader(boss)]Lv: 15**

**[Bleeding] -1% HP per minute**

**[Wounded] -20% STR and AGI**

At last I did some damage, now time to finish this!

XXX **5 MINUTES LATER...** XXX

"Ha...that was a close call."

It took me more effort to finish the damn thing, on the halfway through I run out of **MP** thus cancelling [**Mana burst**] but the damage is done thus I won.

Seriously if it weren't for the [**Gamer's mind**] then I'll probably panicking now, and I did died before so guess I'm not that scared compared to my past self who probably piss on his pants long ago if this is happened to my past self probably the yesterday me.

I Pushed the pack leader aside and pulled my sword on it's back before storing it to my inventory, damn my body is full of animal stench and blood! I could use a bath right now.

I walk in the woods and find the nearest tree that I could find to sit on it's side and collect myself.

When I'm in position, I checked the time in my HUD that said 9:48 pm guess I have 2 more hours and 12 minutes.

Then I checked the notifications.

**EXP 250x2!**

**Gold 50x2!**

**Quest [the humble beginning of 'GAMER'(tutorial)] complete!**

**Reward: EXP 100x2**

**Due to excessive movement you raise AGI by 6**

**Due to killing the boss with brute strength you raise STR by 8**

**Due to taking hits like a boss with a boss you raise END by 13**

**Due to taking risky but effective strategy to take down your opponent you raise WIS by 3**

"The humble beginning my ass! And what tutorial!? If I haven't have a class card which OP by the way, then I'm already dead...again! It's like I'm playing RPG with setup as extreme difficult setting!"

**[Basic sword mastery] Lv up by 3!**

**[Basic Two-handed Basic sword mastery] Lv up by 3!**

**[Stinger] Lv up by 4!**

**[Strike raid] Lv up by 2!**

**[Detect bloodlust] level up by 6!**

**[Sixth sense] Lv up by 9!**

**[Mana affinity] Lv up by 5!**

**[Mana burst] Lv up by 10!**

**[Magic core] Lv up by 6!**

**[Armor of Y Ddraig goch] Lv up by 2!**

**New title acquired!**

**[Beast Hunter: No beast can hide from me! add 50% damage to animal type enemies, add 50% reputation towards hunters and add 50% success rate at tracking animal type target]**

That's a lot of notifications about me leveling my skills and getting my stats improved without me using my stat points which now I'm planning on pumping on my **LUK**! There's no way that my 0 **LUK** is not responsible for this mess so I open my status window and pump all my stat points to my **LUK**...which did nothing!? The fuck!? Why is it my **LUK** still 0!!?? Don't tell me I wasted my 15 **SP** for nothing! Is this a bug on the ' GAMER ' system!?? If so then I demand to meet the GM right now!

I press the **LUK:** 0 icon on my stats points and hoping to show why my **LUK** stat is still 0 and to my surprise it did!

**LUK**: 0(31.2-100= -67.8)

Wait...are saying that my **LUK** is still 0 because it's the lowest **LUK** out there that any negative **LUK** is considered 0!? How the fuck did I even got -100 on my **LUK**!!??

I check the status effects that I have in my status and press the icons one by one to find if I have a negative buff that responsible on my lame amount of luck until I came across of [**Golden rule**].

**[Golden rule]**

**add 100% gold drop rate and 300% item drop rate but inflict 1 rank down of LUK.**

Okay that explains alot, and base on the ranks of said skills and stats shown, I manage to deduce that 1 rank is equivalent to 100 stats to have comparisons which means my -100 **LUK** is the result of 1 rank down in **LUK**...God I have to grind more to remove that annoying negative **LUK**...which means I have to literally fight and level up faster and hope that my luck won't bite me in the ass before I get it out of 0 without my loot get affected! Wait maybe it actually affected too? I mean I may have 400% drop rate and x2 gold drop rate but who's to say that rare drop can't appeared until I got out of 0 **LUK**?

I guess I have to check my loot. I mean I saw items that those wolves dropped then disappear before I could take a good look earlier in the heat of battle so I can only guess I have an auto-loot set on my gamer Power.

Several minutes later, After checking the things I got, the amount of money I got is 170 gold coins, 18 soul gem shard, 54 wolf fang, 54 wolf claw, 54 wolf fur and an equipment that I think the boss drop, [**Wolf ears**] which look like a real life wolf ear that I don't have any uses for now and you wouldn't catch me walking around with this in the streets.

As for the map...for the love of God it's not just a map of this place but the FUCKING whole world bro! And it installed on my gamer power! I even have a mini map in my HUD with this place which is name as "La meuse" or that what it said on the river part... which still I have no idea where the hell am I than I'm in some north-east part of France and the nearest civilization from is my location from this thick woods is Domrémy-la Pucelle village/town.

On the bright side, I now know where's the house that old man zelretch said which past of Domrémy-la Pucelle and inside of yet more trees in the middle Domrémy woods...was it? It's not that actually big now that I can clearly see it from the map...despite being bigger than the trees that I've lost earlier, just that I'm probably going circles earlier without a compass to tell me where is north and south! Thank God my GPS map and mini-map have a compass function in it!

Still I have no idea how close am I actually to civilization and roads that I got my head scratching on why I haven't seen the roads earlier or any signs of civilization while I'm going through an infinite borders of this woods...like I'm in some kind of twilight zone! Not to mentioned wolves!? Where the hell are those come from!? Its actually impossible for wild animals of those kind roaming free here despite I'm I some kind of countryside when towns and villages are a few kilometers from...all my direction!!! maybe from south part of this region but here? impossible!! It's like I enter of some kind of mirror world in a separate dimension and endup going back everytime you cross that place border until you beaten the ones that made that place into mumbo jumbo...like a limbo dimension in that crappy reboot of dmc! That still leave a bad taste in my mouth!!! Still can't forgive capcom from butchering dmc lore!!! As a big fan of dmc I'm absolutely going stay the fuck away from that despite I can pick up few things like skills...nah if I'm going replicate skills then I'm going classic dmc.

Still that leave some questions about those wolves...after I actually eliminated them only then I can actually made progress from leaving the woods...are they some kind of demon? Magical beast or just ordinary animals where they escape in wild life center...considering that I saw earlier from the map that kind of place is a few kilometers away...or am I thinking too much of this? its like some higher power is messing with me here!

(Somewhere in the edge of multiverse, a certain Vampire sneezes)

SIGH guess I have to worry about those later, for now let's check my status before going there.

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG] Lv: 5**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 396/402**

**Gold: 170**

**HP: 843/843 HPregen: 44.2 per minute**

**MP: 1,338.5/1,338.5 MPregen: 48.1 per minute**

**Max MP unit: -F -- 700**

**STATUS EFFECT [golden rule] [GAIA's blessing] [magical schoolar] [100% EXP] [Dragon Aura] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] [Reinforcement]**

**ATK: I -- 87.8**

**DEF: HHH -- 555**

**SP: 0**

**STR: I -- 33.8**

**END: I -- 44.2**

**AGI: I -- 25.4**

**INT: I -- 37.7**

**WIS: I -- 47.2**

**LUK: -I -- 0**

Okay over all, my stats looks really OP for level 5 so wether 'GAMER' is set in ultra hard difficulty, despite my skills and power or this is the result of my 0 **LUK** acting on it's charm that let me encounter opponents that would normally killed me if it weren't For the broken skills that given to me by my class card? I don't have battle experience that makes it hard fighting that boss or just both. speaking of skills...

"Skill list."

**[SKILL LIST]**

**[40 high quality Magic circuit](E) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Alteration](-E) -Active- Lv: 6/100**

**[Armor of Y Ddraig goch](EEE) -Passive- Lv: 3/100**

**[Detect bloodlust](G) -Passive- Lv: 9/100**

**[Disengage](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Dragon Slayer](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Element: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's body](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's mind](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Golden rule](-C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gradation Air](I) -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**[Homunculus](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Homunculus Re-creation](E) -Passive- Lv: 3/100**

**[Include: saber](D) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Magic core](H) -Passive- Lv: 6/100**

**[Mana affinity](F) -Passive- Lv: 6/100**

**[Mana burst](-E) -Active- Lv: 11/100**

**[Observe](D) -Active- Lv: 7/100**

**[Origin: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Reinforcement](-E) -Active- Lv: 3/100**

**[Riding](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Siegfried's swordskill(false)](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Sixth sense](E) -Passive- Lv: 10/100**

**[Stinger](-E) -Active- Lv: 5/100**

**[Strike raid](-E) -Active- Lv: 3/100**

**[Structural Grasp](-E) -Active- Lv: 18/100**

**[Basic sword mastery](I) -Passive- Lv: 8/100**

**[Basic Two-handed sword mastery](H) -Passive- Lv: 22/100**

"It doesn't matter, I'm Siegfried's incarnation so I shouldn't be this pathetic for Siegfried's sake, for sieg's sake and for my sake I'll survive this new world."

**[NEW QUEST: summon your servant]**

**[OBJECTIVE: summon a heroic spirit]**

**[Reward for success: 300 EXP, skill book: ID CREATE]**

**[Reward for failure: repeat QUEST]**

**[Y/N]**

Okay I have a new quest and it's about summoning a heroic spirit.

_'yes.'_

**[Quest accepted!]**

"Okay let's do this!"

XXX **I shouldn't have trusted that oldman!** XXX

After the event in where I got the title beast Hunter, I took a detour on the River where I took a bath before in order to clean myself and my clothes.

after several minutes, I'm done my business in the river...that came out wrong. I made my way to my destination... walking around with my underwear through the woods and apparantly tall grasses! It's not that I have anything to wear after my only clothes got dirty! I have no choice but to clean it in the river or I'll be wearing a dirty and oozed animal odor clothes! And it's not like there are other humans here so it's okay to walk around nearly naked in the woods! As long as I stay away from the roads!

Ohh and I forgot that I need something to lie down when I went to sleep in order to start my training with Siegfried-sensei where I can only meet with the used of [**Structural grasp**] on my self or through sleep where I won't actually sleep but it's like dreaming and I can remove my mental fatigue unlike [**Structural grasp**]-myself-method.

Ohh yeah something to lay down? I got it covered, but it's not as comfortable as bed but it's better than nothing! what is it? Leaves... lots and lots of leaves that freshly taken from a cutoff tree which last time I checked it's 300 something just in case I can't talk my way on the residence of Domrémy-la Pucelle since I only knows Japanese, English and by some reason I know a little bit of German but French is not in my vocabulary.

Later I found some lights so I checked the mini-map on the HUD, just as I suspected I'm near Domrémy-la Pucelle. I almost went there but I remember my state of undress and language Barrier so with a heavy heart, I tried to stick in the shadows and carefully not being seen by whoever lurks in the woods at night until I reached the destination where the rundown house located.

After I pass Domrémy-la Pucelle and going into Domrémy woods I finally found [**forgotten old house**] without much problems thanks to map system, and yes that's how my 'game system' name the house!

Anyway thanks to the moon today, it's not as dark as it should be but still dark! At least I created [**Night vision**] skill where I can easily adapt from the dark faster as the skill got higher and it's already level 11.

After that I found my way to the [**Forgotten old house**] let me tell you that it looks really old that it might fall with slight force apply on the wooden built house!

Tall grass are everywhere that it's as high as my waist! Unknown plants crawling in the house and above all creepy! If it weren't for the fact that I'm going to summon an overpowered familiar here and [**Gamer's mind**] then I probably run for the hills as fast as I can! I mean it's looks haunted.

So the first thing I did when I arrive, I hang my still wet clothes somewhere to dry and setup the summoning ritual where I feed all magical powers I have til my **MP** went 0 and wait.

Well...[**Magic core**] went up by 5 but that's not much important for now.

Of course the paper that have drawn magic circle dissolve and turn into a big glowing magic circle that spinning on the floor with the catalyst on it, even the spinning drawn magic circle in the floor that glow which look impossible! I just chalk on it as 'magic' and move on.

And now after the waiting, it's almost time to summon a heroic spirit. Of course I have to wear my slightly wet clothes, I don't want to have a bad first impression with the hero that I'm going to be summon.

"It's time." I Standup and made my to the magic circle.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**I announce.**

**Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**"

By the time I ended the incantation, the summoning circle was radiating crimson power as if attempting to match the sun in its radiance. But I knew it was working though, I could feel it with my whole soul, and after that realization I truly understood: I was forming a tentative connection to Akasha to pull a Heroic Spirit into a Servant container.

Then, with one final flash of light, the prana within the summoning circle compressed into the solid form of…

A figure began to emerge from the red circle. Out of the circle was a powerful warrior unlike anything that I had ever seen before...well except Siegfried.

The figure turned around and look at me with a stern gaze. "I ask of you: Are you my Master?"

I stared up at the figure with wide eyes. Never before had I seen anything like this in all my life, summoning a heroic spirit.

Standing before me was a 17-18 year old woman of foreign descend with long blonde hair in a braid and sapphire eyes wearing a dark purple dress with bits of silver armor placed on the dress, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara or head piece. She was also very beautiful. In her right hand, she wielded a war flag and in her left was an elegant estoc sword.

"I ask you again: Are you my Master?" The woman questioned.

"Uh, yes?" I mumbled shyly. A small tint of red appearing on my cheeks as I gazed into the beautiful blue orbs of the woman.

The woman noticed the tattoo on the back of my hand which I'm pretty sure wasn't there earlier.

"You have the command spell, That means you really are my Master. As such our contract is complete. Under the Class of Ruler, I shall be your shield from all that threaten you and impose order in this war master."

I look at the back of my left hand to see the three set of tattoo connected to each other in a shape of a dragon. the wing, body and head of a dragon.

This command spell looks just like sieg's very own command spell when he gained Siegfried's spirit core, it's just instead of black mine is green.

I look again to the heroic spirit that connected to the command spell on my left hand, So this is a HERO from the past? This knight lady looks like a Lv 99 character on MMORPG where I'm still a noob.

I silently use [**Observe**] on her to see her status compared to me and what I see completely made my jaw drop.

**[Jeanne D'arc]Lv: ?**

**Title: Maiden of Orleans**

**Class: Ruler**

**Race: Heroic spirit/Servant**

**HP: 16,500**

**MP: 3,340**

**STR: A -- 900**

**END: A -- 900**

**AGI: AA -- 900**

**INT: I -- 80**

**WIS: I -- 70**

**LUK: B -- 800**

**Noble phantasm: EX**

**Description: The servant ruler that summoned to deal with the upcoming events, she should be summoned by the grail in a body of a young woman and turning her into demi-servant. But you summoning her into servant container wouldn't let her limit her fighting power, due to summoning her into a modified summoning, into her home region and this house, she's summoned as a full heroic spirit and not a copy thus she'll received a 1 rank up in some of her parameters with Noble phantasm that she normally don't have with additional classpersonal skills added but still limit despite her soul is whole compare to a normal servant due to still in the servant container**

**Class perk -- Ruler: as the class that mediator the grail war, normally they endup with a conflict with more than one servant. Add 50% damage resistance to any enemy servant that fall to the traditional 7 class**

**Race perk -- Servant/Heroic spirit: as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any physical damage without magical enhancement, modern and normal weapons. Only beings of supernatural, magical item and magic can truly harm this Spirit. Ordinary weapons wielded beings of supernatural race can harm them. They also don't normally feel fatigue**

**Title perk -- Maiden of Orleans: as a well known defender of fortress in the city of Orleans, Jeanne D'arc gain additional 30% DEF when protecting a fortress with intruders or invaders**

**[Class skills]**

**[Independent action](S) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[True name discernment](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Magic resistance](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[God's resolution](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Riding](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Personal skills]**

**[Double summon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Revelation](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Charisma](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Saint](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Military Tactics](C) -Lv: MAX**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[La pucelle: crimson saint](B~EX)**

**[Luminosité Eternelle: God is here with me](EX)**

**[Lance D'Espoir: holy spear marte](BB)**

**[Extra skills]**

**[Soul eater: Human](E) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Basic rapier mastery](-G) -Passive- Lv: 56**

**[Expert spear mastery](C) -Passive- Lv: 42**

**[Cooking](-E) -Passive- Lv: 96**

**[AA -- AGI](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Command Spell](A) -Active: MAX**

I take back what I said...her stats are over inflated! OP I tell ya! If this is the level of power that I'll face in the holy Grail war then I better double my efforts in grinding!

**Quest [summon your servant] complete!**

**Reward: 300 EXP, Skill book ID CREATE**

**Lv up!**

Okay that's another level again, at least I'm increasing the gap between us... And slowly reducing my negative **LUK**! One day luck I shall rise...one day!

"This place... looks like it withstood time itself as even in this era it still persistently stand."

Hmm she sounds sad here, and the way she look at this place is like seeing an old friend that she haven't seen for a long time.

"Err madam Jeanne? Are you familiar of this place?"

Jeanne for some reason looks surprised after I called her, I wonder why?

"How did you know my name master?"

Again with the "master" thing that she called me, must be this servant-master bond...er technically she's my familiar and I'm her master magician-thing.

What did she ask again? Ohh how did I know her name...shit I got myself screwed the very first thing I summoned my servant! How the hell I'm gonna say that I saw her name when I use [**Observe**] skill that came from my gamer power!? She'll think I'm insane!

"I..er."

She look at me silently before she look at the floor where the catalyst that I used to summon her laid there.

"I see, you used on what remains of my head piece."

Head piece? Oh right the old head piece, looks like I'm right! The thing she wore is the catalyst.

"*Ahem* Jeanne, can I call you that?"

Jeanne smile at me. "Yes master, but you shouldn't called me with my real name once we're at trifas as my enemies could use my name to find my weakness that not even I know of. Instead called me Ruler, the class that designated on me master."

"... okay Jeanne, I'll called you that Once the holy Grail war commence."

Jeanne smiles again and nod at me.

"First Jeanne, called me SIEG, because once we're in public and people heard you calling me "master"...it might lead to them thinking that were doing something that could easily misunderstood and could hinder us later."

"Of course master oh I mean master SIEG...er."

I couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the sheer ridiculousness of what I'm seeing as THE Jeanne D'arc is having a hard time in not calling me "master".

She heard me laughing at her and pout...eh? Are you serious!? She's pouting at me!? What are you? a child!? And she looks adorable!!?

In one night my image of Jeanne d'arc in my head that she's a regal and serious knight lady got destroyed.

"*Ahem* anyway Jeanne, could you give me a full explanation of the grail war, heroic spirit, and actually anything that might related to this war? Since my information of this are only the basics."

Jeanne look at me and blinked a few times like I grew a second head.

"Er...I just learned about this war earlier to the old man that suggested that I should summoned a heroic spirit in order to survived into this world and gave me all I needed to summon, he also hinted that there's something wrong to this grail war."

_'Not to mention that bastard is also the one that drag me into this mess! Although if he didn't then I'm long since dead and wether I got involved in this war or not, this still might bite me in the ass knowing my nonexistent luck! Possibly a world crisis scenario!'_

Jeanne look serious for the first time I seen her.

"Indeed, there's something wrong in this war. The grail gave me information about the original plan of my summoning, the grail was supposed to summon me in a flesh of human girl that looks just like me but your summoning of me altered that plan."

"I see, and I suppose that plan would make you share a body to this girl and limit your battle performance since you'll be summoned as a pseudo demi-servant."

"Yes, but that isn't necessary now as I'm not only a piece of Jeanne D'arc that resides in the throne of heroes like any other servant but a whole piece of my soul is here. Whoever let you summoned me knows what he's/she's doing as the combination of altered chant, magic circle, the use of the leylines of this place, the summoning of me in not just in France but exactly where my old temporary home when my village got burned before and the high amount of magical power you used combined with the mana of this place resulting on not just summoning a copy of a heroic spirit but an actual heroic spirit thus explain why most my parameters, personal skills, class skills and noble phantasm is one rank higher than what should be."

Copy? Oh yeah Siegfried did said something about his original self is still in the throne of heroes so that's what he meant, it's like a kage bunshin of Naruto but more powerful than what it should be...er maybe the closest thing is blood clone of Naruto-verse?

"Yeah kischur zelretch schweinorg knows what he's doing."

I Answered with a whole lot of sarcasm because that old man just throw me here and expect me to take this all in like a fish in the water!

"Zelretch? The wizard Marshall and the 4th dead apostle ancestor kischur zelretch schweinorg!?"

She look shock that the old man that helps me summoning her is kischur zelretch schweinorg, I don't know about that old man's fancy title but it sounds like his some kind of big shot around here.

"You know this old man Jeanne?"

"No... not in person but the grail provided me enough information, he's one of the people that created the holy Grail system and possesses the 2nd magic Kaleidoscope: operation of parallel world on the top of that he's a very powerful vampire."

Wait that weird oldman is a vampire!? Holy shit that explains a lot about his clothes and he's some kind of a dimensional hopping super vampire wizard!? Now I know how he managed to send me in a parallel world.

"Jeanne, from what you said I truly am lacking knowledge here in regards of this war and the supernatural world. Could you please tell me everything you know?"

_'wow I sound like an intellectual there!'_

XXX **2 HOURS LATER...**XXX

And thus Jeanne starts a very long explanation of the world of magi, super aliens that help created the legend of vampires, history of holy Grail war, the purpose of holy Grail war, heroic spirits, and how the servant and master workings.

Supposed to say that it took me alot of time before I get it all and after that I decided to come clean and spill everything to Jeanne as I can't hide the things that I know according to what she said about the bonds of servant and master, is like the ones in familiar of zero with bonds of magician and they're familiar with a few key difference minus the mind compulsory of familiar... Scratch that there's the command spell to cover that up!

So I told her everything about me before this all happened, about Hyoudou issei's life which she said I'm not that bad as long as I stop peeking on the girls where I awkwardly laugh and said I'll try to change but me being a pervert can't be changed, just maybe my behavior? She did said it's sign of being a healthy young man with a lot of awkwardness in her voice and when I said thanks and complimented her having a wonderful oppai, which resulted in alot more awkwardness in the air as she crossed her arms at her chest and gave me a light glare but I can't help but think her glare is cute since her face is red as a cherry.

I'm really tempted to say that "I stare because I care." Comment but my [**Sixth sense**] went haywire and it level up into 3 just because of that one track of my mind, I didn't said those lines which me gaining 8 WIS...I don't need to be a genius to understand that I dodge a huge bullet there.

I told her about my very first date of a girl amano Yuuma and how it ended with me dying when started growing wings and throwing glowing dil- *ahem* "stick", I told Jeanne what exactly Yuuma said to me that got Jeanne upset even more with Yuuma, then my meeting of kischur zelretch schweinorg and his offer, of me waking up in this woods with strange powers, the message of zelretch that I wasn't in my world anymore, what I found of the history of my clothes that it's history shown me a fragmented information of a parallel world of this where the key difference is the person that become an important key figure that tries to stop the disaster that the grail war will brought fort, didn't exist and my theory of why zelretch send me here with me being save in the process I was fuse with the souless body of the homunculus that should be the help of Jeanne needed on stopping the disaster of robbing humanity's free will and become Jeanne's ally as a replacement of sieg because his absence of this dimension might leads to the enemies success where they fail at the parallel dimension of where sieg exist.

And last of how I become a demi-servant/Siegfried's incarnation that will finish at 1 week.

When we finish on exchanging information, it's 2:00 am in the morning where the sun will rise after a couple of hours.

It's a lot to take in but when she process all the information that I dumped on her, Jeanne plain out proposed that we head to trifas as soon as possible but I told her that I wasn't ready to go there yet because the merging process just began. so told her that once the merging process finished, we'll head there as soon as possible, also the lack of funds has been thrown into discussion.

In the end we decided to wait for a week to let my merging process with Siegfried went on without a problem, train in the process of waiting and gather our traveling funds.

Once that settled I brought out the leaves I gathered and laid it down to make a makeshift sheet to lay down for two person as I told Jeanne to lay down and sleep if she felt like it while I'll be sleeping and visiting my mindscape to train with Siegfried-sensei but she said that she'll scout the area quickly and guard my body while I slept and train with Siegfried-sensei.

I lay down on my makeshift bed as I think on what I'm gonna do tomorrow to level up faster and close my eyes before I got greeted with the same two doors, and entered the room where Siegfried is.

"Do you know why despite your Superior to your enemy in regards of everything you should have died if not for your power?"

That's the first word that he said the moment I found him standing like a statue.

"Because I still lack battle experience."

He nodded. "That's true, and that's what the part of what will we gonna do tonight SIEG. Earned battle experience through this encounter as fast as possible, I won't be merciful so be ready SIEG."

"Yes sensei!"

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**12 days remaining before the great holy Grail war**

**Next morning...**

It's been lunch time when I woke up on my 8 hours of sleep and training with Siegfried, I could only say that training with Siegfried is a nightmare! he block and deflected all my attacks effortless when he brought down his royal beat down inside my mindscape.

I didn't know much of Siegfried's legend outside of games but I have an idea that his body become so sturdy that swords can't Pierce his skin and yet despite of his invincibility, he never make me landed a single blow! His swordsmanship is something that simple with no dramatic style and yet...just a simple casual stance gave off an intimidating aura that he can defend any attack and deliver a devastating attacks.

It is enlightening, fighting Siegfried makes my swordsmanship improve beyond any monsters that will gave off a butt load of EXP, the only downside to it is I instinctively copying his stance, his defense, and his attack.

Siegfried said that I'm starting to synchronized with his soul as my body(albeit more actually soul since I'm inside of my mind) remembers the blow I received and how he defend my attacks and the fact that were being merged. I may haven't take his memories yet but my soul is doing something that my body remembered doing so many times due to our connections.

Siegfried did said that I wouldn't automatically become as good as him even after the merging process finished and I'm done assimilating his memories as it will take time to actually felt the knowledge of swordsmanship that I inherited to feel more natural when I applied it in real life battle.

I feel that just copying him wouldn't let me get as strong as possible before the grail war begins. when I told him that, He said it is only natural that I instinctively copy his skills because I am his incarnation so there's nothing wrong with that but if I feel that there's something more to do to make it more compatible to me I should modified it and merge his swordskill with my developed swordskill to create my very own version of swordskill that closely resemble his yet not entirely different, it will be my version of [**SIEG'S swordskill**] not [**Siegfried's swordskill**]...yeah he never gave his swordstyle a name as he just take the basics to entirely new level.

Yeah the skill [**Siegfried's swordskill(false)**] has been updated and change.

**[Siegfried's swordskill(false)] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**Description: Due to the saber class card of Siegfried implanted to your soul, any sword you wielded that close to the swords he used would raise the sync of you and Siegfried. Taking the basic Two-handed sword stance that Siegfried so fond of. add 1000% EXP to any sword skills related to Siegfried's sword that he wielded in his life and add 2000% EXP to any sword skills related to Siegfried's sword that he wielded in his life when inside of your mindscape and fighting Siegfried, the synchronization process hastened.**

The training is brutal but [**Basic sword mastery**] Lv up by 9 and [**Basic Two-handed sword mastery**] gain 28 levels as for [**Stinger**] Lv up to 7, 5 on [**Strike raid**] and 3 on [**Magic core**] while [**Reinforcement**] earned 4 levels! There's also the issue of [**Sixth sense**] leveling into 11 but [**Detect bloodlust**] didn't even gain any EXP! Normally these two always trigger together thus always Lv up together but it doesn't look that way when I'm fighting Siegfried, it's like he never fight with bloodlust in his attacks...and knowing him from my limited interactions he probably didn't at all.

That's just one night and I still have many more to go.

As for when I woke up, Jeanne inform me that that she found a city around a few kilometers, I kind of want to go in Domrémy-la Pucelle village/town-(still have no idea if it's actually a village or town considered that the number of residents there are much small for a town despite its size)-but decided against it because of our pressed time and Jeanne's already checked that place after taking supply of water. The population is only few hundred and it's really a countryside then they don't have anything that I needed right now; not that living in the countryside is not a good thing but I can't go sightseeing right now because of holy grail war but maybe I can visit this place again later.

Jeanne on the other hand looks like she swallowed a bitter thing after reporting her exploration of Domrémy-la Pucelle, like she's happy and at the same time sad after her visit of the said village but when I ask her if she's alright she responded with a smile and a nod so I back away knowing she won't tell me what happened at the village anytime soon.

Back to going to city, we decided that we should go there as fast as possible so here we are now running fast as we can towards the city that Jeanne found. Of coarse due to the clothes of Jeanne, she just decided to go in her spirit form where she becomes a hyperbolic, a spirit where she floats around invisible to anyone but a fellow servant, but it's more that they feel her nearby and not seeing her.

Why run our way there? Well we don't have any method of transportation for now and I don't get tired out thanks to [**Gamer's body**] so here we are running as fast as I can where Jeanne follows behind me while discussed things like how Jeanne, despite a ruler class servant can't use the command spell that granted to her by the grail that connected to the servants. Well it's still connected to the current servants that summoned but not as strong as it should be that she cannot use the command spell on them so her command spell is nothing but pretty tattoo...wait she did said it was modified in order to used it on herself thanks to my 'GAMER' power...how did that even possible?

On the bright side, because of her powered by me and the grail she developed an [**Independent action**] of S rank that even she didn't draw magical power from me she can still get the grail's support and even then that the grail can't support her to stay in this world she still won't disappear as the combination of her S rank independent action and large Mana would certainly let her stay here for as long she still have MP left, without a master and the grail's support.

That's also another topic of us, the grail doing the heavy lifting to let us masters to summon and support our servant. According to Jeanne, the grail take 90% of the required magical power to summoned and support the servant to anchor the servant to this world.

As for why I haven't felt any drain in my reserved yet is because Jeanne is relying on the grail for the support, when I ask how much Magical power she drained she said it's 10 unit per minute. Translation? She drain 10 **MP** per minute...not a problem with me even she drain **MP** to me and because of the grail, she probably just drain half of 10 MP for support...we haven't tried to let her fight without holding back to know how much **MP** she drained. I also gain a new skill [**Master-servant contract**] which gives me the authority to activate a command spells, passively give Jeanne my 10 MP per minute and spend 60 MP per minute to heal her HP with heal-over-time like an HPregen boost type of heal skills.

As for her noble phantasm, she had three powerful ones thought the [**La pucelle: crimson saint**] her strongest noble phantasm which rank EX is a suicide attack where she will killed herself to take out her opponent so I have to threaten her that I will used the command spell just to not let her used it until I said so but I prefer when we found a solution where she would live after [**La pucelle**]'s activation even barely survived is good enough as we could just let her healed on time but I think she could just shrugged off my command spell unless I used my 3 command spell because she have EX rank Magic resistance.

As for her [**la pucelle**]'s partial activation [**ST.catherene**] a rapier or maybe an estoc? _'hey I'm not a sword otaku!'_, was supposed to be C rank but her summoning as a whole heroic spirit and not just a fragmented piece of soul let it climbed into B rank just like [**Luminosité Eternelle: God is here with me**] raised from A to EX and modified [**Luminosité Eternelle**]'s ability to bend her magic resistance to turn it into a barrier into a EX rank magic resistance that let her not be hit any Magic lower than EX rank into an inpenetrable barrier short of EX rank into an conceptual barrier that blocks any attack even EX rank!

When [**Luminosité Eternelle**] turned into EX rank, it no longer damage the flag every usage like originally should have been, by the way [**Luminosité Eternelle**] is also an armament type noble phantasm which is also her weapon! I know it's a flag but it's also a spear or flag-spear? It was also known as Orleans standard but whatever.

[**Lance D'Espoir: Holy spear marte**] is another can of worm since it's a noble phantasm that not meant to exist since the spear? Or is it a lance? Is not even real! It didn't exist at all and yet when I used [**Observe**] on it we found out that it's a Divine Construct! Jeanne said that even amongst noble Phantasm's divine Construct is a rare sight and since it was not made by humans, but created by gods or something similar in mystery such as fairies, they are artifacts that hold tremendous power that normally surpasses human made artifacts.

Lance D'Espoir came from a made up fairytale of Jeanne D'arc as a base of the original prophecy, once spreads through many towns before Jeanne joined the war. This tale created to give hope to the children that war is coming to end by the hands of they're savior sent by God with her trusted golden spear: Lance D'Espoir, adults made this as a bedtime story to tell on they're children to lift they're spirits. Coincidentally this tale changed from Jeanne D'arc bringing salvation and hope into slays evils which the nobles depicted as evil after Jeanne D'arc captured by french nobles and handed to the English, before the crown and the church decided to forbid about spreading these silly stories that gets distorted even more until it was completely forgotten from history. But thanks to this story, the none existent divine construct spear made by God turn into a noble phantasm of Jeanne D'arc that she can't normally have because of summoning as a heroic spirit...

Which Jeanne stated that I broke many natural laws when I summon her because it was physically impossible to any magus to summon a full heroic spirit even in the middle of holy grail war! It also doesn't matter even when she's only on the level of servants because only the "world" can truly summon a heroic spirit, The problem is I'm not the "world" nor have any connection to it.

So it's still a mystery on how the fuck that tiny paper that damn oldman given to me Accomplish such a task! Because there's no way that I'm capable of summoning a full blown heroic spirit since I only have a class card, that mysterious soul on my left arm (might be a suspect but that's still a big no) and my ' GAMER ' power that given to me by GAIA...which happens to be the mother EARTH goddess and the collective unconsciousness of the world!? No that GAIA is not even this world's of GAIA...but maybe it was possible since this power came from the "world" despite a different dimension of earth... screw it! I'm not best with thinking so I'll solve this later on!

Where was I?... oh yeah **Lance D'Espoir** absurd existence, which the only saving grace of it is it's B rank noble phantasm since it wasn't actually made by God or even existed so it got nerfed and probably can only turn into noble phantasm in 1 in a 1,000,000 chance! Hell Jeanne didn't even know what it does! Maybe I should check her stat sheet later on

That's what kind of things we talked about until we arrived at the city of Nancy, I also raised **END** by 7 and 11 on **AGI** because all those running takes 2 hours at best.

The first thing I did when we arrived is go into the bank and try to negotiate in exchanging my gold coins this country's currency...they don't have enough money to exchange all 70 gold so I strike a deal to them to pay me at least 3 million euro in exchange of all of 70 gold coins as it turns out that my coins is not just gold to them but looks like a a currency used in northern Europe back in the day that it should be displayed in meseum, as it turns out that each coin have $150k price but I still exchange 70 gold coins for just 3 million dollars despite not knowing the currency exchange in dollars to euro, I still become a bit "generous" and let them keep the extra gold coins of the 70 that I exchange as bribe so they won't have much suspicious or tell to others that a teenage boy is running around with this amount of riches in him.

After that I bought the cheapest pair of white shirt and jeans and some food for me and Jeanne where I insisted of giving it to her despite her refusal so she end up taking it, then I rent a room in hotel for 1 person.

30 minutes later after settling on the room and wash my CG SIEG costume set and taking a bath, I found Jeanne silently sitting near the window as she look into the city solemnly, she doesn't wear her armor parts, shoulder cape and her head piece bar her dress that looks revealing but not too much as it appears to be like sleeveless dress that revealed her back and has a slit in her dress long skirt that shows alot of her right leg that clad in dark blue stocking. Overall she wouldn't look like out of place to the parties of wealthy people as they socialize with a bottle of wine and dances...she look stunningly beautiful and added the red tattoos formed in the shape of four wings on her milky white skin makes her look pure and a bit of the rebel side but with her looks that tattoo makes her look more innocent.

These were none other than the Command Spells that gave her authority over all Servants in the war. The problem was however that despite their presence, she could not feel the connection of the command spells to the three heroes that were summoned already.

Jeanne speculate that the reserve system might be activate later on just like in the vision I received from parallel world, Apocrypha where instead of battle Royal, it will be a team battle with two teams with seven servants of different class on each team. If team A has Saber then team B has one too which apply on different classes.

What's worse is Jeanne lost her authority over them which means she cannot control the Servants with a possible of 1 team hijacking the war that causes Jeanne to loose her authority and the one that wishes to use the grail to rob humanity's free will is one and the same.

We're debating on wether we interfere early in the war or let things run just like on the fragmented memories of sieg. In the end we decided that if we interfere early then the knowledge that we received would be useless, thus we choose to let things run smoothly While we prepare in the shadow.

Returning to the present...

"Jeanne, what do you think of the modern world?"

Jeanne look at me and smile gently.

"I don't know...on one hand I could still see some familiar things that I think not much has changed but seeing this city that once just a town with modern technology that I feel that I'm no longer belong here."

"Jeanne, you know that you always belong here. This is your country where you fought the hardest to free your people, to them you are a saint. You will always find a place to this world."

Jeanne look sadly even if she looks thankful for my attempt to cheer her up.

"...but I'm not a saint."

What? What is she talking about? She is a saint I mean she's Jeanne D'arc the maiden of Orleans! She's a freaking saint and most people that knows her name would say so too.

"I didn't answer the God's plea so that I could be a saint nor holds an illusion that I am one SIEG. I'm just a simple village girl and the daughter of a farmer who can't even write or read, but of all people that could heard god's sadness over the people of France who will die because no one will saved them... I was the only one that heard him and said that I will saved them."

Jeanne look down again into the city. "I joined the war to appease the Lord's sadness but not just that...I decided to joined to saved my people and by extension my family. I am soldier SIEG, I maybe a flag bearer as I rally the army into battle but that doesn't mean I didn't fight in the war without killing someone...I didn't know how many but I can say that I killed at Least thousands of enemy soldiers due to my actions...I may not kill directly but that doesn't meant these hands are clean."

"...Jeanne it's a war, it can't be help, fighting would be inevitable as your always in the Frontline. You said so yourself, your a soldier and soldiers fight an enemy soldiers to protect they're homes."

"Exactly SIEG, I am a soldier not a saint. And the closest thing I could say is I'm a soldier that happens to hear God's voice and nothing more. A saint is a pure person who's not tainted in the blood they spilled, and I already spilled many blood with my campaign. a dream of naive little girl that leads many deaths of the men that followed her and men that stood against her, all for the sake of a fake prophecy."

fake...?

"that's right, they made up a prophecy about a holy virgin woman who will lead the army to victory of the war, a God's chosen...all for the sake of a giving the people a false hope...and I played that very well."

Jeanne giggle a little as like she remembered something funny.

"Once upon a time I too believed that God chooses me to fulfill such destiny even when I inadvertently saw the end of the road that I will walk, I still didn't hesitate to throw away the chance to have a normal life...but at the time of my captivity it was revealed that all of those are nothing but a lie." Jeanne laugh bitterly. "Of course I know that at desperate times, what the people needed is to not to lose hope. But because of that false prophecy I was lead astray to believe that it was God's will for me to charge in the battlefield and lead the army to they're death and kill they're fellow men ...all in the name of God, such audacity of mine to used the name of God to commit such an act."

"Jeanne... you did save this country you know."

"I know...but I'm not the only one...it is all the effort and sacrifice of my fallen comrades that save this country, during my time of captivity I started to think that maybe even without my presence this country will be save by her people. Maybe I'm just a naive little girl after all who accidentally heard God's voice and get over her head that she's something special. When I learned the truth about the prophecy, I know that what I did is something that God doesn't want...I started to yearn my old life and think that what if I just live normally with my family..."

I see... that revelation and her captivity almost shaken her beliefs...

"I am a coward, I started to regret on taking arms at war despite saving many lives I also caused many deaths. I even started to have a delusion that everything is going to be alright and when I get out of my captivity I'm going to go home and forget everything...but in the end I wake up in this delusion and accepted that my road came to an end."

After Jeanne's revelation, she only sat there and gaze upon the city in silence for several minutes...okay this awkward! Say something me! But before I say something stupid Jeanne suddenly spoke again.

"Besides...at near the end of my execution, I started to cursed my fate, the people of France who did nothing at the time despite all I did for them and the English people. In a moment of my weakness and grief for my fallen comrades I almost fell to madness...despite my acceptance of my situation and death, even to this day I still carry those grudges no matter how small it becomes it still there...tell me SIEG do you still think I'm worthy hailing as a Saint?"

...to think Jeanne carried all of this baggage all this time... never thought I'll see Jeanne D'arc in this kind of state but this is not some kind of history lesson where books always tell about her being a perfect example of all good like all saints...perfect huh? I bet even those Saint are not as perfect as the books portrayed them just like what I'm witnessing right now This...this is the real Jeanne not the people made as an idol of worship, she is a human as possible like us and thus capable of harboring imperfections like normal humans are like fear, grief, sadness and grudge.

"I know that I shouldn't feel this towards them as not all of them turn they're back at me...that they couldn't just do anything nor not all people of England actually want a war over France and yet...I can't let this feeling out of me even how deeply buried it or not as strong as it should be... I still harbor such hatred in me."

"Yes Jeanne, I guess you are no Saint huh."

For the first time, after I let Jeanne speak continueously I spoke.

Jeanne look hurt on what I said but she look like she's been expecting this, damn it girl let me finish!

"Jeanne."

I look straight on her seriously that she almost reeled back on me...and such actions causes her breast to unintentionally jiggle...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT EYES! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT SUCH BEAUTIFUL SIGHT! WERE HAVING A SERIOUS DISCUSSION HERE SO DON'T DESTROYED MY IMAGE HERE WHEN IM TRYING TO BE SERIOUS! GAH! NOT GOOD SUCH NATURAL FORCE IS TRYING TO PULL MY EYES TO HER BUST! WHAT KIND MAGNETIC FORCE IS THIS!? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO PREVENT ME FROM STARING THEN!

"GAH! My eyes!"

That's right! I can't stare if my eyes are not functioning right now! So that's why I take out a bottle of water and pour all contents in my eyes!

"SIEG! What are you doing!?"

She stood up and tried to get to me but I sent her a gesture to and wipe my eyes with my free hand, thanks to [Gamer's body] the pain subsided fast but my eyes still feel irritated and probably whent a bit red(no pun intended) there.

"Sorry about that hehehe." I rub the back of my head and smiled awkwardly at her before I turn back seriously as possible for me.

"Yes you may not be a saint Jeanne, but no one couldn't say that your not a good person."

"B-but-

"Jeanne your just a human like anybody else and just like anybody else they're not perfect."

"What!? What do you mean!? I shouldn't feel like this at all! I-

"Wrong!"

I roared and taken her by surprise to continue her self-depreciation, this girl is the very meaning of goodness...an over all good person and selfless and yet the people would always drag people like her to the lowest so that they would feel good to themselves that even the likes of her can be brought down to they're level...possibly jealousy over her fame too! I'm not good at this subject but I feel that some of this are actually involved that lead to her prosecutors to remove her from they're path.

And this pissed me off! If god truly the one that make her suffer like this then fuck him! I'll Rip him to shreds even he's THE GOD.

"Jeanne look at me."

I Stare right to her eyes as I look so pissed that she looks almost terrified at me.

"So what if your not a saint? Your a great person Jeanne! You...you save slot of lives! It may lead to some deaths on both opposition but you cannot deny the happiness you brought to others when you save them, so what if your not a Saint!? You don't need that if your already a savior and hero to boot! So what if you feel angry to them? You should be!" I took a deep breath. "They brand you a witch and burned you alive while some of the noble sale you out to the enemy camp."

Jeanne look down at that, shit I really sucks at this pep talk thing!

"So it's natural that you feel angry."

"...just as I said, I never asked something in return when I help them... that's why I shouldn't feel angry."

"Yeah, but as I said it's okay because your only human Jeanne and humans feel angry no matter how small that anger towards the ones that wrong them, no one's perfect."

"But saints shouldn't feel like this, they should forgiven anyone who wrong them."

I couldn't help but chuckle at what she said and when she gave me a light glare, I laughed hard. "Sorry sorry I couldn't help it, you look cute when you glare at me."

Jeanne blush at that. "SIEG!"

"Sorry, it's just that you said so yourself that your not a saint so feel angry if someone wrong you, feel happy if something happens that makes you happy and cry if you're sad. Your only human Jeanne, not some holy messenger or a saint as you said. Do anything you want, so what if your angry? Then be angry as it's only natural, hell no one would even blame you if you burned down the whole france or blow up every church you see."

"B-but that's wrong!"

"Yeah I know, even people would understand why you could do that it still wrong and you knew it. Other people wouldn't hesitate to take their vengeance but not you, you didn't let your hatred eat you and that's enough already but that doesn't mean you should bottle up your feelings. Rejecting this part of you is like rejecting yourself, accept this flaws of yourself no matter how ugly it is because it's a part of who you are Jeanne."

Even if I ripped off Naruto over there, it get the message cross to Jeanne. _'Thank you anime! Your my lord and messiah! Only second to oppai in my heart!'_

"No one's perfect Jeanne, even this saints are not. people just want them to be perfect in they're eyes. Your only human...well a heroic spirit too but that besides the point, so if people only like your good side and didn't accept your flaws then they never truly accept you as who you truly are I mean look at me? I'm probably the biggest perverted guy you'll ever have the honor to meet and yet you accepted me as your master even I'm repulsive."

"Your not that bad SIEG, I've seen worse like that time of my captivity when an English noble visited my cell and tried to force himself to me."

"HE DID WHAT!!!??"

The bastards!! How the hell they can think to do such a thing!? I really really fucking hate sex offenders let alone rapist!! They always gave us perverts a bad impression! We have a code like "Only stare but not to touch unless the girl said so!" Which separates us to those slime balls! If I haven't remember that the guy is long dead then I probably run towards England hunt the said scum! or is Britain? code geas don't fail me now!

"Don't worry about it nothing happens because when the guards warn me about it they gave me a men clothes to wear after I requested it...although that was probably the nail to the coffin to my execution when that said noble testify as a witness of seeing me being guilty at crossdressing and solidifying the evidence of me being witch."

Wait how the fuck that crossdressing is a federal crime and related on being a witch!?

"Jeanne...are you saying that they burned you at the stakes because some rapist failed to...get his hands at you for wearing men's clothes? How is that even a valid evidence on guilty at witchcraft!?"

Jeanne laugh awkwardly, she must have heard my incredulous tone.

"I...don't know? I'm illiterate so my knowledge about the contents of the bible is limited at best and besides the Church used to forbid glasses before for being not grateful for what God's granted us even we were born with a poor eyesight so maybe it's like that?"

Now she doesn't sound that she's sure, but then again church before have some weird views like that especially the extreme one like the holy crusade before or the colonization era where some region force to become a Christian or die...I'm pretty sure that's what happened too at Germany when christianity spreads there and destroyed religious artifacts which most are Norse religion.

"I used to have some views like that too that I automatically hated Islam religion and any non-Christian religion but I guess the war and my imprisonment taught me to have an open mind and the world is not black and white. I mean if this is me before the siege of Orleans then I won't be trusting and accepting towards men like you who...have more Active imagination towards female body parts."

He...hehehe does she really have to say it like that?!? Meh I don't have an excuse for being a pervert.

"Exactly! You accepted me of who I am regardless of what kind of person I am and if you accepted me like this then you could accept your so called flaws and so the others. if they couldn't then I will! and I will beat the living shit out of whoever said terrible things to you even he's GOD himself that I promise you Jeanne."

**add 10 reputation points to Jeanne D'arc!**

...seriously? Even this is integrated into GAMER system!?

"SIEG..."

"It doesn't matter what they said about you, saint? Witch? You Know who you are Jeanne as I know you! Your Jeanne D'arc the maiden of Orleans, the badass heroine of hundred year war and of France so accept yourself! Do not be afraid of what you will have become no matter what you ended up as maiden of Orleans or the dragon witch I'll stay at your side."

Jeanne close her eyes before taking a deep breath, before opened her eyes and she look at me with her Sapphire blue eyes with my ruby red eyes.

"Thank you SIEG...for everything so let me gave you this oath that I'll do everything in my power to help you survived the holy Grail war."

"Not just that Jeanne, we'll succeeded and we both live through it."

Jeanne just giggle at me.

"But I'm already dead, I was burned alive before and you forget that after the grail went inActive the Masters wouldn't have enough magical power to let the servant to stay in this world, especially a whole heroic spirit like me who drains larger than normal."

Talked about turning this into depressing mood Jeanne! Does she really have to bring on how she died? And one of the most painful way to die!

"Jeanne I'm not normal, I have 40 high quality Magic circuit as you say with my still growing magic core. Not to mention you knew about my gamer power that let me grow with accelerated rate even the impossible like magical power! I can surely support you to stay here after the war."

Jeanne look melancholy as she look down.

"Not that I doubted your ability but it's almost impossible without the help of the grail's wish or third Magic where both impossible for you."

"Jeanne nothing is impossible, I'll find a way. This time you'll live a life free of duty of saving a doom nation, to enjoy life at second chance. I promise you that you will stay in this world after the war, I'll used every magical power I have in my body to do so and learned everything about making a living body for you even it's homunculus one, I promise that you will have a chance at the life that they take away from you."

"But I already lost that chance and I'm sure there are others that more deserving than me."

"True there might be others, but I choose you over them. Called it selfish but it was my decision."

_Ding! _**[NEW QUEST: maiden of Orleans second chance]**

**[OBJECTIVE: find a way to revive Jeanne D'arc give back the life that denied to her by fate]**

**[Time limit: 29 days]**

**[Reward: 100,000 XP, 3 SP, 100 reputation point of Jeanne D'arc]**

**[Reward for failure: loosing Jeanne D'arc forever]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

Yes, I don't even need to know the consequences of failing this quest if I didn't succeeded on doing this, it just strengthen my resolve to give Jeanne her second chance at life.

Jeanne look happy at that, good but why is she blushing like that?

"Thank you SIEG."

Jeanne diverted her eyes at me, why is she acting shyly this time? Damn she looks adorable! I could kiss her right now! With this cuteness and hot body with wonderful oppai..*drool* her oppai...

What!? Bad SIEG bad! Stop thinking like that to Jeanne D'arc herself! Alot of people will hang you if they found out about what your thinking on her and don't forget on what might she thinks of you! She trusted you so stop lusting over her gorgeous body and magnificent oppai...damn it stop it me!!

"*Ahem* a-anyway I found about this while I'm taking a bath earlier."

Please take the bait to change the subject! I don't want to turned this into an awkward silence as it always endup badly on any male protagonist with beautiful but OP girls.

"W-WHAT IS IT SIEG!?"

Don't shout nervously! It's obvious that your trying to change the subject too! And it's not effectively if I know what are you trying to do!

"This is Jeanne." I took the [**blank card**] item that I got before, And handed to her.

"That's one of the items that gave to me by zelretch."

She look surprised and look on the card that looks like a blank tarot card.

"According to what I read on this items description is it can captured servants that got defeated and seal it inside instead of going back to the throne of Heroes to get back to they're original self, you understand the function of class card that I told you before Jeanne?"

"Yes...I do understand how it function...I take it that this one turned into class card once have a servant inside does it not?"

"Yes it will be and this one is zelretch's version of class card."

She look closely on the class card before she turned on me with a serious look. "What are you planning to do about on this one?"

"Honestly I have no idea as zelretch just gave this on me for purposes unkown to me but if I'm planning to used it and turned into class card then I'll probably just gave it away to someone that needed it since I already merge with one and I'm not interested to find out what will happen to me if I use different class card with me obviously turned into a demi-servant."

Jeanne calmed down and look sheepish at being indirectly accusing me to capture servants and turned into a weapon for myself but in a way that's true since I might have gave it away into someone that can be my allied in the future.

"How many do you have of this SIEG?"

Jeanne ask curiously. "I have 8 of these and no it's not a coincidence that I have 8 since I can already imagine that he wants me to have the 7 standard servant class but I have no idea why there's extra one or why gave this to me in the first place."

Jeanne look trouble considering that were dealing with the: the words of his victim, troll who live to make an amusement over someone's life. A.K.A. me, Well there's another thing that I want to discuss with her too.

"Jeanne I discovered what's inside of the skill book of that I got after summoning you."

"Eh? You mean the reward of the quest that you got for summoning me?"

She sounds skeptical but who could blame her? This gamer power is really sounds unbelievable specially to those that have a limited knowledge of what it is like Jeanne, the only reason she gave me the benefit of the doubt is that she believes me.

"It have a [**ID CREATE**] which let me create an separate dimension that tailored on what options I currently have to look like with full of monsters made of well...I don't know but I'm pretty sure they're not really alive. While [**ID ESCAPE**]; a variation of this skill, let me out of the separate dimension that I created back to where I was standing before creating the separate dimension."

"Hmm." Jeanne looks like she's thinking on what I said earlier.

"This one is designed to train characters of the computer avatar to made them strong through combat which applicable to my gamer power, so we will be using this Jeanne and we're going to fight mobs after my previous clothes got dry."

"I see... this method will let you get stronger fast as possible when you have accessable opponent anytime and anywhere which hard to find with this city, Can you even bring me with you?"

"Of course, all people that I allowed to be brought to the separate dimension will be drag inside but I have no idea of it's limitations or members of the party which I cannot invite you because your registered as my familiar but you being familiar is enough to brought you with me as long as I want you to."

Jeanne nod. "okay once you're clothes got dry then we're going to train with this separate dimension of yours til sleeping hours you understand?"

"Crystal clear Jeanne."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

XXX **I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!** XXX

"Things went really weird there fast after I got killed by my girlfriend, part of me is already regretting on taking that old man's offer for second life... anyway my name is hyoudou issei and I'm the one that doing preview guys! What? What do you mean guys that it wasn't my name anymore? I'm still using that name after I do return home because changing my name would be weird for my parents and classmates! What do you mean I should altered they're memories!? I don't even have that kind of skills yet! Fine! *sigh* my name is SIEG, there happy!? Anyway next time were going to new York! Yes folks where going to America! Although technically it's a Manhattan based dungeon...anyway next time where going to a dungeon like a good old RPG style adventure! What kind mobs are waiting for us there I wonder...maybe it's a zo--"

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG dragon bloodknight] Lv: 6**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 294/532**

**Gold: 100**

**HP: 855/855 HPregen: 59.4 per minute**

**MP: 1,738.5/1,738 MPregen: 58.5 per minute**

**Max MP unit: -F -- 1,100**

**STATUS EFFECT [golden rule] [GAIA's blessing] [magical schoolar] [100% EXP] [Dragon Aura] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] [Reinforcement]**

**ATK: H -- 125.8**

**DEF: HHH -- 556**

**SP: 0**

**STR: I -- 37.8**

**END: I -- 49.4**

**AGI: I -- 31.2**

**INT: I -- 37.7**

**WIS: I -- 58.5**

**LUK: -I -- 0**

**[SKILL LIST]**

**[40 high quality Magic circuit](E) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Alteration](-E) -Active- Lv: 6/100**

**[Armor of Y Ddraig goch](EEE) -Passive- Lv: 3/100**

**[Detect bloodlust](G) -Passive- Lv: 9/100**

**[Disengage](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Dragon Slayer](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Element: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's body](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gamer's mind](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Golden rule](-C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Gradation air](I) -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**[Homunculus](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Homunculus Re-creation](E) -Passive- Lv: 3/100**

**[Include: saber](D) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Magic core](H) -Passive- Lv: 14/100**

**[Mana affinity](F) -Passive- Lv: 6/100**

**[Mana burst](-E) -Active- Lv: 11/100**

**[Master-servant contract](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Night vision](I) -Passive- Lv: 12/100**

**[Observe](D) -Active- Lv: 7/100**

**[Origin: dragon](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Reinforcement](-E) -Active- Lv: 7/100**

**[Riding](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Siegfried's swordskill(false)](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Sixth sense](D) -Passive- Lv: 24/100**

**[Stinger](-E) -Active- Lv: 12/100**

**[Strike raid](-E) -Active- Lv: 8/100**

**[Structural Grasp](-E) -Active- Lv: 18/100**

**[Basic sword mastery](-H) -Passive- Lv: 17/100**

**[Basic Two-handed sword mastery](G) -Passive- Lv: 50/100**

**[Master-servant contract](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[TITLE]**

**[THE GAMER: by the stroke of luck, you awaken the hidden power that GAIA bestows upon human once upon a time! Wearing this title will give you a protection to any malicious intent of GAIA and her servant's! Add 100% EXP skill and success rate to any attempt to learn or leveling any nature and elemental base skills! x2 at reputation gains to phantasmal creatures and nature spirits!]**

**[Siegfried's incarnation: you are Siegfried's living legacy! x2 reputation rate gain to anyone that knows the name Siegfried, -50% towards Siegfried's decendants and add 100% EXP skill related to weapons that once wielded by Siegfried]**

**[Dragon incarnate: you are a living incarnation of humanoid dragon! Gives [Dragon aura] status effects! Add 200% EXP skill on any related to dragons!]**

**[Beast Hunter: No beast can hide from me! add 50% damage to animal type enemies, add 50% reputation towards hunters and add 50% success rate at tracking animal type target]**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**sorry for a bit of OOC with the characters in this story but this is expected because of being a parallel universe to canon APOCRYPHA so don't rage on some characters acted differently or different situations like caules being the heir and his sister being dead... whoa! spoiler alert! nah it's not going to happen being since Fiore won't go away and she's still the heir of Yggdmillennia**

**anyways... I got busy because ragnarok M and DOTA 2 because...reasons! I also got busy because I'm rewriting chapter 3, 4 and 5 because someone pointed out that I move to fast on giving SIEG skills and levels. there's also the three new story that I'm writing. give me 1 week to finished chapter 3! writing a story without a beta reader is hard! especially with me being a grammar nazi! English is not my main language or second... probably not third too since it's...nah it's my third best language despite I only learned it because of all those foreigners that passes by to ask directions! curse you younger me for being a lazy bum and slept through English class!**


	4. Chapter 3: Zombie dungeon hard mode

**Hey sorry for my sloppy writings at chapter 1 and 2 because my lack of sleep, my limited English proficiency and did I mentioned that I don't have a beta reader? For those that haven't reread chapter 1 and 2 plss read it again! I promise it's more clean this time after I rewrote chapter 1 and 2!**

XXX **I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!** XXX

**Chapter 3: Whoever said that zombie dungeon are for beginner's should just go fuck themselves!**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals, events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

**_Flashback_**

_'Monologue/inner thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd or fate/apocrypha or any other story**

**[ID CREATE] -Active- Lv:1/100**

**Rank: SS**

**MP cost: 300**

**Variant: -- {Illusion Barrier} -- {ID ESCAPE}**

**Description: A skill that seal everything around you at 10M AoE and teleport into a artificial dimension outside of the real world that shapes to your knowledge, memories and imagination at subconscious level with comparable with reality marble yet it wasn't, time runs 3 times faster here.**

**Current dungeons available: Zombie dungeon**

**{Illusion Barrier}**

**MP: 500**

**An unnatural bounded field that contains everything inside and distorted space, turning the inside into a different plain of existence that draws phantasmal species lower level than yours and drive out people that didn't have access to they're magic circuit.**

**{ID ESCAPE}**

**MP: 300**

**Negates [ID CREATE] and variant {Illusion Barrier}**

In a way my [**ID CREATE**] is like a reality marble but instead of world egg theory boundary field, I teleported myself and everything near me at 10M range into an empty space and creates a temporary dimension...I don't know the exact details of the difference of the two since I'm only repeating what Jeanne said and she's not exactly expert on this topic.

I opened my equipment window and equip **CG SIEG costume** set that quickly replaced my clothes into the set of clothes... damn I still can't believe I can do that now, a very convenient ability from daily activities of your normal and crazy lifestyle.

"Is everything ready?" I ask my servant, the girl who already wearing her magical weave clothes and Armor set...which definitely OP! What? Is that jealousy I'm hearing in voice? Nope~ why would I feel envy with her magic OP Armor set that she could summon and repair easily when I have also a magical set of clothes that I can easily equipment fast but definitely inferior to hers? No sir I'm definitely not jealous here!

"Umm SIEG, are you feeling well?"

Huh? Why would she ask me that? Don't tell me my jealousy projected to my face about the unfairness of servant's equipment? Hmmm I need to learned how to do poker face from the near future then!

"...I'm fine Jeanne, a little bit nervous but fine nonetheless." Please buy it please! I don't want her to know that I'm getting a bit petty about her OP set thanks to my newly developed Gamer's mindset.

"...if you say so."

_Ding!_ **Due to your lying horribly that even the likes of Jeanne D'arc can clearly see! You created [Deception]!**

**[Deception] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**Description: really? Lying is not your best talents due to being stupidly honest from your whole life as hyoudou issei, now is your chance to carve your way to be the best liar!!! Seriously you better grind this because even 10 year old kid is better at lying than you! This skill need a LUK check everytime you tell a lie. Add 1 LUK per skill Lv**

I swear this "GAMER system" is made to taunt the user's with they're flaws! And what did you mean that I sucks at lying compared to a snot nosed kid!? Like hell that's true! I lied before about...about...fuck it! I knew I lied before, it's just that I can't remember the last time I did! Well at least I can now lie and deceive better!

Wait is that a good thing or a bad thing? Now I'm confused...but who cares!? I have additional **LUK** now! Soon luck, soon and I can finally get rid of your nefarious way on screwing with me everytime. Hehehe.

"...SIEG, your face...your face's expression is that of a villain from Saturday cartoons... What were you thinking just now?"

Aw crap! Did my emotions shown in my face again? I really need to learned that poker face fast! And how did Jeanne knows what a villain face in cartoons is? Oh wait the grail did gave her knowledge of the girl leticia? _'Or is it Laeticia?' _Yeah the knowledge of the said girl on how the modern world works but I didn't know its limitations.

"Ahem, anyway are all things set?" "Yes but you didn't--" "Okay then! Let's do this! **[ID CREATE]**!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs, then the surrounding has changed into the room we rented to a beat up room with red door that looks like it was built to withstand blows. I look at my surroundings again and found a worn out bed, chair and table.

So far so good-- _Ding!_

**Welcome to zombie dungeon where everything about zombie apocalypse that the GAMER knows exists in this vast land.**

**Due to your abyssal luck and overpowered Familiar, the dungeon that you created didn't have the normal function to separate higher and lower Lv monsters! Good luck surviving you lucky(Lol)SOB! Good luck scrub...if you have any!**

...Son of a bitch! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?! what do you mean there's high level mobs here!? Is this supposed to be a dungeon for noobs like me!? Damn it luck! Why were you screwing me again!?

"Umm SIEG?"

Calm down, me! We can still do this! I have Jeanne on my side so everything is still under control. Breath in. Breath out. Oh wait Jeanne looks worried, I wonder why?

"Yes Jeanne?"

"Is...everything fine? Your right eyebrow keeps twitching even now."

Oh...oh! That? Damn even my irritation looks very visible right now! Looks like I really need that poker face!

"Yes...it just...instead of monster being on the same level of me...it looks like monsters several times my level will end up showing instead."

I walk around the room and spamming [**Observe**] on every object I see.

"From the limited knowledge I gain from Laeticia about this "games", I think that will leave you at disadvantage right?" I can't help but smile wryly at her and nod since I'm actually talking about video game trope with Jeanne D'arc of all people. "Then allowed me to scout the area and determine how strong the monsters in this "Dungeon" SIEG."

Normally I wouldn't I agree on sending a girl alone in a zombie infested area but the said girl can kick my ass with both of her hand tied, but that still feels wrong. Huh? I felt someone tap my shoulder, it's probably Jeanne, were the only two here.

"I can sense that your worried on my being." She said when I turned around and look at her. "But I'm a servant SIEG, my kind are several times stronger than even modern magi. I'll be alright SIEG." She smiled softly after those words left on her lips.

Right, almost forgot how ridiculously strong she is but still..."I know." I told her. "Trust me I didn't doubt your capabilities as a servant, but if this is zombies that were dealing then a single bite is all we need to be put down and I didn't know if servants are immune to being zombified."

_'yikes zombie servants will be scary as fuck!'_

If only there's a way to watch her without the limitations of my eyes and contact her then maybe I can still help! Shit if I know that I could use a portable eyes that can move freely then I should have find a way to create a skill about making a Familiar contract or something!

Wait...

"Jeanne." I look at her, who blink owlishly, probably got surprised. "Servants are Familiar too, right?"

"Why yes we are, but were not your typical familiar since were several times stronger than our master."

Of course they are but that not my point! "I mean...servants can take orders from they're master despite that your distance are far away and can't hear they're master's voice with such a distance?"

"Yes, we can through the mental link and even see what I can see thanks to our mental link." That's it! I can probably send Jeanne in the area to scout and knowing what's happening on her surroundings! Also since were talking about Familiar then "that" may work too! I tried to concentrate and talk to our mental link but I didn't know it was this easy.

{Hello? Can you hear me Jeanne?}

{SIEG? Yes I can clearly hear you.} Good. {Jeanne servant is a special kind of familiar right?}

{If you put it that way then yes, we are a very special familiar.}

{Hmm okay, in the RPG where my GAMER power has been base off, the character have a pet system where they help to support or sometimes killed the enemy monster without the help of the said character and when they killed an enemy where they cannot have **EXP**, the master gets it. Since pet system is the same with familiar system, I suggest we try to find out if I will get **EXP** when you killed zombies without my involvement.} If this work and the zombies endup being super zombies then I'll end up relying on Jeanne while I'm sitting comfy here and give her instructions.

{Hmm that's a useful ability, then if it works that way, the more I killed this monsters the stronger you get and you will get stronger faster when we dispatch separate opponents but you will get all the benefits... although I don't want to be a pet even in name only.}

{... okay... I'll be watching you inside of the safe room and inform you of unexpected visitors like the stronger mobs that I told you, good luck Jeanne and be careful.}

{Thank you for worrying for my wellbeing again.}

That ends our conversation then she unlock the thick door and step out. "Remember Jeanne, don't let them bit you and be careful." I said my piece and smiled at her before closing the door and putting all the locks. Then I sit on the worn out bed and close my eyes, in order to concentrate on my servant's mental link.

Then images of a corridor showed and it looks like I'm walking on it, this is surely Jeanne. She pass some of the zombies that showed in my mini-map that happened to be red dots...and they're actually alot! How the fuck a beginner can survive with this!? And this happened to be a first dungeon!!? Wait that's not important right now since...

{Jeanne, how come the zombies are ignoring you when you just pass on them!?}

{Oh... I entered my spiritual form to test if they're not going to see me in it.} And they didn't! Clever girl. {Th-thanks SIEG.} Wait did I said that outloud? Looks like I haven't got hang of this Telepathy thing.

She pass another zombie that looks like a woman dress in casual clothes and from the top of her head there's a floating name that says **[Zombie mob]Lv: 1 **on it. Then there's a teenager dress like a punk which happens to be a zombie mob too like the woman earlier and from the looks of it, all of this zombies gathered together are [**Zombie mob**] despite they're variety of looks they're technically the same mobs.

_'Observe.'_

**[ZOMBIE mob]Lv: 1**

**HP: 40 MP: 0 EXP: 1**

**STR: 2 END: 1 AGI: 6 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: Fire, holy**

**Drop: soul gem shard, zombie mob card**

**Description: One of the unfortunate citizen that bitten and turned into Zombie, tends to go with a group of 40 zombie mob when hunting. Inflict 100% [zombie infection] status effects if bitten they're target's skin**

Okay looks like I'm right about not being bitten by these guys, Besides that they tend to go with groups is very useful info. It just sucks that it only give 1 **EXP** per zombie mob, oh sure they normally goes at groups but dealing with that many zombies are troubling especially with my Lv right now.

Jeanne weave through zombies after zombies until she enters a large room, she position herself and materialize with one of her noble phantasm in her hand: Lance D'Espoir.

{I'll engaged them now.}

This one of the strategies we decided since some may know her identity the moment they see her using a flag-spear as a weapon in the holy grail war, that's why we decided that she'll used the golden spear instead while engaging enemy servants to throw off the suspicious about her true identity. It's also better since she's more accustom with her spear-like weapon in a battle instead of a sword, the difference only is that [**Lance D'Espoir**] actually made for battle and a feet shorter compared to [**Luminosité Eternelle**] which the reason why this golden spear is the one that she's using right now since Jeanne still need time to get used to wielding [**Lance D'Espoir**].

{Roger that and I advise to not let your guard down Jeanne, oh and they're weak at holy element so there's a high chance that they're more vulnerable with that spear in your hands}

{Good to know then.}

"Aahhhshsh!" Her sudden appearance gathered attention which the zombie mob all over the room attack her but the moment they got at least 1 meter near her, they got bisected faster than my eyes can see, before they're remains catch fire with white golden flames until nothing left.

"Guuu?"

"Gwaa!"

"Ahhhhhk!"

Jeanne charged on the front of zombies clustered together and in a blink of an eye, she thrust her spear 3 times yet more than 10 of them died in an instant wether most of them got skewered together or her attack was so fast to my eyes that I only registered 3 thrust.

_'This are not your traditional zombie that moves slowly! They can run as fast as a healthy human can be! The only down side they have is being fragile compared to your traditional zombie.'_

As much as I want to said this is a fight, all I see is Jeanne steamrolling at them! Especially whe she twirled her spear from different directions, everything around her got throughly destroyed even walls that got in her spear's space got cleanly cleaved in two instead of stopping the golden spear from its movement! Normal human can't used spears the way she uses hers like the limited space is nothing! It's not like she's so skilled that she can perfectly use a weapon like a spear without hitting things that can hinder her movement: no, She's good but not in a too-good-that-obstacles-are-nothing to her but instead she fully utilized her superhuman arm strength to destroy everything that her spear passes that clearly no human arm can do since with a speed and power of her swing, slicing a metals and hard concrete cement is as easy as slicing a butter!

Geez just watching her move in her perspective clearly make me a bit dizzy, the difference of her and human capabilities feels like heavens apart. Hell even the floor got full of deep slashes that definitely weakened its endurance at taking weight that I wouldn't be surprised if it completely collapsed the moment a human or something that weighs as a human stepped on those floor area.

**@;'widjbeeikffhi2n3eik,2$£#£2=¥'b!!!!!!!**

My mind suddenly flee in my body and feels like I went under the water. "Gah!" my head feels like something jammed at my skull before [**Gamer's mind**] negates the pain but with that split seconds I saw Jeanne got latch on her back by some disfigured tiny zombie who's started clawing her face while she's panicking to removed the special infected!

I almost screamed her name in panic but suddenly my mind got pulled and it feels like I got out of the water! Hell even what I saw is like seeing things under the water without protection to your eyes, the images are a bit soggy or blurry and stings in your eyes!

When I finally got my sight back to normal I saw Jeanne but instead of being mauled by a a midget zombie, she just finished dispatching the last hordes of zombie mob! What is going on here!? What the fuck was that!?

my sight spins in a blur all of a sudden in a split seconds before it stop, now I'm looking at the floor in a manner that like I'm looking at ceilings! like the world went upside down! but before other things registered in my sight other than the floor, I got a tunnel vision at the movement so fast that my mind haven't registered what actually happened! What's happening? I have no idea but when my vision got steady that signifies Jeanne stops moving for a moment to look at...

**[Jockey]Lv: 8**

I'm now looking at the small disfigured zombie that wearing rugs...that got impaled at the floor where it's body is being consumed by golden-white flames.

_'WHAT THE HELL!? THAT JOCKEY WAS SUPPOSED TO CLAWING JEANNE'S FACE OFF?! WHY DID IT MISS AND HOW DID JEANNE KNOWS THAT SHE'S ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED BY THAT JOCKEY FROM BEHIND!?'_

"Guaaaaaaah!"

The other zombies still ran towards Jeanne without any fear and they followed each other without much room for Jeanne to advance yet she's a heroic spirit who transcendent humanity, her physical capabilities alone is already overwhelming enough that she just weave through Zombie after Zombie and each time she past a Zombie they're heads or heart is skewered and when she swing her spear two or three zombies got bisected followed by being turned into shattered polygons or consume by her spear's holy elemental damage.

With the way she attacks, it makes alot of noises that attracts more Zombie mobs which enter through the windows and opened doors but she continues to kill any zombies that she sees.

...but still what was that...vision? Yes vision...it's like I saw a warning from a few seconds in the future but what was that!? And if that's truly a vision from the future then how come Jeanne didn't got mauled in the face(not like I'm not grateful that she's okay.)? I'm sure as hell I don't have a skill like that and the closest thing is my [**Sixth sense**] but it just make unrecognisable sound to warn me that I'm in danger and not like that!

...is it actually Jeanne's skill? What was that then? Oh! Maybe it's the [**Revelation**] skill she have! I should have checked all her skill earlier and not just they're skill name! Maybe I should do that later but for now let's go back to Jeanne.

It only took her barely a minute before she cleared the entire floor with zombie infestations and jump back from hole she created in the floor when she slam at that jockey and went through the two floors! Her stats were truly OP!

When she was standing in the front door of my room, I opened my eyes and proceed at opening the door to welcome her back safely. "So what do you think?"

"They're not that strong but they will take you down by surprise if you haven't paid much attention." I contemplated on her words before checking my notifications.

**EXP 62x2!**

**Gold 123x2!**

**Soul gem shard x14**

**Zombie mob card x23**

So it works huh? This could mean that I can Lv up faster! I smiled widely and tell her the good news! "Looks like it works Jeanne, and now it's time for me to take on the field with you."

"I don't understand SIEG, if you get stronger here without endangering yourself then why would you get out of here where you'll be put to dangerous situation?"

"Because it's boring to just watch you fight while I sit here and do nothing, I'll also get stronger faster when we both killed the mobs here faster rather than letting you dispatched zombies alone... I wouldn't just let you on the battlefield without me even you can handle it. I um... I want to fight with you side by side! I want to test my strength and get stronger on my own, I...I don't want to feel helpless again."

"**_Would you die for me~?_****_"_**

That sweet and haunting voice rang in my head for the first time after my date with yuuma-chan, the mere sound of her voice is enough to paralyzed me with fear and reduced me into a pathetic boy that having a panic attack.

_Ding!_ **Due to a sudden influx of stress in your brain and have the potential to interrupt your gaming experience, [Gamer's mind] return the clarity of your mind!**

That...that was actually useful, I would never underestimate [**Gamer's mind**] again if even traumatic memories can be blocked!

"I--" I breath in deeply. "I don't want to feel helpless again, I don't want to waste the opportunity to gain strength that will help me stand up to such dangerous entities that threatens my being." _'I don't want to look at like some kind of a bug that should step on and die!'_

**Due to wise decision of getting stronger faster your WIS increase by 1**

**Add 1 reputation point on Jeanne D'arc**

I dismissed my notifications and wipe the cold sweat that form in my brow while doing so, I catch a glimpse on Jeanne that looking at me with sympathy before it vanished and replaced by a small smile. I mentally winced...scratch that! I physically winced too because she know's the reason behind my words and probably knows that I know that she knew about the meaning behind my words...that's too many 'know' in my sentence!

"Then I'll do everything with all by abilities to keep you safe SIEG."

See? I know she's leaps beyond me when in comes to power but she's starting to baby me! Geez I'm not that mentally fragile...I think...

**[Gamer's mind] activated!**

...okay maybe the wound in my psyche is still fresh and the only reason that my mind still run normally because of [**Gamer's mind**] always get my mind out of the gutter everytime I went full PTSD which is kinda awesome! Still Jeanne should at least lessen her mother hen mode on me but I'm still glad that she cares despite we just met last night.

"How about you watch my back and I'll watch yours?" I grin back at her to reassure her that I'm fine in my own way and looks like she got my message right when she nod and smiled back at me.

"Okay."

"But before we head out I rather check those things that I got earlier."

I open my inventory window and scroll down my way to the new things that I got until I found ***new[Soul gem shard****]** and I pressed the icon of said green shard.

**[Soul gem shard]**

**Durability: 1/1**

**Rank: I**

**Description: a physical manifestation of fragmented soul of slayed monster. Rumors said that it is possible to fuse 100 pieces of this item into one.**

Intriguing, this item have alot of potential to be important later on since it's a fragmented soul and possibly a material to craft important items but I don't have a skill to work with this item.

This is really what got me curious, [**Zombie mob card**]. I press the icon of white card that resulted on showing a large picture of a card with many zombie that dress like a civilian with few others dress like a businessman.

**[Zombie mob card]**

**Durability: 1/1**

**Rank: I**

**Description: a special card that contains the monster that you defeated once. Using the card can either give you a new skill or summoning the monster that imprison in this card.**

Okay now you got my full attention! I can now actually summon a monster to order around ha! I'm actually getting some yugi-oh vibe here!

"I special summon: zombie mob!!" I took the card out of the inventory like drawing a card in dramatic fashion and raise it over my head which coincidentally shines brightly! Oh my god! I always dream of this moment to channel my inner kaiba and actually succeeding at summoning a real monster out of the card ~

"What's going on SIEG!?" Ah Jeanne taken by surprise at my sudden theatrics but your too late to stop me from reaching on one of my childhood dreams only second to actually performing a real life kamehameha!

But to my disappointment, the card shattered into polygons! What!? How can this be!? I should be able to summon my monster card! Don't tell me that I can only normal summon it? Or is it my luck again!? Damn you luck!!

When I'm about to fell in depression at the result of my failed summoning, the shattered polygons dance in the air in circles! Then the space of each other lessens and slowly putting each other like a puzzle yet what's forming on it is a human size and shape polygons! When all of the fragments fuse into one again...

CRACK!

The surface cracks like an eggshell, before they fallen piece by piece until it shows that something is inside of it. It's... "A zombie mob monster!~~" I couldn't stop myself from grinding from ear to ear, because I can finally say that I'm a full fledged duelist! Now all I need is a deck of cards and those sweet sweet duel disk~

Jeanne on the other hand...she could not stop gaping like a fish out of the water! Understandable since she just witnessed my magnificence ha!

"Guuùuuuh?" Oh I almost forgot about you buddy! I examined the zombie mob from head to toe in order to have a good look on him, he looks like a caucasian? I don't know really since he's skin tone is pale as dead...which ironically right, his eyes...is all white but on the bright side it looks like he's hair still look normal to me. A shade of pale blond.

His clothes? He's wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, a color faded Jeans, a converse shoes and a black hoodie. Yup looks like I summon your typical teenage zombie, pretty normal I say.

_'Observe.'_

I look at the information shows me that have no difference to any other zombie mob except... I can change some of the contents like it's Name and Description! Of course I change it like a good player I am! When I'm done...

**[Tomas the teenage zombie]Lv: 1**

**HP: 40 MP: 0**

**ATK: 2 DEF: 1**

**STR: 2**

**END: 1**

**AGI: 6**

**INT: 0**

**WIS: 0**

**LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: Fire, holy**

**Description: an unfortunate teenager that twisted his ankle when he's doing parkour and end up got bitten because of his injury before death. Inflict 100% [zombie infection] status effects if bitten they're target's skin**

I look at Tomas before I raised my hand in a double high five. "Tomas! Give me a high five!" And to my surprise and utter delight, he performed a clumsy high five on me!

"Tomas, roll over." ha! Tomas actually roll over like a dog doing tricks for they're owner! "Now play dead!"

...eh? He's not doing anything? How come he's not doing anything When he followed all my orders earlier !? Oi try it before giving up you useless-- "aaaaaaaaah?" ...right, he's already dead.

"Um are you done?"

"...yeah."

after I get all my duelist enthusiast out on me temporarily and some how find out on how to turn Tomas back into a monster card, I use another zombie mob card with the purpose of learning a new skills...

_Ding!_ **[Zombie mob card] activate!**

**[Zombie mob card] contained [Minor poison resistance]!**

**Want to Learn [Minor poison resistance]?**

**Y/N?**

...this strangely reminds me alot of **TM** and **HM** in pokemon, I hope this didn't turnout to be a pokemon scenario where I'll endup travelling all over the region to train Tomas in order to level him up and teach him new skills! I don't have a time to train Familiars and becoming a Familiar master when I'm currently having a problem on how can I used my remaining weeks effectively to grind!

_'yes!' Ding!_

**You learn ...[Minor poison resistance]!**

**[Minor poison resistance] -Passive- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: I**

**Description: a low class poison resistance. add 1% chance to negate E rank and below poison type negative status effect per skill Lv.**

"Okay, let's do this Jeanne."

XXX **1 HOUR LATER...** XXX

"Finally! We're out of that place!"

It's been a rigorous hours where we brought down zombies after zombies!

After were done exterminating the zombies, we take the elevator to went down 40 floor. But when we stepped outside of the elevator, we got greeted by large hordes of zombies!

On our way we encountered jockeys, armored police zombie that have a bullet proof armor which negated 90% damage of guns and have to hit it multiple times to kill it in melee, smokers and biohazard suit zombie that drops [**Bile bomb**] and [**Poison heal**] Item when killed!

[**Bile bomb**] attracts zombie mobs at 500M radius when used like a grenade or just throw the fuck out of the fucking puke in the bottle...it's really disgusting when you learned that the item your holding is none other than puke of another zombie type monster called [**Boomer**]. I don't need to emphasize what [**Poison heal**] can do since the name pretty tells that it's an item that removes poison type debuff.

I also discovered that when you used the same monster card to learn a skill that you already learned, you end up leveling the said skill by 1! It's kind of relief to learn that since I kind of planning to get myself bitten multiple times by zombie mob when I have enough [**Poison heal**]! Sure [**Zombie mob card**] only have 30% drop rate chance but let's not forget that zombie mob always pop up at any place in this dungeon that they starting to annoyed me.

On the way, we found a [**P220 pistol**]! Yes! I can finally shoot some undead scums like Leon S Kennedy! It's not like I dislike smashing some zombie face with a sword, but I rarely killed mobs ever since I step out of the room due to the limited space inside of the building and Jeanne being a mother hen she was always killed any zombie we spotted before it even step inside of my 2M personal space. it's not that bad but sometimes I wish that I came alone in this dungeon.

but things went a little complicated when we arrived at the elevator.

XXX **_FLASH BACK_** XXX

**_I opened the door and greeted by three zombies, I used [Stinger] on the nearest mob while Jeanne follow behind me then she impaled the other one in the head._**

**Sbksgivwho£@:£;()'ys•}》[!!!**

**_I did a drop and roll on the floor when I felt that I'm in danger when a zombie that came out of the bathroom door attack me but thanks to [sixth sense] I managed to avoid it's attack, I quickly stood and used the butt of the sword handle to bash the head of my attacker._**

**_I'm lucky that they'll turn into polygons when died and didn't left anything than loots that quickly transfer on my inventory because if they didn't then they're zombie juices probably splashed me from the beginning._**

**_"Guhhaaaa!"_**

**_Three zombies came in on the door that we came in and ran towards at us. I closed the distance fast with another use of [reinforcement] on my body to boost my physical stats that already superhuman levels, I quickly eliminate the first with diagonal downward slash, then spin around to deliver an upward diagonal slash on the second one that came close before spinning again to brought down my sword to the third with a downward spinning slash with enough force to throw it's two severed body to the wall and shattering it to polygons... Before grabbing the door and quickly shut it._**

**_"Okay lesson learned, don't forget to closed the door you came in! there might be a zombie that follows you from it!"_**

**For deciding to do things that will save your life in the future you raised WIS by 1!**

**_Jeanne just giggle at me who's still grumbling about stupid door, Okay that's enough fooling around here. I spam my Observe skill again in the current zombie free room to check things that we missed, and to my delight I found yet another gun hidden in the third drawer! I didn't hesitate to open the said drawer and used Observe when I laid my eyes on the hidden weapon._**

**_"Observe."_**

**[Desert Eagle]**

**Weapon class: Pistol**

**Durability: 200/200**

**Rank: III**

**ATK: 89**

**Dmg per sec: 267**

**13% Stun**

**20% CRIT**

**Range: 200m**

**Capacity: 8/8**

**Description: This heavy large pitch black pistol is one of the world's most powerful semi-automatic pistol, The .44 Magnum pistol. It has only an eight-round magazine, but delivers one-hit kills to Common Infected, required 50 STR to wield it one handed without taking damage of this guns recoil. Shoot 3 rounds per second.**

**_Damn my STR still barely reach 40! And I haven't find any ammo here! looks like I'm stuck at using [P220 pistol] for now, and possibly need to limit it's usage from running low of ammunition._**

**_Also I realized that guns ATK damage can't be influence by my ATK stats that mostly relying on my STR...make sense as to why guns have normally have greater damage than my altered sword._**

**_After storing DE into my inventory, I search items and in the process I found this item._**

**[Pain pills]**

**Durability:1/1**

**Rank: I**

**Description: Gives the target a temporary health boost that diminishes over time. Keep in mind that when taking damage while both permanent HP and temporary HP exist, temporary HP will be taken first. If you have temporary HP and your actual HP. Temporarily heals 50% of HP but drops 1 HP per second of your temporary HP until all temporary HP are all depleted. HP regen is disable until all temporary HP has been depleted**

**_A plastic white circular bottle of pain killer medicine. Despite the flaws of this item it still a very effective healing items that you can afford to waste in battle and wouldn't be afraid to loose the HP that you'll lost later, I found three of this in the first aid kit box and a 1 red gallon of Fuel in the corner of the bathroom._**

**_We enter one room after another with occasional zombie encounter, We also pick up lots of things on the way of clearing ten rooms, we pickup items like Katana, 3 Fuel, 4 Pain pills, 2 Propane tank, 3 Bile bomb, 1 molotov cocktail and 2 Pipe bomb where we killed many Zombie mobs._**

**_When we went out of the corridor we came across an elevator, the problem? There's many Zombie in our way. This actually excites me because it's like I'm inside of the game-hehehe no pun intended ~ but I have more freedom of my actions so I can do lots of things that I can't do before other than panic and shoot hysterically... Maybe the GAMER system really did haywire my brain to think most of my situation to be like a game which I'm still not sure wether it's a good thing or a bad thing but for now I'm thankful that I can face real life zombies fearless and if I do panic then [gamer's mind] will fix it to let me face the challenges without much problems...which is why I'm about to do something stupid._**

**_{Jeanne race with you in the elevator~}_**

**_{Eh!?}_**

**_{You snooze you lose Jeanne~}_**

**_Before Jeanne could react I already race out of the corridor where there's enough space for me to swing my sword widely. "Haaaaah!"_**

**_I quickly cut down Zombies that near each other and shared the same fate where parts of they're head went missing, I advance and cutting down anything that got near me with multiple slash while running in advance._**

_**'**damn I'm turning into a murder happy person.'_

**_"Stop this reckless this instant SIEG!"_**

**_Jeanne reprimanded me while she keeps killing mobs that wasn't around me. Yep still worth it, at least this makes me feel good and the power I feel over killing these zombies actually feels good._**

**_"Well you certainly got my back so I come here as quick as I can, now it's my turn to watch your back heheheheh~." Especially when there's also a nice view on her "Behind" huehuehue~ thought the front is even better ~_**

"**_Rrrrrrrraaagh! Bruuuughhhh!"_**

**_Against the Carnage that we wrought, I heard that familiar sound of a squealing like that of evil or demonic pig or maybe choking? but different like it's something else...'_**_What was that?'_

**_Jeanne on the other hand sweep down a lady Zombie with the bottom shaft of her before she decapitated it when she swing down her spear's blade on the exposed neck of the down undead._**

**_{...wow your fighting style is brutal for a girl of your reputation Jeanne.}_**

**_I swing my 110cm sword upward that killed a zombie mob that got near me._**

**_{Ohh...it feels natural to me despite that I never learned this kind of fighting style...it feels like I'm relearning something that I haven't done in the longtime, it feel strange.}_**

**_Jeanne charged with her spear that broke the sound barrier when she leaves a shockwave in her wake! I almost got knocked down on my feet! The mobs on the other hand are not so lucky, nows my chance!_**

**_I look on Jeanne's direction where she charged at in the FUCKING whole batch of Zombies arrive on the corridor which 30 or more, This must be the occasional group of Zombies that got spawn near you randomly._**

**_Well she doing great at reducing the numbers of the mobs so it's my turn to my share of work, thus started whacking the zombies that trying to get up._**

**_{Are you saying that you haven't fought like this before?}_**

**_Jeanne suddenly appeared in my back and slam her spear's bottom shaft on the mob that tried to attack me._**

**_{Never in my lifetime, yet it feels like I been fighting like this ever since I held this weapon.}_**

_'Now that's concerning.'_** _Something came out of the door from my left, I didn't hesitate this time after I learned my lesson earlier and used [Strike raid] on whatever that was._**

**BOOM!!**

**_The room shake a bit, I look on what was the cause of the explosion and only found a fat ugly lower body and pieces of zombie mobs that got caught up on the explosion before they're remains shattered into polygons... I think whatever that thing that I killed with [Strike raid] exploded! If it is then it was a good thing that I killed it with a long range attack!_**

**Lv up!**

**_I killed the last Zombie that I see before turning to face Jeanne who just finished killing a businessman Zombie._**

**_"Good job Jeanne." Jeanne nod at me._**

**_We proceed with caution this time, luckily we haven't encountered any mobs until we found the elevator. we slowly made our way on the inside elevator. I Press the button of the elevator which started making noise and shaken the whole building...that can't be good._**

**_The elevator button's light started to blinked, The sounds of stampede keeps getting close._**

**_{Jeanne I'm gonna throw a Bile bomb, it's an item that once used release a green smoke that attracts Zombie and attacks it.}_**

**_I took out a green cylindrical bottle with green liquid inside and had a sign of being bio-hazard. {alright.}_**

**_I threw the Bile bomb on the corridor and shattered on the floor where it release large amount of green smoke. Later a large amount of Zombies came out but they all gathered on the green smoke, we didn't manage to see what happened after the elevator doors closed._**

**_We took this moment to catch a break, oh and this probably the good time to check my stats._** _'Status.'_

_Ding!_

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG] Lv: 7**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 213/680**

**Gold: 346**

**HP: 1,003.5/1,003.5 HPregen: 53.3 per minute**

**MP: 1,838.5/1,838.5 MPregen: 51.1 per minute**

**Max MP unit: FF -- 1,200**

**STATUS EFFECT [golden rule] [GAIA's blessing] [magical schoolar] [100% EXP] [Dragon Aura] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] [Reinforcement]**

**ATK: II -- 133.5**

**DEF: HHH -- 557**

**SP: 3**

**STR: I -- 45.5**

**END: I -- 53.3**

**AGI: I -- 35.1**

**INT: I -- 37.7**

**WIS: I -- 61.1**

**LUK: -I -- 0**

**I pumped all my SP in LUK again after checking how much negative LUK I have left. When the elevator arrived at the ground floor...shit already hit the fan.**

**_*Sob* *sob*_**

**_We stopped walking when we heard a woman crying...and in left4dead there's only two scenario when you heard a woman crying, one is a Zombie mob lady that's crying...or when a witch is nearby!_**

**_{...shit.}_**

**_{Language SIEG!}_**

**_I sheepishly scratch my head and gave her an apologetic look. {Sorry, it's just... if my prediction is right about the crying lady...}_**

**_I motion her to hide in a pillar while we scout the area, as expected it's full of Zombie mob about dozen of 50 or so._**

**_{It's called a witch, a malnourished Zombie woman in her tattered underwear and crying in a kneeling position and hid her face with her elongated blooded clawed hands.}_**

**_We silently walk in the shadow and carefully not attracting any attention of this Zombies._**

**_{That's... A very disturbing image, do you know any weakness of this witch to exploit SIEG?}_**

**_I silently sneak in and dispatch the Zombie one by one with a [Combat knife] just like a ninja or assassin, thank you Ezio of assassin's creed!_**

**_{Not much of a weakness to be known but this Zombie attract it's attention if you get near it, shove light in her face, make a loud noise near her or attack her then this wench will even chase you in the edge of the world.}_**

**_Jeanne follows me while taking out zombies of her own silently._**

**_{When this one got her eyes on you, she'll never stops chasing you while she keeps attacking you with her claws but her priority is aim for your legs and brought you down then claw your guts out.}_**

**_We stopped when we found the one whose making noises in the far corner of the underground parking lot..._**

**_{There she is...it really is a witch, do you think we should deal with her Jeanne?}_**

**_I took out another [Bile bomb] from my inventory to use to distract the nearby [Zombie mob] while we kill the [witch]._**

**_{Yes but I'll be the one that will provoke her and support me from there.}_**

**_"RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!!"_**

**_Before I could reply on her, a roar came from the parking lot's exit where a walking pile of muscles came in with a huge hordes of Zombies! The walking pile of muscles have all it's upper body imploded with muscles that the neck part is full of thick muscles that it's neck cannot be seen now! It's face are almost buried with muscles! The lower part of it's body is at least looks normal despite it's muscular too that covered with tattered short jeans, I can only guess it's a pants before... It looks at us for a moment before it run towards us in all four like a gorilla! it's thick long muscular arms used like a support to run faster._**

**_"Observe"_**

**[Tanker]Lv: 34**

**HP: 1,310 MP: 0 EXP: ?**

**STR: 70 END: 27 AGI: 5 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance : ?**

**Weakness : ?**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: A [Runner] that mutated after a constant devouring of flesh, it has a massive mass that it can used to take hits and throws heavy things easily.**

**_I thrown the [Bile bomb] in the far corner of the other side of parking lot and started attracting all Zombie mob except the [witch] and [tanker]._**

**_{Change of plan Jeanne! I'll deal with the witch and you'll deal the tanker! Get rid of that walking pile of muscles as fast as possible and reduce the hordes of numbers when your done with incredible hulk over there! Don't hold back and aim for the face!}_**

**_{I'll deal with it, Becareful SIEG.}_**

**_She charges into the tanker who dug it's hands on the floor, probably going to rip a large chunk of cement to throw at Jeanne. Meanwhile I observed our original target, and used [observe] on it._**

**[Witch]Lv: 22**

**HP: 684 MP: 0 EXP: ?**

**STR: 24 END: 12 AGI: 21 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: ?**

**Weakness: ?**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: A Zombie who mutated after still being haunted of debauchery that she committed. Add 50 damage to all human targets.**

**_Okay it's not that hard to kill this bitch, I swiftly draw [Desert Eagle] and shot her in the head._**

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

**_The first shot hit her in the head and almost knocked down by the force, she dodges the second shot and so is the third and the next while she run in a zigzag pattern towards me._**

**_I opened my inventory window as fast as possible and switch it with a sword, I didn't hesitate to used [Stinger] the moment I managed to grasp the sword's hilt to the advancing witch but it dodge in hair breath before she brought down her claws that I block using the flat surface of my sword._**

**_I push it away from me while we continue our cat and mouse chase where she dodges all my attacks while I either parry her attacks or took hits that easily negated by [Armor of Y Ddraig goch]...a feat that I normally can't do if my stats are fix to that of first person shooter which is close to normal human level of physical capabilities..._**

**_Now that I think about it...why did I still think I'm the same normal human? Yeah I still want a normal life but I'm not normal anymore, my physical capabilities are no longer on the level of normal civilian and dangerously close on surpassing national athletes! which I'm actually several times stronger than humans, faster than any athlete in Olympics could ever dreamed and far more sturdy, With this realization I feel that I got the final limiter on me has been lifted._**

**_"[Mana burst]!"_**

**_We moved even more fiercely and traded blow per blows that our attacks became more vicious and violent that we didn't care if anyone caught in the crossfire...but then again the only ones that can be caught up in my fight with the witch is Jeanne...which kind of hard to do because of her power level is way higher than any of us and the zombies...so yeah I don't need to worry about restraint._**

**_Duck...jump, swing, dodge, swing, parry...it's all happening so fast yet so slow like everything stops with me and my enemy only can move in slow pace but too fast for our surroundings. This...this! This is so amazing! I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE UNTIL NOW! it's so intoxicating that all I want is ride on this state of euphoria forever and maybe more!? It feels like I can even go beyond this! The power that I feel all over my body! it's addicting, is this what those protagonist in shounen anime feels like when they're fighting!?_**

**_Clang! I managed to catch the witch's strike with my sword's flat surface. "Ooouuhhhhh!" With all my strength, I push the witch away with my sword that threw the malnourished undead woman back._**

**_"[Stinger]!"_**

**_I felt the mana that expelled in my back and the back of my legs like an exhaust in order to push me forward faster than I can normally move but with the help of [Mana burst] I can expelled more mana to increase [Stinger]'s speed and power, thus it's not surprising that this time the witch can't dodge this skill like before when I close our distance and jab the 110cm sword length right through the hilt, with another mana expelled but this time it's my sword's blade glow red and threw the witch away before its body shattered into polygons when meet the unforgiving cold floor..._**

**Lv up!**

**Dg1j28$*@18¥d~¡~[2{》!!!**

**_Before I registered that annoying sound that rang in my head, I already moved instinctively, I brought the flat of my sword in my chest and a force of a speeding car hit me that rob the air from my lung before something smashed on my back._**

**_It took me one second to realize that whatever hit me, drag me all way far on the wall which I hit. Then something grips on my body and lift me...a few split seconds of opportunity gave me glimpse on a bulging arms attached on a malnourished Zombie in farmer clothes that without any doubt that this is the one that attacked me... "Ugh.!" big arm zombie slams me on the floor that make me a little dizzy but I manage to open my inventory and held Desert Eagle on my left hand when the bulging undead arms lifts me up again._**

**_before it could repeat on slamming me again on the floor I aim at it's head and shot it multiple times._**

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG -- CLICK CLICK_**

**_I keep pulling the pistol's trigger despite that I already empty all it's load on the undead's head, I didn't notice it let me go until it exploded into particles of polygons._**

**_"Son of a bitch!" I slowly stood up and put my gun back into inventory and picked up [Iron long sword(alter)]._**

**_I slowly walks while still a bit dizzy but slowly gaining some clear vision courtesy of [Gamer's mind] removing what can be considered a debuff. I look at where Jeanne was who's been taking on Zombies that keeps entering left and right at the parking lot._**_ 'I no longer See's the tanker, guess she already killed it.'_

**_"Haaaaah!" I run towards the hordes after canceling [Mana burst] while Jeanne moves as swift as a wind and leaves shattered polygons or burning bodies on her trail... guess she no longer holding back and showing that heroic spirits are no longer in human comprehension when she becomes a force of nature._**

**_I'm not far from behind her, I moved faster than before but not as fast as her... yet you can say the Zombies can't keep up on us! I killed anything that looks Zombie while blocking and dodging they're attacks thanks to [sixth sense] and [detect bloodlust] keeps flaring and I'm pretty sure after this dungeon this skill will be high. Hallelujah [Sixth sense] and [Detect bloodlust]!!_**

**_I ignored all things unnecessary where I hack and slash like a madman! ignored that [Spitter] that spit acid on me! I jump high in the air and thrown a death copter courtesy of [Strike raid] on her, I landed on the head of some zombie mob that step on before I jump towards the ugly woman that spits acidic juice. While in the air, the sword that I thrown earlier went back at my hands...which is good and on time for me to capitalize such timing when I grab it with both hands and smash the sword's blade with all my might and weight behind it to the [Spitter]'s head!_**

**_CRITICAL HIT!!!_**

**_My target didn't survive and perish instantly to such devastating attack!_**

**Rhsk;#,";?"9¡!!!**

**_Another warning ring on my head, my only appropriate action is putting my sword over my shoulder and swing it like a bat at whatever the thing that jump up so high and descending on me. the moment I hit it, it flew back and exploded in polygons! Home run folks!_**

**Lv up!**

**_Even so I stop thinking things and feel like I'm a co-pilot on my body and only have a partial control of my body but it moves before I could even think of moving and yet I'm in full control...it feels weird. when I saw a [Jockey]... I killed it with a [Stinger] in one go without any fear like before, I don't need the help of [Gamer's mind] to calm down, I am calm as if I'm doing something familiar... guess this is the feeling of Siegfried when he's in the battlefield. _**_**'**Looks like the merging process is showing it's effects...'_ **_I snatch something that flew on me fast as if I was guided my instinct and grip a slippery squishy thing and tug it with all my strength and swing what's connected to the slippery cord into a group of Zombies on Jeanne's side, they all exploded with blood and gore._**

**_When the thing that connects to the fleshy cord which appears to be a tongue moved... I found a bloody muscles... literally as if it doesn't have a skin and the body structure of it looks like a giant frog that got skin alive!? It have a thick sharp claws and it has a humanoid characteristics except it's sharp teeth, no eyes and all it's upper head looks like it covered with it's brain...fucking luck!!! This is a God damn licker! A resident evil Zombie!! shit shit shit!_**

**_"[Observe]."_**

**[Licker]Lv: 29**

**HP: 858 MP: 0 EXP: ?**

**STR: 27 END: 20 AGI: 30 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: ?**

**Weakness: ?**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: A bio organic weapon or known as B.O.W. created by blackwatch to sell in the black market.**

**_... blackwatch!? Now they have prototype in this!? Shit don't tell me the boss of this place has Alex Mercer!? That guy is so over powered!_**

**_{Jeanne! We have a problem!}_**

**_{What is it?}_**

**_Jeanne who just standing and looking at the licker that starting to tearing apart zombie mobs, face me when I ran at her side her._**

**_{That was a licker! it's a resident evil Zombie! I used observe on it and discovered that prototype is in here too!}_**

**_{I don't understand...}_**

**_{I think we're in a replica of New York City where it's went to hell and Zombie apocalypse is in full swing, not to mention that soldiers that littering on the city with guns, tanks and helicopter! Oh and we have to deal with stronger Zombies with a super Zombie king as a boss!}_**

**_{Meaning we have to deal with more dangerous opponents?}_**

**_"Rgggggh!" We heard a growl and look at the ceiling to find dozens of licker's on the ceiling._**

_'Hooooly...shit...!'_

**_They started dropping on the ground and roar._**

**_{If my memory is right, they tend to stick to the walls and ceiling and used they're tongue to attack they're target at long range! They used they're claws to attack melee and they're more agile than they look!}_**

**_I kick the ones that got close to me in the head and charges at the incoming Lickers with reckless abandon, I mean I'm starting to come in terms about my new physiology let me fight at them at even terms with [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] bonus protection... I'm pretty sure they cannot harm me._**

**_I specifically aimed my strike on the first licker that appeared earlier that shredded some zombie mob...oblivious on it's coming death._**

**_"Hiiiiiiyyaaaaahhh!"_**

**_I jump on the top of the licker and bash the sword(that blade glows ominously red) on it's exposed brain. It howl in pain but it didn't shown any signs of retaliation, it's...stun?_**

**_I didn't waste this rare opportunity and unleashed a three coordinated attacks that I got familiar with from the last hours that I spend in this place, it was enough to end it's miserable existence._**

_Ding!_ **You created a skill through special action!**

**[Bash] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: FF**

**MP: 80**

**Weapon class: Bare hands, Dagger, One-handed Sword, Two-handed Sword, One-handed curved sword, Two-handed curved sword, One-handed Spear, Two-handed Spear, One-handed Axe, Two-handed Axe, Mace, One-handed Staff, Knuckle, Musical Instrument, Whip, Book, Katar, Pistol, Rifle, Gatling Gun, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, Fuuma Shuriken**

**Description: Hit an enemy with crushing force! 5% chance to stun the target, 130% ATK dmg. Add 20% bonus damage per 10 skill Lv.**

**_GROWL_**

**_Oh fuck! One licker got a drop on me! it jump from the top of a car and tackle me on the ground, it raises it's clawed hands but a golden spear skewered it's body that drag it away! Hell there's even a shockwave when it hits by that spear!?_**

**_I stood up and find the wreckage that made by the spear's path...then the golden spear that deeply lodge at the hard cement and...a crater!?_**

**_{What did I tell you about being reckless SIEG?}_**

**_I saw Jeanne casually made her way on the spear and removed it from the ground, I look around me just to find that all mobs are gone... she must have killed all of them when I'm busy killing a few..._**

**_"I got careless, Maybe it's my inexperience or I'm getting cocky? *sigh* guess I have to be extra careful from now on."_**

**_I felt a hand grasp my right shoulder, when I turn around... Jeanne's at my side._**

**_"Your improving and that's what it matters, just next time be aware more of your surroundings." Said Jeanne and smiled encouragingly that I'm doing fine...I'm really am lucky that she's my servant._**

**_"Let's finished this then Jeanne."_**

XXX **_END OF FLASH BACK_** XXX

and that's how we get out of the building, the bad news is once we got out of the building the situation outside is even worse! [**Zombie mob**] is everywhere with [**Runner**] here and there! we cleaned the streets of new York with it's infestation, we killed Zombie mobs, runner, Jockey, Charger, Spitter, Where we encountered a whole pack of [**Hunter**] which hail from resident evil! it looks like a love child of lizard, turtle and frog with thick scales and hard shell on it's back. The only weak points it had is the face area but Jeanne doesn't have to exploit it when she kills it wherever she hits the damn thing!

Of course we ran into 3 [**Tanker**] earlier that Jeanne killed off faster while I distracted it, We also ran into Witch a couple of times, [**Boomer**](fat ass zombie that goes boom when you killed it), [**Smoker**](uses it's tongue like a frog to drag it's target) then some occasional [**Biohazard suit Zombie] **and [**Armored police Zombie**]

But the real killer tonight is plants vs Zombie type Zombies! I mean [**Thriller Zombie**]!? That's a Michael Jackson style thriller Zombies that called up hordes upon hordes of Zombies until we managed to kill it but the hundreds of hordes that it called makes our life harder so we have to makes a double effort on cleaning the streets with Zombies and our occasional taking items from streets and building to building when sometimes it contains treasure chest.

Jeanne said we shouldn't take what's inside but I did said it was made by my skill so no one truly owns it other than me.

While killing Zombies off the street and raiding building from items we got a treasure chest that contains 10,000 gold three times and me having the [**golden rule**] skill makes me have twice the amount of money I get which means I got an instant 60,000 gold coins! Goodbye financial problem!

Oh and we finally encountered up closed this [**Runner**]... you know the canon fodder of prototype zombie which is an infected civilian with deform arms and head. The difference of them from a regular zombie is they're apparently the missing link between an ordinary infected and mutated ones so they actually stronger than zombie mob but they don't move as groups and they don't randomly spawns in your location as hordes but run fast! Like they run as fast as cars when they got momentum.

Another good news is we found lots of gallon of Fuel items laying around the streets. Why is it the good news you ask? Because we can used vehicles that got left behind like in GTA games! It makes our life easier after I drove a ten wheeler truck while Jeanne stands at the hood and killed anything that tried to climb!

Oh and also I can stored cars, trucks and motorcycle in my inventory! How cool is that!?

Of course the fun must end when a huge ass zombie appeared and toppled the truck upside down! Urgh!

"SIEG...are you alright?" Jeanne drag me out of the truck.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." I tried to clear the cobwebs off my head and look where we are...were still out of the streets with tall buildings surrounded us.

"I know it's not the best time to inform you but...we have a problem." She pointed at where the huge ass zombie and finds all kinds of zombies from zombie mob, runner and the special infecteds with a few B.O.W. ... well shit.

"That's a lot of zombies...and I don't have any large AoE skill sans few pipe bombs and bile bomb, I don't think its enough to sweep off they're numbers..." seriously they look like thousands upon thousands of them! Come on think SIEG think! The faster one's are approaching!

"I... only have [**La Pucelle**] noble phantasm that can dealt with they're--" "NO!!" There's no way I'm gonna let her used that noble phantasm that outright killed her afterwards! Come on SIEG think! There's have to be a way, like another noble phantasm...that's right!!

"Jeanne I think it's time we tested your unknown noble phantasm: Lance D'Espoir!"

I took out all [**Propane tank**] and thrown all of it on the way that the army of undeads going to cross any seconds now as a makeshift traps.

"But we didn't know what this spear can do!"

I thrown each [**Pipe bomb**] where all [**Propane tank**] gathered. "It's better than [**La Pucelle**]! Damn it Jeanne just used it already! I'll distract the hordes for now!"

BOOM!!!

One of my pipe bombs exploded that created a large explosion after the chain reaction courtesy of my traps, most of the ones that have the head start got caught up in the explosion.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jeanne responded and raised her spear.

"That's all I ask for." I said without looking at her while I thrown all the bile bomb I have to attract all the runners and zombie mobs at the front, effectively making a human road blocks or maybe a zombie road block?

"Holy spear of god! rain down the glorious light and radiant hope upon this world!"

A light from the heavens shine down on the golden spear and from the tip to the blade of the spear glows with intense golden light with the wing-shaped protrusion from the base of its blade grew into a 3m wings made of golden light.

"Lance D'Espoir: holy marte!"

Jeanne charges at hypersonic speed that releases a shockwave and shattered all glasses at vicinity! All I see is a shape of a golden bird made light that extensively annihilates anything that caught up by the spear and it's "wings" like a celestial comet that mows down everything Jeanne and the 6m wingspan crosses with the blade and wing-shaped protrusions projecting mana with a golden light.

When she stopped her advanced and lost her spear's light construct wings, she effectively destroyed 70% of they're numbers... even that 20M tall zombie got throughly destroyed.

_'W-wow...this is a noble phantasm!? My skills are absolute shit compared to this!'_ I couldn't help but stood in awe at what I witnessed...the sheer beauty and power of a noble phantasm...

I stood dumbfounded for God knows how long and just watched Jeanne dispose of the remaining undead...now that I watch closely, her spear proficiency looks alot better from the start... she's learning how to used that spear at abnormal rate.

Xxx **3 Hours later...** xxX

Later after she cleared the part of this area, we explored the said area and stumbled upon a barricaded gun store. Of course as a self respecting GAMER I am, I took everything the store have despite mentally exhausted.

I don't remember much on what happened next, all I remember is using [**ID ESCAPE**] to get out of zombie dungeon after raiding the gun store and take a bath. All I know is the comfort of my bed.

XXX **MINDSCAPE** XXX

I'm back on the ancient city with mountains of gold at the center to take another session of training with Siegfried.

"I see your back again."

"Yeah...I needed to hone my skills badly...especially what happened earlier."

Siegfried draw his sword on it's sheath to his back.

"I saw everything on what happened to you through your eyes and before you ask, were merging now so in a way we're becoming one...for that I apologize for watching through your eyes without your permission."

Ohh so he saw everything that happened in Zombie dungeon!? And sensei there's no need to apologize for!!!

"There's no need for more words if you already know your mistakes and know your fault."

Thus the start of another intense training session with Siegfried.

XXX **I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!** XXX

**11 days remaining before the holy Grail war**

Well who could have thought that last week I wouldn't even dream wasting more than 200,000 euro easily in one day but yet here am I, wasting money like there's no tomorrow. It's a good thing I have at least 3 million euro to spend!

This morning started when I woke up, ending my training with Siegfried and earning myself another 9 levels [**Basic two-handed sword mastery**].

When I woke up the first thing that came out of my mind is booking a flight out of France when I remembered that Jeanne is not really comfortable staying in this country anymore or still not ready to stay here or so I think, but the sooner Jeanne learns my plan and know the reason why, she immediately declined that we shouldn't waste money if the reason of leaving this country is because she's uncomfortable here.

So after Jeanne said that she maybe not comfortable staying here but she could bear for few days and suggested that we should used it to buy daily necessities...that's what I did, I bought daily necessities such as clothes which I bought for me and Jeanne (she protest again but I didn't listen to her protest this time) I even threatened her to used a command spell so she end up to follow my order before I invoked the command spell but let's be honest here, after she agreed on buying clothes for her I did confess that I'm not planning to actually used command spell to her which later I earned a poke to my eyes courtesy of Jeanne! And it damn hurts! How is that even possible!? Like how did she bypass [**Armor**** of Y Ddraig goch**] and [**Gamer's body**] to inflict damage and pain to me!? is this one of the mysteries of heroic Spirit or something else? Somehow I feel that it's the second one.

after she materialize in the corner of an alley without her armored part of her clothes we entered the shop that sales clothes for girls, I immediately called the saleslady to assist Jeanne. She tried a lot of clothes and after a few tries, they drag me to judge on how's Jeanne's look on the clothes that she tried.

Of course because we end up being cooped up in the clothes store for hours than I expected, I end up spamming [**Observe**] and [**Structural grasp**] to pass time other than commenting on the clothes that Jeanne wears but I think it's worth it when Jeanne enjoyed the time of trying alot of clothes.

After I stored everything that we bought, we head on the nearest restaurant name "Pub Mac Carthy" _'which actually a cool place'_ to buy lunch since it's almost past lunch when we end our shopping trip.

On the other hand Jeanne ends up wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue tie, blue short shorts, black long knee socks and brown leather shoes, I'm kinda surprised on Jeanne's choice of clothes so I ask her on why she choose this set of clothes because it looks daring...

Well not that daring compared to other daring clothes but for Jeanne D'arc to choose this kind of clothes and to walk around on public is unexpected but when she answered, somehow she thinks this is the normal civilian clothes for young women to wear according to the memories that she received on laeticia, the girl that she supposed to borrowed her body inorder for her to materialize in the grail war, this is the type of cloathes that girl's her age wear everyday...well she's not wrong but there are other simple and hides more skin than she wears which I kind of expect for her to wear but I wouldn't complain when it emphasized her sex appeals more with her long legs showing like this...dem legs~ even I'm a breast man...dem legs~

After lunch, we decided to buy sleeping bags in case that we end up sleeping outdoor when the holy Grail war begins and me convincing her to not go in her spiritual form so we went on our way, we bought some souvenirs and breads and tasty treats at "Maison des Soeurs Macarons". And damn they're treats are so great that they have healing with buffs on most of they're goods that I bought alot of of them!

One shopping spree later, we decided to go in the public library "Bibliothèques de Nancy - Médiathèque Manufacture" to test my theory to increase my **INT** while Jeanne said she might want to check some books so we hit the library, that kinda surprised me because I may not be good to history class but I remembered reading on the class before that Jeanne D'arc is illiterate. _'But according to her, she received knowledge from a University student that she supposed to possess but still keeps the knowledge that she obtained from the girl even she got summoned by me.'_

It almost overwhelm us because we expects a traditional library where they have lots of books and bookshelves cramp in on Giant place especially France who value history and tradition compared to Japan where traditional and modern culture meld in together so well but what we saw are actually a modernized library with different floors with different ways to relax on reading the materials you have, there's computer from here and there, organized book sections from old books, new books, children's books, and game stations!? Not even the library at kuoh have those! Albeit kuoh is a little peaceful town compared to Tokyo _'despite I haven't visited the library there' _but as far as I'm concerned this library is more advanced than any library I have seen! So I can't blame Jeanne for being overwhelm because so am I!

We spent 2 hours on the library where I tried to used [**Structural grasp**] on books to increase my **INT** faster which kinda work, it only takes 5 minutes for me to "read" the whole book each thanks for [**Structural grasp**] and increased of **INT** for two hours.

In the end I increased my **INT** to 17 but after I came about a light novel of familiar zero where I see lying around on the table and the owner forgot it. when I scanned it, it says that it was a skill book of [**Familiar summoning**] that let me summon Familiar like how the mages of Halkegenia do it... I choose on not using it as a skill book and endup using [**Structural grasp**]!

At least I reversed engineered some basic spells like [**Fly**] spell and [**Translate**] spell.

This got me thinking that fictional skills might be a skill book for me! after confronting Jeanne about this, we came on decision that we search for one and one thing came to mind...well two things actually but that's besides the point! it's anime and video games.

We have to visited stores that's sales, anime, manga, light novels, book and video games to buy from.

Its already noon when we finish buying games, manga and anime. Thanks to the map that installed on my 'GAMER' power we manage to find this things which very hard to find in this country that I wouldn't be surprised if they don't have at all.

I told Jeanne that we might not have enough time to entered the Zombie dungeon so I'll learned skills as many as I can tonight before I revoked that statement when I realized that inside of dungeon the time run three times faster compared to the outside world, it's decided that we should went our way to buy food supply for several days and other necessities at "Carrefour contract" supermarket.

While were at it I managed to find a way to gain fake ID, she frown upon the fact that I have to paid some unsavory people in order to forge documents for us considering that SIEG Dragon Blood knight and Jeanne D'arc is either didn't exist from this world 2 days ago while the other one is obviously dead for centuries, so the birth of half Japanese/German young man named SIEG H. Nibelungen and the french girl Jeanne Desiree Arc identity went without a hitch...with a few eyebrow raised for our choosen name who's familiar to my predecessor's and Jeanne's legend but they decided to shut they're trap when I showed them they're payment.

After that we check out on the hotel "La Résidence" and gathered our things, and get into a bus station "Clemenceau" and buy a ticket to Domrémy-la Pucelle. Yeah we pretty much have long debate about leaving France earlier until we endup in agreement about just leaving Nancy city and stays at a place that she's comfortable with, we came up the idea of returning into a rundown house at Domrémy-la Pucelle or close enough there after we get pretty much everything we needed at a city for awhile.

Apparently Domrémy-la Pucelle was actually Jeanne's home village _'I learned that tidbit at the library after researching about Jeanne D'arc.'_ although I'm a bit puzzled why she voted to stay at that rundown house other than actually staying at Domrémy-la Pucelle's hotel or her house...stupid SIEG! Actually her house actually not available because the residence there turn it into a mini-museum of Jeanne D'arc after renovating many times...still why she choose that rundown house over a much comfortable hotel baffles me. Guess I have to fix the place when we get there.

After a long wait at the bus station we finally rode the bus towards our destination: Domrémy-la Pucelle where bus rarely goes there! And We're actually lucky enough to catch a bus that scheduled to go there! Otherwise we might have to run our wayback there even its actually faster than a bus in controlled speed we can't risk on being accidentally being seen of an act of running our way there with superhuman speed _'albeit we done that yesterday but we don't have much of a choice back there'_ it's much safer to ride a bus like an ordinary people! At least I can enjoy the scenery now that I'm not busy running at speed of a vehicle.

Thanks to the few passengers that boarded the bus that you can counted all of us in your hands, Jeanne and I managed to get the front row seat at the right side where Jeanne took the seat near the window while I seat right next to her.

Despite the lack of lights at night, I can clearly see the scenery of the countryside thanks to [**Night vision**] where we pass a few farming lands, trees, tall grass with a very few houses but most of the time it's farms with occasional herd of goats...that's right goats! There's also the smell of goat manure mix with the smell of grass and fresh soil, Jeanne doesn't mind the smell _'considering the smell of goat or sheep manure is not always present because we don't pass those animals regularly but at least I can say we pass 4 times on goat or sheep herd'_ and look on the scenery on the opened window with a face that looks like she went down on the memory lane because of the pure nostalgia on her face and that smile tells me about that she also enjoying our ride.

Now that I have time to sit down and think through things that happened after my date with girlfriend-turn-killer was pretty much crazy! I mean part of me still thinks this is some delusion or purgatory after my death! Crazy right? But can you blame me when I just fucking died and suddenly I'm in some kind of out of these world adventure? Or maybe some dream!? Guess it's one of the reasons why I'm still not raging about my situation _'and probably __[**Gamer's mind**]'_ because it's still not pretty much sink in to me that yes this is actually happening and yes this is pretty much weird but real.

...still I can't help but part of me still doubt about the sheer ridiculousness of my situation and it might take more time before I finally accept the reality of my situation, but can you really blame me for this? I'm pretty much a normal horny _'or maybe above normal horny Level?' _teenager a few days ago before I suddenly find myself being dragged into this supernatural situation...if it weren't for [**Gamer's mind**] then it will take more time for me to adjust and instead still panicking and going hysterical at my situation.

...Damn it stop thinking complicated things! Got to think something to distract myself from this line of thinking, let's see... I remember that level several times and I haven't used my **SP**.

I opened the status window check my **LUK**: 0(Damn thing always screwed me over and over again!) I press the **LUK** Icon and shown to me the true value of my **LUK** stat: -55.2! Not for long! I pumped all my 9 **SP** points at my **LUK**.

Next I check my skills and found out about [**Disengage**]...fuck! I forgot about this skill that removes negative status effects! I could used this to remove [**Zombie infection**] debuff and level up [**Minor poison resistance**] damn it! Speaking of [**Minor poison resistance**] I think my [**Zombie mob card**] is enough to max it's level... I'll have to check it later.

With nothing much to do, I just sat here and watched the things that we past by while I'm thinking through my predicament...

XXX **I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!** XXX

Time pass by fast and we arrive at Domrémy-la Pucelle's bus stop, where we get off the bus.

From there, things went uneventful since we only got a couple of stares when we walk our way to domrémy woods since it's already night time yet two young teens went out of town and headed to the none populated area is not normal...though some of them gave me a thumbs up? I wonder why.

After that we arrived at our destination where I activate [**ID create**] the moment we went inside of the old 'possibly fossil age' house.

So the first thing that I done after confirming that we're inside of the barricaded gun store, I started activating [**Zombie mob card**] to Lv up [**Minor poison resistance**]... this is going to take a while...

XXX **12 HOURS LATER...** XXX

My time that displayed on my HUD said it's 4 AM in the morning, it took me this long before I finished at what skills learned skills from my collective skill book/card and skills that I don't need to learn from the time being.

My naruto merchandise didn't give me what I expected due to being incompatible with chakra base techniques, but one of the manga volumes turn out to be skill books! So far the skills that I learned at naruto base skill books are:

**[Basic shuriken throw mastery]**

**[Basic knife throw mastery]**

**[Basic hand to hand combat mastery]**

**[Stealth]**

**[Seal art mastery]**

There's more but most have requirements like [**Presence concealment**] that need max level of [**Stealth**] and several fighting style like hyuuga's gentle fist but needed max level of [**Basic hand to hand combat mastery**] and so on.

There's also the fact that some of the skills I learned already past level 1 possibly thanks of me using [**Structural grasp**] the available manga I have of naruto, some of my existing skills like [**Basic sword mastery**] got a level up boost thanks to the naruto franchise's characters choice of weaponry always being a kunai which happens to be a knife class weapon and fall on [**Basic sword mastery**] governing the knife skill proficiency.

Right now I possess the knowledge of how most of they're ninjutsu and genjutsu works but can't physically do it. Well I did copy the three walking, water walking and leaf sticking on your forehead thing with [**Mana affinity**] with they're magic version of this jutsu's, More good news is it is possible sometimes to gain **INT** and **WIS** if you used [**Structural grasp**] on anime series, like how I gain 2 **INT** and 1 **WIS** on naruto.

Which coincidentally made all my original WIS reached 50! Another surprise is the fact that GAMER system gives bonus skills when your original stats reach 50! Right now I gain [**WIS up**] that give 1 bonus WIS per skill level.

One piece on the other hand have more complications given that the three haki skill book can't be learned easily! Both three have ??? Skill requirements together with your Lv should be 80 and above!

At least I have more additional levels with weapons proficiency skills and Learned [**Basic katana mastery**] when used Structural grasp on one piece mangas! Though Zoro's three sword style need at least [**Dual katana mastery**] and [**Katana mastery**] at max level. And just like naruto, other marital arts style need at least max level of [**Basic hand to hand combat mastery**].

Bleach level up my [**Katana mastery**] largely with little bit of [**Basic hand to hand combat mastery**] and [**Mana affinity**] for some reason yet ... well most skills are impossible to learned or have unknown requirements to learned! I guess it's not that since I learned how to create various kind of gigai and artificial souls like soul candy! Not to mentioned somehow, someway this all knowledge of soul and gigai Altered [**Homunculus Re-creation**].

Fairy tail ... damn I finally have magic attacks thanks to this franchise! It greatly improved my Basic hand to hand combat mastery, Basic sword mastery and Mana affinity. Skills that can be learned at skills such as **Fire dragon slayer**, **Basic** **e****nchantment** and **Transformation magic** can be learned without any requirements thanks to being heavily implied that all dragons uses this and because of my skills [**Element: dragon**] and [**Origin: dragon**] although you only learned one elemental dragon slayer magic.

_'Although Transformation magic gains 10 levels, possibly because my newly gained knowledge at how to do a simple transformation jutsu of naruto verse despite that most of it are simple Illusions but oddly have some similarities of how Transformation magic...as long as not more advanced type of variations like [**Takeover**] magic of Strauss siblings.'_

There's also [**Runecraft**] and [**Archive magic**] that for some reason compatible with me but [**Archive magic**] didn't have specify at what it can do other than adding some new features at GAMER system! [**Arc of time**] that uses by ultear didn't have impossible requirements to learned or didn't tell the details other than I'm incompatible to learn like...the rest of magic in fairy tail-verse! As useful as controlling time or partially, I have to wait to learn this skill until I have 90 **INT**.

...there's also [**Time magic**] that didn't listed as incompatible to me but...it have a lot of ??? Mark on it other than [**Arc of time**] being max level as one of the requirements to learn, either the skills is too high for my level to learn that the requirements haven't revealed to me yet or it's just even my GAMER power didn't know the specific requirements to actually learn magic that completely controlled time.

[**Second origin**] of fairy tail which brings me continuous pain for the past hour despite [**Gamer's body**] always dispel the pain, it only took a few seconds before the pain returns and [**Gamer's body**] dispel it again then this process continue to repeat itself for the past hour.

And no, [**Second origin**] doesn't give me "second origin" but doubles my **MP** capacity, add 100 **MPregen** per minute and double the effects of my magic spells with the drawbacks of doubling they're **MP** cost.

Then there's also my accumulated knowledge of how to create lacrima, various magical items that mostly involve and magical potions resulted on creating [**Item construction**] skill.

Pokemon...well I did bought that 3DS pokemon game: pokemon X! Using [**Structural grasp**] already tell me about my incompatibility against any pokemon moves sans Dragon moves.

_'Well at least the game gave knowledge and wisdom about adventuring 101...'_

Unsurprisingly the game turns out to be an **HM** of pokemon moves but just like I said, I'm incompatible to any pokemon moves sans the dragon moves or in my case skills.

Yawn* I'm beat, I used all of my free time and didn't get to go to kill Zombies...

{Hey Jeanne...I'll sleep for now, could you please guard me for now?}

Speaking of Jeanne, she came out earlier while I'm busy doing my...research? Yeah I guess it's count as that. She said that she's going to scout our area and kill any mobs that got near our vicinity as quiet as possible.

{I'll be there in a minute, I'll have to end my fight with...this giant undead}

...giant undead? Oh! She must be talking about Goliath, the undead that toppled the truck that were riding previously when the last time were here.

{Just take your time as long as your going to come back here safely}

{It was no problem.}

Hmmm looks like this going to take a while.

XXX** I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN!** XXX

**[Pipe bomb]**

**Durability: 10/10**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The Pipe Bomb is an IED that can be used offensively, defensively and for diversionary purposes. The visual design is stereotypical but with the addition of a bright red LED and loudly beeping smoke detector to attract Common Infected when armed and thrown. Pipe Bombs explode five to seven seconds after being deployed. Its blast radius is relatively small, being confined to little over three to four meters. Deals 100 damage with maximum target of 20 to 30, pipe bomb automatically destroyed once used.**

**[Bile bomb]**

**Durability: 2/2**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The Bile Bomb (a.k.a. Boomer Bile, Vomit jar or simply puke) The Bile bomb is a throwable glass jar containing the green Boomer bile. When thrown, it sends the Infected horde of [Zombie mob] and [Runner] to wherever it hits, and potentially causing "friendly-fire" by leading the Horde to attack any Infected coated in the bile. 4 meters AoE.**

**[Propane tank]**

**Durability: 10/10**

**Rank: I**

**Description: They can be picked up and will blow up with an explosion similar to that of a pipe bomb when shot or hit with something that causes extreme heat, this item is commonly used to set up traps. Deals 100 damage at 5m AoE and stuns target for 1 second.**

**[Fuel]**

**Durability 5/5**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The gas can, also known as fuel or petrol cans, it release flames similar to a Molotov cocktail when shot or exposed with heat, engulfs 4m AoE with flames for approximately 15 to 17 seconds and inflict [Burn] status effect that last for 1 minute.**

**[Molotov cocktail]**

**Durability: 1/1**

**Rank: I**

**Description: The Molotov Cocktail is a throwable weapon that engulfs an area with flames for approximately 15 to 17 seconds. The AoE of molotov cocktail is approximately 4m radius. The fire will burn all Infected that come into contact with it. While Common Infected cannot attack after being ignited and die in seconds, Special Infected can withstand the fire until their health is burned away.**

**[Katana]**

**Weapon class: Two-handed curve sword, One-handed curve sword**

**Durability: 400/400**

**Rank: I**

**ATK: 60**

**Description: A straight bladed sword that the Japanese samurai depended on during battle. Due to being forged at modern times where secret techniques for forging ancient Japanese weapons are mostly forgotten, this sword didn't have the fame durability and sharpness like katana of 300 years from the past**

**[Combat knife]**

**Weapon class: Dagger**

**Durability: 170/170**

**Rank: I**

**ATK: 24**

**Description: A military issued knife designed for hand-to-hand combat**

**[Jockey]Lv: 8**

**HP: 146 MP: 0 EXP: 10**

**STR: 12 END: 1 AGI: 11 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Jockey card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: a special infected that currently mystery if this infected used to be a regular size that mutates, a child that got infected or a midget?**

**[Charger]Lv: 10**

**HP: 260 MP: 0 EXP: 2**

**STR: 12 END: 7 AGI: 11 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Charger card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: said to be the first step of muscle type infected evolution**

**[Boomer]Lv: 5**

**HP: 155 MP: 0 EXP: 2**

**STR: 7 END: 0 AGI: 8 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Boomer card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: a special infected that explode in 4m AoE and 100 damage anyone that caught in the explosion when this infected dies, It's puke have special effects of attracting normal infected**

**[Runner]Lv: 3**

**HP: 96 MP: 0 EXP: 3**

**STR: 4 END: 0 AGI: 8 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Runner card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: the apparent missing link towards the evolution of simple infected individual into special infected**

**[Spitter]Lv: 15**

**HP: 380 MP: 0 EXP: 1**

**STR: 12 END: 12 AGI: 12 INT: 4 WIS: 5 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Spitter card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: a female special infected that mutated it's stomach and spits deadly acids from its mouth.**

**[Biohazard suit zombie] Lv: 4**

**HP: 108 MP: 0 EXP: 2**

**STR: 4 END: 3 AGI: 5 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Biohazard suit zombie card, Bile bomb, Poison heal, Soul gem shard**

**Description: bioengineers that work for gentek to discover the effects of black light virus at civilian, they infected with the black light virus via unknown means**

**[Armored police zombie]Lv: 11**

**HP: 535 MP: 0 EXP: 9**

**STR: 10 END: 15 AGI: 8 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison, firearms, blunt weapon**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Armored police zombie card, Baton, bullet proof vest, Soul gem shard**

**Description: one of the police officers that assigned to control the rioters, he didn't know that said rioters are no longer humans**

**[Smoker]Lv: 6**

**HP: 229 MP: 0 EXP: 5**

**STR: 3 END: 5 AGI: 5 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Smoker card, Soul gem shard**

**Description: a special infected that mutated to grow huge tumor-like lumps surrounding its right shoulder and neck, it also have miniature lumps covering its face. some of the gentek scientists theorized that the lumps contained smokes that releases when it pop. despite that it has similarities with [Licker] with extendable tongue, it has no relations at all.**

**[Hunter(RE2)]Lv: 32**

**HP: 744 MP: 56 EXP: 40**

**STR: 40 END: 16 AGI: 30 INT: 7 WIS: 3 LUK: 0**

**Resistance: Poison, firearms, blunt weapons, fire, Bladed weapons**

**Weakness: holy**

**Drop: Hunter card, Soul gem**

**Description: A B.O.W. that designed to take a whole squad of arm soldiers out with high resistance in firearms and quick in it's feet**

**[Thriller zombie]Lv: 31**

**HP: 702 MP: 80 EXP: 38**

**STR: 22 END: 14 AGI: 28 INT: 10 WIS: 9 LUK: 10**

**Resistance: Poison**

**Weakness: holy, fire**

**Drop: Thriller zombie card, Soul gem**

**Description: A man that live to dance and the self proclaim uncrowed disco king! Due to some weird circumstances, he retains some semblance of himself and gain a special ability to call hordes of zombie mobs when his starting to dance**

**[Goliath]Lv: 61**

**HP: 2,756 MP: 0 EXP: 300**

**STR: 150 END: 25 AGI: 8 INT: 0 WIS: 0 LUK: ?**

**Resistance: Poison, firearms, blunt weapons, fire**

**Weakness: holy**

**Drop: Goliath card, Soul gem**

**Description: no one knows if this infected is a former tanker that mutated or a juggernaut that mutated.**


	5. Chapter 4: Dragons, vampires and magus?

**This chapter didn't have a major change than correcting wrong spelling and missing words**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**Chapter 4: Dragons, vampires and... a magus...?**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals, events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

**_Flashback_**

'_Monologue/inner thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd or fate/apocrypha or any other story**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**10 days before the holy grail war...**

Out of the certain woods, barely kilometers away from civilization... a tear in space opened and shine brightly that temporarily enveloped the whole place.

The birds that happily chirping earlier startles at this unnatural phenomenon and flew away from this area, small animals from near suddenly felt they're survival instinct going haywire before running as fast as possible and away from this place.

When the light died down, two figures appears in place of the "portal".

"*sigh* looks like were not in the old house anymore." Said the taller one at his shorter companion.

"True... but were not very far from the house." Said the shorter one that identified as a female due to her feminine voice.

The taller one looks on the empty air like he's looking on to something. "Yeah your right Jeanne, according to my mini-map it's look like were 300 meters away from that run down house."

The female figure looks like a 17 to 18 years old young woman that dress in dark purple clothing and steel armor with her bonde hair tied in braided tail.

The male figure also walk at the side of the girl and revealed to be a young man. He has short spiky white brown hair with red reptilian eyes, he has tone body and dressed in leather black shoes, black pants with a buckle, black vest, white shirt that roll up both it's sleeves up to his elbow. But his most Defining features is that he has red scales right under his eyes, pointy ears, a two pair of horns on his head, a reptilian right arm with the back of his hand is covered in red scales, and the glowing crest on his chest (despite that it was covered in white shirt) which is running to his neck and reaching up to his right cheek.

"If that's the case then it's not much of a problem."

This two is none other than SIEG Dragon blood knight and Jeanne D'arc.

It's been a day since they were gone on the real world but inside of the "Dungeon" time runs differently. They spent exactly 3 days and 3 nights in there.

In there, SIEG abuse the absurdly fast and random spawn rate of mobs, especially when high and low level mobs seemingly spawned near him.

Thanks to Gamer power of his, he can fight the weaker or stronger mobs without rest all day and with a servant that can blitz through any mobs of the Dungeon without getting tired... Let's just say that SIEG couldn't be more satisfied on the progress he made in a single day.

Of course his mind are not tireless like his body but he never truly rest at night because even in the realm of dreams, he make sure that every minute is used to better himself at the hands of Siegfried. At the second day inside of the "Dungeon" the master and servant pair encountered new type of mobs that much more harder to kill, they also run with the mini-boss of the said area but it's nothing that the pair could handle despite that it's level is several times higher than SIEG and he cannot see anything from it than it's name.

However... Before the third day could start, SIEG found himself in a situation that fall out of his daily routine for the last two days...

XXX FLASHBACK... XXX

**SIEG's P.O.V.**

**Mindscape**

**Day three inside of Zombie dungeon**

**_I entered in my mindscape... again._**

**_The dull white space came to my sight that I quickly becoming familiar to me these past few days and two giant doors._**

**_I look at the white space, yup still the same, Siegfried's giant door? It doesn't have anything new or suspicious so double check on that._**

**_The giant red door from next to Siegfried's door? The crest was still there, the chains was still-- wait... It's not there anymore!_**

_'The door that leads to..."partner" is now open!'_

**_I did check any legend that has a name Y Ddraig goch, and I did find it in the library earlier in the arthurian legend where Arthur Pendragon came from._**

**_...The Y Ddraig goch is a very powerful Dragon that cannot be stop other than the white Dragon that he fights eternally before Merlin trick Y Ddraig goch to sleep in a huge hole that everyone digs for him while Merlin laid a trap to let the red dragon to fell asleep, they buried him somewhere in king Arthur's kingdom... later on Merlin took the essence of Y Ddraig goch to insert it inside of Arthur becoming the incarnation of the red dragon...'I'm pretty sure that Arthur become a humanoid dragon because of that.' Superior strength, agility and endurance with a right training he probably become a nightmare in the battlefield._**

**_I took a deep breath and trying to decide wether I should visit him or not...on one hand meeting a legendary dragon is scary specially the Y Ddraig goch, On the other hand Siegfried said this being wouldn't hurt me because it lives inside me since birth...I feel like I'm repeating the scene of Naruto where he meet kyuubi for the first time..._**

**_"This is really a bad idea...but maybe not, besides I'm also curious on why this Dragon is inside me."_**

**_Sigh* I guess I'm really gonna meet a giant scary dragon like I'm seeing T-Rex for the first time in Jurassic Park movie 10 years ago._**

**_I gently push the giant red door with green crest in the middle of said door._** _'Not to mention that the said crest looks like a face of demonic dragon...creepy.'_

**_The door slowly opens and making loud noises, indicating the weight of this giant thick door._**

**_When the door fully opens... it took me at least minute to gathered my courage to get close. "Hello?" No answers, I step inside to look more. "Hello!"_**

**_My voice echoed multiple times that suggested on how big this dark...room? I'm not sure since Siegfried's door lead to an ancient city._**

**_I cautiously made my way in the pitch black door way until I saw a light at the end of this tunnel like passage way and so I walk into the light._**

**_Once I step out of the light, I have to closed my eyes slightly to get used on the sudden change of the place's illumination... Another thing about this place is that the temperature suddenly rose significantly! It feels like I'm gonna cook alive here!_**

**_I opened my eyes once my hazy sight is starting to get clearer, what greeted me when my sight went back to normal is a darkened skies filled with blackened clouds and smokes that covering the heavens. I look at the end of the dark smokes trail to find that it was originally came from the mouth of a volcano!_**

**_I looked at my surroundings to find out that I'm at the base of an active volcano and extremely heated lava flowing out of this volcano's mouth and spreading at the surrounding surface area._**

**_I got to admit, I almost loose my shit when I panic at suddenly found myself near at the edge of a volcano where the danger of being engulfed by scorching lava are possible but I'm found that I'm standing the rock surface that looks higher._**

**_I steady my breath in order to calm my nerves but I got another surprise when there's a huge crack form on the volcano's body!_**

**_Gugugugu*_**

**_The ground shakes and the crack grew larger until... the crack parts crumble and a large amount of lava came out like a dam burst fort! The shaking lessens but something came out of the volcano! I didn't even manage to take a glimpse when a strong gust of wind almost knocked me out of my feet._**

**_When I regain my footing, I look on the sky where the thing take off...only to find something is flying out there...something very big and...heading towards this direction!?_**

**_I didn't know what to do so when my flight or fight instinct flare and I choose flight...literally! I fly in the sky for the first time after using [Fly] spell._**

**_I slowly descend toward a stable higher ground and have a bit distance on something that landed on the vicinity that the gathered lava splashed everywhere like something big and heavy landed, when the lava walls subsided...something stir on the small lake of lava...something big is getting up under this super heated pool._**

**_I waited this time assuming that I'm safe from the distance I have on this thing, looking closely...something slowly ascending on the lava surface. First a pair of screw-like horns that curved upward then a reptilian face full of reddish scales, then another pair of screw-like horns that this time it curved downwards with two giant pair of wings came out of it's back until finally...it stood all four that showed its thick four limbs, Armored body that connected to serpent-like long neck but buff up with muscles, black spikes from its body everywhere and a tail...a freakishly long tail that suggested that the ...creature must be at least a 100m long._**

**_The giant monster stood this time with it's two legs to shown that it has a humanoid upper body shape and arms when it cross its arms in its chest and it looks directly on me...this...this..._**

**_"...w-what the--" PAAA!!!_**

**_Something whipped in the air that so fast it made a shockwave that thrown me at least 10 meters away from my position...if I'm still an ordinary human...that must have hurt a lot!_**

**_I cautiously stood up and look at the dragon again but to my surprise...it's folded wings are now open out of the air and stretched which made it looks more bigger...stronger...intimidating...!_**

**_It's red scaled hide shimmering in the light of hot lava...with all of this adding the more scarier image of this majestic creature that strike fear to the heart's of anyone that gaze upon it's form._**

**_In front of me there is……a gigantic monster……and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a——_**

**_——Dragon._**

**_I gone stiff as a statue where I'm watching the dragon in front of me, why? Because it's a dragon! I have a dragon in front of me! It feels like I'm facing a boss in a boss fight under prapared and endup being eaten alive without fighting back!_** _'And it's a fucking kaiju size!!'_

**_This is Y Ddraig goch! A Dragon that hasn't much equal and the only Dragon that can rival this thing in front of me can be counted in one hand! The greatest phantasmal beast and one of the greatest of it's race, the red dragon._**

**_[Hmmph! as expected it only took you 3 days to reach this place and hear my voice than whole 16 years that I'm trying to speak to you before the incident from that fallen angel...Looks like we finally met at last Hyoudou issei; no your no longer that brat, you are SIEG the hatchling.]_**

**_A deep voice came from out of this dragon's despite not opening it's mouth to speak...I know it was his voice..._**

**_Also this Dragon is trying to speak to me for the last 16 years? How come I didn't hear his voice before? but more importantly 'Hatchling!? That doesn't have much difference to a "brat"!'_**

**_[Because at the time, your not strong enough yet and hatchling is the term we dragons use to call newborn and young dragons, the fact that I'm technically calling you a "dragon" shows more respect than a "brat" that from my understanding is nothing but a whiny weak human child!]_**

**_Wahh! H-how the hell did he hear that!? I'm pretty sure I didn't speak that outloud!...Did he hear my thoughts just now!?_**

**_[Hmmph! This is your mindscape and I am sealed inside your soul so so the connection between us is very strong just like Siegfried and you! Our minds have stronger connection specially here that you need to concentrate harder if you want your inner thoughts not being hear loudly here.]_**

**_Oh...oh! Is that so? I'll be careful next time then...Wait does this mean Siegfried can hear my thoughts too!?_**

**_[Yes, even now he still hears it and aware of our conversation.]_**

**_So that's why he knows what I'm gonna do before I even did it during our sparring session!?_**

**_{Yes and no, I don't need to read your mind to know what your gonna do before you even do it as your easy to read.}_**

**_Well I'm not as good as you yet Siegfried-sensei._**

**_{You have to calm your nerves, let tranquility reach your soul, guide you by your instinct, empty your mind and it will let you see, hear and feel things that your body can't normally comprehend.}_**

**_Ohh is this the guide of gaining transcendence in swordskill that no longer reach by humans!?_**

**_[Oi you can lecture him later Siegfried, for now let me tell him my part here.]_**

**_{Of course, apologies Y Ddraig goch. SIEG, we shall see each other later as you still have to discuss things with the crimson emperor.}_**

**_"Yeah I'll be coming a little late sensei, Besides I still have to think a better Nickname for me other than hatching."_**

**_[Hatchling is the way that I'm gonna call you until you won my respect! Besides your technically born a few days ago as a new person; SIEG. Hatchling is the perfect definition to call you.]_**

**_Eeerm, I hate to say this but I'm not a dragon Ddraig...san?_**

**_[Hatchling, you are considered a dragon already by just harboring my soul and with your inherited noble phantasm of Siegfried turn into [Armor of Y Ddraig goch]? What do you expect when that skill partially turns your body to a dragon! Right now your more of a dragon than my past wielder that sacrifice they're body parts to turn into a dragon for more power!]_**

**_I am? Wait I'm already a Homunculus/human hybrid!! And now your saying I'm also part dragon!? What does that make me now!??_**

**_[ *snort* you pay too much attention to unnecessary things hatchling, to dragons if you have dragon blood in you then your a dragon! We don't pretty much care the other half because only you can truly decide what you are Hatchling! If you decided to be human then your human regardless of the other part you have! That goes if you choose your Homunculus part and dragon part!]_**

**_...that's actually a good advice! Is this the famous wisdom that dragons possessed?_**

**_[Hmph of course it is! You know what, since I feel generous today you can asked questions that you wanted to be answered.]_**

**_"Hehehe sorry." I can't help but scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, but just like he said I have many questions that need to be answered._**

**_"First of all...what are you doing inside my body?"_**

**_[Oh that? Are you sure? That's going to be a long story.]_**

**_Ddraig-san said while just standing there like an unmoving statue. "Well? I'm not going anywhere from here so let's hear it."_**

**_[Hmm fine then. A long time ago, a war erupted in your world that we called the great holy war that consisted of three forces, the heaven, underworld and the grigori.]_**

**_... okay maybe he's right, this is going to be a long story._**

**_[The heaven force consisted of angels and they're father, the GOD. In underworld, the Devils. And the grigori are the fallen angels.]_**

**_Okay I guess this is a three way war that happens long time ago and probably lasted for much much longer than human wars._**

**_[Correct, this war lasted for several hundred of years as this three wage war on who's going to dictate the humans while the other factions decided to step out of the line for now and watch.]_**

**_Other factions?_**

**_[Yes, as in other factions. Did you really think that your world only have angels, Devils and fallen angels? Because if you do then your delusional like this three factions.]_**

**_Okay so what is this other factions then?_**

**_[Shinto and yokai faction in Japan, Norse mythology, Hindu mythology, Greek mythology, Roman mythology... scratch that they're extinct together with Sumerian mythology. The fae, vampire faction, the Irish mythology and possibly all supernatural group you can think of.]_**

**_Then--_**

**_[No Godzilla isn't real or any of those you watch in TV that considered fiction.]_**

**_But the multi-verse--_**

**_[Yeah yeah I know they exist somewhere out there but not in your original world, now would you let me finish or are you going to continue to interrupt me?]_**

**_"Ohh sorry. Are you always this grumpy?"_**

**_[...once upon a time but I got mellowed through out the time here...until when you turn into a demi-servant that is.]_**

_'Wait what did he mean by that?'_

**_[Where was I? Oh...the war. at the time the biblical god is developing an artifact that would be sealed in the human soul, thus humans can only used them before the Devils and fallen gone retarded and decided to wipe out humanity or enslaved the rest, interrupting the biblical god to finish the sacred gear system but it still functional even it's incomplete before the great holy war started full swing.]_**

**_"Sacred gear?"_**

**_[NO INTERRUPTIONS!]_**

**_"...Sorry."_**

**_[ *snort*... some races and factions decided to lend support on the three forces like faries, vampires, werewolves, etc but ONLY ONE race that ignored this war: Dragons.]_**

**_"Ohh the strongest phantasmal beast."_**

**_[That's right! in your world dragons are power incarnate given form, The same yet different in this world's dragons. Anyway Dragons are selfish and free spirited beings, they do what they want but some still join but they're so few that you can only count them in your fingers.]_**

**_"So dragons still join this war?"_**

**_[As I said, were free spirited race so if some of us decided to join then we'll just go our way and let them join as it was they're decision. when the war is in the climax of it, two very powerful dragons that only two dragons you can count that stronger than these two! They decided to have a duel after a very long nap... These two known as the heavenly dragons.]_**

**_"...Heavenly dragons?"_**

**_[Yes a title that belongs to the third strongest of the dragon race next to the dragon god and dragon of dragons. These two is so strong that even chief gods of any factions can be beaten by these two, only gods that capable of fighting one of the heavenly dragons can be counted in your hand and not all of them can beat them.]_**

**_"Wow and these overpowered dragons went wild on they're fight that I can only guess they ended in the middle of the three way war? What are they even fighting for?"_**

**_[Yes they did and I didn't know because apparently these two no longer remembered why they even fight in the first place.]_**

**_"...okay so they just continue to fight because that's what they want?"_**

**_[... they fight so wildly that the forces of the three factions has seen more casualty than the hundreds of years they wage war together, so the three forces decided to make a truce and work together until they defeated the two.]_**

**_"Ohh guess this two is really overpowered if they can force the three faction that on war for hundreds of years to work together."_**

**_[Hmmmph! history says that they decided to have a ceasefire after so many of they're kind gone in the war with they're high ranking fighters and the Devils loosing they're 4 devil King's but the true reason why the war hit it's end earlier than expected is because when the two heavenly dragons shows, alot of ultimate class devils with devil king Asmodeus, few of the seraph class angels and fallen angel's large sum of grunts died.]_**

**_"Reducing they're numbers and forces thus the leaders force to fight in the front line and the result is all devil king dies!?"_**

**_[At the time the three forces defeated the two heavenly dragons, the biblical god who mortality wounded by them sealed they're soul in sacred gear and let the sacred gear system filled it's holes on it's own while he went to fight to the death on the remaining leaders, taking Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and fallen angel Azrael with him.]_**

**_"Wait! God died in my world!?"_**

**_[Yes but don't tell that casually to anyone because only few knows that, as far as the supernatural world knows GOD didn't perished in the war.]_**

**_"Okay...I guess I can understand of THE GOD being dead is a very big secret but...what is a Sacred gear Ddraig-san?"_**

**_[Just call me Ddraig Hatchling, and a sacred gear is an artifact made by god of the Bible to give humans a chance to fight back on the supernatural world better. Some sacred gear have soul of powerful being sealed inside to channel the power of the being to the sacred gear user, sacred gear sealed inside the soul of a human before they were born by the sacred gear system and when a sacred gear bearer died they're sacred gear would be transferred to a newborn that compatible to the sacred gear once the old bearer pass on.]_**

**_"I see... I didn't know there's something like that in my world."_**

**_[Hmmmph! some of the humans written in history have a sacred gear... except Arthur Pendragon, fuck that guy for claiming his my incarnation just because Merlin took a sample of my aura and transfer it to him, gaining the portion of my aura and turning him into humanoid dragon doesn't mean his my incarnation!]_**

**_"...I see you don't like the king of knights..."_**

**_[The guy's respectable, but I didn't like that he uses my name Everytime and goes proclaiming himself as my incarnation.]_**

**_I wish the king of knights of this world is not like that then...with the grail war coming there's a chance that we might have to face that guy._**

**_[True, if that happens then let's show them who's truly the red dragon emperor...which is why your here.]_**

**_"What?"_**

**_[I'm pretty sure you already figured out that I'm one of those two heavenly dragon that got sealed inside a sacred gear and that you possess the sacred gear that I'm sealed at...which me being sealed inside you.]_**

**_Yeah I suspected that you would not tell this story about the great war without anything to do with you being sealed inside me like Naruto and kyuubi._**

**_[You mean like that super ninja you used to watch.]_**

**_"W-wait! You saw that?"_**

**_[... I saw alot of things through your eyes...]_**

**_"H-hahaha...anyway what kind of sacred gear I have?"_**

**_[Yours is one of the deadliest Sacred gear that belongs to the 13 Longinus series, if your wondering what's a 13 Longinus then I can only say is it's the strongest sacred gear that each 13 is only one of a kind and have a potential to kill a god.]_**

**_O-ohh I have a sacred gear that have the potential to kill gods!?_**

**_[Yes...even though the [true Longinus] are the only one that actually live the title of god killing weapon and said god let the user to be pierce him by the spear willingly...to think that my power reduced to this state that killing even minor god is nothing but potential when I used to be feared even chief gods.]_**

**_Umm Ddraig? Ddraig! Looks like he got depressed that he ignores me!_**

**_...well if you used to be feared even chief gods that is very powerful and any gods that not a chief god run for the hills the moment you show your face then all of a sudden the ones that run away from you become very hard to kill then you will be depressed too of all the power you loss._**

**_[Anyway your Sacred gear is known as Dragon booster the red dragon emperor's gauntlet but it's more commonly known as boosted gear.]_**

**_Boosted gear?_**

**_[Yes, boosted gear is a red draconian left gauntlet that has a basic function of doubling the users power every ten seconds as long as your body can handle it with other abilities but after you gain this gamer abilities, merging with Siegfried together with gaining his noble phantasm's and me evolving after devouring this world's fafnir's conciousness that lingers with Siegfried curse dragonification...then even I couldn't tell if boosted gear would be the same or will change to adapt the users desires since Sacred gear response to the users emotions.]_**

**_So the closest thing I can compared Sacred gears are mystic code and Noble phantasm?_**

**_[Sort of, but there's more to it than that but sadly I can't tell you much as I'm not an expert to this area and your Sacred gear is changing to something else so studying it to understand sacred gear would be useless.]_**

**_Oh well I'm still going to study it to understand and maybe to make more combination of Sacred gear, noble phantasm and mystic code in the future._**

**_[Hmm...as for dragonification process... usually you have to give up parts of your body to become a dragon partially to access my power easier, preferably the left hand and gain this Sacred gear's ultimate ability partially but with Siegfried's dragonification curse that you inherited, that dragonification process of those "Dragon Slayer" that I learned from your memories and the knowledge of they're dragons with a little combination of boosted gear's dragonification process we can safely turn you into a humanoid dragon not like that jackass Arthur.]_**

**_Wait I can be a dragon but not a dragon like the king of knights?_**

**_[Well normally dragonification process is something of a last resort that I offer to my partner but with an expected side effect of merging with Siegfried, you got his curse which he got from fafnir after he bath on fafnir's blood... Siegfried stops the process but your not strong enough yet to resist the curse Dragonification so I have to step up and eliminating fafnir deep in your consciousness...yet the curse is still there and turning you into another evil Dragon.]_**

**_You said what!? I'm turning into a dragon!?_**

**_[Afraid so...all I did is delay the inevitable.]_**

**_So I'm really not human anymore...I don't know how to feel on this one._**

**_[You were going to loose it anyway no matter you said yes or no to that bloodsucker.]_**

**_"What?"_**

**_[...the devils in your town took interest in you, they give you a summoning circle to summon a devil when your in a middle of waiting that crow.]_**

**_Crow? Is he talking about yuma? And summoning circle? I don't remember receiving one...except some pamphlet that have occult drawings which given to me by a hot lady in...demon costume...fuck!_**

**_[Devils have a way to turn the living and the dead into they're servant by turning them into devils...giving what I know of the devils, they know that your going to be killed and took advantage to that.]_**

**_Took advantage? How?_**

**_[Hatchling what do you expect when you got revived from the dead and turned into a devil servant?]_**

**_I don't know...I'll be grateful to them?_**

**_[Exactly! Turning into a devil let alone a servant doesn't matter to you as long as your alive! You will be fiercely loyal to them for saving your life...not knowing that they arranged your death so that they can manipulate you into they're loyal slave, how devious! but I'm not surprised because were dealing with devils whose tricks and lies are their bread and butter.]_**

**_I...don't know which are worse than the two..._**

**_[Don't worry about turning into a mindless rampaging monster, thanks to your newly gain knowledge about dragons and dragon slayer magic that designed by this woman "Irene belserion" combined with both the knowledge I have with dragons and knowledge of this world's fafnir about dragons...we can used your sacred gear as catalyst to change the dragonification curse into something better...]_**

**_You mean I can be a human/dragon hybrid like king Arthur!_**

**_[Yes and no...Arthur Pendragon can be classified as Dragon because he have an aura of a dragon but he's still human, you on the other hand would really turn into a humanoid dragon or more specifically a subspecies of a dragon: Drakel.]_**

**_A...drakel?_**

**_[An ancient subspecies of dragons that evolved and take humanoid form with dragon parts visible like wings, horns, tails or claws. Drakel are considered only exist in legend on our world today except with dragons. they are the perfect transition of humans and dragons considering most of them either mated with a human or fellow drakel...I don't know the specific since they all died out before I was even born but legend says that they are born from a human/dragon hybrid and evolved to mingle with humans.]_**

**_So they were like half bloods? Or a demi-dragon?_**

**_[Yes and no, normal hybrid always have a mix parts of different species that fought fo supremacy in they're body like a half-devil who have 50% human blood and 50% devil blood in they're body...sometimes one of the blood wins and end up suppressing the other and turning the ratio into 70% and 30%...Drakel is different all together.]_**

**_...What do you mean by that?_**

**_[Remember Hatchling, the first drakel are born from a demi-dragon! By all means the child should have less draconian blood with it's demi-dragon parent but it didn't happen...the child evolved in the womb of it's mother and turned into something else altogether, something that have both blood of humans and dragons but wasn't divided in two...different with humans and dragons but shared some of they're characteristics of the two.]_**

**_You mean like a mutation?_**

**_[Yes because they're blood didn't have 50% human and 50% dragon but end up as 100% unknown with some similarities with both species but still different on the two. The difference of demi-dragon and drakel shown later when the drakel showed more potential to tapping they're draconian powers compared to demi-dragons.]_**

**_...so if they died out then why are you so gung ho at this...subspecies? or is it different?_**

**_[While different race from a dragons, drakel are by all means a subspecies of dragons like wyvern that different race to dragons but still...distant cousins of dragons like drakels are. And to answered your question, drakels are always physically superior to demi-dragons...and your sacred gear's dragonification cannot be compared to real dragons.]_**

**_...and drakel can?_**

**_[No...while some of them can surpassed dragons, not all of them can, turning into a drakel is just far better choice than a simple dragonification with boosted gear.]_**

**_Wait you said you never met any drakel before so how can you even made one!_**

**_[While they are holes in my knowledge about drakels physiology, I can make up with dragon seed technique that you learned from a fictional character! Thanks to this I can now used dragonification to my host effectively more than ever before! Of course I can even safe to say that your newly gain body will be that of a newborn dragon level!]_**

**_The fuck Ddraig! That doesn't sound useful!_**

**_[Do you really expect me to turn your body with the level of adult dragon from scratch!? I have to build from something too! Of course you can surpassed normal adult dragon given time but you cannot do so from the blink of an eye Hatchling! There's no shortcut at gaining power!]_**

**_...fine I guess I'm back to square one._**

**_[Not exactly since your physical capabilities will rose faster than you can imagine And I did said that there will be differences with your body compared to any ordinary new born dragon.]_**

**_"Like what?"_**

**_[Your body strength grow faster than a Hatchling, I can't be sure yet because it's too soon...but I'm sure your body will be my master piece...kukuku.]_**

**_...okay that sounds creepy as hell! I'm having orochimaru vibe here!_**

**_[Can you blame me? I used to turn my previous host's left hand into the most shitty weak ass dragon arm then suddenly I can turned my host into a drakel safely even when my host is just an infant! Ohh the possibilities in the future...your future successors will always one step ahead of that white turd!]_**

_'...I don't know what the hell is he talking about but I can safe to say that I fear the sanity of my future successor.'_

**_"So...this is it huh? Once I woke up...I'll wake up not as a human but something else...because you'll never bring this up unless you can held it back fo much longer."_**

**_[Afraid so, now that you can talk to me meaning you can unlock the boosted gear and doing so will increase the speed of dragonification curse. you won't feel any pain or physically exhausted after the dragonification process finished thanks to your [Gamer's body] so don't worry if you wake up with horns or something.]_**

**_What!?_**

**_[If there's something you need just ask me in your thoughts and I'll answer you. Go with Siegfried now because I'll be busy monitoring your body changes.]_**

**_Oi! Don't ignored me!_**

**_[Begone Hatchling!]_**

**_*Shhiiiing*_**

**_A light shine brightly under my feet before I feel that the thing I'm standing at dissolve and I fell._**

**_"Waaaahh!"_**

**_When I got my sight back I saw that I'm actually falling in the sky and I can see a mountain size gold..._**

**_"FUUUUCK YOU DDRAIG!!!!"_**

**_8 HOURS LATER..._**

**Ding! Update complete!**

**GAMER 1.3 HAS NOW BEEN COMPLETE! NEW FEATURES! UPDATED SKILLS! ITEMS UPDATED! NEW ITEMS ADDED! SHOP SYSTEM ADDED! DUEL SYSTEM IS NOW AVAILABLE! ETC.**

**[HP AND MP RESTORED]**

**[Homunculus Re-creation] updated and change into...[Creation of artificial body and soul]!**

**[Creation of artificial body and soul] -Active- Lv: 43/100**

**Rank: C**

**MP: 2,000**

**Description: the magic that allowed you to bend the process and skip steps at creating artificial body and soul as long as you have enough materials and prana to spare. Casting time: 3 days**

**[Fly] skill updated!**

**[Fly] -Active- Lv: 1/100**

**Rank: III**

**MP: 201 per minute**

**Description: fuck it gravity! [Fly] let's you defy the laws of gravity and fly at any direction you want! Using this skill let you manifest dragon wings with red scales at similar function of how the devils, fallen angels and angels. It is like a part of your body that have a sense of touch and can controlled like a real wings but made of prana. The speed of your flight depends on your AGI stats. Reduced MP cost by 2 per skill Lv.**

**Basic sword mastery, Basic Two-handed sword mastery, Basic one-handed Sword mastery, Basic Two-handed curved sword mastery and basic katana mastery have been fused to create...[Swordmaster]!**

**[Swordmaster] -Passive- Lv: 23/100**

**Rank: D**

**Description: master the way of sword! The skill to master and understand the ancient weapon that become a primary fighting style through out the long history of mankind. even knife and daggers, the higher of this skill level the greater you are at wielding any "Sword". Add 1 ATK per Skill Lv when equipped with a "Sword".**

**Mana affinity, Homunculus, Magic core, Second origin, Element: dragon, Origin: dragon, 40 high quality magic circuit, Sixth sense, Detect bloodlust, Night vision, Translate**

**[Dragonkind modification] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: EX**

**Variant: -- {Phantasmal beast: Drakel} -- {Charisma of majestic beast} -- {Dragon instinct} -- {Dragon reactor core} -- {Monstrous strength} -- {Breath of dragon} -- {Innocent monster} -- {Dragon blood} -- {Language}**

**Description: Due to the most successful body modification of human to dragon kind this skill is elevated to EX rank. Being a member of drakel race gives you enhanced hearing, eyesight, smell and have a sixth sense at magic! This gives SIEG dragon blood knight the prodigious talent at using magic and detecting magical signature at 10km AoE. Add bonus 1,000 HP and MP, add 50% to all stats and grants 2 bonus SP per Lv up**

**{Phantasmal beast: Drakel}**

**Description: being a drakel have a lot of perks like coming close to have a dragon physiology. due to changing your race into a phantasmal species, you are no longer limited with MP max unit gauge. Add 500% EXP on any dragon related skills, and 500% success rate at learning any dragon related skills with 400% success rate at working with items that related to dragons. add 300% damage to dragon skills**

**{Charisma of majestic beast}**

**Description: due to being the host of boosted gear and being a dragon kind, SIEG have the passive ability to attracts the opposite sex and enemies that want test they're skills with a dragon, opposite sex of higher Lv than SIEG have the chance to reduced its effects. increase 300% to any reputation points from the opposite sex.**

**{Dragon instinct}**

**Description: An advance sense to perceived ill intension, dangerous events and anything that will harm your person subconsciously. dragon Instinct is the ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from projectile.**

**{Dragon reactor core}**

**Description: The Magic core of a dragons is the highest out there in the whole phantasmal species, this core absorbs the mana in the air at faster rate and restores your MP. Add 200 bonus MP and multiply at your current level. Add bonus 100 MPregen**

**{Monstrous strength}**

**Description: A skill that can access with 'monster' or 'demonic' heritage, it raised STR stats by 1 rank. Due to being a drakel who's a full "monster", this skill canceled it's effects when the user hid his/her "monster" appearance.**

**{Breath of the dragon}**

**Description: Due to SIEG's race as a drakel who hold the status of perfect humanoid dragon who can emulate dragons better, he far outstripped any demi-dragon and any human that earned Dragon kind status (without turning into a full dragon) when performing any dragon kind abilities. Add 100% damage when performing attacks that classified as "dragon breath".**

**{Innocent Monster}**

**Description: This skill invokes hallucination to neutral and hostile individuals that your aura projected the image of Y Ddraig goch and overloaded they're magical sensory which tricks them to believe that your as dangerous as the fame dragon Ddraig and the past possessors of boosted gear and the untold destruction they always wrought. -20% ATK to all neutral and hostile enemy**

**{Dragon blood}**

**Description: after the dragonification process and the new status of SIEG as a drakel, he possesses not just a mere diluted blood of dragons the likes of an individual with dragon kind power and demi-dragon status but one of the purest blood of dragons out there. Add 1 DEF and HP regen per SIEG's level.**

**{Language}**

**Description: as a member of dragon species, SIEG gain the ability to speak and understand every known language of the world. Being exposed to an unknown language for an hour is enough for SIEG to learned the said language.**

**Include : saber, Riding, Dragon slayer, Disengage, Golden rule, and God slayer have been fused to create ... [Possession Inheritance]!**

**[Possession Inheritance] -Passive/Active- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: A**

**Variant: -- {Golden rule} -- {Dragon slayer} -- {Disengage} -- {God slayer} -- {Riding}**

**Description: A unique Skill that Demi-Servants possess. A Succeed Phantasm. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner. Add 30% to all stats**

**{Golden rule}**

**Description: Due to the achievement of Siegfried In his life gaining the large wealth, Siegfried Invited bad luck to his person that you inherited on him. Add 100% gold drop rate, 300% item drop rate and 1 rank down on LUK**

**{Dragon slayer}**

**Description: Grants significant attack power and defense power against the dragon kind, Dragon Slayer is one of the special Skills provided for those who have took down a member of the Dragon Kind. It is not a talent given from heaven, but from killing a dragon. It can be said that the anecdotes themselves have become this Skill. Increased 100% ATK and DEF when fighting Dragon kind**

**{Disengage}**

**MP: 50**

**Description: the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. A Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match and passively negates all debuff inflicted on the user of this Skill. add 100% chance to miss all attacks on your person while performing the act of "Disengage".**

**{God slayer}**

**Description: because of the well known knowledge of longinus class scared gear as god killing weapons, you gain this skill despite that your longinus haven't used or even have a reputation of killing a God yet. Add 10% ATK and DEF on any opponents that carry divinity or divine blood.**

**{Riding}**

**Description: A skill of saber and rider class servants that pass on to you base on Siegfried's fame of riding skills, Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill with knowledge on how to used said mount. even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, you cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

**Observe and structural grasp have been fused to create...[Gamer's sight]**

**[Gamer's sight] -Active- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: EX**

**MP: 10**

**Variant: -- {Structural scan}**

**Description: An advance information gathering skill that can gives more information than [observe] and [Structural grasp].**

**{Structural scan}**

**MP: 10**

**Description: the ability to understand the structure and blueprints of inanimate objects, by some strange reasons you can use this skill on your body. Examining any inanimate objects that have something related to dragon kind shows the "memories" of the said objects...even anti-dragon artifacts**

**Minor poison resistance, Fire dragon slayer, Mana burst(flames) of heavenly dragon have been fused to create...[Heavenly dragon slayer magic]!**

**[Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic] -Active/Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: EX**

**MP: ???**

**Variant: -- {Prana burst(flames)} -- {Dragon immune system} -- {Fire absorption} -- {Flames of heavenly dragon}**

**Description: the flames of Y Ddraig goch said to be so strong that it burns easily even the divine protection of the gods, Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristics like lungs capable of spewing flames, scales/skins that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide much more heat than standard flames, only burn the user's target, flames that burn twice as long of ordinary flames and can easily burn magic with lower magical power. however keep in mind that these flames are not actually real fire but are actually pure prana in the form of crimson flames. Add 100% damage to dragon kind or enemies that carries divinity, ignored damage block, DEF stats, invulnerability buff and any protection of divine origin.**

**{Prana burst(flames)}**

**MP: 100 per minute**

**Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. A Jet-like burst of mana is released, infused with the user's weapons and body to increase the speed or power of it's attacks with also increases the movement speed of the user while launching loke a rocket. It also uses the flames as propulsion for user's projectile weapons, allowing them to pierce the user's enemies faster than a rifle. add fire property damage and 100% at STR and AGI with splash damage every attacks or movement that bath the surrounding with flames with fire property damage equivalent of END stats of the user of this skill**

**{Dragon immune system}**

**The user's body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison, curse and virus, bacteria or anything that causes diseases and reduced 50% damage to all water type and ice type attacks**

**{Fire absorption}**

**the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them.**

**{Flames of heavenly dragon}**

**Description: all fire type spells that SIEG uses endup turning into the crimson flames that have the property of [Heavenly dragon slayer magic] and bypass any fire type protection due to the nature of the flames of [Heavenly dragon slayer magic] being not actually flames but more vulnerable to anti-magic**

**Basic Enchantment, Alteration and Reinforcement have been fused to create...[Enchantment]!**

**[Enchantment] -Active- Lv: 7/100**

**Rank: E**

**MP: 800**

**Description: Enchantment is an ability that allows the user to bind their Magic onto someone or something, The process of Enchantment amounts to the user to adding their own Magic onto living or inanimate objects, thereby increasing their natural attributes; i.e. enchanting wood to make it stronger than steel, or enchanting swords into human beings with immense power. If an enchanter dies, all of their existing enchantments will cease to function, and any physical changes that resulted from them are reverted.(except those turn into noble phantasm) The higher this skill level the more complex the things you can do with Enchantment.**

**Title [Dragon incarnate] updated!**

**[Red Dragon emperor: you are a living incarnation of humanoid dragon! Gives [Dragon aura] buff! Add 200% EXP skill on any related to dragons! Add 100% EXP skill on [shapeshift] when you shapeshift into a dragon! Add 500% [dragonification] success rate! Add 100% reputation to any part of supernatural world that's not hostile to you, add effect to [killing intent] that let the target sees Y Ddraig goch's image that's about to attack]**

**New skill unlock!**

**[Boosted gear: red dragon emperor's gauntlet] -Active- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: AAA**

**MP or HP: 100**

**Variant:-- {Boost} -- {Transfer} -- {Locked}**

**Description: one of the 13 god killing sacred gear and contains the soul of Y Ddraig goch, one of the two heavenly dragons. It has the appearance of red draconian gauntlet with 1 big green jewel on the back of the hand and have golden spikes on the gauntlet, it has the appearance of red armlet at stand by mode and add 10 to all stats passively. Boosted gear will transform into it's true form when activated [Boost] or ???**

**{Boost}**

**By Infusing huge amount of Dragon aura to your body, SIEG can increase his power every 10 seconds! used 100 MP or HP per 10 seconds to collect stockpiling charges, add 50% STR, AGI and END per [Boost] charge. SIEG can collect the number of accumulated boost charge depends on his Lv. the boost buff have exactly 180 seconds durations but this buff duration can be refresh with additional boost charge but received 10% HP damge if SIEG exceeds his maximum boost limit**

**{Transfer}**

**Description: A skill that let you transfer the accumulated boost buff to increase an item's effect, skill effect, stats of selected individual or skill effect of the said individual. any member of the party or Familiar doesn't need a direct contact to transfer the boosted power as long as your connection towards them is still link.**

**{Locked}**

**Description: ??????**

**_there are things that changes when 1.3 has been released... I'm still creep out on who's updating this system, GAIA maybe? Or is this made by my subconscious will? Who knows. Anyway back to the updated game system!_**

**_"Status."_**

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG] Lv: 15**

**Age:17**

**Race: Dragon kind**

**Class: Saber(False)**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 2,440/2,512**

**Gold: 102,685**

**HP: 2,116/2,116 HPregen: 77.4 per minute**

**MP: 4,499.2/4,499.2 MPregen: 172.2 per minute**

**BUFF/DEBUFF: [Possession Inheritance] [GAIA's blessing] [100% EXP] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] [Dragon kind modification] [Heavenly Dragon slayer magic]**

**ATK: HH -- 339.9**

**DEF: HHH -- 580**

**ASPD: 376.1**

**SP: 5**

**STR: HH -- 284.3**

**END: II -- 104.4**

**AGI: I -- 91.8**

**INT: II -- 104.4**

**WIS: II -- 118.8**

**LUK: I -- 31.4**

**Description: an ordinary highschool student with high libido who recently drag in the supernatural world thanks to the gremory devils and zelretch. Now he carries a new name and new life with powers given to him by GAIA, zelretch and Ddraig, can he survive the brutal world of magi?**

**_...now it have a fucking Description of my life huh...?_**

**_[What the hell are you even complaining about?]_**

**_Whoa! Who the fuck is that booming voice just now!?_**

**_I immediately stands up and look from left to right but I haven't seen anyone other than Jeanne on her civilian clothes and looks like I startled her when I suddenly jump on the bed and looks around the room in a frantic way._**

**_"SIEG what's wrong!?"_**

**_She approach me and looks worried? Why? I just wakeup... well except the way I get up on my bed but that's not anything to worry about other than being surprised or curious on what I got myself to do such actions...well unless she's worrywart and I can see perfectly that being a worrywart fits to Jeanne's character perfectly._**

**_"Intruder, we have an intruder here Jeanne."_**

**_Like a switch flip, her face suddenly turn serious and spoke sternly!_**

**_"Show yourself intruder."_**

**_Jeanne said to our intruder as she switched her regular clothes to her battle dress with just a flash of light almost like when I'm equipping my clothes but in a flashy way as her whole body envelop into a golden light before it shone brightly until the light faded and she's wearing her battle dress and her right hand is grasping the handle of [St Catherine]'s ready to pull at any moment._**

**_[... Hatchling have you forgotten what we talked about last night? What kind of partner that forgotten about you after one night?]_**

**_"Partner? Last night? That's sounds familiar to me..."_**

**_If I remember correctly, last night... I met the legendary Y Ddraig goch and gives me a crash coarse at the history of my world's supernatural._**

**_"P-partner...last night...?"_**

**_Eh? Jeanne why are you blushing in atomic storm and is that steam coming on the top your head!?_**

**_"SIEG..."_**

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_**

**_Oh shit! Why is Jeanne looking at me with an angelic smile plaster on her face but her eyes doesn't look happy like have a degree of sharpness...and is she releasing her killing intent!? Oh wow her killing intent is so amazing that [Dragon instinct] is ringing loudly inside my head! Dear God the only reason that I haven't buckle down and shaking with my legs is thanks to [Gamer's mind] keeping my calm facade but I can feel that I'm sweating profusely in my face._**

**_"W-what is it Jeanne?"_**

**_Goddamn it! I can't even keep myself from stuttering!? Is it just me or Jeanne is really really scary right now like one wrong answer will lead me to my painful death or something!?_**

**_"...what were you doing last night when I'm securing this area hmm?"_**

**_She close her eyes and keep on smiling at me but her eyes still have the sharpness in it..._**

**_"Umm sleeping?"_**

**_"Why are you sounded like you're not sure to your answer hmm SIEG~?"_**

**_She said my name sweetly but the killing intent that she's releasing got double! By lady luck's tight ass! She's starting to scare me! Somebody help!_**

**_"Umm Jeanne? Is it just me or your about to draw your sword at me? It's not is it ha...haha."_**

**_[As much as amusing this is, I rather not do that maiden of Orleans.]_**

**_Ddraig!!? Thank the heavens that you gave me support partner!_**

**_"Where are you intruder!? Show your self!"_**

**_Jeanne stops her "angelic smiling face" with her killing intent subsided...hey! How come you release a buttload of killing intent when you're questioning me but when it comes to a potential enemy you haven't even leak miniscule amount of killing intent towards Ddraig!?_**

**_[...Hatchling do you really want that to happen? Remember that I'm sealed inside you meaning if she did that you'll be targeted too and maiden of Orleans! Look at your master's left hand.]_**

**_Your right Ddraig! I shouldn't wish for that as I might subjected to that kind of dreadful aura of hers again! Shit that was scary!_**

**_"Hand?"_**

**_Jeanne looks to my left hand where I'm wearing a thick Mecha Mecha style red armlet. So this is the boosted gear in it's standby mode...it looks like a one part of a thick shackle._**

**_"Did you make that item SIEG or is it another "loot"?"_**

**_[No this is his sacred gear's "standby mode" when it's inactive... which pretty weird as it's originally goes back inside his soul when it's inactive and summoned it when he's going to used it.]_**

**_My not-so-much-god-eater-armlet-but-sacred-gear's small green jewel that should have been a hole place blink on and off for every words that Ddraig said._**

**_"Wait! You can talk to others too!? You said if I wanted to talk to you I should do it in my thoughts!"_**

**_[Of course I can talk to you mentally like miss arc here! And the reason that I don't want you to talk to me loudly is 1st: people will have questions when they see you talking to your left arm and said left arm talks back! So I rarely talks to my host outside of they're mind; 2nd: I told you that because if you respond to me outside of your mental voice then people will think that you lost your marble as in the outside you may look like your talking to your self!]_**

**_Ohh so that's why. "Ehehe."_**

**_I gave my left hand a sheepish look and scratch the back of my head with my right hand._**

**_"Ermm SIEG? What's going on? And who's this Mr. Armlet over here?"_**

**_Jeanne I know you're trying to be polite to Ddraig but the way you ask those questions may look like your insulting him._**

**_[Right, she still doesn't know on what we talked about last time inside of your soulscape-"Mindscape."-mindscape or whatever you want to call it, and I suppose asking her if she's trustworthy enough is idiotic right?]_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_[Okay then let's told her what we're talking about but you'll have to help me this time as I'm not repeating this shit all over again after I just said this last night.]_**

**_"SIEG?"_**

**_Now That she knows that Ddraig is not hostile she seems to relax for now but she looks confused._**

**_"Okay, Jeanne why don't you let me get dressed and eat while we're talking to this inside my mind...that came out wrong. Oi Ddraig! I can talk to Jeanne telepathically thanks to master-servant connection while I can talk to you because well... your inside my soul, do you think you can make a three-way connection so that the three of us can talk to each other telepathically instead?"_**

**_[Hmm I can do that with a little tweak and makes you the bridge to connect me to her telepathically, but there will be side effects that I'm not even aware of... aside from miss arc and I can talk telepathically without you knowing it.]_**

**_With the three of us reaching an agreement, Jeanne decided to check if there's any mobs that got near our area. I on the other hand went to the bathroom in order to take a bath, It's a good thing that faucet and shower is working here even I have any idea how is that works._**

**_When I unequipped my clothes sans my bracelet(boosted gear's sleep mode) as it's actually a soul bound item which means I can't unequipped it normally, I look at the mirror and my new looks stare back at me...well not me being 180cm height with thin muscled body as I already accepted that it's going to be my look._**

**_No not that, as I still look the same yesterday with the exception of my red ruby eyes have a slit pupil like that of a snake or my sharpened canine and not to mention longer sharp claws or a FUCKING horns jutted on my head! Let's not forget my entire right hand from the forearm looks like a reptilian arm with red scales!...okay I may look different than usual then._**

**_{... Ddraig, you said I might wake up with horns or something so guess what!? I have a FUCKING horns!}_**

**_[Geez no need to twist your panties in a bunch, this is somewhat an expected side effect of turning into a drakel.]_**

**_Make sense but how am I supposed to go out with horns in my head!? I can make excuse to my red slit eyes since it wouldn't stand out that much as my eyes are red but if noticed the slitted eye part then I'll just said I wear eye contact. But my right arm, red scales on my face and horns!? I can used hats or hooded upper clothes but what if I went to places with a hat banned or hoods shouldn't up when inside any facility with such rules...I can use [stealth]._**

**_[Or you can used [Basic Transformation magic] to change your appearance like those super ninjas that you love to watch so much.]_**

**_{Wait you mean I can used [Basic Transformation magic] like a henge no jutsu!?}_**

**_[Duh it's in the description of the skill and it's hard to see through to that skill if your not a chakra powered ninja.]_**

**_Phew guess I can rely on [Basic Transformation magic] for now then what else change on my body?_**

**_{Ddraig, I'll used [Gamer's sight] variant: Structural scan on my new body to check what's more different than before.}_**

**_[Go ahead then.]_**

**_"Okay here goes nothing, [Gamer's sight]."_**

**_Hmm let me see... muscles looks more denser despite only gaining mass that hard to spot on, enhanced senses with added sixth sense towards supernatural, bones as hard as diamond, there's [armor of Y Ddraig goch] to reconsidered as my skin becomes like a hardened scales of a dragon that hard to Pierce, and my horns that hard as my bones and absorbs mana in the air and injecting to my body and at the same time being converted into MP, my organs are basically magically orientated that it cam perform theyre task without any problem...and did my dick got Large or something!? Last time I remembered I don't have a 12 inch dong!_**

**_[As if you're going to complain at that part!]_**

**_'Ignored the old raging lizard' Anyway, I really looks different with new appendage, No wonder Jeanne looks worried earlier when she saw me for the first time last night...is she even alright on my new looks!?_**

**_[She looks like she doesn't mind your new looks and she doesn't look like she'll treat you differently just because you look more feral than the last time she saw you as long as you explain to her why you ended up jutting horns in less than a day.]_**

**_Welp I'll think about this after I'm done with my morning rituals._**

**_END OF SIEG'S P.O.V._**

XXX END OF FLASHBACK XXX

_'After I met up with Jeanne, we eat and talk about my meeting with Ddraig, my world's history of supernatural world, sacred gears, my dragonification and Jeanne's natural affinity towards dragons that she have the highest aptitude towards dragons when taming one which we might test in the future.'_

After that Jeanne looks at SIEG bracelet in a new light knowing that it's an artifact made by GOD even though it's GOD of SIEG's world not hers, she's also started talking to Ddraig respectfully even after we just established the understanding that his sealed inside a sacred gear and not been one of GOD's creation she's still respected Ddraig being the legendary red dragon emperor even the said Dragon tried to eat GOD and pick a fight to the three faction.

_'Then she got depressed when she learn that GOD of my world pass on after the big fight with the 4 devil kings and sealing the beast of apocalypse 666 the trihexa, despite knowing that it's not the same GOD that she talked to long ago but a counter-part it's still saddening for her but Ddraig explained that if GOD didn't sealed trihexa then the war between the three faction is useless when the world will be destroyed. That's another shocking Revelation that we got, a secret among the secret that not even Michael the current leader of heaven knows about that the reason that GOD is weakened before battling the remaining devil kings doesn't know this information. And knowing that sealing a beast that embodiment of apocalypse can only be done by GOD, there's nothing can be done than makes sure that trihexa stays on the seal.'_

While eating desserts, SIEG told her about the 'game' system updating itself with new features that he haven't tried yet and the changes to my skills. Like 1 title changes, merging of 2 skills or above to create a new one, over all that he's not human anymore.

_'After all said and done she's ok with it even I kind of look like a Devil thanks to my horns, she still See's me as me.'_

After that they delved in the topic on making a holy shroud in the future after they gain the proper knowledge and the things that needed to do on their remaining days.

_'I also discussed about the shop system that I got which is very weird like I'm now inside of MMORPG and that's saying something! I mean am I not the only one that got this 'GAMER' ability!? Base on the AUCTION system it looks like I'm not! Because player's bid their items there!'_

Shocking as it is he end up buying things there like materials and bought alot but it's worth every penny because most of it are materials for equipment and potions like [**blue herb**] that needed as a main ingredients for making MP potions And cheap accessories like **[Leather gloves]** cost 600 gold and [**Ring of regen**] cost 10,000 gold.

**[Leather gloves]**

**Durability: 30/30**

**Rank: I**

**DEF: 2**

**Description: a fingerless gloves made of leather**

**[Ring of regen]**

**Durability: 80/80**

**Rank: H**

**HP Regen: 180 per minute**

**Description: a ring that considered as lucky charm to the gnomes**

_'To be fair [**Ring of regen**] can Gives me an upper hand since 180 **HP** Regen per minute can only achieve if you have 180 **END** normally and raising one stats to that high is very hard so 10,000 gold coins is nothing but if an H rank item have a price that high then I have to grind as much as I need in order to afford more higher rank item.'_

While walking, he was distracted on his new enhanced senses like his sense of smell that makes him want to pinch his nose because of the overwhelming multiple smells with just the environment alone.

_'Ddraig mentioned that my new sense of smell is several times stronger than a dog and can tell different place or beings just by smells alone...not to mentioned the way I felt the world around me now is different than before.'_

The first time he recognized his sensory over magic, SIEG almost knockout from a nausea but he held it in because of his brief experience of those feeling when he still in used of [**Mana affinity**] and the help of [**Gamer's mind**].

His eyesight is so absurd that he can see kilometers far away easily and microscopic things like grain of sands! So was in the dark that even without any lights, he could see things clear as a day.

He could easily hear everything from all over this area that he already want to bash his head to the nearest and thickest trees repeatedly so that he could stop the irritating sounds that played together in his ears that it only come out as a loud ringing! It's driving him mad!

Even his taste is so intense that could literally taste the mana in the air...then this magic sensor where he can feel the flow of mana in the world and how it's interacting towards the animals, trees, rock and even people! It's like he have a third eye where he can sees magical energy that lit the dark void and move!

Overall this new senses is so overwhelming that he's having the hard time to concentrate! He need a distraction or else this is going to be too much for him before he could even adjust.

It couldn't also help that this sweet sweet scent of this fresh watered flowers of some kind is making his mind numb! _'[**Gamer's mind**] nullified it's effects on my mind multiple times but it always comes back with a vengeance!'_ Luckily for him there's someone here to talk to serve as a distraction and to pass time.

"Ah...you know...this isn't as bad as I imagined." Commented SIEG as he calmly walked through one of the small paths that went through the woods.

Jeanne look at SIEG with confusion. "It almost make me wish to have an actual house in a place like this back at...when I'm still just a simple human, would definitely make for a relaxing vacation spot."

"That's...actually good idea..." said Jeanne while walking ahead without looking at SIEG. "If...you want we can at least make the house that were staying into...something more hospitable."

SIEG just awkwardly walk just behind with the young woman while mentally wincing at his failed attempt at striking a conversation with his servant.

There might be times that both of them felt that they knew each other thanks to the connection they have as a master and servant but there are times like this that shows some awkwardness when around each other and doing nothing.

_'This goes to show that we really just met for less than a week, we have good synergy when in comes to battles or forming our strategy at coming holy grail war and how to improve my survival rate...outside of that then we actually end up like this! Urrgh! This is frustrating! This makes me realize that I don't know anything when it comes of talking to a girl!'_

SIEG internally rant while following Jeanne. _'Come on! Say something SIEG! Think of something to talk to!'_

"S-say...do you really know where we going? Like is this the right direction towards that house?" He almost cringed when she stops and look at him with a gaze that says "really?"

"...I was familiar at this section of this place, but if you think we're not on the right track then you can check with your...map?"

In response to that, SIEG grinned broadly but still internally cringing at what he said. He stiffly waved his left hand, calling out a map. Switching it to its visible mode(another one of new features), as he presented it to the blonde girl.

"Right about here." What was pointed out was a corner of a woods, not too far away from their position.

Several minutes later, SIEG continued his pathetic attempt to make a coherent conversation just to be end up not continued the topic and end up changing it several times, this continue for 10 minutes.

The path soon sloped downwards, towards the right, heading into the deep forest. Weaving through the space between the enormous coniferous trees, towering over all else, they strolled on lightly. The rustling of leaves, the murmuring of a small stream, the chirping of small birds. All of these sounds served as a complement for the forest scenery.

Strolling while exchanging their aimless conversation, the woods gradually became more dense. Even the cries of the elusive birds around, as well as the sunlight, leaking through the treetops began to fade away.

As SIEG glanced around once again, he questioned Jeanne.

"Hey, that... old house, just which way is it?"

"Well, it's..."

SIEG waved his hand, checking their location the map before he hears Jeanne's answered his question.

"Ah, we're pretty close by. We'll reach it in a few minutes."

Just as he was about to say something else...something repulsive entered his senses, he stiffened in retured when he realized that he already caught this repulsive signature that...it was something alien from the world even the aura feels disgusting!

SIEG's sudden silence caught by Jeanne, he felt a nudge and look at his servant.

"What is it SIEG? Did something happen?" He blinked as a result. "I felt something... I felt it earlier but it's still faint, I thought it's a result of my new senses being overwhelming that I felt this...decaying aura? but..."

SIEG look at his mini-map to look at the red dots clustered in the location near the house.

"But that wasn't the case right?"

Jeanne said while she look at the direction of the house. "I can't feel any servants nearby or at least servants that don't have a high rank of Presence concealment that even allowed this servant to hide from me..."

"No...whatever this is, it's not a servant." SIEG said after his sense of smell assaulted him with rotting smell and blood.

_'The smell...it's coming from the north-east according to the mini-map...it's also where the house located and with those red dots all over the place!'_

"Wait! SIEG!"

SIEG ignored her call and quickly sprinted towards it and concentrating at the hush whisper-like conversation that he's hearing yet because of the multitude of sounds which drowned the conversation, he only hears broken parts of it.

_{You shouldn't run towards at the first sign of danger SIEG! I'm your servant, let me do my duties as a servant SIEG.}_

SIEG slowed down slightly when he felt the the presence of ruler class servant following him in astral form. He then took a more cautious yet very much alert approach while jogging and activated his [**Stealth**] skill in order to turn invisible from the naked eye.

He scanned the bushes and trees while occasionally sniffing that odd scent in the mix smells of the whole place, his ears is peeled for anything moving or making any noise while taking extra care to watch where he was stepping to avoid making unnecessary noise or avoid traps.

He spotted the small clearing ahead, not too far away.

"--und her yet."

\--ses! Fi-- her!"

This time, the coherent words from before seems to be more clearer for him to understand a few words.

_'Whoever they are, they probably looking for someone and judging from that angry voice...they're looking for a girl.'_

He quickly run over to a small thicket of trees and crouched down to a largest bush he could find in order to cast a new [**Stealth**] when he found out that it almost time to fade the effects of his invisibility.

He came out of the cover in order to moved closer and find another cover for him to re-activate his [**Stealth**] skill. While moving carefully, he examined his surroundings. He pass some bushes and large trees while walking in tall grass.

He stops when he saw "them", he look carefully on they're position before he took another cover and re-cast his invisibility skill.

He peak from his cover in order to confirm his suspicions, he sniffed and reeled in disgust at the rotting smell and large amount of blood on them.

_{So it was them all along.}_

Jeanne said while observing them, they all look like soldiers with they're uniform and pale ash skin. On the closer look they're eyes are red and they're carrying old issued guns like those pistols that looks like it came out of museum!

SIEG hid again and use [**Gamer's sight**] which canceled the effects of [**Stealth**].

_Ding!_ **[Nazi Vampire Soldier] Lv: 96**

**HP: 2,622 MP: EXP: 1,500**

**STR: 72 END: 98 AGI: 68 INT: 53 WIS: 47 LUK: 10**

**Resistance: firearms, magic, poison, curse**

**Weakness: holy, fire, water**

**Drop: Nazi Vampire Soldier Card**

**Description: a soldier from nazi that volunteer to become a dead apostle to serve as a special unit to further the goal of the fuhrer, from to these days he became a nameless vampire. They also can freely walk under the sun thanks to special circumstances when they all turn into a vampire.**

_'What? Nazi Vampire!? What the hell!? Did I end up into hellsing anime?!? Shit its actually possible since this Vampire is fucking OP! Lv: 96? Please nerf this!'_

_Ding!_

**[NEW QUEST: Pest control!]**

**[OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all blood sucking parasites in vicinity! Kill nazi vampire soldier: 0/20]**

**[Reward for Success: 3000 EXP, bounded field skill book]**

**[Reward for Failure: death]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

SIEG accepted the quest and about ask Jeanne but-!

**BANG!**

SIEG have been shot but thanks to his high **DEF** and [**Armor of Y Ddraig goch**] he's virtually unharmed.

_{They found us!}_

Jeanne materialize immediately and shielding SIEG on the estranged group.

SIEG still shell shock on being discovered by these vampires despite being invisible...

"Master! Be cautious, this group are dead apostles!"

The ruler class servant yelled at her master before materializing her golden spear and took her offensive stance.

"Interesting, I was coming here to see what set off my bouned field just to see the servant that I'm looking for." The voice came from behind a trees near the house.

SIEG couldn't help but used [**Gamer's sight**] and canceled [**Stealth**] when the newcomer steps out of hes hiding.

_Ding!_ **[Matou shinji] Lv: 24**

**HP: 408 MP: ??? EXP: ?**

**STR: 4 END: 8 AGI: 6 INT: 10 WIS: 23 LUK: 21**

**Resistance: none**

**Weakness: none**

**Drop: ???**

**Description: the last of makiri bloodline that survived after the head of Yggdmillennia and his servant slaughtered all the three founding families in fuyuki city at the 3rd holy grail war, after the holy grail war the remnants of makiri have a dispute about they're declining magecraft and blames on the revealed zoulgen makiri being a pseudo Vampire. With the help of kotomine, they successfully purged the old worm on the family and with the research of zoulgen makiri; they managed to fix they're declining magic circuit for the next generation to come. Sadly, Darnic prestone Yggdmillennia found out about the matou thus hunt and killed every last of the matou excluding matou shinji.[read more]**

**To be continued...**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG] Lv: 15**

**Age:17**

**Race: Drakel**

**Class: Saber(False)**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**TOTAL EXP: 12,720**

**EXP: 2,440/2,512**

**Gold: 92,085**

**HP: 2,116/2116 HPregen: 257.4 per minute**

**MP: 4,499.2/4,499.2 MPregen: 172.2 per minute**

**BUFF/DEBUFF: [Possession Inheritance] [GAIA's blessing] [100% EXP] [Armor of Y Ddraig goch] [Enchantment] [Heavenly dragon slayer magic] [Dragon kind modification]**

**ATK: HH -- 352.53**

**DEF: HHH -- 582**

**ASPD: 388.46**

**SP: 5**

**STR: HHH -- 299.66**

**END: II -- 104.4**

**AGI: I -- 91.8**

**INT: II -- 104.4**

**WIS: II -- 118.8**

**LUK: I -- 31.4**

**Description: an ordinary highschool student with high libido who recently drag in the supernatural world thanks to the gremory devils and zelretch. Now he carries a new name and new life with powers goven to him by GAIA, zelretch and Ddraig, can he survive the brutal world of magi?**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**Shinji: Ha! It's now finally time for me to show my elegance! Don't worry ladies because matou shinji is here! You friendly neighborhood sister rapist extraordinaire! Huh? What are you talking about? What! I'm not a rapist extraordinaire but a OOC sasuke of of this fate!? The fuck is going on here! I demand my old role as rapist extraordinaire! Oi what are you doing! Out of time? I'm not even started of telling anyone about what's to come! Like fighting that dumb ass in a psuedo-reality marble inside a pocket dimension and don't forget about summoning sab--!**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**AGAIN SORRY FOR BEING GRAMMAR NAZI AND POSSIBLY MY BEING INEPT AT CONSTRUCTING PROPER SENTENCE THAT KEEPS MY CHAPTERS BEING REWRITTEN REPEATEDLY! I'M ALSO HAVING A HARD TIME AT REWRITING THIS CHAPTER THANKS TO THE SKILLS THAT I MADE ON THIS CHAPTER SINCE SOME SAYS THOSE SKILLS ARE TOO OP THAT I'M TURNING SIEG INTO A GARY STU! I ALSO AGREED TO THAT BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I ALREADY MADE THE LEVELING SYSTEM TOO HARD FOR LEVEL UP AND SIEG ONLY HAVE WEEKS BEFORE HE GET TANGLED INTO SERVANT BATTLES WERE OP IS THE NORM! BESIDES SIEG IS SO FAR FOR BEING A GARY STU AND NEED I REMIND YOU GUYS THAT THIS IS NASUVERSE WHERE TRUE ANCESTORS, OVERPOWERED ALIENS LIKE ORT AND TRUE MAGICIANS RESIDE AT!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ORT CAN BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF GOKU AND SUPERMAN! AND THESE TWO ARE THE EXAMPLES OF TOO OP! AS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? IM ACTUALLY HAVING TROUBLE AT WRITING IT SINCE THIS IS WHERE THE MAJOR DIVERGENCE OF CANON APOCRYPHA STARTS AND STILL RESEARCHING ON THE NEW CHARACTERS THAT DIDN'T APPEARED IN CANON IN ORDER TO PORTRAY THEM BETTER BUT I'M 100% THAT IT STILL MIGHT STILL LOOK LIKE AN OOC FROM TIME TO TIME WHEN IM DONE WRITING THIS CHARACTERS! ESPECIALLY JEANNE BUT HERS ARE INTENTIONAL SINCE I DID DROP CLUES ON WHY SHE'S ACTING OUT OF HER CHARACTER SOMETIMES FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**ON THE SIDE NOTE, ONE OF THE MAJOR DISTRACTIONS ON WHY I'M HAVING A HARD TIME TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS IS THANKS TO NEW STORIES THAT I'M WRITING THAT CAME TO MY HEAD! I DECIDED TO WRITE THESE BEFORE I FORGOT IT! RIGHT NOW I HAVE NEW STORIES THAT I MIGHT RELEASE AFTER GETTING A BETA READER. THE STORIES ARE:**

**SACRED KING: RWBYxCAMPIONExSEIREI TSUKAI NO BLADE DANCE**

**THE LAST HUNTER IN THE WORLD OF HEROES: RWBYxMY HERO ACADEMIA**

**NIGHTMARE BEFORE MAFIA TROUBLES: YUMEKUI MARRYxKATEKYO HITMAN REBORNxBLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**FROM FAMILIAR TO SHINOBI: THE FAMILIAR OF ZEROxNARUTOxSENRAN KAGURA**

**GOD'S TERRITORY BUT DEVILS ARE INVITED: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWSxSHINMAI MAOU NO TESTAMENTxDAKARA BOKU WA, H GA DEKINAI**

**I'LL PROBABLY RELEASE THESE STORIES AFTER PUBLISHING 3 MORE CHAPTER OF THIS CURRENT STORY.**


	6. Chapter 5: FAKE GRAIL WAR part 1

**This chapter is still considered beta and will be rewritten due to wrong spellings, sentences or used of words or changing cringe worth scenes to somewhat acceptable levels.**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**Chapter 5(Beta): Let's be Drag to Fake Grail War!**

**This work of fiction is inspired by historical events, characters, designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various beliefs, sexual orientations and gender identities. it has no relations to any EXISTING individuals, events or organizations from past, present and future from different fiction and real world. other than names, history or few similarities which heavily implied that this fiction is exist separately like a parallel world of sorts thus history, place, and individuals personality or gender might seem inaccurately from the source.**

**[Ddraig]**

{Telepathy}

**_Flashback_**

_'Monologue/inner thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school dxd or fate/apocrypha or any other story**

**France, Unknown woods**

**10 days before the holy grail war**

"You're a very hard woman to find servant Ruler." The last matou said to holy Maiden.

before his gaze locked upon SIEG and raised his eyebrow in question. "A civilian? No, you are ... not human, a servant? Yes but what are another servant such as you doing with Ruler?"

The magus known as shinji matou asked while studying SIEG like a rare animal that he never thought exist before.

_'How did he know that I'm not a human let alone a servant!...kind of since I'm an incomplete demi-servant.'_ SIEG keep his stoic face while raging inside of his mind before his eyes went little wider like he suddenly realized something. _'That's right! I didn't hide my dragonic body parts before coming here! He must have seen my visible dragonic appearance, but how did he found out my status as a demi-servant when I'm not even fully turn into one!?'_

{SIEG! There's a servant coming here at faster rate!}

SIEG mind halted from it's processing, but he managed to stay stoic before he look at shinji matou's visible appearance, he have a short length curly blue hair and golden eyes, he wears a red shirt, black pants with black boots with metal plate in it and over his red shirt he wears a long white coat.

{Is he another master like me?} SIEG asked while keeping an eye on shinji matou.

{It is a possibility SIEG.} Said Jeanne while watching the dead apostles carefully and keeping her guard up from the coming threat that heading in they're way.

"Ho? So that's how is it... I never thought that servants can form a contract with another servants but then again Ruler class are special case since the grail itself is the one that summoned you, is that right Ruler?"

The last matou stated with a look of understanding of how SIEG is here. Meanwhile SIEG's magical sensory went haywire when something enter his range of sensory and moving fast at they're direction.

_'This thing have a similar feeling with Jeanne's magical signature to the extent! That means this is the servant that Jeanne said!'_ SIEG examined the whole area and that's when he finally found out that the nazi vampires are encircled the two of them and cut out they're escape route immediately.

"Not gonna answer... I see." Then the blue haired magus look at SIEG again. "I know that Ruler still can't summon a servant of her own...so that means you were summon by somebody else before making a contract with Ruler, you are a servant from the fake grail war aren't you? The one that specifically happening on this country."

{WHAT!? There's also a grail war here!? Jeanne did you know about this?} SIEG look at his servant expectantly while casually observing the magus and the apostles that surrounded them.

{No I don't, and the fact that I haven't felt the presence of any servants for the past few days meant that either the grail war already ended, they're too far away from us or I can't sense the servants outside of the grail war that were involved with.}

SIEG couldn't help but curse under his breath for his luck or non existent luck a few days ago and blaming it for this mess, he thought that being stab to death by your non-human girlfriend and revived as an incarnation of a mythical hero and expect you to survive from a war of multiple heroes of the past that might led an apocalyptic events is too much from his plate and now before he can do that he suddenly found himself in another grail war!?

{But you felt the servant that coming here, that means that this magus is a participant of this fake grail war that you mentioned before or he's a master of OUR grail war and since he got some kind of vendetta towards Yggdmillennia I would bet that he's a master from our grail war.}

"Master your servant has arrived." Both the master and servant pair got out of they're mental conversation when the servant that they felt arrived.

What could could only as a black knight clad in black armor and riding a black steed stepped out of the tree's shadows.

"Ah Rider, perfect timing! Looks like we didn't have to search for Ruler she have come to us instead!" Shinji said with a little relief.

The servant now identified as Rider looks like a tall muscular man clad in black armor and blood red cape that covers his left shoulder and hid his left arm, he didn't have a Armored helmet so his head is exposed to the master and servant pair, his hair is short jet black spiky hair that looks like he never once brushed it and barely pass his ears, his eyes is blue as the sky, horizontal scar on his face that starts from under his left eye and ends under his right eye and with a light tanned skin.

"I see so you are the servant Ruler, Hmmmm? What is this? Another servant? perhaps a servant of a fake grail war like me."

SIEG tensed when Rider look at him like a hawk eyeing it's prey from the sky, but thanked Rider's loose lips that gave away such important information. _'I see, so he's a servant of the fake grail. Then that means Jeanne can also feel servants from different grail war! but wait... that also mean that the other servants of this grail war is simply too far away for Jeanne to sense they're presence...!'_

SIEG look at shinji matou again. _'That means he's also a master of this fake war but...this doesn't make any sense! if he wants revenge to the Yggdmillennia like his profile given to me by _**[Gamer's sight] **_then he should join they're grail war instead...!! perhaps he didn't know they're grail war? No, he definitely knows if he knew about Ruler and currently searching for her.'_

{SIEG, we're dealing with a powerful servant! His true name is Roland!}

SIEG's reeled for a moment. Roland...the most famous knights of charlemagne and one of the twelve paladin...Roland the wielder of holy sword durandal the peerless sword!

**Roland Lv: ???**

The blurry name of the servant that previously float on the top of his head becomes clearer.

SIEG immediately used his **[Gamer's sight]** skill to check Rider's stats which.

**[Roland]Lv: 1,012**

**Title: Black Knight**

**Class: Rider**

**Race: Servant**

**HP: 12,000**

**MP: 2,380**

**EXP: 121,326**

**STR: A -- 900**

**END: B -- 800**

**AGI: B -- 800**

**INT: I -- 35**

**WIS: I -- 41**

**LUK: E -- 500**

**Noble phantasm: AAA**

**Resistance: Caster class servant**

**Weakness: Assassin class servant**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: The servant rider of fake grail war that's happening in france 4 days ago, Roland the black knight is heavily connected to the legend of Roland of twelve paladins of charlemagne since the current king of his time believed that roland is the reincarnation of the legendary paladin due to his size at the young age, he recruited him to be train as a knight and when he received durandal as a recognition of his status as the strongest knight of his time and defended the borders of now known as region of alsace in france for six years. Despite his achievement in life, his name slowly faded in history due to being view as a failed copy of Roland the paladin of charlemagne after being killed unarmed in a room full of thousand poisonous bees used for torture in he's time by the duke that also poison the king and take the throne for himself [read more].**

SIEG read everything as fast as possible and relayed it to Jeanne while the enemy magus and servant are engaging on a conversation.

'So...he's not the Roland that we're expecting, he's formidable for a Rider.'

"Do you think this servant will be any problem Rider?" Ask shinji while eyeing the Dragonkind suspiciously.

"I don't know, I barely feel his presence as a servant thus he is either a servant without a master or a very weak servant...I could guess his a Saber due to his sword strap on his back but we already met saber before, he's either an odd caster or assassin if his strength is any indication."

"But he's presence exuded danger that every fiber of my being is screaming it to run as far away from him."

"That's true that his presence is overwhelming but just as I said: he's either weak or didn't have a master, his current power is not enough to be a problem to us."

"I see..." muttered by shinji then he spoke to the Ruler.

"I do not held anything against you Ruler but you must be eliminated as soon as possible...I'm sorry." Despite that the duo felt regret from the matou heir's voice, they still tense and prepared themselves from the inevitable fight.

"But don't worry, we will give you an honorable death befitting your status as a heroic spirit Ruler! My servant will fight you alone while my companions and I are going to fight your servant friend here!"

Rider move forward towards the two. "What do you say Ruler? Is this better outcome to go down rather than being beaten like an animal?"

Ruler looks back at SIEG with concern but SIEG nod at Jeanne that conveyed the message of "I'll be fine.", she sigh before looking at rider right on his eyes.

"I accept rider."

"Good, follow me then." Rider disappears in a burst of speed that barely seen by SIEG which followed by the holy maiden before sending another worrying glance on him for the last.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

Jeanne arrived at where she felt rider stops and wait for her, he's fast as expected thanks to his mount that let him move faster than he can move originally.

"At last we can finally start Ruler."

Rider raised his right hand like his holding something before a beautiful gold bladed long sword with red jewel embedded to the pommel and have silver edge. this sword looks like a fragile ornament instead of weapon of war materialize which he held tightly before he swing it and followed by a force of wind blowing violently toward her direction that easily A rank strength by that casual display.

"Before we start rider, can I ask you a question?"

Rider nod at her as sign that Jeanne allowed to ask questions.

"...your master knew that I'm not a servant from this grail war and yet your master still want to eliminate me...why is that?"

Rider stare at Ruler impassively. "I cannot gave you an accurate answer other than you will be in the way in the upcoming grail war...the true holy grail war."

"...I see." _'My assumption is correct, Rider and his master will be involved at the coming true grail war at trifas despite the impossibility of him not disappearing after this fake grail collapsed and ending the war prematurely just like the others for the last decades...'_

"Then--

The holymaiden took a battle stance with her spear like it's a second nature to her despite that she have a minimal amount of experience in fighting and that Jeanne only have used Lance D'Espoir for several days.

\--It is my duty as the Ruler to stop you and your master from whatever nefarious plan you have on the grail!"

Rider smile slightly before he quickly returned from his neutral face devoid of any emotion.

"Then you shall fall today Ruler."

He immediately close the distance between the servant Ruler, but Jeanne's [Revelation] easily read rider's attack thus evaded it and retaliate with a counter attack! but as expected of the Black Knight he easily parry the spear with durandal.

"Excellent Ruler, Now I can say that this will be an blood boiling fight."

With a renewed vigor, rider chargers with his black steed.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**SIEG P.O.V.**

There she goes fighting in what considered our very first battle in holy grail war...and it's not even official grail war!

Anyway judging from the sound of they're battle neither any of them is still trying to go all out...but I have a very bad feeling that Jeanne would be have hard press later when they're done testing the waters since roland have legitimate experience in fighting while Jeanne only have her high parameters and [Revelation] to carry her in they're fight... I have to finish this quickly!

"This is interesting times, to think that I will take on a servant one day is beyond of my wildest dreams but sometimes you have to compromised with every plan." The smug SOB said while taking something out of his coat's pocket and the damn nazi's aim they're guns at me.

"It's a good thing that you're weakened right now and I have this gentlemen with me to provide backup."

Right that too! He thinks I'm a servant that running out of steam since his servant and this duche thinks I dont have a master...well they kinda spot on me being a servant except I'm a demi-servant thus I'm weaker and more squishy compared to the real deal.

"It's a good thing I manage to take my hands on this thing in case things get hairy."

This shinji fellow raise his hand where he held a glowing orb where he pulls out of his coat, a weird glowing orb the size of a baseball ball. Okay what hell is he yapping about this thing? Let's find out what is that thing.

_Ding!_

**[Infinite Stratos Core]**

**Durability: 6,000/6,000**

**Rank: AAA**

**Description: A core that made to power an exoskeleton suit and house a complex A.I. that runs the exo-suit made by genius Shinono tabane but stolen by a mysterious group after discovering that it can be used as a Familiar and mystic code/prana battery by any magus. Acts as a secondary prana source to conduct larger mysteries, add second MP gauge with 20,000 MP. This second MP gauge doesn't replenish with MPregen stats but with it's own way to replenish its own energy, will refilled it's whole second MP gauge every 1 hour at full capacity**

HOLY SHIT THAT'S A POWERFUL ITEM! A mystic code that gives you secondary access to prana other than your magic circuit to perform large scale spells will be definitely gives you a huge advantage! But hey I thought magus hate technology!? That thing is definitely made to power a suit of some kind! I think I saw this infinite stra-thingy once in TV, no wonder that looks familiar.

I need to up my game too! It's a good thing I grind my [**Runecraft**] skill in my free time inside of the zombie dungeon, I quickly took out a runestone that I created with the used of [**Item construction**] and [**Runecraft**]...these things consumable items gives buffs or something similar!

**[Thurisaz runestone]**

**Durability: 300/300**

**Rank: E**

**Cast Time: 1 second**

**Duration: 4 minutes**

**Description: Cast [Growth] buff to increase your power and attack strength tremendously. boosts STR by 30 points and 15% chance to increase the damage of melee attacks by 300% for 4 minutes**

4 minutes may not be long but when it comes to a fight in life and death, 4 minutes is very long considering 1 second delay is a long duration of opening for you or your opponent to exploit and delivered a massive damage...but I can do better than this! Time to experiment!

**[BOOST!]**

My red armlet made a red glow and transformed into a red draconian gauntlet with black spikes and green gemstone on the back of my hand embedded to it appeared on my left arm where I'm holding the runestone. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power!

This is my Sacred Gear, [**Boosted Gear: Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet**] or simply known as boosted gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something, I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand to boost as much as I can which my current limit is 15 boost before my sacred gear started damaging me if I exceeded my current limit... but 15 boost will do!

That smuck shinji seemed to grow wary and jumped back to distance himself from me after seeing my Sacred Gear. The others also startled and aim they're vintage guns at me.

"A demonic gauntlet type Noble phantasm? Or is it simply an armament? There's not much demonic gauntlet recorded in legends that can be serve as a noble phantasm." Said by the retarded blueberry while raising one of his eyebrows.

Everything went eerily silent while we both dare to made a move while I'm waiting to boost me further, I can feel the tension in the very air! I can hear only the beating heart of my enemy magus and his breathing while sometimes I can hear the steel grinding steel from afar...probably Jeanne and her playmate having fun...? Wait am I starting feel excited on the prospect of fighting again!? Shit not again! If this keeps up I'll endup into a battle junkie! Oh let's not forget my sacred gear's sound while some artificial voice yelled--

**[BOOST!!!!!]**

That! Where am I again? Oh wait I'm in the middle of shitfest right now, I'll have to worry about that later with oppai as a solution to it! Yosh! Let's Ignored two OP heroes duking out each other since I'm probably the only one that can hear them from afar...or maybe not since this nazi smucks found me easily while I'm invisible earlier! It got to be they're enhanced hearing since I'm not sure they have vampire magic eye trick that can see through blood vessels, blood, heart pumping with body heat and shit things that dracula did at that movie v*n h*llsing.

**[BOOST!!!!!!]**

Oh wait I'm monologing again damn it! Need to focus more! Lets see I already have 6 boost now, I need more 80 seconds to reached my maximum limit...need to stall for more time!

"So..."

I need to distract them my only solution the the most ancient way to distract your enemies and stall time: make a casual conversation!

**[Dumb ass.]**

Oi you fucking newt! You can't disagree that this is effective since it always work! Not to mentioned that this trick haven't failed many people in need of this trick!

**[It was obvious attempt to stall some time you pea size brain Hatchling! He'll see through it easily since you can't lie even your life's depending on it!]**

Fuck Ddraig! I'll show you the ultimate techniques that can compete to loki the liesmith's silver tongue! And who did you call a pea sized brain you damn old lizard! It's like your saying I'm a natural born idiot!?

**[You are an idiot dumb ass.]**

Ignoring the red neck bastard--

**[Oi!]**

\--I went to my plan anyway.

"Why were you going to kill Ruler when it is clear that she mediator of grail war? Or are we really going to do this despite that its broad daylight! I mean wow the sun is up and go and yet this vampires haven't combusting like those classic vampires in the literature or is it like the movies instead of turning to ash they'll started sparkling or something like that?"

Oi say something! Why everything went stay still and is that shinji bastard deadpanned at me!? Or is it just me or the nazi vampires looks like they're sending a large killing intent at me! If looks could kill then I probably turn into a chunks of meat!

"...your stalling time aren't you?" Shinji said with deadpan stare at me! How the fuck did he know!?

**[Told you so.]**

"E-eh? I don't know what are you talking about, nope not one bit! Anyway you haven't answered my question like how this Cullen rejects can walk into the day without giving any sparkles!"

Eh!? A warning bells are ringing to my head to warn me from the coming danger to my person! And is it just me or the nazi Vampire looks like they want to tear me from limb to limb?

**[BOOST!!!!!!!!]**

"*sigh* I was worried there for a second I thought this is going to be harder than I expected, it's a good thing I'm dealing with an idiot."

What the hell is this shit said!? Okay now shots have been fired I tell ya!

"What the hell did you call me you blueberry bastard!?!"

"That's the best you can come up with!? Did you know that my first response at you when you opened that stupid mouth of yours is "are you an idiot!?"!? Now it's obvious to me that you are!"

Whaaat!? I gonna tear up this damn pretty boy! Fuck you for stealing girls on plain looking boys like us!!!

**[BOOST!!!!!!!!!!]**

Oh...oh wait! I'm actually stalling time! Ha! Mission accomplished! Now I need to--

"Son of bitch!! I forgot that noble phantasm of his that keep saying boost from time to time! So that's what your stalling for!? Is it some kind of power amplifier or something?"

Shinji steady his breathing to calm his nerves before he glare the the nearest dead apostle.

"What are you standing for!? Attack him already and disrupt whatever his doing to power up his weakened self!!"

2*;#'hgtr《{}¡!!!

Before I could think, my body move on it's own and already lean my head just in time for the bullet to pass by! Shit that was close!

"That was embarrassing on my part, to be able to loose my cool and suck at this idiot's pace...it's really unbecoming of me!"

"Stop monologing you blueberry reject!"

I was increasing my power while evading bullets and yet this damn bishounen have the gall to reflect his actions froms loosing his cool and insulting me at the same time!! And did he just call me an idiot again!? I'll show this bastard the beating of his lifetime!

**[BOOST!!!!!!!!!!!]**

The power went through my body. Now my power increase again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight them all! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a smarter sentient beings other than mobs of zombie dungeon or those wolves from before! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use [**Enchantment**] to my self! After all this skill must have still some of [**Reinforcement**]'s effect since it was one of the skills that uses to create [**Enchantment**].

For the first time ever since I lost **Reinforcement**, I felt the Familiar sensation everytime I used **Reinforcement** except my weird neon green tattoo on my chest glows brighter that you can practically see through it on my clothes after I cast [**Enchantment**] to myself while dodging!

**[BOOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**

FUCK YEAH!! that's my fifteenth boost!!! Leeeet's dooo thiiiss!!!

**[EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**

**BOOOOM!!**

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! Prana is leaking from my body with green color like some sort of aura and it's visible on the naked eye! If I don't stop like this, then this power will get unbalanced and hurt me instead.

The power surging throughout my body, keep beating inside me like a heart, I miss this feeling! Every time I used boosted gear I keep getting this chilling sensation that I can do anything! It's intoxicating! If it's weren't for [**Gamer's mind**] then I might get addicted to this!! No wonder the previous wielders went mad with this power! But enough about me.

"What the hell!? So this is what your aiming for from the beginning!?"

Let's Ignored that pretty boy! lets get into the plan! Faster than I can pushed my body, I ran pass some of the nazi smucks and take cover on the thickest tree I can find.

**[Transfer!!!]**

**SHIIING!!**

the runestone shine brightly! I can't waste time here! I raise my left hand where I'm holding [**Thurisaz runestone**] and used it!!

"That's your plan!!!? Make a shinning beacon after hiding!?! Fine then!"

Almost there! I only--

"Dages forter Lis, lisan Hagaras, Javelin!!"

"Oh shii--

**END of POV**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**DOOOON!!**

A loud crashing noise erupted not from afar from were the two servants are clashing and endup disengaging after that commotion.

{SIEG are you alright!!? SIEG!}

Jeanne grow frantic when she was met by silence but before she could call her master's name again to they're mental link, SIEG managed to answered her.

{I'm fine! I'm fine! Geez you don't need to scream that loud when your trying to reach with our Telepathic connection.}

{I'm sorry!}

Jeanne apologize by reflex before she could asked what happened.

{It's Okay, no need to apologize Jeanne. It's just that shriveled blueberry just thrown a freaking giant ice spike the size of a tree to my hiding spot.}

Hearing that her master almost turned into a swish kebab by a tree size ice spike, she grow relentless and asked his wellbeing.

{I'm fine Jeanne, I can handle these losers! No need to distract yourself from your fight...and don't worry I'll be careful, just stay safe Jeanne.}

Jeanne couldn't help but feel relief after confirming her master's safety then grew flustered by SIEG's worrying over her despite that she's a servant that can handle lots of punishment and he's life is in danger more than her. That's why she decided that she have to finish this as fast as possible.

Easier said than done. They both at each other's throats for only a couple of minutes but they already looked rough up with scratches on they're attire and sporting superficial wounds at best, wounds that should have healed already if they're master haven't busied themselves at tearing each other and instead was providing prana to they're servants like any ordinary good master...which both are not!

"Looks like they're having fun as well there is it Ruler?"

Rider's voice is enough to knock her senses back on her opponent.

"Perhaps..."

Ruler assessed both they're conditions, Rider have visible gnash to his previously flawless black armor with significantly large gnash on his chest plate and have splotches of blood. his red cape is missing with slash wounds on his cheeks with a larger one on his forehead at the top of his left eyebrow and keeps leaking blood that he have to closed his left eye without blood getting on his eyes.

"I like your warrior spirit girl! We should up the ante."

His eyes are gleaming with excitement at duking all out of this warrior maiden.

Jeanne is far from being unscathed too there's rip and tear on her clothes and multiple tear on her knee length stockings that shows her flawless skin with thinly sliced wounds, her armor didn't stops shallow cut on her right abdomen which is lucky as she didn't get hit any vitals. Her head piece is missing the half of it with her bangs dyed in blood color and her left arm's armor from past her bicep are missing as well which leave her left arm bare to see.

Something changed from his presence with the degree of more danger's that says that he going to take this fight seriously. While she's adapting well from his fighting style and greatly improving her skills in combat which still baffled her on what's happening since she never have an insane talent to pickup spear this fast or least what she think. she knew that she have to revealed her ability to heal faster while drawing prana from the grail sooner than she thought.

"This is...curious."

Rider's grow interest at observing Jeanne which her superficial wounds healed up and started mending her battle attire slowly.

"Hmm you may have healing type noble phantasm with that lance-like spear I'm almost tempted to called out your identity being Bradamante but your pole arm weapon didn't exhibit the effect of that lance, so no you might actually be someone else entirely."

Jeanne finished healing and restored her damage battle dress and replaced the missing parts with a new ones.

"Nevertheless none of that are matters now... for you shall fall here Ruler."

With a renewed vigor, Roland the Black Knight attacked Jeanne D'arc who's looks refreshed.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

"I know that servants are alot tougher than that! A single A-rank spell would not be enough, so stop pretending to be dead and come out!"

Like the Dragonkind heard every word he said, The dust that gathered earlier to where SIEG's been hiding got blown away by a strong wind and shown SIEG with an ordinary looking sword rested on his shoulders.

"So you're power amplifier didn't last long? No wonder you hide instead of fighting when you achieve thay heights of power for it was only temporarily. "

It's true on what shinji said, SIEG no longer emits visible prana on his body that signifies his lost of that power up.

"Yeah I removed it because I didn't need it to kick your shriveled blueberry ass!"

"Why you..!!"

While it is true that he indeed lost his boosted power, SIEG simply transferred it to [**Thurisaz runestone**] to improved it's effects that resulted in extending it's duration from 4 minutes to 1 hour with bonuses like th 15% chance to inflict 300% melee damage attacks turned into 45% and the 30 increased of STR climbed into 150 STR!

"Since you've been attacking me relentlessly earlier..."

SIEG rests his longsword and pointing away from him towards his right side, then blade looks like it was superheated which glows orange before crimson fire burst fort from the blade like a rocket thrusters!

"It's time for me to returned that favor!"

And just like a rocket, he "flew" towards the nearest dead apostle with the intention of bisecting the poor smuck!

**BREAK!!**

With a single swing of SIEG's turned the dead apostle's enchanted rifle to dust when it used it to blocked the blow which save the SOB from turning to ashes but instead just got blown away by the force of SIEG's attacked with burned marks on it's torso and two missing arms from it's elbow. Right now SIEG's current STR are 887.4 monstrous at best that almost as powerful as servant blow with A-rank STR especially with the hit earlier triggered [**Growth**]'s buff of 45% chance to land 300% more damage to SIEG's melee attacks! Resulting with more than more than 2,700 damage, right now the gap level with his opponents means nothing to him especially with...

**[BOOST!]**

"Shit! His powering up again! Fire everything you got!!!"

The sword and SIEG's arms become a blur! the sekiryuutei held his ground and used the blade in fire to intercept every bullets. Each time that the sword in fire made contact with enchanted leads it melt them into molten of liquified metals! It's like any magic that enhanced this bullets didn't stand a chance and burn them all away like a paper, making it like they pelting him with mundane bullets instead of magically enhanced ones! They held they're trigger until they're guns run out of bullets without a single bullet hit the they're intended target, all thanks to **Dragon Instinct** that let him predicted they're weapons trajectories by simply looking at them firing it.

**[BOOST!!!!!]**

One of the Vampire nazi quickly recovered from disbelief at someone easily swatting bullets with a slab of metal in they're hand and pull off his sidearm and fired off a shot aim towards SIEG, one that the Dragonkind easily dodged a slight tilt of his head.

In response to that attack, he reach out his left hand and out of thin air, a spectral hand that look elastic fired and came back so fast with SIEG's attacker's pistol grip on the the fake hand!

Shinji raised his mystic code and started his aria to conjured a large ball of fire while one of the dead apostles switch it's weapon to anti-tank and aiming at the demi-servant.

SIEG who startled at first quickly recovered from his initial shock thanks to [**Gamer's mind**] from having a panic attack at being aim at anti-tank weapon and ball made of fire the size of a car! He then made a throwing motion with his left hand that which copied by the spectral hand that snatched a prehistoric pistol and throws it at the Anti-tank weapon's fire line, exactly the same time when it's fired!

Shinji on the other hand finish his spell and fired it to the demi-servant. SIEG didn't show any acknowledging the danger of being presented to him, the fireball quickly engulfed him and detonated the anti-tank's miniature rocket when it hit by a thrown pistol which resulted of exploding it right at the face of that Vampire.

The entire exchange only took 3 seconds but many things happened already with that short amount of time. Shinji dearly wish that the fire spell that he uses at that servant is enough to be killed but the more logical part of him knows that taking out a servant with a single A-rank spell is unbelievable as horse shits being a delicious delicacy.

He was proven correct when a slurping sounds echoed in the entire woods, shinji witness with his very eyes the flames around them got suck less than a second until the entire flames disappeared only to showed that it was being "Eaten" by the Dragonkind!!

"*phew* thanks for the meal~ now I'm more fired up!" _'Fuck yeah! I always want to said that line ever since I got this brand of magic..!!'_

After saying lines that could sue us for copy rights, SIEG's entire body engulfed in flames.

"Fuck this shit!! I'm planning to used the ley lines of this place after killing Ruler but at this rate I'll be killed before that even happened!!"

Shinji quickly retreated in the old house. "Buy me some time while I'm preparing to summoned another servant!!"

"Oi! Where the hell do you think your going!!?"

SIEG tried to get shinji before he made his complete retreat but he stops when all the dead apostles got in his way...even the ones that got his arms blow apart earlier got his arms back and the one that blew up with its own rocket launcher's rocket got back up while it's still regenerating it's flesh right in front of his eyes like a rewind movie!!! It's a good thing that [**Gamer's mind**] skill exist or else he'd no doubt hurling his breakfast right now at at the horrific display!

**[BOOST!!!!!]**

"Tsk! Your in my way!" His sword's blade combusted and initiated his skill [**bash**]. SIEG twirled around his sword, he then pointed it upwards then slammed it into the ground!!?

**DOOOOOOON!!**

Suddenly the ground where he slams his sword exploded and the entired place shook! the ground was rumbling! The nazi vampires got blown away but they all landed on they're feet.

**[EXPLOSION!!!!]**

At the exact same time that SIEG made an actual attack, his sacred gear triggered it's mechanism to stops boosting and used his accumulated power.

There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying, when the dust is cleared... A crater was made!? There was a big hole at the place where SIEG had placed his sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!?

_Ding!_ **By using [Bash] with {Prana burst(flames)}...[Magnum Break] have been created!!!**

**[Magnum Break] -Active- Lv:1/100**

**Rank: G**

**MP: 30**

**Weapon class: Two-handed Sword, One-handed Sword, Dagger, Mace, Shield, Two-handed curve sword, One-handed curve sword**

**Description: Produces a fire blast from the user to inflict Fire type physical damage to all enemies in a 5m radius area around the user and push them 2m backwards. This skill also adds 20% damage when Prana Burst(flames). Inflict 120% damage, ad 20% damage per 10 skill level**

Due to it being psuedo-spell, the flames that reproduce by this new skills end being converted into [**Flames**** of heavenly dragon**] which with all of it's special effects of the flames are both fire type and dragon type damage! That means the variant of [**Dragonkind modification**] enhanced all dragon type skills to 300%! Making [Magnum Break] up to 6,229.76 damage!!?

"Ha! Your supposed immortality really not invincible after all when I damage your body faster than you can regenerate!"

**[Hmmm they do have powerful regeneration on the level of phenex regeneration.]**

"Phenex?"

**[Devils.]**

"Are they going to be a problem in the future when we get back to our world?"

**[Not really since they rarely leave the underworld these days but who knows. on the other subject Hatchling, for vampires that have powerful regeneration I should expect that none of them should die with that attack of yours earlier and yet you killed four of them.]**

True to Ddraig's words, the vampires that always getting back up everytime that SIEG hit earlier due to they're unnatural regeneration but now four dead apostles that they're **HP** went down to zero started turning to ashes.

"Ddraig my life turn to a video game, if you're **HP** turn to zero then your dead unless you have a skill to revive! That's the absolute rule of video games even if you have healing factor as strong as wolverine, if you received a damage faster than you **HP** can regenerate or received a single blow so great that it was larger than your **maxHP**, then **HP** regeneration would be useless! After all **HPregen** can't do anything when your **HP** went down to 0."

**[I see, your "GAMER" power truly change the world's rule to followed the mechanics of the "GAME"...so dealing with them is like dealing with a phenex that either draining they're fighting will or throw a powerful attack of god level.]**

The 16 remaining vampires get up after they completely regenerate with they're **HP** at 100% again but after witnessing 4 of them died with a single blow, they treaded things carefully now.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt thanks to you guys...or maybe I shouldn't do that again? Nah it'll be easy to beat you guys this way." SIEG wiped the dirt off his clothes while complaining.

Seeing that using firearms are mostly ineffective towards the demi-servant since he have [**Dragon instinct**] that allows him to predict the trajectory of projectiles, they thrown away they're weapons and extends they're claws! They'll probably used it as a way to maximize they're melee attacks.

"Question, if you dudes are dead apostles then how you guys can fight normally without getting your ass get lit on fire?" _'Well _**[Gamer's Sight]'**_s intel in them said they can go on the sun just fine.'_

SIEG held his sword in right hand and pointed to the remnants of german army of world war era.

"Or are you guy alright fighting in the day where sun is up there? I mean you dead apostles have stronger regeneration depending on the moons position with full moon as ideal for you guys, cuz you know that's when your regeneration at it's peak?"

When he was met with nothing but silence, he gave up on making a casual conversation and end up sighing. Part of him want to talk to them and at least humanize them to his part so that he can calm his nerves since he's still partly shock at fighting actual vampires! But then again it's better this way so that he can justify of destroying these creatures and keep telling himself that these are monsters that need to be eradicated or else innocent people will die by they're hands.

"...oh well at least I...TRIED!!!"

SIEG's blade glow ominously red before he used [**Strike raid**] and thrown his flying buzzsaw-like sword where several of the undead soldiers should have been bisected if they weren't jumped out of the way or several of them jumping high enough in the air to pass the heights of the trees.

Seeing that his attack evaded easily, SIEG decided to capitalize the defenseless vampires in the air and jumped towards them with flames going bursting on his feet to help him jump higher and faster! So he closed the distance to them faster and hoping to tried his new skill when he's draconian right arm coated in flames and his claws ignited in flames! But the vampire is far from helpless than he thought, when he got close to his target and ready to swipe his claws made of fire at the nazi vampires...the ex German soldier lashed out with it's right hand and successfully gripped his face!

The vampire uses SIEG forward momentum to plunged him to the ground with it's all of it's might while utilizing both they're weight and falling at 20 meters.

**DOOOOONNNN!!**

The ground where the dead apostle planted SIEG made a several cracks with the ground shaken slightly! SIEG on the other hand got buried on the ground with his gauntlet covered lefthand sticking out before the dead apostles lifted the demi-servant half dazed and still gripping his face! the vampire throws him where he met another dead apostle and clothesline him so strong that he at least did two flips before he landed on his back.

SIEG didn't even have the chance to get back up before three more dead apostle attacks with claws, punches and kicks! He raised his righthand and tried to catch his sword that's returning to him after using [**Strike raid**] but before he can hold it firmly to his hands, a new arrival of nazi vampire kick his hands and loses his grip!

SIEG tried to focus on defending himself from being attacked of all directions and finding the opportunity to get up and shaken his attackers but when he heard the sound of something shattered, he tilt his head to look at the gaps of bodies and sees another of these vampires stomped on to something...something with Familiar hilt sticking out of it's boots.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SWORD!!!!!"

A suddenly the apostles that attacking him began to feel a sense of dread before crimson flames erupted on his whole body that engulfed everything inside of 7 meter radius and made a pillar of crimson flames that towering over all trees but strangely it didn't burn the surroundings except for the five vampires that caught up!

The five vampires scream in pain while rolling around the ground and trying to put out of the flames but it didn't stop burning until three of them reached they're **HP** to zero and started disintegrate to ash!

SIEG watch in fascination while his flames devoured the undead until three of they're kind burn into ashes after loosing all of they're **HP**, he stood up and wondering how long until his flames will stop burning and just like that the crimson flames that burning the two dead apostle still sprawling on the ground in pain dissipate into the air!

SIEG would further examine his victims if weren't for the fact that his instinct is screaming to him to duck which he did and unleashed a counter-strike at it's exposed back with his flame coated claws that leaves scorching scratch mark on the dead apostle that attacks him.

He composed himself and watch the two that still regenerating halfway with they're **HP**. _'Strange...These two didn't started regenerating when they're still coated by my flame...just like the three earlier that shouldn't have died if they're regenerating their _**HP**_ like everytime I hit them except with ...when my attacks is imbued with my flames!!!'_

He looks at the vampire that have claw-mark like wounds on his back that still have flames scorching it's back, he then look it's **HP** displayed on the top of it's head and to his surprised, it's **HP** is still not regenerating but instead it's steadily dropping via the flames of it's back!

SIEG chuckled at the sudden realization before it developed in a full blown laughter until he's laughing like a maniac while both his fist coated with crimson flames then he smirked at the remaining vampires.

_'So that's why flames are stated to be one of your weaknesses! Your regeneration stops temporarily~ looks like I have to go natsu dragneel on they're asses!'_

"With the flames of my righthand..." his draconian righthand coated in flames gathered on his fist before it was engulfed by ball of fire. "And flames of lefthand!" His left arm in red gauntlet also did the same thing with his right arm! He both his hand to the top of his head and both ball of fire combined to make an even bigger ball of crimson fire almost the sized of people that looks like his lifting it over his head with both his hands!

"**Heavenly dragon's hell blaze**!" He hurled a spell that he created few days ago (which definitely not copied to a certain pinkette spells!) towards his enemies and exploded!

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

The sound of weapons, clashing each other.

The sun is hidden behind the clouds and the skies darkened. In it, sparks are born from steel hitting steel.

The man in black armor and rides a black steed wordlessly attacks the girl with a spear who jumped out of the way, yet Rider still persisted on pressing more deadly attacks towards the Holy Maiden Savior! But Jeanne parries the blow of the sword and knocks away all following attacks, Rider rarely block but instead Rider redirected her attacks for everytime he met her blow head on...he always loses in the term of strength! Jeanne is simply have greater parameter compared to Roland.

But power is not everything, despite that she have better stats...Roland simply outclass her in skills that forces Jeanne on defensive here.

Jeanne's spear that couldn't even see of it's thrust with even more power and speed but...Rider parries it with the peerless sword in his hands and closes to Jeanne! she jump back in retreat but the black knight let his horse jump high and followed Jeanne.

Ruler have been caught off guard but she quickly raised her spear on her chest and uses her spear's pole to block an attack that she anticipated...said attack came with the horse frontal kick.

"Guh..!"

The servant Ruler have been successful at blocking the attack but she was sent flying by the force of the phantasmal beast monstrous strength and sent through several trees before she's able to land with her feet and her spear's shaft have planted on the ground to stops her from moving backward but still made a trail.

Rider didn't wasted any opportunity as he's already tailing her while she's still airborne and have intended to ran her over with his mount.

Jeanne removed her spear quickly and sidestepped just in time to get out of the speeding horse. she barely dodge Rider's sword length with nothing but graze on her shoulders that quickly healed.

They both ignored the explosion or the ground slightly rumble in order to concentrate with all of they're mind to this battle.

Rider maneuver his horse to face Jeanne but despite that he looks like his opened for attacks while he slowly turned his mount, Jeanne didn't jumped carelessly since she knew better that Rider's guard are not open since she almost lost her head earlier when she utilized this "opening" the two stare at each other silently.

"For a Ruler your speed and ferocity at wielding that spear can easily mistaken you for being a lancer."

"...your words are commendable Rider but only due to luck that I'm still standing right in front of you now, you must notice that they're several times that you almost have me and only through luck that I didn't die to those blows."

"Yes while your skills at spear are proficient, you never truly used it to a fight let alone a battle to the death...your instinct however is something else. It truly fascinating that it almost look like you already knows what's to come before I even think of delivering my attacks...such potential that it was wasted without fully utilizing it in a battle."

"I do not like violence Rider, while others take arms to fight wars for they're country, I fight for the sake of ending wars...if we can end things peacefully then why should we fight?"

"...I see, while your a formidable warrior Ruler, your place never truly belongs in the battlefield but to the people...are there any chance that your a benevolent Ruler of your country in your life?"

she couldn't help but laugh lightly at Rider's assumption of her being a royalty since she never dreamed of being one or ruling her country is beyond the life of a girl raise in a farm.

"Sorry but I was never part of royalty or being a part of any nobility...I was born a commoner and die as a commoner."

Rider was about to say something before he suddenly looked alarmed.

"As much as I wanted to continue our fight Ruler...I must come to aid my master."

Jeanne looked puzzled at Rider's word.

"What do you--

But she couldn't finished her words before Rider suddenly disappeared with his presence and reappeared too closed to her master.

It took 2 seconds for her to realize that Rider was brought to his master by bending the space of they're distance...a power that select method can achieve like...

"Command spell!"

Then it all click to her that SIEG must have cornered Rider's master that force the magus to used one of his command spell to brought Rider to him Immediately, but if Rider was there now then SIEG would be...

"SIEG!"

She run as fast as her body can handle to where she can sense her master.

{SIEG please used your command spells now!}

It took a few seconds before her master answered her on theyre mental link.

{...I don't want to waste my command spells right now.}

SIEG sounded hesitantly.

{W-what!? SIEG Rider was there is he!?} Jeanne ask SIEG and push her body further from running faster since her master refuses to use his command spell to get her there immediately.

{Yes he is.} SIEG replied like Rider is not concerned to him.

{Then do it SIEG! Please you don't stand a chance to him..!}

{...as much as I want to Jeanne...the situation is even more complicated than you think.}

{...what's going on there SIEG?}

{I know you can sense servants Jeanne, please tell me how many servants near me?}

Jeanne tried to search the servant presence and immediately faltered and almost tripped before she managed to composed herself but the apparent shock on her face is now visible.

{H-how come there's four servants there!?}

{...well...} SIEG sound embarrassed but still told her everything on the best of his ability ... While dodging and waiting for his servant to come as fast as possible even though he can do so by using his command spell...dumbass.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**EARLIER...**

**[RESET!!!]**

**QUEST [Pest control!] Complete!**

**[OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all blood sucking parasites in vicinity! Kill nazi vampire soldier: 20/20]**

**Reward: EXP 3000x2, bounded field skill book!**

**Level up!**

The last of the dead apostles fall recently before SIEG's boosted gear lost the boosted power within his body, his stats returned to normal.

After confirming that the vampires are not getting up and permanently turn to ash, he sighed in relief before he made his way to his broken weapon.

His [**IRON LONG SWORD(ALTER)**] have been snap in two with tiny pieces laying around. He the parts sadly and stored in his inventory.

"It's only been few days when I got my hands on you yet it feels that was a long time ago, you may never be my best weapon but by far your my favorite weapon...as my first weapon you'll always have special place in my heart...rest well old friend."

After collecting his broken sword, he equip two katana and looked at where shinji matou ran off to...that dingy old house where he summoned Jeanne...

Both of katana's blade that his holding lit and emitted crimson fire.

"Time to finish this but before that..."

**[BOOST!]**

The jewel in his gauntlet glows and emitted a deep voice once again to increase it's wielder's power.

He deliberately made his way slowly to wait up his sacred gear's effect to further increase his physical stats and checking his **MP** and [**Growth**] buff's remaining time before it lost it's effects. Apparently his **MP** is still at 40% and slowly recovering while his [**Growth**] buff still have remaining 23:37 duration.

When he got near the house front door, he already have boosted 11 times. He didn't hesitated to kick the door and march inside it.

What greeted him is shinji chanting on to something with that glowing orb in his lefthand and the magic circle written on the floor started to glow, he didn't hesitate and dash forward and intended to cutdown the magus yet that wasn't meant to be...

**CLANG!**

before he get 5 meters near shinji, his flame bladed katana has been blocked by a...spear? Before SIEG could look at this new adversary, he was sent flying by the spear user and balls of fire have been thrown at him.

SIEG dodge the fire attacks by reflex due to being surprised and endup forgetting that his immune to fire.

Once he stops dodging, he stare at two figures that emits power...two figure with familiar magic signature...a servant!

_'H-how!? I should have feel them earlier before they enter this place!? It's like they appeared in thin air!?'_ SIEG stare the two new servants. A young woman that clad in green clothes that looks like a kimono and Chinese dress combined into one...the most bizarre thing you can say to her appearance however is that long sliky unusual colored green hair of hers and white horns? She hold a Flame-patterned fan that she uses to covered her lower face.

The one that held a weird spear that likely the one that got on his way have the appearance of a young fair girl with mid-back length pink hair tied with purple ribbons and light blue eyes, She has slender figure and is claded in a goth-loli dress with white detached sleeves, with a circular skirt and several belts on the top connected to her collar that cover her naked chest area, and wears knee-high shoes with two sharp spikes. She has long pink claws instead of fingers. Her most prominent features are the immoral devil-like horns, and the protruding fangs along with a long draconic tail and pink scales scattered throughout her body.

These two are no doubt servant of holy grail war...but to SIEG's concerns he didn't know why these two are here.

"Do you really think I was naive enough to think that I can beat a weakened servant with measly 20 dead apostles?"

SIEG stare at shinji who looks smug at him. "I admit I got over confident at beating you but I'm not a fool to take on a servant without any contingency plan! Nameless servant! Meet Lancer and Berserker!! Two of my three servants!"

SIEG almost popped his eyes out at what he hears. _'Impossible! He got three servants!? Did he take the other master's command spells!? If so then how come he can sustain three servants at once!!?'_

_Ding!_ **[NEW QUEST: Skip the filler arc!]**

**[OBJECTIVE: Kill Fake Lancer, Fake Berserker and Fake Rider to get Rid the future nuisance! killing Shinji matou will automatically complete this quest]**

**[Time limit: 20 minutes]**

**[Reward for Success: Rare Candy x50]**

**[Reward for Failure: Unlock Fake Grail War Quest]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

_'woah! that was extreme don't you think!? I don't think I can bear the conscience of killing a person! Sure I don't like the guy but killing him is another thing! Dead apostles are different story since they're monsters.'_

SIEG ponder for a moment._ 'But the Reward is something else! 50 _**[Rare Candy] **_is what I really need to increase my chances at actually taking servants on...maybe I'll just take down the three servants even the two of them are cute girls...'_

SIEG mentally cried with anime tears when he accepted the quest.

He look again at the two servants and used **[Gamer's sight]** to check they're stats.

_Ding!_

**[Kiyohime]Lv: 747**

**Title: Maiden of Mad Love**

**Class: Berserker**

**Race: Servant, Dragon**

**HP: 9,166**

**MP: 1,764**

**EXP: 87,823**

**STR: E -- 500**

**END: E -- 500**

**AGI: C -- 700**

**INT: I -- 33**

**WIS: I -- 28**

**LUK: E -- 500**

**Noble phantasm: EX**

**Resistance: N/A**

**Weakness: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Ruler, Avenger, ???, ??? Class servant**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: She fell in love at first sight with the handsome monk Anchin, met kiyohime while on his way to a temple in Kumano. But Kiyohime's feelings was rejected, yet Anchin promised to meet her again when pass by her residence. However Anchin broke his promise out of fear for Kiyohime and ended up running away without meeting her. Noticing that, Kiyohime felt into despair, grief and resentment over being betrayed, she transformed into a Dragon and began to pursue him. Finally catching up at a temple, she burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell.[Read more]**

"Vile servant, you'll never harmed Anchin-sama. I'll make sure your extra crispy after I'm done with you." Said the the girl in oriental dress now known as Berserker: Kiyohime.

_Ding!_

**[Elizabeth Báthory]Lv: 880**

**Title: Dragon's daughter**

**Class: Lancer**

**Race: Servant, Demi-dragon**

**HP: 11,870**

**MP: 3,480**

**EXP: 94,003**

**STR: C -- 700**

**END: D -- 600**

**AGI: E -- 500**

**INT: I -- 60**

**WIS: I -- 21**

**LUK: B -- 800**

**Noble phantasm: D**

**Resistance: Archer Class servant**

**Weakness: Saber Class servant**

**Drop: ?**

**Description: Elizabeth Báthory is the famous blood countess that became the inspiration of creating the character Vampire queen carmilla. Elizabeth was born in nobility which uses the fang of a dragon as they're crest, legend says that she bathed in the blood of more than 600 virgin to preserve her youth eternally. However this Elizabeth Báthory manifest as her younger self where she still hasn't do this act even when she have the memories of it, instead she's the virginal fourteen year old aspect that had yet to become the monster like her older aspect. She go as far as denying her future as she view her older self as ugly beyond words. Despite that she uses a remodelled Čachtice Castle as part of her noble phantasm, the very place where she conducts her atrocious acts and meet her end where she was imprisoned on one of the rooms of Čachtice Castle and continued to ask "why?" over and over until her final days; not knowing that the deeds she committed are anything but evil. This memories also became her greatest fear of being thrown to prison to the point of begging to be killed instead of being imprisoned.[Read more]**

"Hohoho I've been waiting for you little piggy to come here ever since puppy said you've been wanting to see the performance of this idol~"

And the other girl is none other than Lancer: Elizabeth Báthory.

SIEG couldn't wrap up in his his head about encountering not just Rider of fake grail war but also Lancer and Berserker, it was so bizarre that he almost forgot about shinji matou trying to summon ANOTHER servant.

SIEG finally got over the fact that shinji have three servant and prepared himself for the confrontation of two servant, luckily he already have 13 boost to compensate his lack of power compared to servants and made a mad dash towards shinji but he was intercepted by Berserker while she's throwing fire balls after fire balls that look like it was made in her fan everytime she swings it.

"You will not get near Anchin-sama!!!"

SIEG force to abandon of making a run towards shinji to flip up to 2 meters and avoiding a wave of fire, but the moment that SIEG's shoes touch the ground to blocking the constant stream of fire with his two flame katana.

**[EXPLOSION!!!]**

It didn't last long however as he started dodging Berserker's assault after hearing that he reached his sacred gear's limit. He moved into a blinding zigzag pattern, just as many fireballs have been missed him entirely or were intercepted by his blade.

He tried to slash at Berserker with his twin sword but it was yet intercepted by a spear, it was Lancer this time.

"Little piggy you should know that playing with that snake will do you no good at all! Play with me instead little pig!"

She then twice to disengage with SIEG and attack him with low sweeping attack that he block but she didn't stop as she twirls her spear like a baton before she thrust the said weapon to SIEG's midsection but to Lancer's annoyance, SIEG intercepts her attacks even that last thrust. At least she made him back off for a bit.

She didn't waste this opportunity and flip 6 meters high in the air and made a nose dive with her spear's head first.

SIEG's have been able to forsee her attack when he was warned by his skill [**Dragon instinct**] and countered her attack by meeting it head on! He swings his left sword as strong as his arm's strength.

When they collided they're attacks, shockwave have been made that sent shinji on the floor and Lancer was sent through the walls.

SIEG on the other hand broke one of his katana, but he didn't wasted this opportunity and jump to shinji who's still trying to get up.

"Get away from Anchin-sama!"

Yet he was saved once again by Berserker when she clearly hit SIEG dead centered to his chest and throws him back off on the floor with his chest have been smoking, a proof that she managed to land a hit yet his clothes didn't look singed or have been lacerated by high temperatured flame.

"That's as far as you go servant!"

The demi-servant once again dodge an attack before he almost got hit by...a giant heart shaped Construct!? And it's not a shape of organ but a cartoonish pink heart the sized of a man and the mostly weirdest of it is it exploded with miniature hearts!!

Lancer on the other hand just got back where she was gone earlier, through that Lancer shaped hole in the wall. She stepped inside of the house through that hole and looked pissed.

"...did she just thrown an exploding hearts at me...?" SIEG asks in no one in particular and look incredulous at Lancer._ 'I know I'm not well verse at history but I'm pretty Elizabeth Báthory never been recorded to have power of love and shoot exploding hearts straight out of magical girls!?!'_

From the corner of his eyes, he saw shinji now chanting the summoning ritual verse and from the looks of it he's almost halfway finished with his catalyst started to glow! His catalyst layed on the floor with magic circle drawn on it, it looks like a white dirty torn cloth.

_'I need to interrupt that ritual of his before he summoned another servant!'_

Instead of attacking again, SIEG sheathed his still intact sword on his back and throw broken katana towards Kiyohime which she shot down with a fireball. But she didn't anticipated that was nothing but a distraction as SIEG run straight through where that fireball explode and burst out right in front of Berserker!

"W-what!!"

Berserker didn't managed to react in time before SIEG unleashed his attack.

"**Heavenly dragon wings attack**!" His attacked brought down the entired house and filled the area with dust.

"...you..! You, you cheecky squirrel from the east! Imbecile! This shouldn't happened if your paying attention!"

"Hehehe! Who's the actual cheecky one? Me who fought the enemy servant or you who just stand there and watch, you who just got back after she's been sent flying through the wall like a mere insect. Do you really think a failure like you can beat a true dragon like myself, Lancer?"

"Ughhhh! I'm so upset! I'll deal with little piggy later, you die first! You Creepy stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker, I'm "a devoted bodyguard who acts like a spy." I Kiyohime, am a woman who lives for love."

"Your love violate himan rights! Besides did you just casually says your name in a presence of an enemy!?"

"He's friends with Ruler, sooner or later he'll found out about our identity. Besides i don't want to hear about "violation of human rights." From you of all people."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"That your a pervert with a fetish of blood and torture. I imagine that you were doing it...with doing THAT~ weren't you?"

"What's "doing it?" What's "doing that?" Don't talk nonsense!"

"...what? Elizabeth, I didn't know that you were--

"Ahhhhhhh! Now you said my name while little piggy is still here! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! I'M GOING TO...! TO KILL YOU!"

"You can't kill me because I'm gonna kill you first!"

" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "

" "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!!?" "

The two servants that shouting obscenities and threats suddenly halted before they can tear each others head off, mostly because of the voices that shouts at them to stop.

The dust gets clearer this time and the two servants found they're master being alright at the most with few scratch and bruise.

"PUPPY!?/ANCHIN-SAMA!"

Both of them shouted in surprise and joy but before they can get near they're master...

"Stop!"

Berserker and Lancer stop at they're attempt to get near to shinji and stays at where they're standing and sending a questioning look at they're master...but then the dust finally disappeared and shows his extended hands from the air earlier with his mystic code: infinite stratos core with two more hands touching the said orb directly!

Both of them look on where the other two hands connected to which lo and behold...it was none other than SIEG!

"Will you both shut up! The irritating voices you girls possess is starting to hurt my sensitive ears!" Shouted SIEG.

Before the two can ask questions, shinji addresses SIEG.

"Oi do you have any idea how dangerous thing are summoning ritual of servants being affected!?"

"Nope! All I know is that your about to summon another potential servant that going to kill me! So sorry if I have to interrupted your summoning blueberry!"

"Shut up and listen so you're piss poor brain can understand THIS."

Shinji tilt his head at where the magic circle being drawn and glowing with Large amount of prana being with the dirty torn white cloth still miraculously sat on the top of it.

"THIS is no ordinary summoning ritual since I'm doing it at daylight instead of midnight! But I can brute force the summoning as long as I have the means to summon a servant and large amount of prana!"

SIEG was tempted to just yunk out the orb in his hand but surprisingly shinji have strong grip with circuit lines visible on his hands...probably his Self-Reinforcement but his more adept on using it compared to SIEG but his not on the level of servant's physical strength. In the end he decided to hear him out rather than get the orb and potentially blow them up or worse he tear a hole in this dimension and end up being sent on different world...again! Tempting.

"I suppose it was thanks to this mystic code of yours that you can do that? Not to mention providing enough prana to powered three servants simultaneously."

"Yes it is! even thought I can generate prana 50 times the average magus it all thanks to this technological wonder that the moonlit world Ignored for almost a decade! But enough of that! I already pour enough prana to powered four servants on the summoning circle which connected to my mystic code ISC! So kindly remove your hands before we endup blowing the entire place and destroying half of the town near us!"

"I call bullshit on that! Besides if I do that then your just going to summon your new servant you jackass! Instead let's do some tampering!"

SIEG started sending prana on the orb and suck it directly to the magic circle.

"You Dumbass! A servant can't have his own servant! Besides there's no way you can have bigger prana than ISC!"

SIEG just smirks and pour all his remaining prana until he only have enough to used one more skill for...

"Unfortunately for your shriveled blueberry ass! that's not what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to blow us up! as for prana...I.DO.HAVE!"

**[TRANSFER!!!]**

With the used of boosted gear's gift, he mentally commanded the said skill to boost his prana that currently have been taken...resulting the ISC and the magic circle glows critically before...

"NOOO!"

**BOOOOOOM!**

The summoning circle exploded where SIEG was standing inside of it and end up blowing him up! shinji who hastily cast a protective barrier and SIEG taking the full force of the explosion, both of them got separated with SIEG being unlucky of the two let the orb go while reducing his **HP** around 40%.

"ANCHIN-SAMA!!"

Kiyohime dash at where shinji is, which he was flattened on the wall with seven broken ribs and broke his right arm.

"I-I'm fine Kiyohime, I'm currently healing myself right now." Kiyohime help him stand up on his shaky legs and slowly mending his broken bones. "Thanks."

"I'm glad your alright Anchin-sama, that vile servant won't get near you again, I promise you that."

"Don't worry, we didn't know that he can temporarily modified his parameter nor he can used crazy magecraft like that. Almost like he's a caster except he fights head on with swords..."

The master of three servants finished mending his injuries and stretched his right arm to fend off the phantom pain that still lingers on it.

"Anchin-sama it is my fault that you got hurt. I Kiyohime, take full responsibility of this and promise to be a better bride of yours!" Kiyohime declared her oath to her master to be a better servant...sort of.

"Good because I'm blaming you for these mess!" And was berated by Elizabeth.

Kiyohime's eyes twitched in annoyance. "...Hmph! Frilled-neck lizard."

"What!? You Japanese rat snake!"

"Mexican Bearded lizard."

"Sharp-nosed viper!"

Shinji facepalm at his two servants, don't get him wrong. He knows that they're not the strongest servants but they don't suck too much prana and far from being weak since one can spam her noble phantasm and the other one have very strong noble phantasm. Problem is they're antics always give him a headache or they both at each other's throat all the time! His only lucky enough to have Roland around to stops they're fight.

"--black mamba!"

"Japanese grass lizard!"

"GRR,GRR,GRR!GRR,GRR,GRR!"

"...Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DIDN'T I TELL YOU EARLIER THAT YOUR CONSTANT YELLING ARE GRATING MY SENSITIVE EARS!?!"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"DON'T GO KAKASHI ON ME BERSERKER! DIDN'T YOU HEAR I JUST SAID EARLIER YOU TWO!!?"

"Back off little piggy!"

"Recklessness and bravery aren't the same, are you stupid?"

"At least I'm not a reptile!"

" "YOUR A REPTILE TOO YOU IDIOT!!" "

Shinji looks at his servant before he looks SIEG again...

"Now I'm pissed!"

"You said it. You'll regret your words from the bottom of hell."

Shinji on the other hand facepalm once again from not recognizing the obvious draconian body parts of the enemy servant, berating himself for being a dumbass when he practically live with dragon kind servants.

"...well shit, I should have known your similarities! Your a dragon kind as well!" The last matou pointed at SIEG accusingly so similar to a certain attorney games of c*pcom. "Your either have a dragon's blood or turn into a dragon later in your life!...your a Caster!"

"O-oi! Just wai--

"I knew it! You changing swords and your main attacks are flame base magecraft that look like it was made to take your opponent down while mimicking dragons!" Shinji nodded to himself while ignoring SIEG's protest. "With magic core of a dragon to gives you large amount of prana and dishing out destructive spells like that...are you a dragonslayer!!?"

SIEG heart skipped a beat and for the moment there, he was worried that shinji found out his heroic spirit counterpart before...

"A DRAGONSLAYER OF FAIRYTAIL VERSE!?" shinji all but yelled and stare at SIEG in star struck look.

SIEG couldn't help but dumbfounded and for the second there, he was tempted to stumbled upon the floor like an anime protagonist just to humor his fellow(Obviously) otaku but then he remembered that his life didn't turn into an anime...just RPG world...which is bizarre than that.

"Heavenly Dragon he said...I never heard of you before! I knew fictional characters were possible to summon in grail wars and sometimes heroes of different dimension but I never knew that I'm gonna meet one before! A dragonslayer mage!"

Technically he was right on his assumption for SIEG being a dragonslayer mage and a hero(sort of) that came from different dimension but that just some details.

"Shit Berserker! Lancer! Caster possess a magecraft that specialize in slaying dragons! His magecraft would be effective on you two that's being a member of dragon kind!" The two nodded at they're master's intel. "Luckily it looks like he spent all of his prana now after sabotaging my summoning...although he didn't look hurt despite that huge explosion...be careful girls, it looks like he have insane durability."

"I don't understand half of your words Anchin-sama but I do understand that he's a magus that specialize at killing dragons."

SIEG smirk and unsheathed his katana on his back, he took a kendo stance which he remembered perfectly from watching katase and murayama, the kendo girls that always beat him up from peeping at them back to his world. He didn't intend to memorize the kendoka stances but sometimes he's perverted guts are so ridiculous at watching every details of the kendo girls bodies that he memorized every movement of the kendo girls when performing kendo.

"I can do this all day." _'Fuck yeah!!! I always want to use that line!'_ And once again SIEG said another thing that could sue us for copyright by vengers cinema!

"Fine! Don't get cocky just because you beat some wimpy wyverns before little piggy! I'll show you the power of dragon kind can do!"

_'but I didn't beat any wyverns!'_

"Now they just team up when earlier they're ready to tear each others head off...girls really are a mysterious creatures..." SIEG deadpanned and said to himself while getting up and thinking about calling Jeanne D'arc with his command spell...but the unexpected happened.

"As entertaining this as much, I can't let you harm my master." One word, one word is all it takes to stop the two servant and the two masters to feel dread by that voice.

Then as if some divine intervention happens, the clouds that darkened the skies parted slightly and through the gap, a light illuminate the summoning circle that came to life. Through it then, a figure form...until it became visible! A servant just arrived.

The four of them went silent while staring at the new servant arrived like a divine spirit. She appeared to be a female, have mocha skin with this weird tribal tattoo lines running allover her body that carved with the marks of war and tattoos of combat as some kind of symbol. she's wearing a little clothing that can be considered underwear except for that white tribal side skirt thingy. She has red eyes and white hair under her actual white veil that people always mistaken as hair.

She look divine yet they all feel dread while staring at her, like she inspired fear. She examined each of them one by one until she stares at SIEG far longer before she nods as a sign of approval.

"You inspired fear by simply existing like me albeit it's different in nature and far more tame than mine, nevertheless you are enough for now. That dead apostle didn't lie about this outcome...I'm not roaming as Familiar this time..." she addressed SIEG before the last lines she said are barely heard from her whisper which she said to herself instead, SIEG's enhanced hearing is enough for him to hear her words that left him want to hunt a certain oldman. Much to the Drakel's confusion.

"I am servant Saber and I have come to judge this civilization." The new servant: Saber's words broke them from they're trance like state and Blinked from her introduction.

"B-But we already meet Saber! And why are you calling caster your master!?"

Saber stare at shinji judgingly, like she's deciding to wether to answer him or just crush him. "I am what I am, as for my master...he feels like a servant but he feels human? No he doesn't feel human but more...physical? Yes he feels like a servant with physical body."

"Wait! If your Saber then...who's that blonde girl with a sword!? She fights like a saber!" _'He looks like he got doped ha! As expected of this blueberry bastard!'_ SIEG thought while Saber looks impassively. "And servant with flesh and blood body...damn it is he just like sensei?"

_'Sensei? What the hell did he mean by that!? The same as me...did he mean a demi-servant?' _Thought SIEG.

Shinji look at Saber with glaze eyes...like he suddenly seeing something other than Saber. Like checking her parameters. SIEG realized what shinji's doing and did the same thing.

_Ding!_

**[Altera]Lv: 1,204**

**Title: Scourge of God**

**Class: Ruler**

**Race: Servant**

**HP: 15,236**

**MP: 3,720**

**STR: B -- 800**

**END: A -- 900**

**AGI: A -- 900**

**INT: I -- 90**

**WIS: I -- 20**

**LUK: A -- 900**

**Noble phantasm: AAA**

**Description: Saber's True Name is Altera, better known in history as Attila the Hun. She was the overlord who established a great empire in the 5th Century. She was a warrior and king of the Huns. Leading an army on horseback, She conquered a great part of the world, Conquering Western Asia, Eastern Europe, Gaul and Russia. However she's not adept with politics in contrast with her martial achievements, that's where she took a "wife" and let them handle the ruling of her territory, however after Altera's previous "wife" passed away and she later married Kriemhild the "wife" of Siegfried, who handled the ruling court. Kriemhild merely used her for the sake of her revenge against her husband's murderer. In actuality, however, Altera is not related to the Huns at all. She was discovered within the dark ruins of a civilization from thousands of years ago by the Hun elders, with the tattoos of combat on her body and the Photon Ray in her hand. After she killed an armed man, the elders began to regard her as "destruction" itself, and she went on to destroy civilizations as her instincts dictated. That was how she had been made to be… or so what the elders of the Huns had said to her. That she, Altera, existed for battle. That she had no father, no mother. That she had been "discovered" by the Huns. That the world was filled with enemies. she lived only to fight. It was her born nature and her role and she never held any doubt on the matter. the awe and dread infused in the name "Attila" remains in the memories of people to this day, History had even forgotten that she was a woman.[Read more]**

**Class perk -- as the class that said to be the strongest, Saber have the most balance parameter and have of the strongest magic resistance of the standard seven. Add 50% ATK and DEF when fighting enemy servant of Lancer Class but reduced 50% ATK and DEF when fighting enemy servant of Archer Class****Race perk -- as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any modern and normal weapons. They also don't normally feel fatigue****Title perk -- Scourge of God: as a well known divine punishment of Europe for several hundred of years, Altera gains the passive ability to increase her allies ATK by 20% and Ignored invincibility buff and Damage negation of skills of enemies she's attacking.**

**[Skill list]**

**[Class Skills]**

**[Magic Resistance](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Riding](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Personal Skills]**

**[Civilization Erosion](EX) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Military Tactics](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Natural Body](EX) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Star Emblem](EX) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Divinity](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[Photon Ray: War God's Sword](A)**

**[Teardrop Photon Ray: Sword of the War God's Star of Tears](AAA)**

**[Extra Skills]**

**[Expert Sword Mastery](S) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Basic Projectile Mastery](E) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Basic Whip Mastery](E) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**[Icy Fingers of God](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Light of the War God](B) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Surging Sword](B) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Fire God Phenomenon](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Sword of the War God](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Scourge of the Wind God](B) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**[Rainbow Aurora](A) -Active- Lv: MAX**

_'O...kay...this is gonna be awkward.'_ SIEG just finished reading everything about his servant...the fact that also Saber's proclamation about her being his servant was confirmed when he managed to view her Class, Personal and Extra skill unrestricted unlike the three servants of shinji matou.

At first he was baffled at Saber's parameter since she was without a doubt a High class servant that even surpassed the three servants of shinji and can rivaled Jeanne's stats, if she turns out to be another enemy, he wasn't sure if even calling Jeanne would save them from they're situation or can even escaped from four servants.

Then he found out that she's his servant...after finding out who truly she is! He didn't even have time to feel relieved as his using every ounce of his will power to not let his jaw drop at finding out that Attila the Hun is in fact a GIRL!!?_ 'My history teacher lied to me!'_ Never in his wildest imagination to expect to find something like this in the holy grail war! What's next? King Arthur is a Crossdressing woman who pretends to be a guy!? Or did she have an alternate who live in a universe that eerily looks similar to some galaxy far far away!? _'Pft! As if! What the hell am I thinking anyway!'_

Still he didn't think to find out the new Husband of your Ex-wife--_'is she even my wife? I'm Siegfried's incarnation so in a twisted way I am him...which mean she's my wife!...sort of.'_\--is actually a woman!

"W-what!? She's really is his servant!? More importantly her stats are over the charts!" Shinji said in a panicked, SIEG would have laughed at him if weren't for the next words he said. "Kiyohime! Used your noble phantasm now and eliminate them!"

Now it was his turn to panic. _'Shit! I'm all out of _**MP! **_Should I used my command spell now to call Jeanne!?'_ Altera on the other hand, ran at SIEG and stood her ground while shielding her master from the upcoming deadly attack.

"Master, stand Asides. I may have to used my noble phantasm to deflect hers."

"Fufufu." Kiyohime on the other hand laugh quietly. "Elizabeth, get behind me and protect Anchin-sama if you don't want to turn into ash." Said by Kiyohime, she then take a thinking pose before she look at Elizabeth. "On a second thought, maybe you shouldn't. Just stay there and I'll burn you to death with them."

"What!? You dare to talk to me like that squirrel!"

"We don't have time for this! Come here Elizabeth and let Kiyohime burned them! It's our only chance since Saber's master barely have any prana left!"

"Puppy...fine!"

For the second there, Elizabeth looks like she's going to protest but she change her mind immediately and took her master while she unfold her dragon wings! "Be thankful that were in such a pickle or else you wouldn't even catch me doing something undignified as this!"

Before shinji can even ask her about she's going to do, she carried shinji in bridal style and shot fast in the clouds while shinji screamed like a little girl.

SIEG on the other hand..._'Burned? Is her noble phantasm a fire type attack!? If so then I can actually stops her noble phantasm without relying on Jeanne's Luminosité Eternelle!'_

Altera held the handle of SIEG's broken katana that she pick up earlier and transformed it into a broadsword that have a blade made of beam in three colors and red hilt. She pointed her futuristic looking sword and held it in two hands while Kiyohime's figure covered in blue aura like flames of prana and blue embers starting to float in the air like fireflies over her.

"Anchin-sama! Watch over me! As of now I'll eliminate the obstacles to our love!"

Blue flames erupted on the floor that immediately burns the wooden floor to charcoal and encircled Kiyohime like a snake...then the coiling rope like blue flames on her stops and formed a...blue flame dragon!? Kiyohime opens her flames patterned fan and raised it her head then she spins her arm that held her fan in the air while the eastern blue flame dragon fly over her head in circles like copying her hands movement!

"This is it! Burn burn burn burn! Burned in the name of my fiery love for Anchin-sama!"

The tri-colored blade of Altera's blade started to spin while she was about to deployed her own noble phantasm but..."Saber do you trust?"

"...master?" Questioned Altera. "I said do you trust me as your master?" Altera look at her master behind her while she silently stare at him. "For now...yes I have to."

"*sigh* good because I about to do something very stupid that might actually work."

"Wha--

"**Tenshin Kashō Zanmai**!" Before Altera could even question SIEG, Kiyohime brought down her hands and pointed her fan at they're direction and at the same time her Blue Flame Dragon headed to them but..."That's my cue!" SIEG put his draconian hand on Altera's shoulder and pulled her with all his Strength that thrown her from behind.

Altera didn't expect to be thrown from the back while her master stood there and welcomed the coming blue flame dragon with open arms, caught off guard by her master's stupid plan; she couldn't react fast enough to ran at her master's side and the the blow instead.

"MASTER!!!" She screamed for her master in desperation before SIEG was engulfed by the blue flame dragon while coiling at him and burns the whole house and scorched the earth.

"Hmmm such a passionate and noble master you have there." Kiyohime commented that earned her a glare by Altera, but she haven't faze and look at her handy work. "But that's expected from a Reincarnated servant who gains flesh and blood, they may be a human again but they're once ascend to the throne of heroes once. Fret not for you'll reunite with him at the throne of heroes Saber."

Altera continued to glare at Berserker and she was about to leap at her with the intention to slice her to ribbons but...she was stop by a noise that sounds like something is being suck. She looked at the burning landscape but end up watching the blue flames being absorbed by something.

Kiyohime wondered why Saber haven't attack yet or started dissolving without any master to supply her with prana, she then look at where Saber was looking at and widened her eyes at the strange phenomenon.

"No,no,no,nonononono! That wasn't supposed to happen! My noble phantasm is EX rank! There's almost nothing can stop it! Let alone absorbs like that!" Kiyohime lost her composure and look frantic at her flames being pulled and absorbed by something.

"Yeah except your noble phantasm is fire and you used it towards a dragonslayer mage that specialize at eating his element--

Altera and Kiyohime heard that familiar voice that they just heard for a short time today.

\--and my element is fire!"

The flames grew smaller and smaller until SIEG was visible...and sucking all the blue flames! He's eating it all until they where all gone! SIEG belly got inflated by eating that giant eastern blue dragon before it was shrunk immediately like he didn't eat such large dose of flame earlier.

Both servants just staring at him incredulously! Altera look at her master like she's demanding an answer at what she just saw earlier while Kiyohime's jaw drop and started gaping like a fish.

"*Pew* that's one tasty flame there lady! It's super hot though! But food is food so I can't complained...okay round 2! I'm fired up!"

SIEG fist pumped for another success at using lines that he always wanted to used at least once of his life while patting his belly. But inside his still couldn't believe that he managed to eat Berserker's Noble phantasm. _'Shit! That's one powerful fire that actually hurt me when I ate it! The damn blue flame cut down my remaining _**HP**_ to half!? How come natsu didn't have to deal with this shit? He ate blue flame before if I remembered correctly but it's only stinky for him but to me it fucking sacrifice my 50% remaining _**HP**_ just to eat it! That's unfair man!'_ In natsu's defense, he didn't ate a flame made by a crystallized legend or let alone an EX rank fire type noble phantasm! But he didn't know that.

"Y-you, y-you ate it...?" Kiyohime finally pick her jaw and started shaking while her bangs hid her eyes. "You...YOU ATE MY FLAME YOU PERVERT!!!" Berserker pointed her shaking hands at him and look at him like a criminal.

"...Eh?"

Whatever SIEG was reaction that he was expecting to Berserker, it wasn't like this in his wildest expectations...well there's this perverted fantasy but let's stay out of that!

"Give it back! Give me back my first time!!" Berserker dropped on the floor and starts to bawling her eyes out.

"LADY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING!?" SIEG couldn't help but yelled at the crying servant.

"*sniff* Tenshin Kashō Zanmai: Samadhi Through Transforming Flames is the act of me changing into a dragon like in my legend. Transforming into a great fire-breathing serpent! What you eat it the very representation of my body! I could even transformed into the blue flame dragon instead! And you...you ate my body like sexual predator you animal!"

Kiyohime started apologizing to her master. "Anchin-sama, forgive me for I, Kiyohime let some sexual predator--

"Oi!"

\--defiled my body only for you! I feel I should commit a seppuku right now! Why!? Why did I let this perverted dragon take my fire time Anchin-sama!" Kiyohime all but wailed in the heavens.

"WOMAN! THAT'S NOT HOW VIRGINITY WORKS DAMN IT!" SIEG feel a huge headache coming witg a vengeance and he couldn't help but blame his recently nonexistent luck again.

"YES IT IS! THAT'S HOW I GIVE MY FIRST TIME TO ANCHIN-SAMA BEFORE WHEN I BURN HIM ALIVE INSIDE OF HONOJI BELL!!"

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! FOR THE LAST TIME THAT'S NOT HOW VIRGINITY WORKS DAMN IT! WHAT KIND OF PERSON THINKS SHE SHOULD BURN HER BELOVED ALIVE AS SEX!?"

SIEG pinch the bridge of his nose and look at Saber. "Saber help me with this, tell her that that's not how VIRGINITY works." SIEG look at Altera pleadingly like she's his only savior in such a bleak future.

"I see...the elders of the Hun did say that a woman's first time are very important to them that only for they're lovers to give and for a man to take it from them by force are such depraved being...I may not know much to this subject but even I can tell that master is such a despicable man." Saber nodded to herself.

"Oi who's side you are Saber!?"

Altera Ignored her master and continued. "The Europeans did spreads such rumors like this about my army committing such act to demonize me in the eyes of the public before, Even though it wasn't true for the first time I saw my men doing such an act, I killed them on the spot and warned the others to not do such depraved act that make me feel disgusted even I didn't know such things before." Altera look at her master with mix feeling. "I don't know wether I should approve such fear inducing reputation or as a woman I should throttled master." Altera raised her right arm and patted her biceps to emphasize her suggestion.

"DAMN IT SABER! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP AS MY SERVANT! AND WHAT REPUTATION!? I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF REPUTATION! IF I'M GONNA BE ACCUSED OF LOSING MY VIRGINITY I SHOULD LOOSE IT LIKE ANY NORMAL GUY OUT THERE! NOT BY EATING FLAMES AND BEING ACCUSED AT BEING A SEXUAL PREDATOR THAT DONE UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO GIRLS BODACIOUS BODIES!!" SIEG are any seconds now at pulling his hair off. But he was interrupted by a laughing Lancer that just landed and her gapping master.

"Haahahaha...! I--*pffft* I can't believe this~ looks like your lucky enough to fight a servant that can counter any fire type attacks ha! You keep rubbing to my face about your EX rank noble phantasm but it turns out to be useless when puppy order you to use it! Talk about your rotten luck pffft! Hahaha!"

Lancer's wrapping her arms on her stomach while laughing.

"You said your Heavenly dragonslayer!? How come you eat fire when your element is celestial body itself!?" Shinji stared at the demi-servant in disbelief.

"Oi just because I said I'm a Heavenly dragonslayer that doesn't mean my element is the same as jellal's magic! The red dragon emperor is one of the two Heavenly dragons but his element is definitely fire that can easily harm both gods and dragons alike!"

"What!? Your magic also double as fire Godslayer magic!? What's next!? It's a fire devilslayer as well!!? That's bullshit!!"

"Anchin-sama! I'll commit a seppuku right in front of you to regain my honor for being defiled by this beast!"

"...maybe I really should just have throttled you perverted master." Said by Altera that almost sounded like she's teasing her master if it weren't for her monotone voice.

"Stop! Stop! Hahaha-- I can't breathe anymore...! Pffft! Your killing me...!" Elizabeth couldn't take anymore and roll on the dirt and not minding to dirty her clothes.

"I'm a loser snake that have been sexually assaulted by this beast--"Goddamn it!"--and yet your kicking me down further when I'm already humiliated and down?" Kiyohime asked the still laughing Elizabeth but already started calming down and patted her dress to remove some dirt on it.

"Yes, yes I am squirrel~" Lancer shot back in a sing song voice before she looks down at her clothes and scowled at three of them. "Now look what you made me do!? An idol shouldn't have dirt on her clothes and yet you made me get some dirt on my dress!"

"Okay this gone too far long enough!" Shinji said while he looks Kiyohime. "Kiyohime! I'm pretty sure your still a virgin so stop yapping about caster defiling your body like some pyromaniac that get's off by seeing people burn! That's Elizabeth's thing!"

"Hey! I like my toys spilling they're blood puppy! Not burning them like this pyromaniac!"

"Elizabeth! Were setting up a concert for you later with plenty of audience! So please can we get back at killing these Saber and Caster?"

"...fine!" Lancer huffed and cross her arms on her chest and pouted.

**[BOOST!!!]**

The three of them heard the familiar voice uttered by Caster's Red gauntlet and felt Caster's prana rose significantly. "You guys are done? Aw and here I thought I can actually reach my maximum limit of boost before we begin round 2 guys." SIEG pouted while he looks like an emotionless doll that trying to emulate humans that pouting, he looks weird to them. Perhaps SIEG have a face that looks like it was supposed to belong to a guy that barely understands emotions.

"Okay! Saber let's do this! Osu!!!" SIEG fist pumped but Saber stare at him weirdly before she shook her head and glare at Shinji, Lancer and Berserker.

"Yes master."

"Oh shit!" Cursed by shinji who cast a spell immediately to create an ice wall to seperate them with SIEG and Altera.

"Okay I got to admit, that's a cool spell." SIEG said before he puff his chest while

fire escapes from his lips.

"**Heavenly Dragon Roar**!" SIEG's green insignia on his chest glowed in red orange before he breath fire that punched through the ice wall and melted it in nanosecond that it came contact with the crimson flames. Fire wash a large area that he was tempted to assumed that he lit the tree on fire if he didn't already know from earlier that he can't burn anything that he didn't want to burn.

But he SIEG felt that Rider's position suddenly shift from Jeanne's whereabouts and appeared right in front of shinji at the last seconds before his breath attack landed. Saber also felt Rider's arrival and she blast through the fire and swung her sword at Rider.

The force of her Slash wash away his flames that he mentally ordered to stops to have a proper visual. Ddraig snorted at SIEG and mentally Commented about SIEG still haven't learned to utilized his sense of smell, hearing and magical sensory to fight without relying too much on his visual senses. Truly SIEG is still a noob at being a drakel.

When the flames got put out, he saw Elizabeth being fine and Kiyohime looks abit singed but fine. They both shielded shinji who put a Barrier in front of him...though that would easily burns like a paper with SIEG's [**Heavenly dragonslayer magic**] if his attack went through the two draconian girls.

On the sidelines, both Roland and Altera are fighting fiercely with ferocious attacks and slashing each other! But looks like Rider was force to be on the defensive this time.

"Welp this just got a little complicated." SIEG assumed a sword stance and look at the both servants while sneak a glance at they're master on the back. _'Tsk! I don't think I can pass on them easily,_** [Growth]**_ buff are only have 2 minutes duration! If I loose my strength advantage on both of them then then can easily overwhelmed me! My _**HP**_ can't take anymore punishment and Lancer can easily harm me with her attacks despite _**[Armor of Ddraig] **_can reduce her blows power. Should I call Jeanne now?'_

SIEG tried to act like he can easily fights the two of the at the same time while the truth is his only bluffing and already mentally planning to used his command spell to teleport Jeanne at his side.

"Kiyohime, go help Rider! Your main attacks would be useless against Caster. Let me and Elizabeth handle Caster."

"Anchin-sama...!" Kiyohime wided her eyes and about to protest.

"Kiyohime, Rider is getting overwhelmed by Saber! Elizabeth and I can stalled Caster for now."

"Tsk! Don't worry about puppy, Creepy stalker! I'll protect him... it's not like I care about him or anything! A good self respecting idol can't have her manager dying on her~"

"...okay but! If something happens to Anchin-sama, I'm gonna burn you inside out Elizabeth!" With Berserker saying her piece, she went to Saber and launched several fireballs at her that she dodges casually.

"...you know you can just go in the sidelines and let Lancer and I beat each other in a bloody pulp."_ 'Please take my bait! I don't think I can win taking you two on!'_

"As tempting that offer is Caster...I ranther fight with my servant and Besides, she's gonna need all help she can get..." shinji took out gems from a small hole from the air...a rip in dimension? SIEG look at the gems stock each on the last matou's fingers.

"...Pocket dimension!?" SIEG wided his eyes at what shinji displayed that almost similar with his inventory at least the fundamental of it's uses storing item from emty space of dimension that he can opened and closed at his will.

"Surprised?" Shinji smirked while loaded them with his prana on them. "You know my mystic code ISC are not just a prana battery but can also act as personal inventory like those RPG games Caster...not like you know such a thing." He chuckled and send a nod at Lancer who returned it with her own and smiled.

"This is how Kiyohime and Elizabeth eluded your senses at sensing servants nearby! As it turns out I can even stored familiars and shared my perception to them inside the pocket dimension, like how a master hears and see what they're servants hear with they're ears or see with they're eyes...but it's the other way around and it barely use any prana at all."

**[BOOST!!!]**

"Soo.. they can see and hear anything that you do? And I didn't sense any servants nearby except Ruler and Rider because they're in the seperate dimension; therefore they're technically not here for me to sense at all." SIEG mentally curse at barely a minute left at [**Growth**] buff and he haven't reach his limits at boosting. _'I just have to improvise then!'_

He was about to let shinji keep talking while planning to take the magus by surprise when suddenly...

{SIEG please used your command spells now!}

He heard Jeanne's voice inside his head, SIEG smiled and about to used his own command spell but he already sense her aproaching them fast enough to last with his [**Growth**] buff last dreg of effects.

{...I don't want to waste my command spells right now.}

"Your strength maybe great Caster thanks to your noble phantasm but your speed is still lacking!" Shinji mock the demi-servant, oblivious at the coming Ruler servant at SIEG's side.

{W-what!? SIEG, Rider was there is he!?}

{Yes he is.} SIEG replied without hesitation while he look at Rider and Berserker fighting Altera yet they still both look like they're loosing.

{Then do it SIEG! Please you don't stand a chance to him..!}

'I'm really tempted to do that right now but...I can't afford to waste my own command spell against a master with three servants with likely have nine command spells! And this still not a holy grail war that I suppose to hijack!'

{...as much as I want to Jeanne...the situation is even more complicated than you think.}

"All I have to do is stops you from moving...with this!"

"Shit!" SIEG jumped as high as possible and summoned his wings to fly above the master that shot black beams with jewels...as weird as it sounds, that spell looks deadly enough to hurt a servant.

"Oh? Where do you think your going?" SIEG reacted fast enough to duck a decapitating strike of Lancer's spear that looks like a halberd at the first look.

{...what's going on there SIEG?}

Jeanne's voice echoed on his head while he righted his self in the air since he have enough practice to know the basics of flying with wings grows in your back but still haven't practiced aerial battle or any complex maneuver.

_'Shit, shit, shit! How could I forgot that Lancer can grow draconian wings and fly!?'_ SIEG mentally berated himself from elementary mistakes.

{I know you can sense servants Jeanne, please tell me how many servants near me?}

SIEG tried to distract Jeanne for a second while his deflecting Lancer's fast assult while fully displaying her class superiority in speed that she can't actually displayed at the ground with her E-rank AGI.

{H-how come there's four servants there!?}

SIEG couldn't answered immediately after he got a warning from his [**Dragon**** Instinct**] and evaded Lancer's attack but she didn't attacking from all directions... SIEG finally have enough and smack Elizabeth to isrupt her pattern of assaults while he pointed his gauntlet index finger and middle finger at the incoming giant slab of ice spear? Lance? Or just a spike? Anyway he pointed at the coming attack and generate a small ball of fire the size of pingpong ball that spins faster before he shot it like a laser beam at the ice lance and turn it into tiny specs of ice dust.

"LAAAA!!~"

But before he can get a breather, he was hit by a sonic base attack of Elizabeth's version of dragon breath.

"Fuuuuck!" SIEG looks like a plane that been shot down in the air that quickly heading straight on the ground but he used [**Prana burst(flames)**] released streams of fire on his gauntlet hands like a thrusters of jet to slowed his descent and rose on the blackened skies while being pelted at by shinji's jewel lasers that for SIEG looks gay as fuck.

_'Fuck I nearly forgot about Jeanne!'_ SIEG used [**Strike raid**] at shinji and [**Heavenly dragon hell blaze**] at Lancer while he flew pass across the blackened clouds and soaked his clothes.

{...well...}

While his hiding in the clouds, he gave Jeanne the summery of the clustered fucked that happened to her.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**SIEG P.O.V.**

**PRESENT...**

And that's what leads us here. Me? I'm still hiding in the black clouds above and if I have not currently fighting another humanoid dragon in a dogfight, then I would probably enjoyed the scenery up here! I mean whose any humans that haven't dream once of flying of they're own in they're childhood! I'm pretty sure 99% of humanity did once...and the last 1% of humanity are probably retarded that called hoomans or the general homoaddictus that probably thinks they're flying all the time from every dosage of drugs they take and always high as fuck.

"There you are!" Oh my deadgod! Jail bait loli dragon girl incoming!

"**Heavenly dragon whip tail**!" The moment that Lancer actually came out of the black clouds, her clothes got soaking wet and clinging at her petite body! Shit is that her nipples becoming visible from from bondage frilly goth dress!? Ohhh! It is!! O-oppai! Real oppai albeit it's a loli oppai, but oppai is oppai! Banzai oppai!

**DRIP**

O-oooh I think my nose bleeds just now!

Unfortunately I can't enjoyed such a free show when she was hit by my fiery whip in a shape of dragon tail that connected to my katana. But my spell negated by her A-rank magic resistance...as expected from a girl with blood of dragons flowing on her vein! Such a ranking magic resistance!

But at least my free show is bac--

"NO!" I suddenly cried dramatically in the heavens and tears flowing in eyes! Why? Because by some murphy laws fuck up logic, my spells got negated but not the heat!!? it's even fast enough to dried her clothes!!

"E-eh? Little piggy is starting to creep me out like that Stalking squirrel down there."

Lancer said something but I don't care! Right now I'm mourning at not seeing her oppai long enough!

...well at least it was long enough to save up to my galleries of my ecchi pictures from my brain enhanced memory!

**[...I didn't improve your brain and have a capacity to memorize anything you see just to used it to collect womans naked memory.]**

Is it just my imagination or Ddraig's facepalming right now?

**[I AM HATCHLING! AND YOU DON'T HAVE ECCHI PICTURE GALLERY IN YOUR HEAD!]**

Hohoho! But there is you red neck hikikomori! For GAMER system have a function to capture pictures with my eyes! And with enhanced sight and memories! I can even capture pictures of naked girls even they're moving faster than speed of sound neigh! With my fiery perverted guts alone! I can even see them and take they're bare bodies with eyes even they move faster than speed of light! If only I can destroyed girls clothes just by touching them!

New goal just realized!

**[Please don't]**

Did Ddraig sounds like he's pleading at me but that was just my imagination playing tricks at me! He's a proud emperor of dragons! There's no way he'll do something like that! So I ignored him and instead stared at Lancer from her head to toe.

"Why did I suddenly want to stay as far away from you little piggy?" Lancer hugs her body and glared at me! But that's not important as I'm thinking how to achieve such feat with a simple touch but enough to blow her clothes! I'm trying to imagine her naked body there!

_Ding!_

**[NEW QUEST: Gotta Strip 'Em All!]**

**[OBJECTIVE: create a spell that can destroyed anything that covered the female body parts that they're wearing!]**

**[Time limit: N/A]**

**[Reward for Success: STR seed x1, AGI seed x1, END seed x1, INT seed x1]**

**[Reward for Failure: Rare candy x1]**

**[Warning! You can always quit this quest to drop it and recieved your Reward at failing it.]**

**[Accept?]**

**[Y/N]**

I wipe the blood on my nose and started laughing! Yes! I will create the spell to blow up girls clothes just by touching them!

"And I have a perfect test subject here hue hue hue hue~"

"G-get away from me y-y-you pig!" Elizabeth dive down the clouds and soaking her clothes again! Ohh I take back anything bad I said to you luck for your blessing is shinning brilliantly to my eyes!

"Hehehe wait for me Lancer!"

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

Jeanne suddenly stops and have unexplainable urge to hurt her master at every possible way and bent his arm at direction that arms shouldn't bent at but she quelled such depraved desire to hurt someone else especially her master and quickly prayed to God's forgiveness and quickly made her way to her old house.

"I hope your alright SIEG."

And truly she wish he's fine but...why did she have a feeling that his doing something that spells trouble and stupid at the same time?

The urge to throttle her master suddenly came back with a vengeance and tenfold as strong as before but she persevere at resisting it.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

"KYAAA! GET AWAY YOU PIG!"

SHIT that almost took my right arm! I've managed to touch her 3 times now and used the same concept of sieg's magecraft of understanding structure of an object and destroying any solid material by reversing it's composition, but sadly it's not enough! Either I'm doing it wrong, I'm missing something, lack of practice or I'm using it to servants clothes that carried high mystery or Lancer A-rank magic resistance are negating it! But that's not gonna stop me now! I'll overcome this wall! My perverted guts won't allow me to stop now!

"Die perverted pig!" Elizabeth swings her spear that created some heart sparkles that according to her, was manifested due to her bullshit idol powers! I closed my wings and did a barrel roll maneuver while I flew under her and touch her skirt.

Of course I deliberately flip her skirt too! Ahh there it is her cute white and blue stripe panties! Thanks from such a wonderful view~ I promise that I'll always treasured such pictures as long as I'm alive!

haa... that was hard! She's faster than me so catching up to her are prove to be impossible but I can still touch her if she misses her attacks and let her self open or like I did before when she's coming for you, better come at her too instead of running as you cannot run from someone like that if she's faster bg several times at least.

"Okay let's see if it work!" I snap my fingers to start the spell and just like before, magic circle started to appear on where I touch Lancer's skirt but it was negated again! Ohh!! Like hell I'm gonna give up just like that!

Oh it's on.

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**Back on the ground...**

Altera was weaving left and right, dodging sword slashes and fireballs. Despite this non stop attacks, she didn't back down and simply retaliated. Rider is constantly on the defensive even when he have Kiyohime's fire support, on the contrary Rider is actually on the defensive and it weren't for Kiyohime...Altera would without a doubt, end Rider now.

The blade of Altera's sword suddenly extended and become soft...like a lasso that gymnasts used. She swing her right arm that held her sword turn whip like and she unleashed godspeed like lashes of her whip-sword towards Rider and by extension, to Berserker as well.

Rider have a hard time of dodging Altera's attacks and recieved gashes all over his armor and his mount with minimal injuries, injuries that immediately healed by shinji via sending more prana to his servant. Berserker on the other hand, she easily evade Altera's attacks by leaping back while unleashing her own attacks. But Altera didn't faze at all and instead she destroyed Kiyohime's fireballs with her barrage of whip attacks.

Shinji cast a spell that jagged rocks grows on the ground and heading towards Altera, ready to punched holes on her slim figure.

Altera on the other hand, backflip in the air before she righted herself on the air and her weapon returned to it's sword form; is starting to glow before it shoot on the ground with Altera being dragged by her sword!

**DOOOON!!!**

Altera made a huge crater on the ground and blown the jagged rocks to pieces! Altera didn't waste the opportunity when she saw shinji almost stumbled when the ground shook through her attack and pointed her multi-colored beam sword to shinji matou.

Shinji couldn't help but feel chill run through his spine. Not wanting to be on the receiving end on what's to come, he cast a spell and slams his palm on the ground exactly the same time that he stumble and the result, he made a makeshift barrier on the form of four inches thick earth dome!

His judgment proved right when Altera shoots a beam-like attack that came from her futuristic sword and started freezing the earth dome when it was hit! The makeshift Barrier crumble easily and leaves a master that looks like he's suffering a hypothermia.

"Leave Anchin-sama alone!"

Of course the self-proclaimed bride of shinji matou intervened and sends multiple fireballs towards her that force Altera to stops her attacks and evade such nuisance attempts.

Rider attacks Altera ferociously when he saw his master's condition and charges to Altera with renewed vigor to inflict more damages to her minor wounds.

Kiyohime on the other hand Ignored the battle and rushes to shinji's side and started a fire to increase his lowered body temperature.

"Anchin-sama! Anchin-sama! Please...! Answer me!"

"K-k-ki-yo-hi-hime...?"

Berserker sighed in relief when shinji opened his eyes and his unresponsive body is starting to shake in cold...it was better than his unresponsive state and almost dead cold body from earlier that made Berserker worried for her master. She stayed from shinji and make sure that his alright.

"I...I'm fine now Kiyohime." Said shinji while he cast his own healing spell.

"What did I told you about lying Anchin-sama?" Berserker said with a degree of edge in her voice and glared at her master.

"Hehehe sorry." Shinji scratch the back of his head at Kiyohime's antics. if this is from before, he probably run for the hills by now but he's already used to her that he no longer fears her...to a degree.

"I don't want you to worry about me." He said softly while averted his eyes at her, Berserker on the other hand softened her eyes and let him rest his head to her lap. "It's okay then Anchin-sama, I'll let it go for now...just rest."

Kiyohime brushed his curly blue hair while shinji keep using his healing spells but they're peaceful rest interrupted of a cry of dying animal.

They both look from the source and found Saber stabs her sword through Rider's steed...specifically in the heart.

"Raaaaaaagh!" Rider swing his sword with all his might and fill with uncharacteristic rage for the always calm black knight.

"--kuh...!" Altera have her guard opened at the time that she took the opportunity to killed Rider's mount, received a deep diagonal wound starting from her right shoulder and end to her left hip. She immediately pulled her sword and jumped back to distance herself to Rider and hold her wounds with her free hand to her chest and unconsciously held her barely intact clothing that hid her breast.

Rider's mount fell on it's foot and lay on the ground with labored breath, Rider jumped back before his black steed fell. He tried to calm his self and walk to his dying horse that glows gold and slowly loosing it's physical body.

"Rest for now old friend, you did well." Rider stroke it's mane one last time before it was completely disappeared in a specs of golden dust.

Altera on the other hand uses this opportunity to used her personal skill [**Natural body**] to heal her wound but her wounds are deep so she only healed half of it but enough to move and continued fighting.

Berserker glared at Altera with pure hate and malice and unleashing large amount of bloodlust.

"...Kiyohime, I'll be fine, go assist Rider." Berserker stops glaring at Saber and look at her master in incredulously.

"Anchin-sama...I..." shinji look his servant pleadingly that she listens to him. Berserker took a deep breath and looked at her beloved Anchin-sama.

"...I...*sigh* just be safe Anchin-sama."

"I will." Shinji smiled at his servant before he frown. "You can't afford to held back your noble phantasm like earlier with Caster, go all out."

"Yes! Anchin-sama!"

Shinji sit upright to let Berserker stand up easily. "I loose half of the prana of ISC when I attempted that botched summoning that summoned Saber, you can't stayed in "that" form like you normally can do but I think it was enough to finished her."

"Normal master can't sustain me that long when I'm in "that" form Anchin-sama, it was enough for me to burn that hussy to death."

Kiyohime told her master and started walking towards the two servants that started duking out again.

"Give her hell Kiyohime." Shinji said barely like a whisper but Kiyohime's enhanced servant senses heard her master.

Altera looks like she's actually trying this time to fight Rider but even still, Rider is the one on the defensive and being pushed back. He may injured Saber but it cost him of his mount, and his recieving wounds faster than he can inflict more damages to Altera and her wounds are healing the longer this fight drag on.

Altera on the other hand swings her sword in one hand while covering her chest so that her bra-like cloth wouldn't fall apart, her wounds are slowly healing but it didn't lowered the power behind her blows but actually increased thanks to [**Star emblem**] that temporary increases her **STR** by 1 rank.

"Ugh...! Your really are exceptional Saber, I haven't face someone as skillful like you in my entired life."

Rider held his sword with both of his hand and raised it over his head. "It was clear that I couldn't win against you without unleashing my noble phantasm! Prepared your self Saber!" Rider's sword illuminate the area and he was about to used his noble phantasm but--

"Rider, stop!" Rider slowly lowered his sword and lost it's shine, Rider looked at Berserker that walked at his side.

"Anchin-sama ordered me to used my noble phantasm unrestrained." Rider widened his eyes before he nods at Berserker.

"Normally I wouldn't let my fight interrupted like this but I know when I'm bested, Saber is far beyond my league." After saying his part, Rider jumped back several meters away from both titans that about to clash.

"What makes you think that the same noble phantasm can work against someone that already saw it once?" Altera pointed her sword at Berserker and released her chest that no longer wounded and her clothing repaired with blood still stain on it.

"Don't be ridiculous Saber." Berserker frown at Altera while multiple rope like blue flames spins at her. "There's a reason why my noble phantasm is at the rank of EX, what you saw earlier is only at the power of A rank noble."

Berserker started to float and the flames grow stronger and spins faster. "What you saw is what I always preferred to used because my noble phantasm is the very representation of how I burned Anchin-sama alive in his previous life."

The flames engulfed Kiyohime and kick the winds that Altera have righted her stance in order to not blown away. Pale azure light lit the woods.

"But Anchin-sama still accepted me even I'm look hideous! Anchin-sama said I was a majestic creature! How could I still rejected it then Saber!? Even I still not want to use it if not necessary, I will never hesitate to use this power to protect my beloved Anchin-sama! Beware and look awe at the power of a dragon kin...!!!"

The azure flames rage and grow into a tower of flames.

"**Tenshin Kashō Zanmai: Smadhi Through Transforming Flames**."

Altera widened her eyes when the flames subsided and revealed an eastern dragon made of blue flame like from the same thing Berserker summoned earlier except it was double it's size and...she can see that this wasn't a mere flame Construct that mimic that of a dragon but underneath the flaming body, she can see glimpse of scales from it.

**ROOOOOAR!!!**

the world shake with a single roar of the strongest phantasmal beast! The monster that can be found almost in every fairytales, the living breathing mysteries itself...Dragon.

Berserker roar once again in deafening sound that could be heard from miles away, the very air itself vibrated and the world fell into silence.

Then the serpentine dragon lounge at Altera with it's mouth wide opened with the very intention to devour the veil girl! Altera jumped away and retaliated with her shooting 3 icebeam that came from her sword but the flaming dragon didn't even faze when she was hit, instead the ice didn't even freeze her scales because it's already melted.

The serpentine dragon coiled the area and effectively trapping Altera in the storm of flames and at the center of it is the servant Saber whose her clothes starting to combusted.

Kiyohime in her dragon form didn't stop moving and raised her serpentine dragon head in blue flames and she breath in fire everytime that her head pass over Altera, Altera's B-rank magic resistance barely save Altera and her uncanny skills to intercepted the breath attacks or evaded it. But she didn't came out unscathed when her left arm suffered a third degree burn with minor burn marks all over her body and her clothes burned. Everything except the two cloth that protecting her modesty and yet they barely hang on her body.

Altera glared at the dragon, soothe is all over her shoulder length white hair that now clearly visible thanks to her veil being burned to ash.

She pointed her sword at the dragon with both her hands and the tri-colored beam sword spins like a drill so fast that the winds are starting to pick up.

"Target acquired: Destroy target! **PHOTON RAY.**"

Altera charges at dragon Kiyohime at speed comparable to a shooting star and shredded Kiyohime's side.

**ROOOAR!**

the Berserker roar in pain while blood is spurting like a fountain and paint the ground in red.

Altera dug her feet on the ground to change her coarse to charge at the dragon again but...

"Raaaaaaagh!!!" Rider came out of nowhere and launched himself in the air! His landing course is right where Altera stood.

Altera knew that she will be hit by Rider's sword if she didn't canceled her noble phantasm because of the lack of built momentum to charge at appropriate speed. Thus she didn't hesitate to cancel her another charge at Berserker and instead catch Rider's attack.

Rider was truly impressed at Saber to foresee his surprise attack despite that her guard was open and even managed to change from attack and defense at lightning speed.

Altera dug her heels on the ground and made a crater at the force of attack that she block courtesy of Rider's all weight combined his fall and his **STR**!

**ROOOAR!**

Berserker was about to charge before Saber can used her noble phantasm again but--

**SWISH!**

**ROOOAR!!!**

Berserker roar in pain once again when something golden yellow thing flew right at her long serpentine neck and slice it opened! Blood drips on the wound that quickly made puddles of blood.

**ROOOAR!!!**

The dragon roar in defiance towards the golden thing that changed direction and flew towards the hand of...JEANNE D'ARC!

Both combatants caught off guard by her arrival but Saber recovered faster and used her superior strength towards Rider and lifted him in the air when she pushed her sword! Rider was suspended in the air a millisecond but enough time for Altera to spins at the hill of her foot and give Rider a one nasty side kick to his ribs!

Rider smash to a tree with a force that enough to snaps it in two!

**ROOOAR!**

Kiyohime roared angrily at both servants of SIEG.

"Hmmph. It's time to finish this." Said by Saber while she twirled the hilt of the said sword and held it in the reverse grip.

"Connecting to mars..." from the butt of the sword's handle, a red laser shoot to the heavens and immediately multiple magic circles overlapping to each other appeared where the said laser hits.

Rider saw this and immediately tried to cut down Altera before she can even unleashed whatever she's trying to do but he didn't even managed to get close to her when Rider's instinct suddenly flared! He almost failed to block the thrust of a golden spear!

Rider was knock back three meters that dragged backward and left a trail with his Armored boots.

"I'm sorry Rider but I cannot allowed you to interrupt Saber." Jeanne told Rider.

"Hmmm we meet again Ruler." Rider talk back and stand straight.

**ROOOAR!!**

Kiyohime roared on the heavens while the overlapping magic circles glows.

"**Teardrop Photon Ray**." Altera swing her sword down and a giant light pillar drop down from the heavens! The giant light pillar pass through the multi-layered magic circle and redirected the giant light pillar to Berserker like a weaponized orbital satellite.

"**Kiyohime! I ordered you to come at my side at once!**"

However before the divine punishment drop down to the dreaded dragon, she disappeared! Nevertheless the giant light pillar drop down to where Berserker is and leveled the whole area! Trees, earth and rock sends flying everywhere! Rider and Ruler sends flying but they righted themselves and landed on they're feet.

However Jeanne block the incoming attack from...Altera!?

"Ugh Saber! Your master and I have an alliance, I'm not an enemy!"

"...your Ruler?"

"I take it that you're master told you about me ?" Altera nodded at Jeanne.

Altera quickly Disengage with Jeanne and turned around to face Rider. The black knight didn't faze and stared at the two servants of SIEG impassively.

"As I much want to eliminate you now Ruler, we can't afford to continue this further."

The Mexican standoff of Saber, Ruler and Rider was interrupted by shinji voice. The three of them then saw Berserker who's back to her form as young maiden but have patched of blood at her side staining at her kimono and large gash her her shoulder that soaked her left side with dried blood.

Shinji looks better than Berserker since he only have minor burns allover his skin and apparently lost his white coat. He's limping and leaning at Berserker to support himself from not falling right at his face to the ground.

"What do you mean magus?" Jeanne ask the enemy magus softly.

"...Your friend over there; Saber torn my bounded field to a sunder and exposed that huge blast, my bounded field that usually steer clear any ordinary people to this place is now gone. How long do you think the ordinary humans will take to get here to investigate like the police and whatnot?"

Jeanne and Altera stare at each other like they're having a silent conversation to each other...and they probably were.

It took them almost 5 minutes to come into decision and when they do, they both look at shinji and Berserker who's already joined by Rider at they're side.

"We both agreed, we cannot continue this fight."

"...there's no meaning if we continued just to be interrupted and spends more effort at hiding the grail war."

Altera and Jeanne said to the magus and his servants.

"*sigh* good, we truly underestimate you Ruler. Next time will be different, but for now we need this temporary ceasefire."

Shinji look back to his servant. "Were leaving."

"As you wish master."

"Hai Anchin-sama."

Shinji took the infamous "thinking pose" and wondered where Elizabeth could be. He's not alone on this endeavor as even Altera and Jeanne thought the same thing except they wondered where's they're master now. Jeanne was about to ask SIEG on his whereabouts and the temporary ceasefire when...

"Kyaaaaaa!"

**DAGAN!**

Something crash on the ruined landscape. "You...! You...you annoying little piggy...!" The dust was cleared and revealed to be Lancer! She doesn't look like she suffered any damages other than soothe on her hair and clothes but otherwise she mostly fine.

"Finally! I finally touch you! Your really hard to tag Lancer!"

On the other hand SIEG flew down and landed neared his servant.

"Ufufufufu~ I finally figured it out how to cast my newest spell Elizabeth! Its all thanks to you~"

"What!?! All this time you're just using me to test some dumb spell of yours!? I have A magic resistance you stupid brute!" Elizabeth spluttered looks like she was to blow a gasket.

"Ufufufu of course I know your stupid magic resistance! But I have a way for that! Never underestimate my EX rank perverted guts!"

**[TRANSFER!!!]**

"Haahahaha! Now witnessed the spell that I created with all my being! [**Dress break**]!"

**SNAP!**

SIEG snaps his fingers while his making a perverted face! Magic circle emerged from the left side of Elizabeth's stomach area where she recieved a palm strike earlier from SIEG. Then--

**STRIP**

The magic circle disappeared but her clothes was shredded to pieces! Not even her panty survive to such devastating spell and left her bare naked the day she was born!

**DRIP**

Blood is starting to drip at SIEG's nose while he have this stupid perverted grin plastered on his face.

"KYAAAAA! DON'T LOOOOOK!" Lancer unfolded her wings to used it as a makeshift cover for her naked body while using both of her hands to cover her crotch and breast.

Rider almost popped his eyes out at the sheer stupidity of the demi-servant while shinji blushes while pinching his nose in order to stops his nosebleed from coming out! Kiyohime trying hardly but futilely failing to contain her unladylike laughs.

Jeanne.EXE. stops working and stood like a statue while Altera deadpanned at her master.

"Pervert master." And she also proceeded to insult her master while she have the sudden urge to hid her barely clad body.

"Wh-wha-wha-what the fuck Caster!?" Shinji covered his eyes that actually failed since he can clearly see the gaps between his fingers.

"Ufufufu~ never underestimate the power of my perverted guts! It's my source of power! It's justice!" While ranting, he didn't realize that Elizabeth made her way towards her comrades and hid to her master's back to Shield her body from SIEG's lecherous gaze.

"Hahaha I finally made a spell that dedicated on stripping any girls! No female enemy of mine would remain--huh?"

SIEG stops ranting when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Eh? Jeanne what is it?" SIEG found Jeanne when he look on who's responsible of such gorilla like grip on his shoulder.

Jeanne on the other hand just smile at SIEG. "SIEG...I'm sorry."

"...huh? What are you apologizing for?"

And then SIEG yet other world breaking feat when that day he made Jeanne D'arc the Holy Maiden Savior decked someone so hard with all her mighty A-rank Strength and what's worse...she was never satisfied in all her life to such act except helping the orphanage.

**QUEST [Gotta Strip 'Em All!!] Complete!****[OBJECTIVE: create a spell that can destroyed anything that covered the female body parts that they're wearing!]**

**Reward: EXP STR seed x1, AGI seed x1, END seed x1, INT seed x1**

**QUEST [Skip the filler arc!] F-FAILED !**

**Reward: Automatically accepted new** **quest [Fake Grail War]!**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**Ummm I shouldn't have done that, I'm so embarrassed right now that I felt satisfied at inflicting pain to someone let alone my master...! Oh lord forgive me for committing such an act. I'll pray later and apologize to SIEG later. For now I was task to tell the readers on what I foresee through my Revelation that we will encounter Assassin on our way to find a new lounging and...Laeticia!?**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**[STATUS]**

**[SIEG]**

**Lv: 29**

**Age:17**

**Race: Dragon kind**

**Class: Saber(False)**

**Title: THE GAMER**

**EXP: 1,710/8,490**

**Gold: 96,085**

**HP: 2,284/2,284**

**HPregen: 313.4 per minute**

**MP: 7,299.2/7,299.2**

**MPregen: 245.8 per minute**

**ATK: HH -- 374.16**

**DEF: HHH -- 610**

**ASPD: 410.96**

**SP: 75**

**STR: HH -- 319.16**

**END: II -- 104.4**

**AGI: I -- 91.8**

**INT: II -- 104.4**

**WIS: II -- 145.8**

**LUK: I -- 31.4**

**Description: an ordinary highschool student with high libido who recently drag in the supernatural world thanks to the gremory devils and zelretch. Now he carries a new name and new life with powers goven to him by GAIA, zelretch and Ddraig, can he survive the brutal world of magi?**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**True name: Roland**

**Lv: 1,012**

**Race: Servant/Human/heroic spirit**

**Titles: Black Knight, The paladin's reincarnation, Strongest knight, Knight of Knights**

**Class: Rider**

**Sex: Male**

**Alignment: Chaotic good**

**Master: Shinji Matou/Matou shinji**

**Height: 190cm**

**Weight: 97kg**

**STR: A**

**END: B**

**AGI: B**

**MANA: C**

**LUK: E**

**N.P: AA**

**Description: The servant rider of fake grail war that's happening in france 4 days ago, Roland the black knight is heavily connected to the legend of Roland of twelve paladins of charlemagne since the current king of his time believed that roland is the reincarnation of the legendary paladin due to his size at the young age, he recruited him to be train as a knight and when he received durandal as a recognition of his status as the strongest knight of his time and defended the borders of now known as region of alsace in france for six years. Despite his achievement in life, his name slowly faded in history due to being view as a failed copy of Roland the paladin of charlemagne after being killed unarmed in a room full of thousand poisonous bees used for torture in he's time by the duke that also poison the king and take the throne for himself**

**Class perk -- Rider: A class that gives a minor bonus stats but instead a servant that summoned of this class received a rank up to they're noble phantasm or they will have multiple noble phantasm. Add 50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of Caster class and -50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of Assassin class**

**Race perk -- Servant/Heroic spirit: as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any physical damage without magical enhancement, modern and normal weapons. Only beings of supernatural, magical item and magic can truly harm this Spirit. Ordinary weapons wielded beings of supernatural race can harm them. They also don't normally feel fatigue**

**Title perk -- Black Knight: as the fear Black Knight of his time, Roland passively gains additional 10% ATK**

**[Class skills]**

**[Riding](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Roland show's talents at Riding a hoarse at a young age and learned how to ride a hoarse faster than normal, while he never tried to hone this skills outside of being able to fight properly while riding; most of battle strategies that they're battalions utilized is mostly with them mounting a hoarse and when he tame Bayard, Roland almost never see without Bayard on any battlefield with the exceptions of duels.**

**[Magic Resistance](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: while Roland never face a magus before acquiring Bayard, Roland at least encountered magus in a battlefield which showed Bayard's resistance to anything outside of A rank and even then it's immense endurance and regeneration would be harder to overcome; thanks to this a misunderstanding made that roland is immune to magic. Negates any magic of B-rank or lower**

**[Personal skills]**

**[Charisma](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: despite that Roland is man few words, he have the air of being indomitable warrior that made his comrades feel invincible as long as they're fighting by he's side and inspired many to follow him fearlessly in the army of hostile enemies. This skill rank is enough to command an army, add 40% ATK to all allies**

**[Instinct](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: despite being groom to be the best since his inductions in the knighthood by his king, Roland have a major luck on finding himself into disadvantaged such as being outnumbered or fighting opponents skillful and stronger than him and yet he always triumphed for countless times for six years in the border where invaders always tried to expands they're territory or bandits aiming nearby villages. His battle power easily match one thousand soldiers. At rank B, it is possible to recognized the upcoming danger and see an opening if he took an attack. Passively gain the ability to predict the trajectories of projectiles**

**[Battle continuation](B) -Lv: MAX**

**Description: Roland always being wounded sometimes critically by superior opponents and yet he always endure and sometimes purposely jump at the very attack in order to utilized a split second openings to bring a decisive blow to end his fight which he always manage to turn the tables by this recklessness. Even when he was killed unarmed, it took an hour for him to die thousands poison bees which a normal man only last for 3 minutes to die; even then he died standing while any normal man died lay crouched on the floor protecting they're face yet he died with dignity as he stand tall while facing his death**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[Durandal: The sword of three miracle] -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Rank: AA**

**Anti-unit/Anti-army**

**Description: the sword that originally name durindana that owns by hector end up in the hands of heaven by unknown means and remade it into a divine Construct that removes it's function as a spear in exchange of new a abilities that earns the name of durandal the sword of three miracles. First miracle of the sword is the original ability of the sword that have unnatural sharpness that easily cleave through everything, durandal can easily destroyed items of D rank and below with the ability to Ignored damage resistance, nullification and invincibility of the same rank or below. The second ability is the testament of durandal's sheer durability that elevated to being indestructible thanks to the legend that Roland of charlemagne build earning the sword the ability to become indestructible. The final ability is "purification", the ability to purify everything by simply being close of the sword. Removed any debuff, mind compulsion and possession the longer you expose to the sword at 20m AoE. This is born by creating the red gemstone attached of it's pommel made by saint Peter's tooth, blood of saint basil, hair of saint denis and a piece of raiment of the blessed virgin Mary and gives durandal the status as a divine Construct.**

**[Durandal: The unbroken hallow] -Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 1,000~2,000**

**Rank: AA~AAA**

**Anti-army/Anti-fortress**

**Description: by utilizing durandal's destructive nature as a sword that cleave through everything, durandal can be fired a concentrated pure prana of Destruction in a form crescent beam slash of white doom! It ignores damage resistance skills, damage nullification and invincibility of the same rank or below! The variation of of durandal: the peerless sword that utilizes the same concept except it's being overloaded with prana and resulting it to fired a much more bigger and stronger attack of pure destruction! This is classified as broken phantasm. As one durandal's abilities of being indestructible, durandal can't be destroyed if uses this way but sealed this noble phantasm for a day.**

**[Bayard: The Shadowmare] -Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 900**

**Rank: B**

**Anti-army**

**Description: Bayard is very intelligent hoarse that understand human speech and can change size to accommodate the rider, it once changed it's size to carry Rinaldo a member paladins of charlemagne and his three brothers. Bayard have red glowing eyes and while may appear to be pure black, it's actually very dark reddish brown. Bayard once disappeared into the wilderness when Charlemagne who, as punish the horse's exploits, has a large stone tied to Bayard's neck and has the horse pushed into the river; Bayard however smashes the stone with his hooves and escapes to live forever more in the woods. Later on, Bayard reappeared in front of roland river and smoke of boiling water. Bayard shown being resilient to physical attack and magecraft and even unnatural regeneration, Bayard's charges and kicks are equally as strong as A-rank physical strength. If killed, Bayard can be re-summoned after 10 days of it's death in any water body as a reenactment of Roland and Bayard's first meeting. Roland is mostly remembered always charging valiantly at the front with bayard to swiftly cross the battlefield, a testament of this demon steed being faster than any hoarse of that era. After the death of Roland, this phantasmal beast dissolves in black dust in the stable; never to be seen again.**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**True name: Elizabeth Báthory**

**Lv: 880**

**Race: Servant/Heroic spirit/Demi-dragon**

**Titles: Blood Countess, Dragon's Daughter, Strange Tail Girl, Countess Dracula**

**Class: Lancer**

**Sex: Female**

**Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

**Master: Shinji Matou/Matou shinji**

**Height: 154cm**

**Weight: 44kg**

**STR: C**

**END: D**

**AGI: E**

**MANA: A**

**LUK: B**

**N.P: D**

**Description: Elizabeth Báthory is the famous blood countess that became the inspiration of creating the character Vampire queen carmilla. Elizabeth was born in nobility which uses the fang of a dragon as they're crest, legend says that she bathed in the blood of more than 600 virgin to preserve her youth eternally. However this Elizabeth Báthory manifest as her younger self where she still hasn't do this act even when she have the memories of it, instead she's the virginal fourteen year old aspect that had yet to become the monster like her older aspect. She go as far as denying her future as she view her older self as ugly beyond words. Despite that she uses a remodelled Čachtice Castle as part of her noble phantasm, the very place where she conducts her atrocious acts and meet her end where she was imprisoned on one of the rooms of Čachtice Castle and continued to ask "why?" over and over until her final days; not knowing that the deeds she committed are anything but evil. This memories also became her greatest fear of being thrown to prison to the point of begging to be killed instead of being imprisoned.[Read more]**

**Class perk -- Lancer: as the class that said to be fast in they're feet, they normally have boost they're AGILITY when summoned but they're also famous on having a rotten luck. Normally Elizabeth would have her AGILITY boosted and her LUCK would have suffered a rank down but being borned lucky at being purebred noble that pampered her in her entire life and lucky enough to continued her murder for so long without interference, she was summoned with large amounts of luck compared to a normal Lancer, thus she never have higher rank AGILITY than her fame as a heroic spirit when summoned with this class in exchange of not suffering any rank down on her luck. Add 50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of Archer class and -50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of Saber class**

**Race perk -- Servant/Heroic spirit/demi-dragon: as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any physical damage without magical enhancement, modern and normal weapons. Only beings of supernatural, magical item and magic can truly harm this Spirit. Ordinary weapons wielded beings of supernatural race can harm them. They also don't normally feel fatigue, as a member of dragon kind and a demi-dragon, Elizabeth have been bless to have greater parameter than her fame should give her with larger Mana since she was blessed with a magic core for having a heart of a dragon. However Anti-Dragon artifacts, magecraft and attacks would be effective.**

**Title perk -- Dragon's Daughter: Because she was manifest as her younger self still unblemished from the sins of collecting blood of virgins, she recieved this Title which related to her nickname as "Countess Dracula". -50% MP consumption when she unleashed her "Dragon breath" attack in order for her to lessens the burden to her body.(this doesn't affect her noble phantasm: Báthory erzsebét.)**

**[Class skills]**

**[Magic Resistance](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: In the case of Elizabeth Báthory, this ability exists as a hidden Skill that the Servant herself is not really aware of...active due to the actual presence of draconian blood in her ancestry, rather than as a phenomenon generated by 'Innocent Monster' as it was believed. Its source is the Bathory family's coat of arms. That family's coat of arms was a shield-shape based on the red fang, symbolizing the dragon's bravery, strength, and cruelty in never leaving an enemy alive.**

**[Territory Creation](B) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Constructs the Prison Castle Čachtice and confines girls therein for the exploitation of blood. According to the record, the lady of this castle would capture five virgins a day, execute three of them to bathe in their blood, and treat one as a pet so as to relish in killing her later. The final one remaining was given the right to challenge her fate, the chances of achieving the fate where one "escapes successfully" is 1/1000. While originally an ability of the Caster class, she acquired this as a special exception due to her life history.**

**[Personal skills]**

**[Charisma](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Denotes her coercion as a member of the ruling class. Because of a special tradition-modifier, her Charisma ranks up towards females. She has a side that is strangely fastidious towards men, and while she likes poking them through her tools, she rarely touches them directly. Passively increased her allies ATK by 16% when 50 meters nears her.**

**[Breath of the Dragon](E) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 300**

**Description: is the ability to release a torrent of mana like the breath of Dragons, the strongest race of the Phantasmal Species. Even though she's been turned into a dragon by the Skill 'Innocent Monster', she seems to be straining herself on some level so the power is low. Her dragon breath is of the super-sonic element. As for the cause on how she became a demi-dragon, one can mention the crest of the Bathory House. This have amount of damage with 80% of her END with everything in front of her and gives [confused] debuff for 3 seconds which robs the targets sense of direction.**

**[Innocent Monster](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Lancer has been demonized by the Innocent Monster skill that uses the image produced from one's deeds in life to distort their past and way of being, which ends up transforming their abilities and appearance. Her form is due to the deeds she practiced in life, being looked down upon as a monster after death due to the work of a novelist. Though she looks like a demon, her horns and tail are those of a dragon, and though her fangs look like those of a vampire, they are also those of a dragon. As a consequence, the Elizabeth's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this Personal Skill cannot be removed, transforming into a draconian monster. Being that creatures of draconian descent tend to possess Breath Weapons of their elemental orientation, the nature of Elizabeth's Dragon Breath is 'supersonic vibrations'.**

**[Torture techniques](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: is a Skill that represents one's possession of outstanding torture techniques. Plus 50% damage are added when using torture tools to deal damage. Because it strengthens bloodshed and agony, further damage is continuously added after the ordinary damage. In the case of this Elizabeth Báthory, she have additional 50% bonus damage when dealing damage towards women.**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[Báthory Erzsebéth: Fresh Blood Demoness]**

**MP: 1000**

**Rank: D**

**Anti-army**

**Description: is the Noble Phantasm utilized by Elizabeth Báthory. It is a Noble Phantasm that summons the castle wherein she reigned during her lifetime and uses it as a stage to make herself prominent. The summoned castle is the Prison Castle Čachtice, a demonic castle where hundreds of young girls were tortured to death, and by being soaked in the fresh blood of girls that she used to fill her bloodbath, a bathtub of blood, she maintains an enormous magical power and charm power. It is the worst and nastiest Noble Phantasm she has attained after becoming a Servant and having dreamed of becoming the ultimate idol. Utilizing her singing talents to contest for the top position of idol on the planet with the castle that has been remolded into a giant amplifier, they bring about a tune that is certainly something that can be called hell on earth. Her singing of the songs slips away from musical intervals to a destructive degree, unfolding a hellish stage. Her lungs, having gained tremendous capacity from her dragon blood, allows her to amplify her voice through the Noble Phantasm enough to resound off of a section of the Tokyo Dome and turn it into a noise capable of making it crumble. The point is, it is Super Sonic Bless Hell. Báthory Erzsébet Effect Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Reduces their buff success rate by 20% for 3 minutes. The targets hit 5 times for any seconds, inflict 600% damage and Inflicts [Curse II] for 3 minutes to them, [Curse II] Debuff inflict 250 damage per seconds.**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**True name: Kiyohime**

**Lv: 747**

**Race: Servant/Heroic spirit/Dragon**

**Titles: Creepy Stalker, Yandere, Snake Girl, Pursuer of Love, A woman that lives for love**

**Class: Berserker**

**Sex: Female**

**Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

**Master: Shinji Matou/Matou shinji**

**Height: 158cm**

**Weight: 41kg**

**STR: E**

**END: E**

**AGI: C**

**MANA: E**

**LUK: E**

**N.P: EX**

**Description: She fell in love at first sight with the handsome monk Anchin, met kiyohime while on his way to a temple in Kumano. But Kiyohime's feelings was rejected, yet Anchin promised to meet her again when pass by her residence. However Anchin broke his promise out of fear for Kiyohime and ended up running away without meeting her. Noticing that, Kiyohime felt into despair, grief and resentment over being betrayed, she transformed into a Dragon and began to pursue him. Finally catching up at a temple, she burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell.[Read more]**

**Class perk -- Berserker: as class that further enhances the servant's physical stats in exchange of they're sanity, this class is the hardest to control but Kiyohime is a Berserker with reasons...sort of. Add 50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of all class (except Shielder and Foreigner.) and -50% DEF and ATK to any enemy servant of all class(except Shielder and Foreigner)**

**Race perk -- Servant/Heroic spirit/Dragon: as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any physical damage without magical enhancement, modern and normal weapons. Only beings of supernatural, magical item and magic can truly harm this Spirit. Ordinary weapons wielded beings of supernatural race can harm them. They also don't normally feel fatigue, as a member of Dragon kind despite she doesn't have a dragon's blood, she recieved a magic resistance albeit weaker. However Anti-Dragon artifacts, magecraft and attacks would be effective.**

**Title perk -- Pursuer of Love: she's the most determined young woman at ever finding her beloved. 100% STR, AGI and END when she's trying to get to her master who's faraway from her**

**[Class skills]**

**[Magic Resistance](D) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. This skill shouldn't be possess by Kiyohime but since she once transformed into an oriental low-class dragon, she at least recieved this skill but as expected it was lower for a servant of Dragon kind.**

**[Mad Enhancement](EX) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. Communication is perfectly established between Kiyohime and her Master, but she will treat her Master as a 'loved one' and prohibits him/her from lying. If one lies and Kiyohime definitely saw through whatever lie was said, one Command Spell is automatically consumed. There's a 100% chance that she will know when your lying. Despite she have this skill, she can be still considered sane...by your Berserker standard but she never received a parameter boost.**

**[Personal skills]**

**[Shapeshift](C) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: she once shapeshift into a snake of low-class oriental dragon by sheer will alone fuel with her twisted affection, sorrow, grief and resentment towards Anchin that betrayed her, she chase him until her feet can't move anymore and crawl when her feet started changing into that of snakes. She can no longer shapeshift into this beast again without the help of her Noble phantasm, even then she never turned into a dragon but a fire shaped dragon. Passively gains 24% DEF**

**[Stalking](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: is a Skill for keeping on one's pursuit of a beloved target. Something that may also be described as a wild instinct that includes magic power and the fives senses, she tracks down Anchin no matter how far the distance. She will find her master no matter where they went, hide they're presence or someone's trying to hide her master's presence...she will always find them as long as her master is alive.**

**[Flame-Colored Kiss](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: is a Skill for what Kiyohime wishes from her Master. If it means she would be able to join her lips with her Master's, she would be willing to push aside every obstacle and become Super Kiyohime-chan. The compensation would be that the future of the Master would be fixed (as a groom), but that is just a trivial risk. Through this skill she can breathe fire and uses her fan to launch it as a projectile fireball or widespread attack by fanning her breath and make it larger, with this method this become her normal attack with comparable to A rank fire spells and have 30% chance to inflict [Burn] debuff which gives 50 HP damage per seconds for five minutes duration when attacking through this method.**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[Tenshin Kashou Zanmai: Samadhi Through Transforming Flames]**

**MP: ???**

**Rank: EX**

**Anti-unit(self)**

**Description: is the act of Kiyohime changing into a dragon like in her legend. Transforming into a great fire-breathing serpent, a constricting or fiery attack is performed every turn. The strength of a dragon's breath is extremely potent, with its fire being a ranged, mass attack with a maximum range of 10. Meanwhile, its constriction attack is a direct single target attack. However, this does not mean she has inherited the blood of a dragon. Kiyohime cannot recall having ever mixed with the blood of dragons, so such an event could only have been a "wild delusion born of deep yearning for her beloved." The transformation was the result of pure obsession that "can be considered a representation of her sheer tenacity" and a "relentless, mistakenly-held obsession towards the man who lied to her." She can either transform into a blue flames in a shape of eastern Dragon that most tangible to all damage or manifest it without going through Transformation...knows that either of the methods the same power output and consequences of sapping hers and her master's prana that it was only natural for her to maintain it for a short period of time.**

XXX I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT OLDMAN! XXX

**True name: Altera**

**Lv: 1,204**

**Race: Servant/Human?**

**Titles: King of Combat, Etzel, Scourge of God, Atilla the Hun, Great King of Destruction, Destroyer of Civilization, Whip of God, King Atil, The Divine Punishment, ???, ???, ???**

**Class: Saber**

**Sex: Female**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Master: SIEG Dragon Blood Knight**

**Height: 160cm**

**Weight: 48kg**

**STR: B**

**END: A**

**AGI: A**

**MANA: A**

**LUCK: A**

**Noble phantasm: AAA**

**Description: Saber's True Name is Altera, better known in history as Attila the Hun. She was the overlord who established a great empire in the 5th Century. She was a warrior and king of the Huns. Leading an army on horseback, She conquered a great part of the world, Conquering Western Asia, Eastern Europe, Gaul and Russia. It can be said that she started the fall of Roman Empire that fell after her death. However she's not adept with politics in contrast with her martial achievements, that's where she took a "wife" and let them handle the ruling of her territory, however after Altera's previous "wife" passed away and she later married Kriemhild the "wife" of Siegfried, who handled the ruling court. Kriemhild merely used her for the sake of her revenge against her husband's murderer. In actuality, however, Altera is not related to the Huns at all. She was discovered within the dark ruins of a civilization from thousands of years ago by the Hun elders, with the tattoos of combat on her body and the Photon Ray in her hand. After she killed an armed man, the elders began to regard her as "destruction" itself, and she went on to destroy civilizations as her instincts dictated. Altera was an avatar of destruction. An engine of war that scythed down the many lives who had stood in her path. That was how she had been made to be… or so what the elders of the Huns had said to her. That she, Altera, existed for battle. That she had no father, no mother. That she had been "discovered" by the Huns, descendants of the Xiongnu people. Yes, she had no memories of parents, nor of friends, nor of a family. Instead, the world was filled with enemies. As shown by the marks of war carved into her flesh from the beginning, she lived only to fight. It was her born nature and her role. It was her purpose to exercise her capabilities as intended, and she never held any doubt on the matter. the awe and dread infused in the name "Attila" remains in the memories of people to this day, History had even forgotten that she was a woman.**

**Class perk -- as the class that said to be the strongest, Saber have the most balance parameter and have of the strongest magic resistance of the standard seven. Add 50% ATK and DEF when fighting enemy servant of Lancer Class but reduced 50% ATK and DEF when fighting enemy servant of Archer Class**

**Race perk -- as a spirit second only to divine spirit fragment or not, Servants gains immunity to any modern and normal weapons. They also don't normally feel fatigue**

**Title perk -- Scourge of God: as a well known divine punishment of Europe for several hundred of years, Altera gains the passive ability to increase her allies ATK by 20% and Ignored invincibility buff and Damage negation of skills of enemies she's attacking.**

**[Skill list]**

**[Class Skills]**

**[Magic Resistance](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Due originally being ??? That have the body composed of spiritron collectors that absorbs prana, her Magic Resistance have reached B-Rank**

**[Riding](A) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have an aptitude for the Rider Class. Despite being summoned as a Saber, Altera was depicted as attila the hun who leads the army on the horseback, since "he" came to a tribe where horse riding is must skill to learn even in early childhood.**

**[Personal Skills]**

**[Civilization Erosion](EX) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 100**

**Description: is the subconsciously active Skill of the Heroic Spirit Altera. Anything in Altera's grasp is transformed into its best form currently most suited for herself. This is based on Altera's own perspective, not necessarily reflecting the object at its greatest or most excellent. In this case, anything within Altera's grasp is transformed into the [Photon Ray] sword. No matter how many times [Photon Ray] got destroyed or damaged, she can always transformed any object held into her Noble phantasm.**

**[Military Tactics](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Leading her troops to victory in many battles while alive, Altera's ingenuity and military exploits have transformed into this Skill. Despite that Altera was never keen to strategy and tactics, her army rise up they're morale when Altera enters the battlefield and renewed they're vigor and attack any opponents they see. It is a skill that wasn't made for one-on-one but by leading group towards the battle be it numerous opponents or a single individual. Altera's allies passively gained a modifier on they're offensive Noble Phantasm.**

**[Natural Body](EX) -Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 500**

**Description: Having possession of a perfect body as a living being since birth, Altera has the [Natural Body] Skill. She can temporarily rank up her STR. Furthermore, no matter how many calories she ingests, her body shape will not change. Removed all debuff, Heals herself by 1,000 HP per minute and increases her STR by 1 rank. [Natural Body] only last for 3 minutes.**

**[Star Emblem](EX) -Passive/Active- Lv: MAX**

**MP: 60 per minute**

**Description: is the unique pattern imprinted on Altera's body, a strange design that does not belong to the Huns but resulted from some advanced ritual. The higher the rank, the higher one's attack power is increased. By expending mana through it, Altera can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. An efficient Skill that costs little mana but lacks the explosiveness of Skills like Mana Burst. In addition, this unique Skill also has the effects of the [Instinct] Skill - since it felt like it was missing a little something. Increased her ATK at 30% for 3 minutes**

**[Divinity](B) -Passive- Lv: MAX**

**Description: Altera attained [Divinity] at Rank B. Altera is not related to a Divine Spirit by blood; however, Europe was overrun on what was considered to be the Authority of God. The target of this fear was given the name, "Scourge of God." Because of this, Altera, who became a Heroic Spirit on Earth, has a high ranking Divine Spirit aptitude.**

**[Noble Phantasm]**

**[Photon Ray: War God's Sword]**

**MP: 800**

**Rank: A**

**Anti-Army**

**Description: the unleashed power of the Sword of Mars, the sword of Altera which is shaped like a longsword while also bearing a "somewhat futuristic design." While speculated to be formed from the combination of "the prowess and terror that led to her being feared as the 'Divine Punishment' and 'The Scourge of God'" and the "anecdote about her obtaining the 'Sword of Mars'", the sword is not a power originating from Altera or her origins in Velber but is instead the sword of the original God of War whom Altera defeated. It is also the prototype of Divine Constructs. The "blade" of the sword, formed of tri-colored bands of light, is believed to be capable of destroying "any and all existence" on Earth. When its True Name is released, Altera charges at and extensively annihilates the enemy camp while crossing over it like a shooting star with the "blade" projecting mana with a rainbow-like light.**

**[Teardrop Photon Ray: Sword of the War God's Star of Tears]**

**MP: 2,400**

**Rank: AAA**

**Anti-Army/Anti-fortress**

**Description: the enhanced version of the original Photon Ray Noble Phantasm and the true power possessed by the Sword of Mars. The sword of light is, in actuality, nothing but some sort of laser pointer that designates the attack spot. Simultaneously as its True Name is unleashed, a giant light pillar thrusts itself in against Altera's designated spot from the distant skies above, annihilating a wide area. It's, so to speak, a orbiting satellite laser attack. Because of this property of causing an attack from above, it is useful for attacking strongholds. When invoking this Noble Phantasm, Altera is actually establishing a connection with the God of War Mars. Due to her actions as the White Titan 14,000 years ago, Mars loathes Altera more than anyone else and upon recognizing the connection, he would unleash Photon Ray, his light of authority, towards her. Altera's usage of mana for this Noble Phantasm is to actually redirect that light of authority towards the designated spot of attack, costing a great deal of mana to redirect it.**


End file.
